


Черный волк и красные трусишки

by Ethel_Reed



Category: Uncategorized Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: M/M, волк - Freeform, насилие, оборотень, омегаверс, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 104,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethel_Reed/pseuds/Ethel_Reed
Summary: Подбирая бездомное животное, омега никак не думал, что это окажется оборотень-извращенец. И уж тем более он не подозревал, что альфа изменит не только его будущее, но и колыхнет прошлое, о котором парень не знал.





	1. Дрянная собака

Мир неуклонно меняется, а человечество, по своей сути, все такое же и, по-прежнему, бросается из крайности в крайность. Если раньше люди ненавидели вампиров, оборотней и прочих существ, которые чем-то отличались, то теперь у многих глаза горят от восторга при одном упоминании о персонажах бывших «страшных легенд». 

Каждый, ну уж точно каждый третий, хотел бы иметь какие-нибудь сверхспособности, которые дадут ему преимущество перед остальными. Ненависть, порожденная страхом, или восхищение, произрастающее из зависти, невелика разница. Неудивительно, что подобные существа стараются не выдать себя в современном мире, как всегда поступали в прошлом. 

Но это далеко не значит, что они живут затворниками и выходят только ночью, как гадкий утенок, чтоб их никто не видел. Наоборот, чаще всего они стараются быть очень заметными, чтобы высокий статус вынуждал окружающих людей соблюдать дистанцию. Стараются, но это не всегда возможно. Особенно, когда речь идет о целой стае оборотней из сорока особей.

В их семье есть своя иерархия и свои законы и правила, которым каждый член стаи следует неукоснительно. Власть вожака абсолютна, если он поручил кому-то задание, то оно должно быть выполнено независимо ни от чего.

Это с раннего детства знал оборотень, лежащий в волчьей ипостаси через дорогу от дома богатенького подростка по имени Кайден. Валяясь в пыли на обочине, он больше походил на огромную бродячую дворнягу, чем на волка, и на то были свои причины.

Чтобы как можно больше походить на бездомного пса, оборотень несколько дней не оборачивался, не мылся и даже ничего не ел. Его черная как смола шкура стала грязной и пыльной, бока ввалились, а в глазах появился отчаянный голодный блеск. Чтобы проходящие близко прохожие, особенно чуткие омеги, не уловили запах сильного альфы, оборотню пришлось скрывать его таблетками, которые в замаскированном под кулон флаконе, висели у него на тонком ошейнике, полностью скрытом густой шерстью. Конечно, ни одна собака не приняла бы его за существо своего вида, но кого это волнует. Для выполнения задания это не важно.

Засады и слежка никогда не входили в число его любимых заданий. Слишком скучно и монотонно, никакого адреналина, драйва, да еще и отказ от всех радостей жизни. От такой перспективы на ближайшую неделю волк тяжело выдохнул. Совсем другое дело надрать кому-нибудь задницу, в переносном смысле, хотя он и в прямом бы не отказался.

Когда к дому подъехало такси, волк чуть напрягся, с интересом наблюдая, как из машины выходит омега. Он был точно такой, как на показанной оборотню фотографии. Миловидный парнишка, где-то пяти с половиной футов ростом. Его каштановые волосы, которые оборотень еще тогда назвал — кофе с молоком — на ярком солнце приобрели золотистый оттенок. 

Расплатившись с таксистом, Кайден внезапно обратил внимание на волка, уставился ему прямо в глаза и вдруг одарил лучезарной улыбкой. Сердце оборотня пропустило удар, и он еще больше напрягся. Была задача оставаться незаметным, а омега его не только сразу углядел, но еще обрадовался этому. Веские основания для сомнения — уж не знает ли Кайден о нем?

— Пёсик! Иди сюда, собачка, — похлопал омежка по бедру, подзывая бездомное животное. — Иди сюда, и получишь угощение. 

Нет, похоже, не знает, принимает за бродячую собаку, как и было задумано. Подойти? Несколько дней без еды сразу напомнили о себе. От одной мысли о возможности набить брюхо, хвост у волка заходил ходуном, а слюна чуть ли не закапала из пасти. Сейчас он настолько голоден, что в состоянии целиком сожрать этого омегу. 

— Ну же, — начал настаивать Кайден, приметив подобную реакцию на свои слова. — У меня дома есть мясистые бараньи ребрышки, только сегодня пожарили…

— Это все ты виноват, предатель! — недовольно прорычал волк, слегка кусая свой хвост. В этой форме, его речь естественно была не человеческой, поэтому он совершенно не боялся сболтнуть что-либо не то, это давало оборотням преимущество в разведке. 

Ведь ничего страшного не случится, если омега накормит его. Голодный мозг сразу подкинул мысль, что это даже хорошо. Кайден не будет его бояться, и даже если увидит в следующий раз, то решит, что бродячий пес просто привязался к нему из-за еды.

Посмотрев по сторонам, и убедившись, что машин нет, волк перебежал дорогу. Не торопясь он подошёл к омеге и, опустив голову, ткнулся своим холодным носом в его руку. Небесполезно выяснить, как пахнет его цель. А запах этого парня оказался неожиданностью, весьма приятной неожиданностью. Было в нем что-то безумно привлекательное, манящее, такое, что волк теперь вряд ли забудет. Альфа продолжал жадно втягивать запах, приходясь носом по открытой ладони.

И только услышав веселый смех Кайдена, которого щекотал мокрый нос, волк вернулся в реальность и поднял морду. Омега с любопытством его рассматривал, такого пыльного и голодного, видимо, решая, что сделать с ним. И потрепав животное по голове, кивнул сторону своего дома, приговаривая:

— Пошли. Вначале тебя нужно помыть. Ты же любишь купаться, правда? 

Уж чего-чего, а того, что богатенький мальчик позовет «купаться», волк явно не ожидал. Хотя, перспектива снова стать чистым ему определенно понравилась. Тем более, это уже не помешает его слежке. 

Стоп. «Вначале»? Это как у людей мыть руки перед едой? Или он хочет оставить его себе?

— Нужно тебе еще имя дать. Будешь… Ониксом, — предложил омега, разглядев сквозь пыль и грязь черный окрас.

На идею омеги дать ему кличку, волк довольно усмехнулся, от чего даже улыбка показалась на морде. Значит, хочет оставить его себе. Наверное, это будет даже забавно. Да, и слежка пройдет проще. Чистый, сытый, в тепле — просто мечт… 

— Или Пушочком, — добавляет омега, отчего волк аж притормозил.

Челюсти мгновенно сжались, отчего показался оскал. Вот уж такого счастья ему не хватало. Оборотню уже двадцать три, и даже в форме волка, он был в длину под стать Кайдену. Конечно, в холке всего фута три (но даже так был выше талии мальца), зато в человеческой форме все шесть. И кличка «Пушочек», даже несмотря на роскошный мех, ему ну никак не подходила. Прямо-таки оскорбительная была кличка.

Подметив такую реакцию, омега фыркнул, пропуская пса в дом. Кай явно не ожидал, что ему такой смышленый пес попадется, хотя этому и обрадовался.

— Значит, когда ты будешь непослушным, то я буду звать тебя Пушочком. Кстати, а ты кто у нас? Может, ты вообще Пушинка какая-нибудь? — рассмеялся Кай, закусывая губу.

Нет, ну вообще замечательно, его еще за суку приняли. Это уж совсем волку не понравилось, и он на секунду тихо рыкнул. Вот пусть только подвернется возможность, он ему покажет кто тут доминант. 

Омега удивленно склонил голову, и выразительно приподняв бровь, посмотрел на пса, который еще рычать на него вздумал. Вот наглое животное. Но потом фыркнул и махнул рукой, подталкивая питомца в дом:

— Пушочек, не капризничай. 

Как только волк переступил порог дома, Кайден тут же закрыл дверь и направился наверх по лестнице в свою комнату. 

— Давай же, Оникс, — позвал Кайден пса, когда тот замешкался, осматриваясь в коридоре.— Быстрее. А то ты весь грязный, дворецкий потом причитать будет, что я опять всё вверх дном поставил, — пожаловался он псу. 

Не теряя бдительности, волк последовал за омегой, любопытно осматривая свое новое место, которое будет его жилищем на ближайшее время. Как оборотень сразу приметил, парнишка был действительно богат, это сразу бросалось в глаза даже при беглом взгляде на обстановку дома. И судя по запаху, в доме живет еще только один человек-бета, видимо, упомянутый дворецкий. Остальные запахи слишком поверхностные и слабые, указывающие на гостей.

— И скоро ты получишь много мяса, — продолжал Кайден, открывая дверь в свою комнату.

Волк с опаской зашел в комнату и после первого же глубокого вдоха, удивленно приподнял брови. Вся комната была пропитана запахом омеги. Чистым, тягучим и настолько соблазнительным, что волк пошатнулся на лапах. 

В попытке отвлечься от взбесившихся гормонов, волк поспешил в ванную. Даже самостоятельно запрыгнул в ванну, правда, слегка поскользнулся, все же мыться он привык не в такой форме.

Омега зашел следом за ним, пока волк с любопытством начал осматривать бутылочки и флакончики, читая названия. Все же, ему было небезразлично, чем его сейчас намоют. После «Пушинки» можно было ожидать любой пакости, вроде запаха роз или жасмина. Тьфу!

Кайден, радостно улыбаясь, продемонстрировал «песику» полотенце, огромное, пушистое и... розовое. У оборотня от подобного даже глаза округлились. В форме волка, альфа вообще не нуждался в полотенцах, а тут еще и розовое. Хотя, этот срам все равно никто не увидит кроме него. Но омега что, действительно считает, что он женского пола?

— А потом мы тебе и розовую жилетку подберем. И ошейник, и ботиночки, — хихикает омега, включая теплую воду. 

Волк уставился на Кайдена, как на ненормального. Оставалось только надеяться, что парень так шутит. Потому что этаких издевательств оборотень точно не потерпит, даже если в таком виде его никто не увидит. Даже ради задания. Это же чертовски неудобно! 

— А теперь будь умницей, Оникс, если не хочешь стать Пушочком, — подмигнул ему Кай и, выдавив немного геля для душа с ароматом пирожных и ванили, принялся намыливать черную шерсть волка. 

Запах ванили раздражал нос, и будь оборотень сейчас в человеческой форме, то у него заурчал бы живот. Однако, когда омега начал массирующими движениями намыливать все его тело, волк быстро переключился на приятные ощущения. Такие аккуратные, нежные, можно даже сказать, любящие прикосновения. Волк, в прямом смысле слова, прибалдел от подобного. А когда Кайден дошел до задних лап, то и вовсе начал ощущать некоторое возбуждение. 

Черт! Этого еще не хватало! Если у него сейчас встанет, это, мягко говоря, насторожит омегу. Но довольный и счастливый Кайден продолжал намывать своего питомца. И когда он дошел до хвоста, возбуждение оборотня как рукой сняло. Уж слишком чувствительное это было. Да и мытье возле морды, волк еле пережил. К счастью, к горлу омега не прикасался.

Как только омега выключил воду и потянулся за полотенцем, волк хорошенько отряхнулся в ванной, обдав Кайдена целой тучей брызг, но омега уже в процессе мытья изрядно промок, так что оборотень не чувствовал себя особо виноватом и, выпрыгнув из ванны, поспешил скрыться в спальне.

— Эй, стой-ка, Оникс! Тебя надо вытереть, а то простынешь еще, — обеспокоенно проговорил омега, на что волк только фыркнул и ускорился, ибо оборотни не болеют и уж точно не нуждаются в пушистых полотенцах.

Не успел волк добежать до комнаты, как Кай с полотенцем прямо-таки напрыгнул на него. Оборотень чуть прогнулся в спине, прижимаясь к полу, и округлил глаза от неожиданности. Это был первый раз когда его практически оседлали. Да еще кто? Почти незнакомый человек.

Не беспокоясь об ответной реакции, омега тут же начал быстро и старательно его вытирать. От подобного, мягко говоря, нахальства глаза волка полезли на лоб. Его благородная роскошная шкура приобретала вид какого-то пушистого, абсурдного черного одуванчика. Угрожающе зарычав, он сбросил с себя омегу и отскочил в угол, встряхиваясь, чтобы хоть как-то выпрямить шерсть и вернуть своей шкуре приличный вид, насколько это вообще возможно в данном случае. 

— Вот так куда лучше. А теперь можешь пойти вниз. Уверен, ты по запаху сам легко отыщешь кухню, Эрик тебя покормит, а мне теперь тоже не помешает сполоснуться, — жизнерадостно говорит парень, почему-то уверенный, что пес его прекрасно понимает. И закинув полотенце в стирку, Кай принялся раздеваться. 

Волк прекрасно понял, куда и зачем его послали. Только вот он явно не торопился туда идти. То, что этот чудаковатый омега его принял, еще не значит, что незнакомый Эрик, судя по всему, так зовут дворецкого, так же нормально (или это все-таки ненормально?) к нему отнесется. Впрочем, может этот богатенький парень что ни день приводит домой бездомных животных, но рисковать было бы глупо.

Поэтому он не двинулся с места и обернулся к омеге, чтоб как-нибудь сообщить об этом, но так и застыл. Все мысли ветром сдуло, когда он увидел Кайдена, неторопливо раздевающегося и кидающего сырую одежду в корзину для белья.

На молочной коже спины и рук были отчетливо видны все родинки, вызывая в оборотне странное желание прикоснуться к каждой из них. Омега неспешно стаскивал с себя летние штаны, открывая пикантные красные трусишки и идеальные ножки. 

Это был просто комбо-удар для оборотня. Он плюхнулся на пол и подполз поближе, пристально наблюдая за омегой. Альфа прекрасно знал, что это нагло, и уж точно не имеет ни малейшего отношения к слежке за парнем, но тем не менее и не думал останавливаться, он лишь прижал виновато уши и хвост, чтоб быть менее заметным. И вообще, этот парень сам виноват, он его мыл и трогал, так что это просто моральная компенсация.

Раздевшись окончательно, Кайден забрался под душ, даже не думая скрываться. Не собаки же ему стесняться. Да и разве мог он подумать что-то другое? Ему, конечно, нравились всякие забавные истории из разряда фэнтези. Но на то оно и фэнтези, чтобы описывать то, чего не бывает в жизни. 

— А ты любишь подглядывать, как я посмотрю, — усмехнулся омега, подмечая «пса», но дальше тему развивать не стал, сконцентрировавшись на банно-ванных процедурах. 

Оборотень завороженно смотрел, как вода стекает по белой коже Кайдена. По плоской груди с маленькими бусинками сосков, впалому животу с тонкой еле заметной дорожкой волос, ведущей от пупка к…

Волк шумно выдохнул, вываливывая язык. Дышать стало явно тяжелее и отнюдь не от теплого влажного воздуха. А Кайден, словно издеваясь, повернулся спиной, демонстрируя свою аппетитную попку. И только из-за шума воды омега не услышал, как альфа тихонько взвыл от такого зрелища.

Выбравшись из ванны, парень принялся вытираться, выходя в спальню, и волк без промедления последовал за ним. К сожалению оборотня, Кай оделся чертовски быстро, альфа даже не успел рассмотреть его нижнее белье. Лишь то, что оно было какого-то малинового цвета. Зато короткие шорты волка явно порадовали. 

— Ладно, пошли, Оникс, пришло время хорошенько тебя накормить, — кивнул омега на выход.

Волк засеменил в сторону кухни, словно показывая Кайдену, где она у него. В этот момент он впервые задумался над своим заданием. Зачем ему следить за этим омегой? Кайден ведь обычный, симпатичный и добрый парень. Вряд ли бы плохой стал мыть дворового пса, да еще и кормить. Хотя, парень явно богат…

Обычно после слежки с ее объектами всегда случается что-нибудь плохое. Так что лучше соблюдать дистанцию и не привязываться к омеге. И если бы он так не хотел есть, то не поперся к нему в дом. Зато он теперь знал, что на работе нужно быть сытым, чтоб не делать ошибок. 

Перед дверью кухни волк почувствовал усилившийся запах, видимо, этого дворецкого, и притормозил. Все же он не решался зайти без омеги, и только когда Кайден открыл дверь, не теряя настороженности, проскочил внутрь.

Омега дружески обнял бету, солидного возраста и немного рассказал о том, как прошла встреча, видимо та, с которой приехал Кай, а потом начал хозяйничать на кухне, накладывая в огромное блюдо гору ребрышек с пастой и баранью ножку. 

К изумлению альфы, дворецкий спокойно отреагировал на его присутствие. Похоже, это был, действительно, не первый случай, когда омега приводил с улицы животных. Эрик лишь присел и внимательно осмотрел волка, осторожно погладил его, видимо проверяя, не опасен ли новый питомец для Кайдена. И убедившись, что животное мирное, удалился из кухни, пожелав приятного аппетита. 

— Ешь, Оникс, сейчас и молока налью, — улыбнулся Кай, ставя перед «псом» блюдо. 

Увидев всю эту вкуснятину, волк облизался. Вот уж богатые и вправду многое могут себе позволить. Альфа был далеко не бедным парнем, но он сомневался, что стал бы делиться такой роскошной едой с незнакомым бродячим псом.

Склонившись над миской, волк довольно занялся угощением, краем глаза замечая, что Кайден ему на самом деле поставил еще блюдце с молоком. А после и себе поесть положил, не в таких объемах, конечно же. Усевшись за стол, омега начал с аппетитом есть, с удовольствием глядя на увлеченного едой волка. И какое-то время на кухне царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь смачным похрустыванием хрящиков на крепких волчьих зубах.

По-царски утолив голод, волк брезгливо посмотрел на молоко. Это, наверное, был один из немногих продуктов, что он не любил. Заметив, что пес отверг молоко, Кайден чуть нахмурился. И чего это оно ему не понравилось? Как мясо, так он съел, а как молочком запить, так не захотел. 

Осмотрев кухню, волк подошел к раковине и, усевшись возле нее, начал выжидающе смотреть на кран, еле слышно поскуливая. Кайден со вздохом поднялся на ноги и, потрепав питомца по крупной голове, достал еще одно блюдце.

— Ладно, привереда, будет тебе вода, — усмехнулся омежка, наливая воду и поставил перед волком. — Наслаждайся, — говорит он напоследок и возвращается к своей трапезе.

Волк с удовольствием выпил воды и, облизнувшись, понял — быть Ониксом очень даже неплохо. Скорее даже наоборот, можно быстро привыкнуть к таким хорошим «условиям труда» и совсем расслабиться. С улыбкой до ушей и радостно виляющим хвостом он подошел к омеге, и не громко гавкнул в знак признательности. А что, он умеет быть благодарным!

Омега в ответ широко улыбнулся. Кайдена обрадовало, что «пес» привыкает быть его питомцем. Он же навсегда будет им, как полагал сам омежка. Закончив с трапезой, Кайден сам убирал грязные тарелки и миски в посудомоечную машину. Может, он и был богатеньким, но не безруким, так что такие мелочи вполне можно было сделать самому.

— Знаешь, Оникс, наверное, нужно тебе купить каких-нибудь игрушек, чтобы ты не скучал дома. 

После слово «игрушек», волк поднял бровки домиком и, чуть наклонив голову, с ухмылкой уставился на омегу. Ну что поделать, если в голову пришло совсем не то, о чем думал его «хозяин». Черт, это оборотню показалось странным. Он так никого не называл. И, стоит надеяться, что и никогда не назовет.

Кайден, естественно, не мог угадать фривольный уклон мыслей волка, а вот его радостный настрой при упоминании игрушек уловил, поэтому теперь еще сильнее захотел прикупить для него что-нибудь в зоомагазине. Омеге казалось, что «пес» действительно понимает его, поэтому хотел верить, что и он понимает нового любимца.

— А еще хороший ошейник и поводок не помешали бы, — задумчиво произнес парень, глядя на питомца. Но свободолюбивый волк сразу убрал улыбку, представив, что его хотят посадить на привязь.

— И с Пити их нужно познакомить, — улыбается Кай. 

А уж от перспективы познакомиться с каким-то Пити волк вообще нахмурился. Первое, что пришло в голову оборотня, что его хотят познакомить с еще каким-то бывшим бродячим псом, и оставалось надеяться, что не с самкой. Реакция настоящей собаки на оборотня-альфу могла пустить коту под хвост всю конспирацию.

— Только не кусай его и ничего такого не делай, хорошо? Он, к сожалению, не очень любит животных, но он все равно хороший, — неизвестно зачем рассказал питомцу Кай. Альфа же из этих слов понял, что Пити это все же человек, ну хоть чуть-чуть легче. Оставалось надеяться, что эта встреча будет одноразовой. Впрочем, если это будет еще один симпатичный омежка, оборотень был бы не против знакомства. 

От приятных раздумий альфы отвлек звук закрывающейся двери. Прислушавшись, он уловил голос Эрика, разговаривающего с каким-то мужчиной, судя по голосу, и нахмурился. А Кайден, обернувшись в сторону коридора, улыбнулся и, потрепав шерсть оборотня, довольно проговорил:

— Скорее всего, это и есть Пити, пойдем знакомиться, Оникс. Надеюсь, ты будешь послушным песиком, который получит потом двойную порцию лакомства...

Естественно, оборотень бы не отказался получить еще больше еды, поэтому он решил, что можно побыть «хорошим мальчиком». По крайней мере — постараться. 

Он бодро зашагал за омегой, стараясь идти нога в ногу, чтоб показать, что поводок ему не нужен. Правда, когда оборотень уловил запах этого Пити, он остановился в арке, ведущей в коридор. 

Пити оказался альфой и по тому, как омега его обнял при встрече, а потом они смело поцеловались, не смущаясь уходящего Эрика, нетрудно было догадаться в каких они отношениях. И что это длится далеко не первый месяц.

Конечно, это вряд ли должно касаться оборотня. Главное, работа идет своим чередом, и он изнутри узнает куда больше, нежели узнал бы валяясь на улице напротив дома.

Дождавшись, когда их «приветствие» закончится, Оникс подошел к омеге. Кайден не смог сдержать улыбки, несмотря на свои габариты, пес казался ему таким милым и преданным, таким умилительным пушистым комочком. Впрочем, омежка автоматически считал любого пушистого зверька маленьким и милым.

Парень быстро представил Пити Ониксу и наоборот. Чтобы подбодрить питомца он охотно взял бы его на руки, но Пити его перехватил, утягивая в комнату. Впрочем, парень, конечно осознавал, что не сможет поднять своего немаленького «пушистика», но попытаться все-таки хотелось. Пусть и не прямо сейчас, но в будущем точно.

Так или иначе, парочка плавно перебралась в комнату омеги, да и оборотень с ехидной ухмылкой увязался за ними. Вроде раньше он не наблюдал за собой подобных пристрастий, но он же должен следить за Кайденом. Или это слишком смахивает оправдание?

Когда оборотень вошел в комнату, перед ним предстала весьма эротичная сцена. Альфа с омегой откровенно целовались на кровати. Пити подмял под себя Кайдена и нагло лапал парня, стараясь как можно больше коснуться открытых участков кожи. Да и омега не отставал, пытаясь обнять партнера или пройтись руками по спине. И все это выглядело так горячо и сопровождалась такими пошлыми звуками, что оборотень улегся на пол, и как завороженный уставился на происходящее.

Это чем-то напоминало порнографический фильм. Только все это происходило рядом и вживую, и настолько ярко, что у оборотня вспыхнуло желание и самому потрогать Кайдена. Тем более, что ему уже посчастливилось увидеть гораздо больше, чем сейчас мог видеть Пити. Так что, неудивительно, что волк возбудился. Радовало то, что он лежал, и молодым людям было явно не до него. А то бы решили, что пес какой-то извращенец.

Дело определенно шло к сексу, отчего оборотень мысленно начал метаться. Вроде как это уж совсем неприлично, и он должен уйти. Но вот другая его часть не могла заставить тело даже пошевелиться, только хвост предательски дергался, и губы приподнимались над клыками на некоторые действия Пити. Поэтому, как только альфа начал пытаться стащить с омеги шорты, а тот воспротивился, волк сразу же оскалился, еле слышно ворча. 

Удивленный альфа замер и перевел взгляд на нового питомца своего парня. И воспользовавшийся этим моментом Кайден увереннее оттолкнул Пити от себя.

— Эй, Оникс, иди сюда, а то на полу неудобно же, — позвал омежка, отодвигаясь от Пити и похлопывая по месту рядом с собой. 

Встав на лапы, волк на полусогнутых, стараясь не особо светиться своим возбуждением, запрыгнул на кровать и улегся возле Кайдена, не давая альфе больше приблизиться к омеге.

— Кай, — начал Пити, недовольно глядя на волка. — Мы уже вместе пять месяцев. Может, наши отношения наконец-то перейдут на новую ступень? Или ты стесняешься этой грязной сучки? — кивнул он на волка.

Оборотень не знал, почему омега оттолкнул альфу, но был уверен, что дело точно не в нем. Ведь омега спокойно позволил ему смотреть на себя, пока принимал душ. Да и то, что Пити огрызнулся на него, волк прекрасно понимал. Будь он на месте этого парня, выкинул за дверь мешавшегося пса. 

Наверное, именно поэтому оборотень не стал кусать альфу, когда тот его обозвал и пальцем на него еще ткнул. Но перенести просто так оскорбление волк не мог, да и возбуждение давало о себе знать. Поэтому, заметив задранную майку Кайдена, он с наслаждением лизнул того в районе поясницы.

— Нет, дело не в нем, — хихикнул Кайден, ощутив мокрый язык пса.

Запустив руку в шелковистую после мытья шерсть, он принялся поглаживать пса и чесать его за ухом. Он обожал животных, поэтому мог простить им буквально все. Даже если бы какой-нибудь пес его укусил, то Кай вполне бы стерпел это, немного подулся и, возможно, поплакал бы, обрабатывая рану, но потом снова вернулся к тому, что играл бы с этим милым животным.

— Хей! Это уже вообще не честно! — возмутился альфа, глядя на нахального пса. — Почему ему можно лизать тебя там, а мне нет?!

— Я же тебе говорил, что еще не готов, — виновато отозвался Кайден, не поднимая взгляд на альфу и продолжая перебирать черную шерсть пса.

Странным образом оборотень ощутил себя победителем и, свысока глянув на этого неудачника Пити, показал ему язык. Так уж случилось, что этот омега ему все разрешает, а не воспользоваться случаем было бы глупо.

— Надо мной уже смеется твоя дрянная собака, — раздраженно фыркнул Пити, глядя на до неприличия довольную морду Оникса.

От невинной ласки возбуждение оборотня перетекло просто в удовольствие. И он, положив морду на ноги Кайдена, позволил себе расслабиться окончательно. Ведь все так замечательно складывается. Омега ласкает его, он может ласкать его, а альфа сидит и кусает локти.  
Жизнь прекрасна.


	2. Хихочки и хахочки

Пити продолжал что-то ворчать по поводу того, что псу можно такое вытворять, а ему нет. И как бы он не сверлил волка взглядом, полным презрения и отчасти ненависти, тот совершенно не реагировал. Оборотень лежал и млел под руками омеги, размышляя о том, что будь он кошкой, то точно бы заурчал от наслаждения. И глядя на это картину, Пити понял, что теперь он еще больше ненавидит животных.

Кайден молча слушал нытье своего парня, не поднимая взгляда с Оникса. Казалось, что эти двое сейчас в каком-то своем мире. На самом деле, омега уже привык, что Пити порой перегибает палку, поэтому слушал его краем уха. Альфа с каждым разом все настойчивее требует того, что Кайден просто не готов ему дать. Пожалуй, они уже не были бы вместе, если бы не убежденность омеги в своей влюбленности.

В современном мире, как и во все времена, подростком быть нелегко, особенно если ты богат. Каждый день ты окружен вниманием и всегда найдутся те, кто все вывернут наизнанку. 

Если у тебя было больше трех парней, то какой-нибудь недруг легко может ославить шлюхой, да так, что потом фиг отмоешься. А уж если у тебя в твои годы еще никого не было, то ты, понятное дело, фригидная сволочь, и попробуй докажи, что это не так. Но, несмотря на давление общественного мнения, Кайден не торопился и до недавних пор отказывал всем альфам. Пока к нему не подошел Пити и не предложил встречается. 

Симпатичный высокий блондин с голубыми глазами — мечта многих омег, и Кайден был из их числа. Кроме того Пити был добродушным, умным и с ним было весело. Так что, омега, захотевший познать прелести любви, согласился встречаться, и с того дня у них все закрутилось-завертелось…

 

Трель сотового Пити привлекла всеобщее внимание. Даже волк лениво открыл глаза и недовольно посмотрел на альфу. К его бубнежу, оборотень уже притерпелся, но лишний шум явно был перебором. О чем-то быстро переговорив, альфа недовольно выдохнул и, мрачно окинув взглядом «сладкую парочку», встал с кровати.

— Мне нужно идти, — кротко сказал Пити, указывая на дверь.

Оборотень мысленно послал альфу на все четыре стороны. Он все равно тут как пятое колесо.

— Я тебя провожу, — тут же отозвался Кайден.

Омега осторожно выбрался, стараясь не потревожить питомца и сдвинуть с колен эту тяжелую тушу, которая весила килограмм семьдесят, а то и больше и, взяв Пити за руку, направился вниз по лестнице. 

Было нетрудно догадаться, что неудовлетворённый альфа выкинет что-нибудь перед уходом, поэтому волк, оставшийся в комнате, навострил уши. Если что, он же должен, как настоящий герой, прийти и спасти омегу.

Но Пити прощался почти прилично — в дверях дома обнимая и зацеловывая парня с сопутствующим блужданием рук. Впрочем, минут через десять-пятнадцать Пити все-таки ушел, и Кайден вернулся в комнату.

— Ну что, Оникс, чем хочешь заняться? — спросил омежка с легкой и доброй улыбкой, глядя на пса, который и не подумал слезать с кровати.

Оборотень с интересом наклонил голову, осматривая парня и слушая его вопрос. Ему даже стало интересно, будь на его месте обычный пес, как омега представлял их общение? Но выпендриваться волк не стал, вскочив с места, он уселся возле окна, заинтерсованно глядя на улицу. 

Проследив за взглядом пса, омега встревожился. Что, если питомец решит убежать? Пусть сейчас он и ведет себя довольно преданно, но ведь он у него совсем недавно, и Кайден не знал, сколько до этого Оникс жил на улице. Поэтому парень какое-то время колебался. Но решив, что будет искать его до тех пор, пока не отыщет, кивнул:

— Ладно, пойдем на прогулку. Но не сбегай от меня, а то я буду искать тебя, пока не найду, — предупредил омега и, накинув поверх майки кофту с рукавом, направился вниз по ступенькам. — Ну, что, идем, Оникс?

Радостно завиляв хвостом, волк гавкнул и, подбежав к парню, лизнул невзначай его руку, после чего почти вприпрыжку побежал на выход. Парень лишь тихо усмехнулся, когда ощутил прохладное прикосновение к своей ладони, и со вздохом направился следом.

Оборотень отнюдь не собирался убегать. Его здесь кормят, не ругают и даже моют. Кроме того, объект находится под наблюдением практически 24 часа в сутки. 

И хотя не хочется расстраивать Кая, но, тем не менее, скрыться ненадолго просто необходимо, ведь вскоре действие таблетки закончится, и человеческий запах альфы начнет проявляться. А оборотню не хотелось бы попасть в такую щекотливую ситуацию. На улице можно спокойно отбежать, перекинуться в укромном месте и незаметно принять таблетку.

— Нужно будет купить тебе ошейник, Оникс, — рассуждал Кайден, спускаясь вниз по лестнице, на что волк обернулся и одарил омегу хмурым взглядом. — Можем как раз зайти в зоомагазин, выберем заодно и игрушек тебе... Да, и витаминок каких-нибудь, чтобы ты был большим, сильным и красивым. Не то, чтобы ты сейчас таким не был, но все же... — усмехнулся омега, открывая для пса входную дверь. 

Просить дважды волка не пришлось. Он почти вылетел из дома и, отбежав от калитки, начал топтаться на месте. На улице уже темнело, и у него была прекрасная возможность быстро скрыться от омеги. Поэтому волк не стал терять времени и, оббежав Кайдена, заставляя его приостановиться и обратить на себя внимание, уселся напротив парня. 

— Чего тебе, Оникс? — непонимающе спросил омега, осматривая пса. 

Стукнув пару раз лапами перед собой, волк, задрав голову вверх, провыл, словно на луну, и дал деру в дальние кусты.

— Оникс! — крикнул растеряно омежка, глядя, как пес пулей полетел от него. Кай не понял, что тот ему хотел сказать. Лишь когда мелькнула мысль, что это было прощание, омега попытался побежать следом за питомцем, но пока он опомнился и перебежал дорогу следом за псом, в сумерках он уже упустил его из виду. 

— Пушочек! Оникс! — уж как только и ни старался Кайден его звать, но пес так и не возвращался. 

Омега упорно брел в направлении, куда скрылся его питомец, продолжая звать и надеяться, что тот найдется. Удивительным образом, Кай быстро привязался именно к этому черному псу. Раньше ему тоже случалось подбирать бездомных животных, но их он отправлял в приют, который из любви ко всем тварям живым финансировал с первого дня открытия. Но почему же именно этот пес, который так запал в душу, что его захотелось оставить у себя, решил сбежать от него?

За те пять минут, что Оникса не было видно и слышно, Кайден испереживался за своего питомца не по-детски, поэтому увидев выходящего из кустов Оникса, облегченно выдохнул, ощущая, как тело бьет легкая судорога от пережитого стресса. 

— Ты чего от меня сбежал, Пуш? — сипло начал Кайден, присев на корточки и заглядывая в зеленые глаза питомца.

Поняв, что омега не понял его и переживал, волк виновато опустил голову и, подняв брови домиком, подкрался к нему. Положив свою морду на колени Кайдена, оборотень посмотрел ему в глаза. 

— Не убегай от меня больше, — голос омеги предательски подрагивал. Даже теперь, когда живой и здоровый Оникс был перед ним, Каю не верилось, что питомец нашелся. Ведь все, кроме Пити, видели в нем лишь мешок с деньгами. Поэтому парень действительно боялся потерять обретенного друга.

От вида разволновавшегося Кайдена оборотень странным образом чувствовал себя виновато. Омега поглаживал его, очищая шерсть от репейников и листьев, продолжая тихо шептать, под беспокойный стук своего сердца:

— Пойдем лучше в зоомагазин и купим тебе что-нибудь... чтобы ты точно привязался ко мне и не захотел уходить, - добавил омега почти беззвучно.

Уши волка дернулись, благодаря своим способностям он все расслышал, но и не знал, как реагировать на подобные слова. Это прозвучало так искренне, откровенно, от самого сердца, что волк еле слышно проскулил и лизнул скулу Кайдену. Оборотню даже показалось, что эта откровенность была куда лучше, чем любое признание в любви. 

 

Наверное, неудивительно, что такой любитель животных, отлично знал, где ближе всего к его дому расположен большой зоомагазин. Волк всю дорогу старался идти нога в ногу с Кайденом, надеясь, что тот все-таки не купит ему ошейник и поводок. Хотя, после такой реакции на его «побег», сам понимал, что надежды эти весьма зыбки.

Когда они вошли в магазин, волк постарался незаметно оглядеться, стараясь не отставать от Кайдена, который подхватил огромную тележку и ринулся в глубь. Оборотень был, мягко говоря, шокирован. Сколько же игрушек омега планировал ему купить?

Омега был настроен решительно, тем более ему было проще купить все, что приглянется, а потом уже посмотреть, что питомцу понравится. Остальное можно будет отдать в приют для животных. Поэтому, он устремился к стеллажам с игрушками.

— Эй, смотри, какие забавные, — притормозил Кайден возле отдела с мячиками, и волк с интересом стал смотреть на него. — Возьмем парочку? Ты ведь любишь такое, правда? — Кай повернулся к псу и, показав ему пару мячей, тут же закинул их в телегу и тронулся дальше. — Слушай, а может, ты мне лапой хоть покажешь, что тебя заинтересовало? Или гавкнешь, а? — усмехнулся омежка, с азартом осматривая богатый ассортимент игрушек.

На предложение «поискать самому» волк кивнул и направился чуть впереди Кайдена, разглядывая витрины и стеллажи. Омежке оставалось только удивляться, какой у него умный пес. Кай, впрочем, и сам с удовольствием выбирал ему игрушки, стараясь взять что-нибудь симпатичное.

А оборотень с широкой ухмылкой, и помахивая довольно хвостом, изучал все стеллажи очень тщательно. Ему не столько хотелось получить игрушку, сколько подшутить над Кайденом. Ну совсем чуть-чуть…

Сначала ему на глаза попались шарики на веревке. Он был невероятно счастлив такой находке, поэтому тут же стащил игрушку со стеллажа и принес омеге. Еще и уселся довольный перед ним и, виляя хвостом, начал с интересом наблюдать за реакцией.

Получив такую игрушку, Каю оставалось только порадоваться, что это всего лишь пес, а не альфа. Но все равно омежка слегка смутился, жмурясь и качая головой, он потрепал пса по голове, забирая игрушку.

— Хорошо, что ты просто милый маленький песик, — сквозь смущённый смех ответил Кай. — Надеюсь, ты не большой и сильный оборотень? — весело добавил он, но игрушку все же закинул в тележку.

Волку была невероятна забавна вся это сложившееся ситуация и то, что омега предположил, что он оборотень. Альфа совершенно не боялся того, что его могут раскрыть. Таблетку он выпил, следующая будет нужна только ночью. Обращение он отлично контролирует, так что, можно продолжать издеваться над парнем.

Довольно гавкнул на слова омеги, волк побежал за другими игрушками. Он успел приметить еще парочку, чтобы нанести, так сказать, двойной удар. И он вскоре притащил Кайдену кость с кольцом (больше напоминающую анальную пробку) и длинную утку (недвусмысленно похожую на фаллос). И вновь радостно уселся наблюдать за омегой. В глубине души оборотень просто ржал над своими покупками.

А тем временем омега уже начал подумывать о том, что пес над ним осознанно издевается. Это же надо так! Притаскивал ему игрушки исключительно с пошловатым контекстом. Парень покачал головой, сурово смотря на Оникса, хотя едва различимый румянец его сполна выдавал. 

— Ну все, куплю тебе еще косточек каких-нибудь. И все. Прекращай таскать это... это, — ворчит парень, глядя на новые игрушки, что притащил пес, но в телегу закидывает, бурча себе под нос:

— Посмотрел бы я, как ты с этим играть будешь... Или мне лучше такого не видеть?

Смущение омеги волчара сразу просек. Он даже боялся представить, что с ним сделал бы этот Пити, увидев, какие он предлагает омеге игрушки. Но реакция Кая была чертовски милой. Так, стоп, он что, девственник? Волк даже притормозил, с удивлением рассматривая парня сзади, вскинув брови. Поэтому тогда и остановил альфу?..

Ох, кажется, зря оборотню пришла такая мысль в голову… 

Да и предложение омеги посмотреть, как он бы играл в эти игрушки… Ой-йой-йой. Как бы эти хихочки и хахочки не переросли в нечто большее…

Кай дошел до различных лакомств, горами закидывая некоторые в тележку с надеждой, что его питомцу они понравятся. А потом дошел и до ошейников, выбирая самый яркий и самый розовый.

— Как тебе, Оникс? 

Альфа шел настороженно, обдумывая новое положение дел, поэтому заметил опасность, только когда омега привлек его внимания, почти тыча в него ошейником. Розовым ошейником! Волк сразу замотал головой фыркая и слегка зарычав. Уж больно похабно он будет бросаться в глаза на его черной шкуре.

— Ну... — чуть хмурится Кай, увидев, что питомец явно против такого дизайна. — Оникс, — все, что и мог выдать ему омега. — Ладно, но хотя бы голубенький... — Кай со вздохом вернул розовый на место, снимая со стойки голубой с прилагающимся пакетиком самоклеющихся стразов. — А стразами твое имя можно будет выложить. Будет просто замечательно. Вот этот точно возьмем, хорошо? 

То, что омега все-таки купит хоть какой-нибудь ошейник, было понятно без вариантов. Так что смысла в сопротивлении не было.

Поэтому, он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, закрывая глаза и кивая в конце. Жаль, он говорить не может… нет, ну понятно, что может, но… не может. Если омега и так уже задумался о том, что волк оборотень, это будет просто безрассудством. Его в лучшем случае вышвырнут из дома. А то еще и шум поднимется. А что, он подглядывал за ним и даже ел на халяву.

Но беззаботный омежка по-доброму и даже как-то счастливо улыбнулся ему, ведь ошейник лично для него значил, что Оникс официально и добровольно становится его питомцем, а это не могло не радовать Кайдена. Парень присел на корточки и обнял любимца за такое решение. 

Объятья были теплыми. Оборотень даже не помнил, когда его обнимали последний раз в виде волка, да и вообще, и от этого он внезапно ощутил растущую привязанность к этому парню. Теперь он осознал, почему всегда рекомендуется следить без личного контакта. Слишком много эмоций, а в данном случае они еще и положительные. Сложно будет потом просто взять и расстаться с омегой, и уж тем более не хотелось думать о чем-то худшем.

— Умница, Оникс! За это дома сразу получишь ребрышки. Ну, или что хочешь... Открою холодильник, а ты сам выберешь, что будешь кушать, — сияя, сказал Кайден, направляясь к кассе, чтобы оплатить многочисленные покупки. 

От надуманных перспектив волк стал печальным или задумчивым, но фраза о еде, заставила отложить плохие мысли на потом, у них же впереди еще целая неделя. К тому же есть надежда, что он еще не привязался к парню.

— Теперь домой, Оникс, — позвал омега питомца и направился прочь из магазина в сторону особняка.

 

Они направились обратно в особняк, и оборотень чувствовал себя немного неловко от того, что бедному Кайдену пришлось тащить все покупки самому. Он бы донес их с радостью, но не в его ситуации позволять себе такое джентельменство.

Всю дорогу омега думал об их объятиях, которые потихоньку становились уже обыденным делом. Для Кая была огромная радость обнимать любимца, да и не мог он по-другому, это было для него естественно, обнимать любимого питомца, ведь он такой весь из себя мягкий, милый и прекрасный. А вот своего отца он обнимал редко. Наверное, их объятия можно по пальцам пересчитать, особенно, после смерти папы.

Открывая дверь и пропуская пса вперед, омега и сам просочился следом.

— Давай я быстренько все отнесу, а ты можешь прямо сейчас пойти на кухню и подумать, что такого ты хочешь скушать, — улыбнулся омежка, на ходу поприветствовав дворецкого, и скрылся в своей комнате.

Волк послушно направился на кухню. Он, конечно, сомневался, что дворецкий запросто отдаст ему любую еду, которую он выберет в холодильнике. Тем более, что оборотень решил вновь выпендриться и попросить то, что вряд ли бы дали обычной собаке. Поэтому придя на кухню, он уселся у холодильника и стал ждать, якобы своего хозяина.

По-быстрому стянув с себя кофту, Кайден отправился на кухню и, завидев своего преданного питомца, тут же улыбнулся и подошел к холодильнику. 

— Ну что, Оникс, готов выбирать? — усмехнулся омега. 

Он распахнул холодильник, глядя с улыбкой на пса, которому явно уже не сиделось спокойно, и продемонстрировал псу содержимое. Разнообразной еды было прилично, поэтому омежка сомневался, что с выбором могут возникнуть проблемы, хотя...

— Но мясо все равно поешь, Оникс. И молоко в этот раз выпей, оно полезное, хорошо?

Мясо возражений не вызвало, и оборотень энергично закивал головой. Конечно, куда же он без него. И хотя омега вроде как не собирается выкинуть его из дома, но хорошо, когда живот набит сполна, а лучше еще и про запас. А вот на молоко, как всегда, зафыркал и замотал головой. 

При виде полок холодильника, глаза у оборотня разбежались от богатства выбора. Да тут можно шиковать пару дней. Даже такому как он. Увидев на второй полке фрукты, альфа улыбнулся. Приподнявшись на задние лапы, он осторожно оперся передними на холодильник и ткнул носом в чашку фруктов, а повернув голову на дверцу холодильника и на бутылку коньяка. Довольный своим выбором, волк завилял хвостом и повернулся к омеге, распахнув пасть и тяжело дыша от предвкушения. Ну когда еще он попьет такого дорогого коньяка? А тут такая возможность! Грех упускать.

Омега удивленно проследил за псом, переводя взгляд сначала на показанные продукты и напитки, потом на питомца, и приподнял выразительно бровь. Любимец с каждой секундой казался ему все более похожим на человека с хорошим вкусом. И... со слегка извращенными наклонностями.

— Ты, на самом деле хочешь это, Оникс? — удивился парень, но спорить не стал. 

Волк энергично закивал. Он реально хотел выпить, тем более попробовать такой дорогой коньяк на вкус. Он, конечно, парень не бедный, но, черт возьми, вряд ли может запросто такое себе позволить. Хвост завилял от радости в предвкушении осуществления мечты.

Все-таки омега не мог отказать своей маленькой пушистой прелести. Кай достал фрукты, коньяк, а потом уже и мясо, да и себе взял немного лазаньи. 

— Может тебе тоже лазанью достать? — предложил парень, внимательно глядя на пса. — Если бы я верил в оборотней, то, вероятно, уже пытался обратить тебя в человека, — усмехается омежка. 

Оценив лазанью, оборотень оглядел и то, что уже было у него перед носом, и кивнул омеге. Давно подобное не ел, будет как пирожок на десерт. С удовольствием продегустировав мясо, он с улыбкой наблюдал за омегой, который все больше и больше подозревал его. Хоть это и было опасно, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Так хотелось еще как-нибудь поиграться с бедным омегой. Омегой-девственником. С ума сойти!

— Ты был бы очень милым омежкой, — улыбается Кайден.

От такого дикого предположения волку чуть не поплохело. Он даже приостановился и тихо рыкнул. Но Кай лишь вновь приподнял выразительно бровь, глядя на питомца. А что не так? Подумаешь, назвал его милым омежкой... Разве не похож? Милый, пушистый. Да, ему очень даже пошло бы.

Кайден быстро расставил все угощения для питомца, даже коньяк ему налил. Ему было любопытно, а будет ли пес пьяным. Он, конечно, не был жесток, но хотелось узнать, занесет ли пса на поворотах… Убедившись, что у питомца все есть - вода, коньяк, лазанья, фрукты и, конечно же, мясо, омега уселся за стол и принялся за еду.

Волк засопел, глядя на Кайдена. Нет, этому «хозяину» определенно нужно показать и доказать, что он никакая не сучка и не омежка. А пока волк начал есть, пытаясь изобрести, что бы такое-эдакое еще забабахать омеге. Но после такого насыщенного дня в голову лезли исключительно какие-то непристойности. Кстати о них, оборотень впервые задумался, куда же его уложат спать.

— Интересно, как быстро ты станешь большим и кругленьким Пушочком? —протянул Кай, заботливо смотря на питомца. Ему еще кормить и кормить этого чернушку, чтобы добиться желаемых результатов. — Наверное, лучше тебя стерилизовать, Оникс, — Кастрировать?! Волк аж мясом подавился. Пришлось сплюнуть кусок, чтоб совсем не задохнуться; а Кайден продолжал рассуждать вслух: — А то... будет не очень хорошо, если ты принесешь щенков. Мне, конечно, нравятся животные, и я их не выгоню, но…

Ну, это уже переходит все границы. Как ни крути, но яйца оборотню еще нужны, и если он их лишиться в форме волка, то в человеческой они чудесным образом не появятся. Слежка слежкой, но на такие жертвы он точно не готов!

Омежка с трудом сдержал смех, когда заметил реакцию пса. Он уже понял, что питомец явно заботится о том, чтобы его считали крутым самцом и все такое, но для Кая он все равно был милым, пушистым песиком, которого постоянно хочется затискать, и с которым он собирался спать в одной кровати. Конечно, придется убрать пару мягких игрушек, поскольку, стоило признать, пес не такой уж и маленький, но все-таки его он планировал положить с собой.

— Тебе не нравятся щенки? Уверен, у тебя были бы красивые щенята, такие маленькие, пушистые и черненькие.

Оборотень всерьез задумался как же донести до этого омеги, что он альфа?! И опасность не в том, что он может щенков принесет, а как бы Кая не обрюхатил.

Волк сел и долго в упор смотрел на непутевого хозяина с явно недовольным и даже злым видом. Хмурые брови, плотно сжатые челюсти. В голову никаких путных идей не приходило, а проблема-то у оборотня возникла серьезная, можно сказать, проблема номер один. И ее нужно решать чем быстрее, тем лучше, а то, не дай Бог, завтра к ветеринару потащат. 

Волк развернулся и, задрал хвост, демонстрируя свои яйца, стараясь хотя бы так объяснить, что он самец и никаких щенков Кайдену не принесет, так что стерелизовать его не нужно. Оборотень в последнюю очередь думал о детях, щенках … неважно — о потомстве. Однако член с яйцами ему определенно еще пригодятся.

— Ну, хватит уже… — захихикал парень, махая рукой на этот волчий стриптиз. И вернулся к еде. Волку ничего не оставалось, как тоже обратить морду к своим мискам.

Доев мясо, оборотень разобрался с лазаньей и, лизнув коньяк, долго смаковал его на языке. Пробовать алкоголь с волчьими обостренными чувствами было забавно. Потом он просто начал его лакать, периодически закусывая фруктами. И лишь когда в миске осталось не так уж много коньяка, волк осознал, что пьет один, а это вроде как нехорошо. Поэтому оборотень легонько носом подтолкнул миску с коньяком в сторону омеги, который как раз в этот момент доел лазанью и заинтересованно смотрел на пса.

— Прости, Пуш, но, думаю, откажусь, меня даже от одного глотка уносит, — усмехнулся парень. — Так что, если не хочешь тащить меня на своей маленькой спинке, лучше не предлагай, — Кай поднялся на ноги и принялся убирать со стола.

На такое чистосердечное признание в голову волка пришла совсем уж бредовая идея. Напоить и в прямом смысле объяснить, что в его теле не нужно что-либо менять. Можно даже обратиться для верности, чтоб уж наверняка донести, потом омега все равно спишет явление оборотня на шутки алкоголя.

Поев еще фруктов, волк дождался, когда омега закончит с уборкой и вновь обратит на него свое внимание, и снова носом толкнул к нему миску с коньяком. В планах оборотня так и рисовалась картина, как Кайден напьется, и ему «приснится» оборотень Оникс и скажет что-нибудь, типа: «Ай-яй-яй, нельзя меня кастрировать!».

Правда, оборотень на долю секунды задумался, не опасно ли это, и вновь посмотрел на миску с остатками коньяка, пытаясь прикинуть, сколько он уже выпил.

Омежка засмеялся, глядя на то, как пес настойчиво хочет с ним поделиться. Парню и в голову не могло прийти, что его собираются напоить.

— Вот такой ты добрый, да? Поделиться хочешь? — улыбается парень, вздыхая. — Ладно, но совсем чуть-чуть, — произносит омежка, а после бредет к бутылке с коньяком, где еще оставалось около половины, наливает себе буквально на пару глотков и убирает бутылку на место. — Но если я начну тебя мучить и чесать, то ты сам напросился, — предупреждает он питомца, неторопливо выпивая коньяк и убирая бокал. Сразу же голова немного закружилась, а щечки парня заметно порозовели. 

— Ладно, теперь пора идти спать, Оникс, — оживленно смеется парень и направляется в комнату.

Волк весьма навеселе вприпрыжку двинулся за омегой, радостно наблюдая, как тот шатается и порой задевает стенки то с одной, то с другой стороны. Какой же он слабенький, сделал пару глотков и уже готов.

На пути к спальне волк побежал вперед, надеясь, что омега уж как-нибудь доберется или доползет до комнаты, пока коньяк еще не полностью разбежался по его крови. В спальне альфа отыскал ошейник, ему совершенно не хотелось его надевать, но в данном случае он должен был убедить омегу, что в человеческой форме он увидит своего любимца Оникса.

Взяв в пасть ошейник, волк побежал навстречу омеге, который к этому моменту с трудом дополз до спальни, хотя запнулся и едва ли не навернулся, преодолевая последнюю ступеньку лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. Зайдя в спальню, Кайден машинально запер дверь. Дворецкий бы не одобрил, что он так очаровательно захмелел. Наблюдать за пьяным омегой было забавно, если не сказать смешно, а то, что он закрыл дверь, было только на руку. Не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел то, что здесь может произойти.

— Ух ты! Теперь у меня три Пушочка есть, — заливался смехом парень и протягивает руку за ошейником.

Ему удается ухватить его не с первого раза, так как сначала он попытался взять его у «Оникса слева», и лишь потом решил попытать удачу с «центральным». Хоть и не без труда, но вскоре омега надел на волка ошейник. 

— Но он пока что без имени будет, Оникс... — глупо хихикнул Кай, увидев питомца с ошейником.

Волк довольно кивнул и, отбежав от парня, запрыгнул на кровать и подвинулся, оставляя ему местечко.  
Чуть наклонив голову, волк смотрел на омегу, думая, будет ли он раздеваться. Или он наденет пижаму? А может, будет спать только в нижнем белье?

Черт, кажется, он действительно выпил лишнего. Даже сам предложил на себя ошейник надеть. Но, такая шикарная возможность пообщаться с омегой. Тем более, Кайден сам подумывал о том, что было бы, если его пес окажется оборотнем и станет человеком. Почему бы и не попробовать нечто подобное замутить. Омега все равно пьян.

Кайден даже во хмелю не был любителем спать в верхней одежде, так что он с трудом, но энергично разделся, скидывая одежду на пол. После чего забрался под одеяло в каких-то отлично сидящих на нем пикантных омежьих трусишках. И сразу обнял пса, почесывая его шерсть. От такой мягкой и приятной шерстки, парень чуть ли не урчал от удовольствия. 

— Ты такой теплый! Ладно, может, тебе и можно принести мне немного щенят, но только не очень часто, хорошо, Оникс? А то Эрик будет ругаться. Он всегда ворчит, когда я приношу домой несколько бедняжек. Но зато только тебя я решил навсегда оставить себе, — улыбнулся захмелевший Кайден, ощущая, как все тело тяжелеет и неторопливо проваливается в сон. — Приятных снов, песик. Только не ходи в туалет на моей кровати, ладно?


	3. Ты голый и сексуальный

Волк выдохнул с облегчением, узнав, что его оставят в покое. Точнее его интимную жизнь. Однако от этого желание подшутить над омегой не исчезло. Поэтому он сразу же пробрался под одеяло.

Дышать стало тяжело, оборотень даже не смог определить было ли тому причиной маленькое замкнутое пространство, изрядное опьянение или во всем виноват устойчивый запах омеги, который окружил его. Такой индивидуальный и неповторимый, возбуждающий. Под одеялом было жарко, волк практически своей шкурой чувствовал тепло исходящее от Кайдена. 

Он сразу невольно вспомнил привкус тела омеги и, не удержавшись, добротно провел своим широким языком по груди парня, задевая его сосок. Все напряжение сегодняшнего дня разом дало о себе знать. Легкое возбуждение сразу захватило оборотня в плен. Все-таки альфа был опьянён, только вот он был не уверен, что коньяком. 

Кайден продолжал беззаботно лежать, лениво выходя из полудрёмы. Он не сразу сообразил, что там его питомец делает с ним, а вот до его тела дошло моментально. Было приятно, если не сказать больше. Промямлив что-то нечленораздельное, Кайден поежился от мокрого языка, но волк и не думал останавливаться, стараясь так или иначе вновь пройтись языком по голому телу. 

— Оникс, — пьяно протянул омежка, наконец, разомкнув губы. — Чего это ты делаешь?

Оборотень естественно не стал отвечать на данный вопрос; ну, не лаять же ему, в самом деле. Волк медленно спустился вниз по телу, а уткнувшись мокрым носом в нижнее белье, начал жадно вдыхать. Выяснилось, что держать себя в лапах было сложнее, чем он ожидал. Неосознанно облизнувшись, волк случайно задел внутреннюю сторону бедра омеги, что неудивительно — трусишки омега одевал всегда откровенные, видимо, ожидая, что в любой момент может прийти тот случай.

Омежка заерзал сильнее от такого нахальства со стороны пса, стараясь увернуться и приговаривая:

— Я тебе не твоя сучка, — постарался Кай вылезти из-под волка и отпихнуть его от себя. Все-таки омега не был каким-то там зоофилом, даже смутился по этому поводу, теперь на краю сознания понимая, что его пес все-таки тот еще развратник, да и он сам не лучше.

— Может, тебе привести сучку? — задумчиво спросил Кайден, на что волк фыркнул. Приведет он ему какую-нибудь страшную сучку (наверняка еще и псину, кого же еще, не оборотня же), и что с ней делать? Он не в таком критическом положении, чтоб иметь собак. 

— А что... будут маленькие щенята, — хихикает парень, закрывая глаза и с умилением представляя маленьких Ониксов. — Я даже выделю вам личную комнату, чтобы вы не смущались, — Кайден настолько увлекся своими фантазиями, что даже не обратил внимание на душераздирающие звуки оборота. — Хотя ты вряд ли будешь смущаться, извращенное животное, — фыркнул Кай, в то время как уже не волк, а брюнет полз по телу омеги вверх, стараясь не задевать его, чтобы не портить сюрприз.

— В кого ты только такой пошел? И как на улице все это время жил с такими-то закидонами, или может тебя…

Договорить Кайден не успел, так как почувствовал, как его лизнули от подбородка к губам. Может, если бы омега был в трезвом состоянии, то смог уловить разницу между волчьим языком и человеческим, но ему сейчас было так хорошо и хмельно, а ощущения такие приятные.

— Фу, Оникс, извращуга, — фыркнул парень. — Может, и правда кастрировать? — издает он смешок, пытаясь отмахнуться от него, но задел отнюдь не шерсть, так что пришлось открыть глаза и непонимающе уставиться на незнакомого парня. 

Альфа лишь поднял брови, удивляясь, что его опять предлагают кастрировать, и за что? За то, что он лизнул его в человеческой ипостаси? Он ведь до этого делал вещи и похуже.

Кай вначале усиленно проморгался. Нет, перед ним человек, не собака. Сильнее зажмурившись, он затряс головой. Но и после этих манипуляций он по-прежнему видел в полумраке молодого человека с темными волосами, густыми бровями и щетиной явно не первого дня.

Альфа лишь умилялся над подобной реакцией, даже не пытаясь скрыть довольную улыбку. Омега был ошарашен, огорошен, да нет просто подходящего слова, чтоб передать эмоции парня-девственника, у которого только что из под одеяла вылез альфа. Оборотень подумывал, что только ради этой минуты уже стоило поголодать и не мыться.

— А где мой песик? — тупо спросил Кайден. 

Задрав голову, альфа демонстративно рукой приподнял свой ошейник. Пытаясь намекнуть, что он и есть «его песик». Но опьянённый, полусонный мозг Кайдена отчаянно сопротивлялся и не желал перерабатывать получаемую информацию в том темпе, которую получал. Кайден попытался сосредоточиться в полумраке на том, что ему показывают, и тут же выдвигает гипотезу:

— Ты украл у моего пса ошейник? — пьяно растягивая гласные, любопытствует парень, в ужасе смотря на незнакомца, который из последних сил пытается сдержать смех. — Ты… — начал он повторять фразу как заезженную пластинку, но в этот раз уже беззаботно ткнул пальцем в грудь альфы и тут же замер, осознав, что чужак обнажен. 

Наверное, будь Кайден сейчас в трезвом уме, он многое, что сделал и сказал; ну, или, как минимум, лишился чувств от ужаса. Но вместо этого он смело положил свою ладонь на грудь незнакомца, слегка поглаживая ее подушечками пальцев. Оборотень с ухмылкой смотрел на нее, понимая, что омега изрядно пьян. 

— …Ты голый, — констатировал Кай и продолжил, несмотря на смущение, точнее даже интерес, осматривать альфу. — И довольно сексуальный. Не то, чтобы это я считал тебя сексуальным, но большинство посчитало бы. Так ты... не разговариваешь? Или ты и есть мой пес? Может, у меня просто галлюцинации? Обычно же такое бывает, правда? — беспорядочно стал бормотать он, порой заплетаясь, на что получал одобрительные кивки на все, со стороны альфы.

Галлюцинация, неразговаривающий пес. Альфа был на все согласен, лишь бы омега не закричал и не позвал Эрика. И если они оба запутаются, решая, кто же он, будет проще отмахнуться от чего-то непонятно и неопределенного.

Получив подтверждение, Кайден в какой-то степени расслабился. Ему в голову пришла успокоительная мысль, что он уже заснул, поэтому ему и снится нечто странное. Нет, ну... какой пес будет приставать к хозяину? Вот и омежка подумал, что это глупо. А еще от этого парня приятно пахло. Пахло альфой.

Оборотень улыбнулся, примечая, что Кай успокоился и начал проявлять к нему неподдельный омежий интерес. Но когда омега начал заметно принюхиваться, альфа спохватился, что пора бы принять таблетки. Странным образом рядом с этим парнем время тикало слишком быстро, и он о них совершенно забыл. 

К тому же от такого ангелочка просто не хотелось уходить. Альфа потянулся к губам омеги, но, чувствуя, как собственное сердце учащенно забилось, приостановился и лишь вновь лизнул. Отчего Кайден тут же непроизвольно облизнулся, ощутив прикосновение языка к своим губам, и, проследив взглядом за альфой, который кажется, собрался покинуть его, едва заметно нахмурился. 

Альфа явно не учел один нюанс — пьяного омегу-подростка.

— Эй! Ты куда? — вскинулся Кайден, выбираясь из постели следом за незнакомцем, и наглым образом запрыгнул к нему на спину, тихо хихикая и пытаясь удержаться.

Оборотень явно не ожидал, что омега накинется на него, поэтому охнул и наклонился вперед, чтобы удержать пьяного парня у себя на спине. Заведя руки назад, и придерживая Кая за попу, альфа начал отступать назад, к кровати. 

— Ты пахнешь альфой... Значит, ты не мой пес. Я сплю, да? — протянул Кайден пьяненько, потираясь носом о шею альфы сзади. — Мне нравится.

Такого откровения оборотень не ожидал. Конечно, он уже просек, что Кай уловил его запах, но то, что он ему понравился… Альфа мотнул головой, стараясь не зацикливаться на этой мысли.

Осторожно усаживаясь на кровать, оборотень постарался отцепить омегу от себя. Суток еще не прошло, а Кай его уже дважды оседлал! Ну, ладно, когда оборотень был волком, еще можно понять. Но сейчас?! Он же незнакомый человек, полностью голый, да и на самом омеге одни условные трусишки! Но, по-видимому, подростка это не заботило и не пугало.

— А это хороший сон или плохой? Чем мы тут будем заниматься, мистер секси-альфа моего сна? — продолжал ворковать Кайден, внимательного осматривая альфу, который беспокойно теребил ошейник на шее. Только вот что на незнакомце делает ошейник Оникса? Очень странно. Омега решил, что это все-таки какой-то странный сон, сон про альфу, который в действительности его пес. В общем, если омежка и мог запутаться сильнее, то он это сделал. Кайден нахмурился и потер лоб.

— Ты меня запутал, мистер альфа, — признался парень. — Думаю, все это очень странный сон или моя галлюцинация, где я своего пса вижу в образе сексуального альфы, — пришел он к выводу и потянул альфу за руку. Тот, не особо сопротивляясь, потянулся за омегой. 

— Хотя я был уверен, что ты будешь милым омежкой, — улыбается Кайден, заваливаясь на постель и все еще активно утягивая парня вслед за собой.

Расположившись хорошенько на кровати, альфа укутал их обоих одеялом и понадеялся на то, что омега на утро точно решит, что это все было странным сном, случившимся от опьянения. Можно даже было понадеяться, что он вспомнит лишь какие-то несвязанные обрывки, а то и вовсе ничего.

Одно оборотень знал точно — больше пить с этим омегой не стоит.

— Может, тебе тоже дать тогда имя? — пьяненько спросил Кайден.

Омега придвинулся поближе к альфе, обнимая его — так было даже теплее и приятнее, поэтому грех отказываться. Да и ему всегда нравилось засыпать, кого-нибудь или что-нибудь обнимая. Правда, обычно это были его игрушки.

— Будешь Пурпуркой, — пролепетал омега, ощущая, как веки тяжелеют, под одеялом тепло, хорошо, да и еще в объятьях. Кайден бы так и заснул, если бы не раздавшийся голос.

— Пурпуркой?! — не выдержал альфа. От предложенного имени его аж перекосило. Одна бровь полезла вверх, в то время как другая наоборот вниз. Какой же этот омега… странный! То Пушинкой обзывает, то кастрировать собирается. Лишь услышав свой хриплый голос, оборотень осознал что он сейчас не волк, и, стало быть, его вопрос вполне прозвучал по-человечески.

— Ты не мой пес! — заметил омежка, глядя на незнакомца во все глаза. — Значит, ты какой-то извращенец, забравшийся ко мне в постель голым? Или ты все-таки сексуальный альфа, которого создало мое воображение во сне? Или ты на самом деле настоящий пес-оборотень? — не проявляя никаких признаков испуга, рассуждал Кайден, нагло утыкаясь носом в грудь альфы и откровенно нюхая его.

— Че-ерт... — почти прохныкал оборотень. Он не предполагал, что пьяные омеги это так страшно. Больше он уж точно не будет спаивать его. И вообще никогда не будет предлагать выпивку омегам!

— Так, — строго начал он, отодвигая от себя парня. — Ты сейчас, как хороший мальчик, будешь спать в постели со своими игрушками, а я буду спать на полу. Иначе твой Пити, или как его там, почувствует запах. И проблемы будут у тебя уже в реальности, а не во сне. И никаких криков, а то сейчас придет Эрик и разбудит тебя, — словно какую-то страшилку рассказывал оборотень.

Омежка крепче обнял парня, практически взобравшись на него после его попытки встать с кровати, и альфа тяжело выдохнул. Нет, омега не был тяжелый, но беспокоило то, что он его сейчас не отпустит. Кайден был определенно настроен решительно, он не хотел спать один. А если вместо Пушочка-Оникса поблизости есть только этот странный альфа, то логично предположить, что это и есть его Оникс. И раз уж в его голове все так сложилось, это и есть его питомец, то спать вместе вдвойне будет тихо и спокойно. Оникс же. 

— Пити ничего не узнает, потому что я приму душ. А если и узнает, то... ну, я объясню как-нибудь, — беспечно заверил Кайден пса. — И вообще, ты подглядывал за мной в душе, — напомнил парень пьяно. — И покупал извращенные игрушки. И вылизывал меня, плохой Пушочек, — фыркнул Кай, куснув его за шею, будто отдавая долг. 

Альфа же ругал себя, на чем свет стоял. Вот ведь, дошутился! Непослушный ребенок этот Кайден. Черт, он еще и кусается! Не то, чтобы больно, но нахмурившись, оборотень недовольно промычал. Главное, не укусить в ответ, а то кабздец полный будет.

— А ты, между прочим, меня мыл. Всего, — вскинув брови, припомнил оборотень. 

Озадаченный омежка, принялся что-то вырисовывать у альфы на груди. Подумаешь, помыл его... Будто бы он силком тянул альфу. Да и вообще, мог бы и не напоминать.

— Больше не буду, сам мыться будешь, песик. 

На возможность мыться самому, альфа лишь хмыкает. А почему бы и нет? Будет каждую ночь, принимать душ, а может даже поваляется в ванной. Главное, без омеги. Хотя, трезвый он вполне контролирует себя, вон как от Пити отбрыкивался. 

— А еще кастрировать обещал. Ты хоть представляешь, что ты чуть не наделал? Мне еще мой член нужен, так что, не вздумай даже заикаться об этом еще раз, иначе сбегу. И сучек мне приводить не стоит. Надо будет, я сам найду.

Кайден закусывает губу и старается сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. Вот ведь было бы забавно, если бы кастрированный альфа пришел к своей сучке. В конечном итоге, от представленной яркой картины парень все же издает тихий смешок, от которого оборотень выдыхает и мотает головой. Однозначно, пить малышу нельзя. Даже чуть-чуть. Кайден был прав, когда говорил это.

— Так как тебя по-настоящему зовут, Оникс?

— А это имеет значение? — вскинул брови с интересом оборотень. Еще не хватало, чтобы объект слежки узнал его имя. Что это за конспирация такая будет?

Омега искренне не понимал, почему альфа не хочет назвать ему свое имя, особенно после всего, что между ними было. К тому же, разве ему не было бы приятно, если к нему обращаться по имени?

— Конечно, нужно же мне называть тебя как-то, когда ты в облике альфы, — объясняет омежка. — Если Пурпурка не нравится, то можешь быть Звездочкой какой-нибудь, — предлагает Кайден.

От очередной дурацкой клички альфа закатывает глаза. Ему казалось, что больше его этот парень ничем не удивит. Ан, нет, смотрите — «Звездочкой» предлагает стать.

— Зови Ониксом, — решает ответить оборотень. Из всех предложенных, это самое нормальное. И в очередной раз поправив «удавку» на шее, хрипло попросил:

— Сними, мне в нем спать будет неудобно.

— Ладно... — протянул омега, расстегивая застежку. — А чего тебе не понравился розовый ошейник? Очень даже красивый был... И ты бы очень неплохо в нем смотрелся. Хотя ты и в этом ничего.

— Знаешь, я вообще не особо люблю ошейники, — доверительно шепчет альфа, наклоняясь, чтобы с него поскорее сняли эту гадость. — А уж розовый, это как-то… по-омежьи уж совсем. Так что, из двух зол, выбрал меньшее. 

Кайден фыркает в ответ. Вот возьмет и купит этому альфа-псу что-нибудь совсем миленькое, будет тогда знать. Парень чуть ерзает, невольно скользнув по паху оборотня ногой, но зато устроился удобнее и выдохнул расслабленно.

Повертев шеей, освобожденной от ошейника, альфа сильнее прижал к себе омегу. Немного по-хозяйски, но тут парень сам виноват. Сам лезет к нему. Да и смущаться оборотень не привык. Чем больше естественности, тем лучше.

— Все, а теперь засыпай, — буркнул он, утыкаясь носом в волосы и неосознанно вдыхая аромат Кая.

— Ты тоже засыпай, Оникс, приятных снов, — ласково произнес парень уже на грани сна. — Только больше не подглядывай, извращужка, — попросил омега, сладко зевая. Готовый уже провалиться в сладкий сон.

Ладно, оборотень признает, что подглядывать было не хорошо. Поэтому больше не будет, да он и видел уже предостаточно. И ощутил не меньше. Наверное, даже этот Пити не подходил так близко к Кайю за все это время, как он сейчас.

— Спокойной ночи, Кай, — тихо прошептал альфа.

Омега почти сразу провалился в страну Морфея, обнаружив, что на хмельную голову спится просто без задних ног, что не могло не радовать. И когда оборотень услышал размеренное, убаюкивающее посапывание Кайдена, кое-как обернулся волком и сам уснул без задних лап.

 

Непривычно для себя волк проспал почти до обеда, хотя, наверное, оно и не удивительно, ведь неизвестно до скольких они валялись и болтали. Да и то оборотень проснулся от того, что почувствовал, как омега начал ворочаться на кровати, просыпаясь.

Потянувшись спросонья, Кайден даже с закрытыми глазами почувствовал, что пес рядом. В голове невольно возник образ того альфы, весьма сексуального, пусть и извращенца, да и пах он здорово.

На самом деле, омежка сначала подумал, что ему это просто приснилось, но поведя носом, убедился в наличии запаха, надежды рухнули. Кайден сразу же вскочил и уселся на кровати. В мгновения ока, нахлынули вспоминания, как Оникс подглядывал за ним в ванной, смотрел как они с Пити кувыркались на кровати и… и что было этой ночью! В ту же секунду омега глухо застонал, уткнувшись в подушку. 

Эти звуки вызвали у оборотня интерес, и, подняв голову и чуть наклонив ее, он посмотрел на омегу. Правда, когда в нос ударил собственный запах, оборотень ощутил, как сердце куда-то провалилось.

Теперь ему была очень даже понятна реакция Кайдена, хотя легче от этого не становилось. Оборотень даже наивно понадеялся, что если сейчас он убежит и выпьет таблетку, то все обойдется, но только он успел привстать на лапы, чтобы спрыгнуть с кровати, как омега резко поднялся и уставился на «пса», да, теперь он был о-очень не уверен, кто же на самом деле перед ним.

Под таким тяжелым взглядом, волк сам настороженно посмотрел на омегу, не зная, чего теперь от него ожидать.

Кайден долго и упорно рассматривал черного грешника, вглядываясь в него, словно стараясь разобраться, что произошло. Он так и не понял, было то, что он помнил, реальностью или чем-то другим. С одной стороны, оборотни — фэнтези. И если бы они существовали на самом деле, то о них бы явно было известно. Так что подобное просто не укладывалось в голове. Но с другой стороны, откуда запах альфы и почему на Ониксе нет ошейника?

Конечно, Кай мог успокоить себя мыслью, что, когда ему снилось, что он снимает ошейник с загадочного альфы, он он на самом деле снял его с собаки... Или пес сам стащил его во сне с непривычки. Но сомнений не оставалось, что его Оникс сейчас пахнет как настоящий альфа. И все это было слишком странно. В общем, омежка так и не смог прийти к какому-то конкретному выводу и решил внимательно следить за питомцем, за каждым его передвижением, чтобы точно не пропустить, если что не так.

— Эй, Оникс... — начал было Кай, прищурившись и натянув на себя одеяло получше. — Теперь я буду следить за тобой... — предупредил его с утра пораньше. Ну, почти с утра пораньше. 

От такого заявления, волк едва слышно проскулил, кладя морду на лапы и понял, что попал. И отныне все шуточки над омегой находятся под запретом. Надо вести себя как обычный пес. Правда, оборотень плохо это себе представлял, ну да ладно. Будет решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

— А пока можем найти тебе сучку. Даже сам можешь выбрать...

От услышанного, волк закатил глаза, тяжело вздыхая. Просто отлично. Вот и проблема номер один: что ему делать, если Кай и правда поведет к сучке? Любая нормальная собака, скорее всего, будет от него шарахаться и укрепит подозрения против него. Но секса не было так давно, что волк представил шикарную волчицу и невольно улыбнулся. Может, ему действительно попробовать в жизни что-нибудь новенькое? Конечно, без потомства, но…

— Надеюсь, тебе нравятся пуделихи? — усмехнулся омежка. — Будут маленькие черненькие курчавые щенки. Прелестно.

Умеет Кай спустить с небес на землю. И хотя волк понимал, что нужно делать вид, что не понимает, о чем говорит омега, но тело действовало инстинктивно: уши навострились, хвост начал нервно махать, а клыки слегка обнажились в небольшом оскале.

Во-первых, для оборотня трахнуть собаку почти то же самое, что для человека обезьяну, а пуделихи и среди собак не самые умные. Во-вторых, это чисто физиологически нереально, он же ее просто раздавит во время секса или еще что, пострашнее приключится. Короче, на фиг такой секс. Ну, ничего, закончит с этой работой и можно будет вдоволь натрахаться. 

Волк продолжал лежать на кровати, отвернув морду, и только когда услышал, что Кайден встает, перевел на него взгляд. Парнишка, закутавшись в одеяло, проскочил в ванную комнату и, прикрыв за собой дверь, усмехнулся, припоминая реакцию питомца. Красота, да и только.

У парня прямо азарт взыграл — вывести пса из себя, чтобы он показал свое истинную сущность, а если ему это все привиделось, то потом можно задобрить любимца мясом или еще чем-нибудь этаким.

И тут Кайдену на глаза попался флакончик с феромонами для создания иллюзии течки. В голове тут же созрел идеальный план: подобный афродизиак действует только на альф и не должен повлиять на обычного пса.

 

Оборотень продолжал беззаботно валяться на кровати, не предполагая грядущих проблем. Покосившись на закрытую дверь, он на секунду задумался, а не пойти ли подглядеть? Ведь если все, что было ночью, омега воспринимает как сон, то он как бы и не давал никаких обещаний. Но вспомнив омегу, закутанного в одеяло, как бабочка в кокон, понял, что безопасней оставаться на месте и так дожидаться Кайдена. 

Парень вернулся в комнату только минут через двадцать, тщательно искупавшись и одевшись в шорты с футболкой. Сегодня он не планировал выходить из дома, поэтому решил не тянуть и напшикался найденными феромонами. Возможно, пес как-то проявит себя, и тогда все будет ясно и без поисков течных сучек.

— Ну что, Оникс, идем завтракать? — широко улыбнулся Кай.

Оборотень не понял, увидел он вначале Кайдена или почувствовал. Спрыгнув с кровати, волк начал вдыхать запах, исходящий от омеги. Все внутри него перевернулось, пробуждая все глубинные инстинкты. Накатило возбуждение такой силы, что казалось, что даже пуделиха вполне сгодится. Не хотелось бы наброситься на Кайдена, вряд ли он расположен к зоофилии. Но и сохранять безразличный вид было просто нереально. Ноздри трепетали, жадно втягивая аромат, а хвост начал активно вилять. Из приоткрытой пасти, которою он был просто не в силах закрыть, вывалился язык, который он чуть не прикусил, когда прогавкал: 

— У тебя же течка! 

Омега поначалу решил, что питомец очень проголодался и отреагировал подобным образом на слово «завтракать».

— Так сильно проголодался? — заботливо спросил парень, направляясь в сторону кухни. — Пойдем тогда быстрее, Оникс, наложу тебе побольше мяса и воды налью свежей. Может, ты хочешь что-то особенное? Могу даже тортик дать попробовать. Ты ел когда-нибудь тортик? 

Волк сверлил омегу взглядом, следуя за ним. Он не сводил глаз с попки Кайдена, которая так аппетитно выглядела в очередных коротких шортиках.

Оборотень прекрасно знал, как обычно проходит течка у людей. Но Кай совсем не походил на сходящего с ума от желания быть оттраханным омегу. А вот волк конкретно возбудился и ничего не мог с этим поделать. 

Альфа даже не слышал, о чем ему говорят, он был весь в своих мыслях, вернее в попытках анализировать ощущения. И когда он уже совсем зашел в тупик, то наглым образом ткнулся носом в попку парня, пытаясь понять, с ним что-то не так или с омегой.

Омежка продолжал себе спокойно двигаться на кухню, пребывая в своих неприличных мыслях о провокации альфы-оборотня, за которые ему было до безумия стыдно... и тут еще и питомец ему в попу носом ткнулся. Разумеется, Кайден еще больше раскраснелся и легонько шлепнул его по носу.

Волк чихнул и тряхнул головой, словно надеясь, что так у него шестеренки в голове лучше начнут работать, или этот непонятный запах пропадет.

— Ты чего это делаешь? — возмущенно уставился на пса Кай, одергивая футболку пониже, чтобы прикрыть задницу. — Не хочешь тортик, так и скажи. Но ты его даже и не пробовал еще, — фыркает омежка, теперь уже специально делая вид, что понятия не имеет, что от него пахнет феромонами. Ну, просто ангелочек во плоти. — Пойдем скорее, а то я страшно есть хочу, да и ты тоже, наверное.

Волк был в шоке. Нет, тут определенно что-то не так. Он хвостиком шел за омегой, стараясь не тыкаться больше носом откровенно, но продолжал принюхиваться и убеждаться, что видимо, сходит с ума. От Кайдна шел устойчивый запах возбуждающий запах, но… Но он не течет! И он не возбужден! Как такое вообще возможно?!

На кухне волк вновь уткнулся носом, когда омега залез в холодильник. Оборотень внутри просто разрывался между желанием наброситься на парня прям здесь и сейчас и попытками самоконтроля. Хотя, какой тут самоконтроль, когда он носом тычется парню в попку, а член уже наготове?

От подобного у Кайдена даже щеки порозовели, но он старательно делал вид, что питомец просто играет. Парень повернулся к нему и шлепнул по морде, нет по мордашке, такой очаровательной и миленькой, что даже захотелось все рассказать, но нет... он не рассказывал, предпочитая считать это маленькой войной.

— Оникс, — смешно наморщив носик, произносит омежка, закусывая губу. — Прекрати... Или будешь завтракать какой-нибудь травой или молоком.

Разумеется, Кайден блефовал, он не собирался кормить питомца такой гадостью, но нужно же поддерживать ничего не подозревающий вид. Так что Кай вскоре достал огромный омлет с ветчиной для питомца и поставил перед ним, а себе приготовил пару тостов и налил сок. 

— Лучше иди, ешь — кивнул он в сторону еды.

Волк пятится к еде, только ему совсем не до еды. Утолив жажду, он прокрался поближе к омеге и, пока тот ел тосты, сел возле него и будто невзначай положил морду на бедра.

Из-за того, что пришлось откровенно поднимать глаза вверх, чтобы посмотреть Каю в глаза, брови поднялись высоко, домиком, а нос продолжал вынюхивать...

Омежка спокойно завтракал, и больше по носу его не шлепал. Все-таки питомец вроде нормально себя вел, всего-то положил голову на него, нормальное собачье поведение. Поэтому Кайден еще не был готов делать однозначные выводы, но улавливал странности питомца. Все-таки омега сомневался, что тыканье псом носа в его попку это нормальное явление. Вполне возможно, что это как раз ожидаемый эффект от феромонов.

Тем временем оборотень, нанюхавшись до одури, понял, что он уже на грани, и подобная близость сейчас для омеги, да и для его миссии, ничем хорошим не кончится. Поэтому, волк решил ретироваться. Немного отбежав от омеги, он залаял:

— Выпусти меня! Пока я на тебя не набросился! Или пуделиху свою давай! Мне уже без разницы, что с ней станет. 

Недолго думая волк побежал к двери и начал скрести ее, в надежде, что на свежем воздухе будет полегче. Омега, так и не успевший доесть из-за беспокойного поведения пса, побежал за питомцем.

— Уже гулять хочешь? — удивляется парень и, не дожидаясь реакции любимца, быстро обувается и накидывает на себя кофту. Конечно, шорты — не самая теплая и подходящая для прогулок одежда, но уж на несколько минут выйти с питомцем он сможет. Тем более, что тот практически копал под дверью, наглядно демонстрируя свое нетерпение.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься долго гулять, правда? — с надеждой посмотрел на питомца Кай и открыл дверь, выходя на улицу. — И не вздумай сбегать от меня.

Оборотень сейчас как раз с огромным удовольствием убежал бы от омеги. Мало того, что тот пахнет так аппетитно, так еще и ножками из-за этих шортиков соблазняет. Не говоря уже о том, что волк свой нахальный нос совал куда не нужно. Или нужно, но не нос.

Выскочив на улицу, волк вдохнул полной грудью свежий воздух и преградил путь Кайдену, не давая возможности спуститься с крыльца. 

— Я вернусь, иди домой! — прогавкал волк и начал лбом упираться в омегу, пытаясь затолкнуть его обратно.

Омега нахмурился, когда пес попытался втолкнуть его обратно в дом. Вот еще, не отпустит он питомца одного. Вдруг опять сбежит? Но, судя по всему, Оникс бы не стал ждать, пока Кай сходит за ошейником и поводком. 

А вот оборотень сейчас вообще плохо соображал, особенно когда у него перед мордой вплотную были коротенькие шортики, которые открывали вид на чудные ножки и источали одуряющий аромат течного омеги. Рефлекторно облизнувшись, волк, чуть задел языком шорты Кайя возле самого паха и резко отстранившись, заскулил.

Кай машинально снова слегка шлепнул питомца по носу, из-за его откровенного прикосновения, но отчаянно старался не выдавать себя. Ну, или, по крайней мере, он очень старался.

— Прекращай, Оникс, а то к ветеринару отведу, — фыркнул омежка, демонстративно обошел собаку и направился дальше. — Пойдем уже погуляем.

Волк недовольно грозно рыкнул на бестолкового омегу. Оборотню определенно нужно было побыть одному, просто чтобы не наброситься на Кайдена и не изнасиловать его. Поэтому он решил повторить прошлый побег, надеясь, что и на этот раз его простят.

Обежав омегу, волк уселся напротив него и потопал передними лапами, стараясь дать понять, что он вернется сюда, провыл и дал деру от несносного мальчишки.

Оставаться рядом сейчас было опасно не только для Кайдена, но и для волка, еще не хватало, чтобы об оборотнях узнали. Конечно, у него была выдержка и некое воспитание, благодаря которому он еще не сорвался, но у всего же есть предел.

Естественно омега рванул вслед за волком. Он, конечно, припомнил это подобие ритуала прощания, но все равно оставлять пса без присмотра не хотел. Да на нем даже ошейника не было! Вдруг его выловят и увезут, а потом усыпят! Какой еще питомник, помимо его собственного, будет держать такое крупное бродячее животное...

От беспокойства Кайден совсем забыл, что он весь благоухает течкой. Да и как упомнить, когда все сухо, удобно и комфортно, ничего не напоминает о мерзких деньках, которые он всегда проводил без альфы, поэтому... он и попался какому-то жуткому амбалу. Он бы его и издалека испугался бы, а тут вблизи, да еще схватил и тащит куда-то. Нужно бы закричать, но с огроменной лапой, прижатой ко рту, это сделать просто нереально, так что ему оставалось лишь брыкаться и то впустую. Видимо, все же это не его день.


	4. Попался

Волк, довольный собой, убежал в уже полюбившиеся ему кусты. Недовольно рыкнув, он содрал с себя кулон, проклиная его. Лучше бы эти таблетки лишали его обоняния! Теперь от них не было никакого толку. 

Одурманивающий шлейф аромата омеги волк ощущал даже на таком расстоянии. Отчего оборотень подумывал, что его уже нашли, и слегка высунув морду из куста, начал взглядом искать этого неугомонного парня. Но от обнаруженной картины у волка тут же поднялась шерсть дыбом, и он непроизвольно оскалился.

Незнакомый амбал куда-то тащит Кайдена и, судя по всему, явно не в песочницу куличики стряпать. Желание защитить парня, не хозяина, а именно собственническая жажда защиты омеги, прошлась по сознанию тайфуном. Отдавшись полностью инстинктам своего зверя, оборотень выбежал из кустов и ринулся к парочке.

С разбегу волк вцепился мертвой хваткой в руку незнакомого альфы, стараясь прокусить ее как можно глубже, отчего амбал взвыл и мгновенно отпустил омегу. Если не сказать — швырнул на траву. 

Незнакомец орал, бил и пинал волка, стряхивая его со своей руки. Однако оборотень на подобное лишь сильнее стиснул зубы, что аж послышался специфический хруст, который услышал Кайден.

— Не убивай его! — взмолился омега, сиплым голосом, пробуждая волка от лютой ярости и принуждая отпустить альфу.

На прощание рыкнув на матерящегося амбала, что тут же дал деру, волк не мог успокоиться. Все внутри просто рвало и метало. Сердце продолжало учащенно биться о грудную клетку. А рваное дыхание не собиралось выравниваться. Повернувшись к омеге, оборотень зыркнул на омегу, начиная рычать и лаять на того:

— Я тебе говорил оставаться дома! Куда ты такой поперся?! 

Омега был, конечно, рад, что питомец мимо не прошел, спас его... но он был довольно странным омежкой, если пес еще не успел заметить. Но тут его реакция была вполне омежьей — даже прослезился. И успел мысленно отпинать себя хорошенько за то, что пользовался феромонами. В следующий раз он ни в жизнь не выйдет из дома во время течки...или если будет под феромонами. Просто чтобы быть в безопасности. 

— Ты на меня еще лаять вздумал? — возмутился парень, вытирая тыльной стороной рук мокрые щечки. Волк вроде успокоился, глядя на слезы омеги, ведь парень-то, правда, испугался этого амбала.

— Это не я сбежал от своего любимого хозяина. Ты же любишь меня, правда, Оникс? Конечно, любишь. Я же тебя кормлю. Я вот тебя люблю, а ты сбежал. И еще чуть не убил альфу, — возмущался парень, подходя к рычащему созданию и обнимая его. 

Волк зафырчал. Если бы он хотел убить этого смертного, то у того не было ни малейшего шанса выжить! Правда, когда Кай его обнял, это не только успокоило, но и еще больше возбудило. Чертов запах! Он никуда не делся!

— А ты как? Не поранился? Теперь точно к ветеринару придется тебя везти, чтобы проверил тебя. И что тебе не сиделось дома, а? — не унимался Кай.

Оборотень чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. Это ему «не сиделось дома»? Это не у него течка или что там у омеги. В нос бил запах какого-то афродизиака. А Кайден продолжал поглаживать густую шерсть, отмечая, что пора бы песика и помыть хорошенько, чем и запланировал заняться сразу, как только они доберутся до дома. Да и себя нужно привести в порядок. 

Рядом с Оником он быстро успокаивался, да и подобные рутинные размышления помогли отстраниться от пережитого ужаса и расслабится. Кай даже постарался особо не размышлять о том сне-или-не-совсем-сне. Естественно, как хозяин, он будет мыть своего питомца, не сможет же бедный песик сделать это самостоятельно. 

Лизнув парня в щеку, волк осторожно взял в пасть кофту омеги и потянул его в сторону дома, после чего отпустил. Парень лишь фыркнул на такие действия и невольно задумался о том, смог бы Оникс дотащить его до дома, если захотел. 

Вставая на ноги, Кайден поглядывал на питомца, как бы прикидывая. Вроде бы и миленький, маленький комочек, а с такими зубищами и огромной тушкой. Ну, просто прелесть. Особенно с голубеньким ошейничком, на котором еще нужно наклеить стразами его имя. 

— Пойдем домой, — прогавкал волк, направляясь в сторону дома.

Оборотень шел не спеша, рядом с омегой, периодически поглядывая на парня. К ветеринару он не хочет. С Кайденом в таком состоянии быть опасно. Да и не отпустит он его никуда, вот, что самое страшное! Так что выбора у него особо-то и нет. 

— Заходи, — улыбнулся Кайден, открывая дверь и пропуская питомца внутрь. — Поешь пока, хорошо?

Зайдя в дом, оборотень только сейчас вспомнил, что давно не ел. А пережитая встряска и даже вкус крови того альфы еще больше пробуждали аппетит. Поэтому он кивнул Кайдену и, опустив голову, отправился на кухню.

Надо поесть, набраться сил. А потом уж можно будет бегать от этого ненормального омеги по всему дому. Волк не представлял, сколько он сможет продержаться рядом с таким соблазнительным запахом. А уж если Кай своему Пити не дает сделать что-либо большее, чем поцелуи и прикосновения, то ему (оборотню которого он знает меньше суток) вообще нет смысла на что-либо рассчитывать.

Кайден надежно запер входную дверь, он же не хотел, чтоб его питомец сбежал. И сразу направился приводить себя в порядок, а то, увидев в зеркале в прихожей свое заплаканное лицо и перепачканную одежду, чуть сам не испугался. 

Парень постарался быстрее справиться со всем, натягивая другие шортики еще короче. Они едва ли отличались от бельишка, да еще и добавил какую-то чересчур развратную майку. Конечно, смотрелось распутно, но у Эрика все равно выходные, отправился на день рождения племянника, так что пока можно было поиграть с Ониксом. Кай, естественно, от своей затеи не отступился. Тем более теперь они в безопасности дома вдвоем, и им явно никто не помешает. 

Наплевав на недавние обещания самому себе, снова воспользовался феромонами, а то после интенсивного душа запах смылся, и бодрым шагом омега двинулся на кухню. 

— Оникс? — окликнул Кай, остановившись в пороге. Волк тут же про себя тоскливо завыл, потому как запах омеги к ужасу оборотня стал еще сильнее, чем был на улице.

— Может, тебе еще мяса дать?

Потоптавшись с лапы на лапу, альфа решил хорошенько набить свой живот, а после можно и играть в прятки с Каем. Вернувшись к своей миске, волк улегся перед ней и, прикрыв лапами нос, стал ждать обещанного мяса. Он даже глаза закрыл, чтоб не видеть… этого бесстыжего омегу. Не важно, что в доме больше никого нет, а он якобы пес. Но вдруг случится пожар, или просто кто-нибудь зайдет? Неужели Кай в таком виде появится перед кем-нибудь? Да взять того же Пити! Он же прям в коридоре его разложит. О чем, вообще, думает этот парень? 

Омега, отметив реакцию питомца, разулыбался и полез в холодильник за огромными прекрасно приготовленными отбивным. На всякий случай, попутно выпячивая свою попку, чтоб его питомцу не было скучно. Кайден решил, что пес заслужил самую горячую благодарность за его спасение, поэтому, не мелочась, отдал ему весь запас. 

— Наслаждайся, Пуша, — пожелал он приятного аппетита, выкладывая отбивные в миску. И удостоверившись, что и воды тоже достаточно, занялся собой. Наливая себе стакан сока и взяв еще яблоко, уселся за стол. 

На «Пуша», у волк чуть оскалился, но добротные куски мяса как-то сглаживали этот нюанс. Поэтому оборотень решил пока не вдаваться в неприятные детали и радостно приступил к обеду, упиваясь вкусом и слизывая с морды ароматный сок. Ну а что, время уж давно за обед, а у него с утра в животе еще ничего не было. Это мелкому омеге хорошо сидеть на тостах и яблоках. 

— А потом мы с тобой отправимся купаться, — начал делится планами неугомонный Кайден. Но волк лишь фыркнул на эти слова. А ведь кто-то, не будем показывать пальцем, говорил, что никогда не будет его больше мыть. И вдруг оборотень представил, что Кай опять будет его трогать везде, да еще и с этим умопомрачительным запахом, в замкнутом пространстве… нет, лучше этого не допускать.

— И нужно все же сходить к ветеринару, поэтому поедем сразу, как только ты высохнешь. Я даже тебя феном посушу, — продолжал омежка, беспечно поедая яблоко и запивая его соком.

Вот ведь достал с этим ветеринаром! Не пойдет оборотень, в лепешку расшибется, а не пойдет. Омеге сразу скажут, что его питомец — волк. Дикое животное. Что ему нужно сделать кучу прививок и пройти обследование. А оно надо? Поэтому, как только волк покончил с едой, навострил лыжи прочь от Кая. 

Омежка вовсю размечтался, как купит Ониксу что-нибудь после ветеринарной клиники. Может, даже какой-нибудь собачий шампунь с вкуснейшим ароматом, который только выберет питомец, а тот наглым образом взял... и сбежал. Нет, ну не за ухо же его кусать, чтобы приручить.

Нахмурившись, Кайден ломанулся вслед за питомцем с криками:

— Догоню, и будешь тогда знать, как от меня сбегать, маленький комочек пуха!

Весь дом погрузился в грохот и лязганье когтей волка по паркету. Омега продолжал что-то кричать вдогонку питомцу, стараясь нагнать его и не упасть на поворотах. Поэтому когда его заносило, приходилось придерживаться за двери, косяки или еще что попадалось под руку.

Не удивительно, что в пылу погони парень снес стеклянный столик, с грохотом разлетевшийся вдребезги. И услышавший это волк приостановился, заинтересованно оборачиваясь, отчего был тут же пойман. Фиг бы он догнал. Но... Кай вновь практически оседлал его и обнял покрепче с ликующим смехом.

— Попался, Оникс, — веселится парень, не замечая, что слега поранился при крушении столика. 

Обозрев результаты погони, волк перевел хмурый взгляд на омегу, а точнее на его обнаженные пострадавшие ножки, и недовольно рыкнул:

— Дурак! Посмотри, что наделал! — И, не дожидаясь ответа, (да и какой ответ может быть, если человек его не понимает) волк склонился и начал зализывать Кайдену ранки, что тот получил.

Парень нахмурился на этот звук. Что-то ему подсказывало, что это было не гавканье-одобрение, далеко не оно. Вот снова его собственный пес отчитывать удумал. Вот еще. Кай фыркнул, но пса так и не отпустил, поближе подсел к нему, поглаживая. То, как он лечил ему царапинки, было приятно, даже как-то... преданно. Во всяком случае, такая вот ассоциативная сеть сложилась у него в голове.

— Так что, Пуш, сам пойдешь в ванную? — улыбнулся омежка, перебирая шерстку питомца. — Ты в прошлый раз не возражал, знаешь ли. И вспомни, какой стал чистенький и красивый, а сейчас весь грязный, но все равно ты миленький, маленький комочек пушочка, — начал сюсюкаться он, потрепав его по голове. А после продолжил рассказывать всякие глупости, так или иначе заполняющие тишину.

Волк его практически не слушал, продолжая осторожно вылизывать ножку Кайдена. Голос омеги слышался как через вату в ушах, несмотря на то, что у волка слух намного лучше, чем у человека. А запах будоражил оборотня, заставляя сердце учащенно биться. Кай так нежно обнимает, прижимает его к себе, перебирает шерсть, словно нарочно соблазняя. Постепенно теряя самообладание, волк ощутил, что определенно хочет большего. Он сильнее вывернулся, и его язык с голени начал неторопливо подниматься выше к бедру. Частое дыхание опаляло кожу омеги, а затуманенный взгляд осматривал каждый миллиметр кожи, боясь оставить без внимания.

Кай бы продолжил свою бессмысленную болтовню, но обнаружил, что питомец своим языком будто собрался его искупать, а он и так чистый. А может Оникс решил, что Кай - его новый личный чупа-чупс или еще что-то подобное.

— Эй, Оникс, — нахмурился чуть смущенный омежка. 

Сжимая шерсть пса сильнее, он осторожно попытался отнять ногу у питомца. На что получил глухой рык волка, потому как тот уже дошел до самого интересного. А чтобы в голову Кая больше не приходили подобные мысли, волк сильнее вывернулся, наваливаясь на омегу, подавляя любую возможность выбраться. Возбужденный оборотень даже не осознавал, что уже навис над омегой, пропустив его тело под своими лапами, и вылизыванием дошел до шеи парня. 

Омега буквально замер, оказавшись под ним, не в силах даже пошевелиться. И если даже не страх тому виной, то эффект полнейшей неожиданности точно. Теперь он еще больше сомневался, что его питомец обычный, среднестатистический пес, пусть в самом соку. Он больше на волка походил, на волчару, у которого были явно человеческие инстинкты и желания.

Опомнился волк лишь когда уже всерьез подумывал вставить парню и даже поставить метку, а омега простонал что-то нечленораздельное. Оборотень с ужасом осознал, что хотел с ним сделать, да еще находясь в звериной форме. Задрав голову, волк отпрыгнул в сторону и вновь дал деру.

 

Тяжело дыша от пережитого, Кайден проследил взглядом за сбежавшим псом, а потом и сам ретировался, запираясь в своей ванне. Там было безопасно и хорошо. Не то, чтобы он был уверен, что пес не может открыть дверь, если ее не закрыть на замок, но так было безопаснее, ведь и питомец у него не простой. 

Омежка решил, что нужно смыть к чертям этот запах. Если до него не дошло с первого раза, то во второй он точно понял, что это была дурная затея. Он в следующий раз как-нибудь иначе попытается заставить питомца обратиться в человека, если он это умеет, конечно. 

Парень выбрался из ванной где-то через двадцать или тридцать минут, все в той же откровенной одежде, но уже со своим нормальным запахом и с запахом шампуня и геля для душа на теле. Да и... нужно было прибраться, а то Эрик опять отчитает его, так что удел Кайдена на ближайшее время — ползать по полу на четвереньках и убирать осколки, а потом еще и пылесосить для верности. Мог бы оставить и дворецкому, но действительно не любил, когда он его отчитывает.

 

Волк забрался в какую-то темную комнату, в которой, судя по всему, давно никого не было. Никаких чужих запахов он не обнаружил, но, самое главное, там не было запаха омеги.

Прокручивая произошедшее, альфа тяжело выдохнул. Если бы оборотень жил в основном в человеческой форме, то он обязательно обратился в человека, а так… он вполне полноценно мог жить и волчьей жизнью. Оборотень даже пару раз ловил себя на мысли, что некоторые волчицы симпатичнее чем люди. Да и с одним омегой-оборотнем уж как они не экспериментировали. Поэтому, когда инстинкты взяли верх, он забылся, что перед ним человек, а не оборотень.

Кое-как успокоившись, волк улегся на диван. Вот уж не подумал бы, что такое может произойти. Вспоминая выражение Кайдена, оборотень решил, что напугал его. И, наверное, не слабо. Кажется, ему придется сваливать из-за этой проклятой течки. Хотя так даже к лучшему. Ведь чем дольше он жил в этом доме, тем сложнее будет потом уйти. А оборотень даже начал забывать, что это всего лишь работа.

Кстати о ней, оставалось еще пять дней… от этой мысли оборотню стало грустно. С Кайденом было непросто, но весело.

Услышав, что омега начал прибираться, волк выдохнул с облегчением. Видимо, парень отошел от шока, но соваться поближе он пока не решился. Только внимательно прислушивался, беспокоясь, как бы опять не поранился.

 

Омежка закончил уборку, поднимаясь на ноги и оглядывая плоды своих трудов. Чистота. И даже не заметно, что совсем недавно он разгромил стол, а потом чуть не стал сучкой собственного питомца. Нехорошо бы получилось. Во всяком случае, Кай очень надеялся, что от псов не залетают. Хотя от его питомца, наверное, можно всего ожидать. Блин, что за бред лезет в голову!

Закончив с уборкой, Кайден залез в интернет, на всякий случай. Все же, если у него в доме настоящий оборотень, то он хотел иметь о них больше информации. И на пару часов завис, пытаясь узнать хоть что-нибудь полезное. 

Правда, пару раз омега отвлекался на сообщения от Пити, даже сумев кое-как отвечать на них, невольно раздражаясь на своего парня. Ну, нет у него времени на него, и ладно. Зачем его отвлекать по таким пустякам? У Кая тут, возможно, живой оборотень по дому бегает! А это вам не хухры-мухры!

Да еще и великий интернет давал весьма противоречивую информацию, а порой и такую, что хотелось смеяться до слез. 

Вроде ритуалов обращения в оборотня через укус в наше время: Если вы охотник, то вам не составит труда отловить дикого волка в месте его обитания, а потом заставить его укусить вас. Но это довольно проблематично сделать непрофессионалу. Поэтому в последнее время стал довольно популярен способ получения укуса волком в зоопарках. … Выпить волчий эликсир и прочитав заклинание на латыни, десять раз перепрыгнуть через костер…

В общем, поcле прочтения некоторых статей, у Кайдена даже настроение поднялось, красочно представляя прочитанное. И отбросив лишние мысли, он отправился разогревать ужин.

— Оникс?! — позвал омега питомца, когда уже все было готово. Все-таки покормить его нужно было, несмотря ни на что Кайден не мог взять и бросить голодным беднягу, этот милый комочек пуха.

Волк дернул ухом, услышав, что его зовут. Но он не представлял, как теперь себя вести. Ведь Кай явно понял его намерения. И… черт, да это же полный пипец, если посмотреть глазами омеги на произошедшее. Омегу девственника чуть не поимела собака в собственном доме!

Понимая, что рано или поздно им все равно придется увидеться, оборотень вышел из своего убежища и направился на зов. Он шел как на каторгу. Вряд ли омега решил его выгнать, во всяком случае, не сразу, ибо голос доносился из кухни. Или это будет типа — поешь и вали на все четыре стороны? 

Зайдя на кухню, волк приостановился с низко опущенной головой. Омежка нервно усмехнулся, когда увидел его поджатый хвост и уши. Даже принялся переступать с ноги на ногу, когда приметил, как волк жадно начал втягивать его запах и непонимающе уставился. 

И ежу было понятно, что волчара-то пытается запах унюхать. Может, сразу рассказать ему? А что таить-то? Облизнувшись, Кайден наложил побольше вкусной еды и воды налил питомцу, а после себе на стол поставил, особо стараясь не подходить к питомцу поближе.

— Ну, я тут подумал, что хочу заставить тебя обратиться, поэтому… немного попшикался феромонами, а ты все равно не обратился. Я, если хочешь... могу тебе положить поесть в нормальную тарелку... И даже комнату выделю. Все равно дворецкого нет, — принялся Кай все-таки рассказывать, виновато улыбаясь и стараясь смотреться так невинно, как только мог. Благо, чувство вины весьма способствовало.

Волк внимательно посмотрел на еду, а затем на омегу. Только вот, что-то он не понял, зачем ему оборачиваться и от этого еще больше нахмурился. Наверное, Кайден просто хочет убедиться, что его ночью не приглючило. Хотя, ведь могут быть более коварные планы, о которых парень явно не скажет. Может, вообще, возьмет и продаст кому-нибудь, как редкую зверюшку, если убедится, что он оборотень. Вот тогда альфу точно посадят на цепь и скорее всего в клетку... как в былые времена, в которые альфа явно не собирался возвращаться.

Игнорируя слова омеги, волк принялся поедать свой ужин, изредка с опаской поглядывая на него. Тот в ответ внимательно следил за волком. Ну почему волчара не хочет превратиться в человека? А может он не может, или он все-таки обычный пес? Может, Кайден просто спятил? Всякое ведь может быть. Наверное, стоит сходить к психиатру или психотерапевту, хотя он сомневался, что ему поможет последний, если все совсем плохо.

— И чего это ты не хочешь? Я же тебе ничего не сделаю, — вздохнул парень, принимаясь за свою еду, продолжая поглядывать на волка. Вот ведь противный какой, нет бы признаться. А то с такими темпами, Кай себя точно в психи запишет.

Оборотень только фыркнул на его слова. Он уже слишком давно не верит в слова людей, они зачастую хуже животных. В большинстве своих случаев, причиной тому деньги. Некоторые личности родного папу готовы продать. 

Поев, волк хмуро гавкнул в знак благодарности и пошел в коридор. Радовало, что хоть больше этого афродозиака на омеге не было. Но почему-то оборотень внутри продолжал требовать продолжения. Скорее всего, это из-за того, что у него уже пару дней никого не было, да еще и Кай так соблазнительно пахнет.

Свернувшись в коридоре, волк мечтал о том, чтоб поскорее уснуть, а затем проснуться и начать новый день. Только вот, Кайден быстро перекусив и убрав грязную посуду, направился было в свою комнату, но приостановился в коридоре. 

Присев на корточки рядом с питомцем, омега погладил его по шерсти, приговаривая:

— Не спи в коридоре, ты же замерзнешь. Лучше пойдем в комнату, Оникс. Не заставляй меня поднимать тебя и нести, как маленького, — улыбнулся Кай, хотя очень сомневался в своих физических способностях, чтоб хотя бы поднять питомца. Но попытаться-то можно было. 

Прижав уши, волк зажмурился и сделал вид, что омегу не слышит. Шкура у него хорошая, и он все же спит в доме на ковре, а не на улице под проливным дождем.

— Вот же засранец, притворяться еще вздумал, — бурчит себе под нос омежка, примечая, что питомец не спит вовсе.

Однако стоило только Каю потянул к волку руки, чтоб поднять его, оборотень быстро вскочил на лапы. Он все-таки не чихуахуа. Еще не хватало, чтоб омега надорвался из-за него.

Одарив тяжелым взглядом Кайдена, который только фыркнул, продолжая смотреть на него пытливым взглядом, волк вздохнул и направился в комнату парня. Но и тут он как нормальный послушный пес (хотя хозяин наверняка наоборот другого мнения) улегся на ковер. Предварительно демонстративно топнув перед омегой по полу. Мол, я буду спать здесь.

Парень пошел в комнату и приподнял бровь, смотря на его показательное выступление. И чем ему кровать не нравится? Огромная, мягкая, теплая. А он выбирает пол.

— Не будь осликом, Пушочек, давай на кровать забирайся, а то простудишься, — фыркнул Кайден.

От подобного предложения, оборотень еле сдержал смешок. Больше походило на то, что красная шапочка (вернее трусишки) зовет голодного волка на пиршество, учтиво предлагая себя в качестве главного блюда. Ему что, мало было сегодня приключений? 

— Ну, как хочешь, но если что, забирайся на постель, — говорит питомцу Кайден, доставая большое и теплое одеяло и накрывая им питомца. И выключив свет, начал стягивать с себя одежду, подходя к кровати.

Оборотень еле сдерживал себя, чтоб не высунуть морду из под одеяла, чтоб подсмотреть. По одному только звуку, он даже с закрытыми глазами прекрасно видел, как Кай оголяет свое тело, оставаясь в очередных развратных трусишках, и пошловато забирается на кровать.

— Спокойной ночи, — шепнул Кай. Но оборотень ничего не ответил. Лишь зажмурившись, чуть вытащил нос из под одеяла.

Сон к волку, после сегодняшнего не шел. Обрывки дня всплывали один за другим. Будоража его сознание. В конечном итоге, оборотень решил остыть под прохладным душем. Вслушавшись в тишину, волк разобрал ровное сопение Кайдена.

Омега спит, а значит — путь открыт. Волк вылез из-под одеяла и тихо прокрался в ванну. Обернувшись человеком и включив свет, альфа осмотрел себя в большом зеркале. Пара синяков на теле от бугая, весь грязный, в пыли, одним словом — красавец.

Забравшись в ванну, он открыл и обнюхал, почти все тюбики с шампунями и гелями, пока набиралась вода. Уж больно все они были какими-то омежьми, альфа плохо себе представлял, как бы посмотрели на него, если от него пахло… вон, к примеру: аромат роз или клубника со сливками…

 

Омега мирно посапывал, не ворочаясь во сне. Он не относился к людям, которые спят слишком крепко, чему порой был рад, поскольку ему никогда не случалось опаздывать, не услышав будильник.

Поэтому, вполне естественно, что Кай промямлил сквозь сон просьбу не шуметь и выключить воду, а потом закутался в одеяло посильнее. 

До него не сразу дошло, что кто-то на самом деле моется в его душе, а он дома как бы один. Он и его наглый питомец, скрывающий свою личность. И это осознание шарахнуло как громом среди ясного неба. Кайден аж подскочил на месте.

Стараясь двигаться как можно тише, парень прокрался в ванную и буквально вломился туда с возгласом:

— Попался! 

Альфа к этому времени нашел мыло, с каким-то цитрусовым запахом. И, надо признать, это было для него наилучшим вариантом. Если бы не шум воды, оборотень услышал, как омега крадется к ванной. А так появление Кайдена оказалось для него совершенно внезапным. 

Брюнет даже вздрогнул, отчего мыло из его рук ускользнуло и упало куда-то в воду. Тяжело выдохнув, альфа обернулся к омеге, тот даже не удосужился накинуть халат или длинную майку, так и стоял в дверях в одних трусишках. 

«Попался» — определенно подходящее слово. Альфа неторопливо поднял взгляд и уставился в лицо омеге, перенеся весь вес на одну ногу и склонив голову на бок в немом вопросе: «ну и что?» 

Омежка сначала смотрел на него с азартом и победным блеском в глазах, но постепенно стал проступать румянец, пока лицо не приобрело цвет спелого помидора. Ах, ну да. Он же видел его со спины и в полумраке, а самое главное, подшофе. А до этого, скорее всего, обнаженных альф вообще не видел.

Кайден явно не собирался смотреть туда, куда не надо было, но все-таки сделал это, и если можно было покраснеть больше, то он перевыполнил задачу. Омега разрывался между тем, чтобы отвернуться и тем, чтобы прикрыть себя. В итоге он замялся, то елозя руками по себе, то бегая взглядом по комнате.

— Я это... ты... — бессвязно лепетал омежка, а после просто выбежал из ванной, забираясь снова под одеяло и смущенно кутаясь в него.

Безопасно, темно и нет сексуальных и обнаженных альф. Черт, но эта картина все равно не выходила у него из головы. Кай даже заскулил из-за этого. Проклятое воображение!


	5. Зная правду...

Опровергать или что-либо доказывать оборотень на этот раз не стал. Ситуация не та. Да и возможности у него не было, омега слишком быстро сбежал. Так что, если Кайден будет упираться, что знает секрет, так тому и быть, а решит, что все это было сном, то оборотень только выдохнет с облегчением. Во всяком случае, если задуматься, то многое просто кричало, о том, что «Оникс — не просто собака!» Поэтому, логично было ожидать, что омега рано или поздно сможет догадаться и без этого.

Покончив с душем, альфе так и пришлось вытереться розовым полотенцем, выделенным специально для него. Он даже усмехнулся по этому поводу. Может, омега теперь не будет над ним издеваться? Выключив воду и свет, альфа направился в комнату. 

Омежка затаился, когда услышал человеческие шаги, а не глухой лязг волчьих когтей по паркету. Вот же, теперь Кай точно знает, что в прошлый раз ему все не приснилось. Глупо отрицать это и дальше. И стало так стыдно, что Кайден даже пошевелиться не мог.

Осмотрев плотный кокон из одеяла, лежащий на кровати, альфа усмехнулся, вспоминая, как омега настаивал спать вместе. Как хотел его заставить показать свою сущность. А теперь, когда поймал, не знает, что с этим делать. 

Подойдя к своему новому лежаку, альфа начал его подправлять, чтоб нормально улечься в виде волка, но, услышав шевеление коконе, замер. Похоже, малыш осмелел. С этими мыслями, оборотень посмотрел на Кайдена. Оробелый парень уселся на кровати, кутаясь в одеяло, искоса поглядывал на него и явно хотел что-то сказать, но подбирал слова или собирал мысли в кучу.

— Ты на полу спать будешь? — тихо спросил омежка, надеясь, что легенды об их слухе правдивы.

Шепот парня заставил оборотня улыбнуться. Даже свет было необязательно включать, альфе было достаточно лунного света, чтобы видеть смущение омеги. Отчего невольно возникло желание дразнить его снова и снова.

— У меня есть много комнат. Или ты можешь остаться здесь. Только оденься... ну, или… может... — замялся Кай, отчего даже ерзать начал.

— Слова хозяина закон для питомца, а ты хотел, чтобы я спал с тобой. На этой кровати… — напомнил альфа.

Омежка замер, уставившись на темный силуэт, который начал к нему приближаеться. Это все еще был его любимец, к которому он привык, однако, такой его вид однозначно смущал.

— И питомцы не носят одежду, — еще тише прошептал оборотень, подойдя к кровати.

Так неловко Каю еще никогда не было. А ведь этот альфа его видел, заставил напиться и... и он его голым тоже видел, трогал и все прочее.

— Ты не видел? — глупо спросил Кайден, облизывая пересохшие губы, надеясь, что тот просто не обратил внимания на его бельишко, на почти обнаженное тело.

— «Не видел» что? — изображая дурачка, переспросил альфа. 

Кай сморщился и сжал руками простыни, невольно поглядывая на силуэт оборотня, который придвинулся к нему почти вплотную. И почему глаза так и норовят перевести взгляд именно туда?! 

Но альфу, казалось бы, совсем не заботил его вид. Оборотень наклонил голову, приближаясь к уху Кая, и нарочито медленно зашептал бархатистым голосом, проводя горячей рукой по спине омеги, разгоняя мурашки: 

— Я могу видеть только то, что ты захочешь мне показать… как, например, тогда. Когда ты принимал душ. Или когда ты обнимал меня на этой самой кровати.

От такого напоминания Кай покраснел до кончиков ушей. Видимо, альфе просто нравится над ним издеваться, обиженно решил омега. Да он постоянно это делает! Даже в образе волка.

Но уже через секунду от происходящего сердце Кайдена начинает учащённо биться, а дышать становиться тяжело. Из-за кома в горле омега не в силах произнести ни слова, а ведь столько вопросов вспыхивало и пропадало неозвученными.

Он ведь оборотень, да? Что он тут делает? Почему именно в волчьей форме? Почему он не хотел показать свою сущность? Есть ли еще подобные существа? Да и куча других, которые омега бы задал, если не было бы так чертовски неловко!

За то, что было, пока оборотень был волком, за то, что произошло пару минут назад в ванной и за то, что происходит сейчас! Рука обнаженного, сексуального альфы скользит все ниже и ниже, подбираясь уже к пояснице. И, кажется, оборотень не собирается останавливаться, скорее даже наоборот. Он легонько проводит языком по плечу Кая, а затем уже целует его, немного присасываясь, оставляя легкий засос.

Шумный, судорожный выдох омеги напоминает альфе о том, что парень еще слишком зеленый для подобных игр.

— Ложись спать, — хрипло прошептал оборотень. — Уже поздно.

Омега сглатывает, ощущая некоторое облегчение, когда тот отстраняется от него, но когда оборотень отворачивается и делает только шаг в сторону, Кайдена охватывает тревога. А что, если он решил теперь от него уйти, сбежать? Пусть альфа и был странным извращенцем-оборотнем, но этот извращужка был его питомцем... большую часть времени. Поэтому омежка инстинктивно схватил альфу за руку. 

Оборотень с удивлением посмотрел на хрупкую руку Кайдена, что остановила его. Не то, чтобы он своим поведением хотел запугать парня, но пытался доступно донести, что он все же альфа, и с ним нужно вести себя разумно. 

— Если не хочешь одеваться, то... построим баррикаду, или ты просто будешь под другим одеялом, Оникс, — сипло произнес Кай. 

Да, судя по всему, донести до омеги свою мысль альфа не смог. Оборотню даже в голову не приходило, что могло быть в голове у омеги-девственника, который звал в свою кровать обнаженного альфу. 

— Хорошо, — ответил оборотень, подхватывая омегу на руки как пушинку.

— Э? — только и смог сказать Кай, оказавшись у него на руках.

Конечно, парень сам предложил спать на кровати, даже, можно сказать, настаивал на этом, но вот на руки брать... Кайден дернулся, когда его положили на кровать, и смутные очертания альфы стали так близко, что можно было почувствовать его дыхание, опаляющее кожу. 

Кай так реагирует только потому, что все это неожиданно, да и потому, что этот питомец альфа, оборотень. Не каждый день у тебя в любимцах оборотни водятся. И совсем не потому, что этот альфа вполне себе привлекательный.

— Я буду спать в ногах,— сообщил альфа о своих намереньях, укрывая парня одеялом. — Спокойной ночи, Кайден.

Омега замер на несколько секунд, когда оборотень склонился еще ближе к его лицу. Он так и не смог пошевелиться, даже когда тот лизнул уже по привычке его губы. Но стоило альфе сделать шаг в сторону края кровати, Кай накрылся с головой одеялом и свернулся в позе эмбриона, жмурясь. 

— Извращенец, — буркнул Кай себе под нос, чувствуя, как кровать немного проседает от веса оборотня, который обернулся в волка и улегся на край. 

Если он думал, что тот его не услышал, то сильно ошибается. Конечно, фыркнуть в этом образе получалось плохо, да и сказать ничего нельзя. Поэтому он просунул морду под одеяло, чем невольно привлек внимание омеги и лизнул ему ступню, почти от пятки до носка; отчего Кай рефлекторно рассмеялся, стараясь убрать ногу подальше.

— Извращужка, — прокомментировал омега, невзначай накинув на него одеяло ногой, как бы отвечая на его коварную подлость. — Молоком потом поить буду, Пушочек.

Волк глухо прорычал. Молоко, Пушочек? Омега видимо намеренно провоцировал его. А по тихому хихиканью было несложно догадаться, что Кай боится щекотки, поэтому он решил так сказать продолжить свою сладкую месть.

Прокравшись поближе к омеге, он наглым образом начал облизывать пальчики Кайдена, шаря языком то тут, то там. Омежка заметно оживился, отчего смущение начало уходить на второй план. Теперь ему было просто весело проводить время с питомцем. Да он был готов хоть всю ночь с ним играть. Кайден начал в голос смеяться, чувствуя язык Оникса, и пытаясь увернуться и спастись от него.

— Ну, Пушочек! — нарочито дразнит парень, нагло пробираясь к питомцу и набрасываясь на него с объятиями.

Волк тут же постарался вырваться и наугад начал щекотать омегу. Благо Кайден был почти голый, и оборотню было достаточно просто лизнуть все открытые участки тела или просто ткнуться носом. Он сам так увлекся заливистым смехом парня, что не заметил, как уже облизал его почти всего.

От таких игр Кайдену стало даже как-то спокойнее находиться наедине с оборотнем, поэтому легкий румянец был из-за его усердных стараний увернуться и из-за смеха. Все словно встало на правильные места, и он просто веселился со своим любимцем.

— Оникс! — продолжал парень, пытаясь пощекотать его в ответ, надеясь, что волки боятся щекотки, и он щекочет там, где нужно. А вот волку, от прикосновений омеги было не щекотно, а откровенно приятно, и от этого он еще больше входил в раж. 

Ровно до тех пор, пока не услышал кличку. Оно словно пробудила его ото сна. Все же он альфа, пусть и в ипостаси волка, а он откровенно флиртует и заигрывает с парнем. Тихо прорычав на ухо, волк его лизнул и направился обратно на конец кровати.

Омежка тяжело дышал, слегка поежившись от ощущения влажного языка. Пусть тот и прорычал, но это было приятно, даже мурашки по телу пробежались беспорядочной стайкой. 

— Хороших снов, Оникс, — прошептал омежка, укрывая питомца и накрываясь самостоятельно, чтобы они оба не замерзли. Волк что-то невнятно тихо проклацал пастью и, свернувшись, начал засыпать.

 

Проснувшись рано утром, волк не стал будить Кайдена. Да и Эрик, судя по всему, еще не вернулся. Поэтому, он решил не упускать такой шанс и хорошенько осмотреться. Правда, разведку пришлось провести в ипостаси волка, чтобы не попасть в нелепую ситуацию, если кто-нибудь придет. А то и омеге попадет, что у него в доме голый альфа бегает, да и его за такие штуки могут кастрировать, а то и пристрелить.

Ведь судя по обнаруженной им спальне, в доме появляется еще альфа. Отец Кая определил оборотень по документам, которые лежали на столе, и наградах, которыми была увешена почти целая стена. Правда, по слабому запаху, можно было смело предположить, что бывает он тут не часто. Видимо, он у Кая залетный. Захотел — пришел, захотел — ушел. Сын полностью находится на воспитании беты-дворецкого.

Услышав шебуршание из спальни Кайдена, альфа долго думал стоит ли возвращаться в комнату омеги или нет. И решил зайти. Не хватало, чтобы парень опять подумал, что он сбежал и расплакался. Однако, когда волк толкнул лбом дверь и вошел в его спальню, он так и замер от открывшейся ему картины.

Кай, видимо, недавно проснулся и еще не оделся. Как хороший мальчик он старательно заправлял кровать, выставив свою пятую точку к двери, конечно, не специально.

Аппетитная попка Кайдена была такая соблазнительная в этих… трусишках, что волк, усевшись на пороге, вскинул брови и довольный завыл, словно на полную луну. Конечно, не так громко, но ведь просвистеть-то он не может, а жаль.

Услышав подобное, омега замер на пару секунд, переваривая подобный концерт своего питомца. После чего обернулся и уставился на волка, который, закатывая глаза от восхищения, что-то проклацал пастью. 

— И все-таки ты извращужка, Оникс, — пролепетал омега, скрываясь в гардероб. Благо, для него отводилась комната, и можно было спокойно отсидеться там, переодеваясь в очередные шортики да маечку.

Волк фыркнул, глядя на омегу, который сбежал от него как волчонок, поджавший хвост. Оборотень ведь ему комплименты делает! А он его извращенцем называет.

Когда Кай оделся и вышел из комнаты, волк оценивающим взглядом прошелся по его одежде и недовольно фыркнул, мотая головой. Знает ведь уже точно, что его питомец — альфа, но все равно продолжает провокационно так одеваться.

— Пойдем завтракать? — кивнул омега на дверь и направился на кухню, на ходу выбрасывая из головы события утра. И, в особенности то, что было ночью. 

В кухне волк привычно уселся возле миски. Сегодня третий день, как он живет под этой крышей вместе с Кайденом, а кажется, что этого парня он знает как облупленного. Наверное, оборотень будет даже скучать по нему…

Омега суетился по кухне, достал и разогревал завтрак. Периодически поглядывая на своего питомца, спокойно лежащего уже на привычном месте, Кай вновь начинал сомневаться в реальности произошедшего. Хотя небольшой засос на плече не давал возможности усомниться. 

Однако пока Оникс был в облике волка, Кай воспринимал его просто питомцем. Его милым и пушистым комочком, но с несколько странными наклонностями. А вот когда тот был альфой, то... то это было довольно смущающе и необычно. 

Но самое парадоксальное это то, что омега не чувствовал подобные вещи, глядя на волка. Ведь тот был его любимцем, без которого он уже не представлял свою жизнь, и о котором хотелось заботиться.

— Кушай, Оникс, — сладко пропел Кай, погладив питомца по голове, и уже привычно поставил миску, полную еды, да и про мясо не забыл. И про молоко. Правда, воду тоже поставил, не изверг же. А после и сам приступил к своему завтраку.

Волк тихо гавкнул, в знак благодарности, глядя, как Кайден садится за стол и наконец-то ест что-то существенное, а не яблоко с соком, сам принялся за еду. Как обычно, оставляя молоко нетронутым. Он поражался над наивностью парня. Сколько омега должен еще вылить впустую молока, чтоб понять, что он не будет его пить?

Сметелив угощение, оборотень пробрался под стол к Кайдену и, улегся калачиком под его ногами. Неторопливо рассматривая его обнаженные ножки, он так и представляя, как Пити пускает на них слюни, планируя поскорее раздвинуть. Но ведь они пара, наверное, трогали, ласкали друг друга?..

Сгорая от любопытства, волк приподнялся и ткнулся носом в пах парня. Конечно, подобные действия, да еще в этой форме сложно назвать домогательствами. Просто ему было интересно, насколько далеко они успели зайти…

Омега вздрогнул. Это было внезапно и очень чувствительно, его там еще никто не трогал, даже Пити. Но когда он опустил взгляд и встретился с зелеными глазами, сердце пропустило удар. Пусть сейчас Кай и видел перед собой волка, но он вдруг явно осознал, что это тот сексуальный альфа.

От всех красочных сцен с обнаженным альфой, сидящим между его ног, что в мгновение ока подкинуло воображение, омега даже соком подавился и принялся кашлять, стараясь отодвинуться, в результате чего вообще плюхнулся на пол.

— Оникс... — хрипловато произносит Кайден, стараясь отдышаться и смахнуть выступившие от кашля слезы. — Ты извращенец...

Волк виновато опустил брови и уголки губ, понимая, что явно переборщил. Мало того, что омега девственник, он вообще мальчик-одуванчик наивный до невозможности. Лизнув щеку в качестве извинения, волк попятился назад. Да уж, наверное, он ошарашил парнишку, всеми своими выходками. Ну, он не мог поверить, что Кайден настолько непорочный, особенно глядя на его белье!

Омега при всем желании не смог дальше обижаться или злиться, особенно когда тот так извиняется. Волк смотрел на него с такой щенячьей моськой, что Кай был готов простить все. Да еще и купить что-нибудь в качестве своего извинения. Вздохнув, парень потрепал питомца по голове и начал убирать посуду.

В голове вертелись разные мысли, так или иначе связанные с любимцем. И только закончив убираться, Кай начал осознавать, что его (а его ли?) питомец не обычная собака, а волк — оборотень, который вряд ли будет играть в мячики и…

— Оникс, я тут подумал, — растерянно начал Кай, бегая взглядом по полу. — Ты же оборотень, вроде как, да? То есть тебе не нужны всякие игрушки… А, значит, я могу их все отнести в приют для животных.

Волк нахмурил лоб, выслушивая омегу. С какого перепуга его игрушки будут кому-то там отдавать? Тем более те самые, что он выбирал. Фыркнув, оборотень побежал в комнату Кая. И только он успел собрать все игрушки, что были куплены для него, как в комнату вошел «хозяин».

Кайден не понимал, почему альфа такой жадный, зачем взрослому мужику игрушки? Впрочем, где-то в глубине души он мог представить мотивы оборотня. Да тут было все ясно, если действительно подумать над этим и захотеть понять. 

— А что это ты делаешь, Пушочек? — фыркнул парень, морща носик.

В ответ волк подмял под себя игрушки, не давая возможности вытащить их из-под него, и замотал головой, глухо рыча, словно говоря, что он не отдаст. Его игрушки! 

Омега упер руки в бока и серьезно посмотрел на волка. Его питомец был весьма странной личностью. Вот что делает этот нахал? Рычит на него? Это же просто уму непостижимо.

— Прекрасно, может, тогда твои игрушки и заботиться о тебе будут? — фырнул Кай с тяжким вздохом. — Я ведь просто уверен, что ты не будешь в них играть.

Глядя на насупившегося омегу, оборотень понял, что с игрушками придется расстаться. Хотя бы с некоторыми. Да и, если вдуматься, он вообще не представлял, что мог бы играть в большинство из них. Хотя в те три, что он сам выбрал, он бы поиграл. 

Глаза волка начали искриться от пошлых картин, замелькавших в его воображении. А что, Кай же хотел сам посмотреть на то, как он будет играть в них. Оборотень очень даже может предоставить возможность поучаствовать в этом.

Придя к такому выводу, волк вытащил пошлые игрушки и подмял их под себя, наглядно показывая, что эти он не отдаст. После чего развернулся и все остальные, что Кай купил ему, задними лапами придвинул к парню. Мол — эти забирай. 

— Значит, мои можно выкинуть, а твои нет? — чуть не удавился от возмущения омега. Но все же подошел и собрал позволенные игрушки в пакет, продолжая ворчать: — Что за дискриминация? Но раз уж ты сам понял, что они тебе не нужны и не против их отдать, то улучу момент и отнесу их все в приют.

Повернув голову, оборотень смотрел как обидчивый омега, складывает игрушки. Действительно нехорошо, неблагодарно получилось. Волк виновато посмотрел на Кайдена и на полусогнутых подошел к пакету. Засунув туда морду, оборотень внимательно изучил содержимое. Перебрав все игрушки, волк нашел одну и, сунув еще глубже морду в пакет, закусил ее зубами. 

Достав небольшой шипованный мячик на резинке, он показал его омеге, демонстрируя свое предпочтение, и положив игрушку к трем «своим», улегся на них. После чего посмотрел на Кая, надеясь, что тот теперь доволен. Оборотень вообще не отследил момент, когда чувства омеги стали для него важны. Ведь, по большому счету, он всегда был волком-одиночкой. 

— Только не думай, что сможешь потом все обратно перетаскать, ясно? — фыркнул омега, стараясь выглядеть строгим, хотя какое там... он бы не смог в действительности запретить волку хоть что-то. Может кому-нибудь и запретил, но точно не своему милому комочку пуха.

— Пойдем, — кивнул Кай на дверь и направился на выход. Но, услышав волчий рык, тут же притормози и пробубнил: — Ну а теперь-то что?

Оборотень смотрел на Кая и диву давался. Вот куда он собирается идти в таком виде? Он что, не понимает, что так может спровоцировать альф? Он свободный омега с таким чистым и манящим запахом, и пофиг на Пити, ведь метки нет! 

Спрятав свои игрушки под кровать, волк подошел к омеге и лизнул голое бедро, намекая, что он недостаточно одет для прогулки. Но вместо понимания, Кай потрепал его по голове, приговаривая:

— Там жарко, не пойду я переодеваться. К тому же, если ты будешь со мной, то никто не осмелится близко подойти ко мне. Конечно, если ты не надумаешь снова убежать от меня.

Закатив глаза и подняв брови, волк замотал головой. И как такого вообще отпускают без охраны? Но выбора у оборотня не было. Героически стерпев надевание ошейника, он побрел вслед за хихикающим Каем.

Выйдя на улицу, волк шел рядом, даже порой слишком близко, отчего его шерсть иногда касалась обнаженной кожи омеги, заставляя Кайдена невольно хихикать из-за щекочущих прикосновений. Однако парень старательно сдерживал себя, закусывая губу. Результат был не велик, но он же старался.

И все было хорошо пока они не зашли в приют. Вначале бета, работающий там, поздоровался с Кайденом, и радостно принял пакет, что тот принес. Омега далеко не в первый раз приносил игрушки, поэтому догадаться, что там, было несложно. Но когда бета углядел возле ног омеги черную шерсть, он еще больше оживился:

— Ох, а я и не знал, что вы завели… 

Бета так и замер, с открытым ртом осматривая питомца. Черный, массивный волк, с пол омеги в холке, да и в длину футов пять, если не больше! Даже при закрытой пасти, было понятно, что зверь настоящий хищник и вполне может оттяпать ногу или перегрызть глотку. А на фоне миловидного омеги так и вовсе выглядел в несколько раз устрашающе.

— Волк, — охрипшим голосом добавил бета, чувствуя, как по спине прошелся холодок.

— Это Оникс, — довольно произнес Кай, потрепав своего любимца по шерсти.

Бета вначале чуть не уронил пакет с игрушками, который передал ему омега. А когда поймал на себе взгляд волка, то и вовсе был готов спрятаться за стол или под стол. Может, Кай и не осознает, что за зверушку он приобрел, но вот бета вполне и, переживая за хозяина приюта, все же решил поинтересоваться:

— А вы ему прививки делали? Хотя бы от бешен... — Но тут же был готов проглотить язык.

Шерсть у волка встала дыбом, делая его еще крупнее, и, чуть оскалившись и злобно морща нос, он попятился назад. Оборотень с самого начала знал, что тут ему делать нечего! Знал и все равно пошел!

— Все в порядке, мы уже все сделали, — защебетал Кай, стараясь успокоить по большей части Оникса. Да и бету тоже, хотя его, наверное, уже не успокаивать нужно было, а откачивать или отпаивать чем-нибудь, а то он как-то явственно позеленел.

В общем, после такого представления, пришлось Кайдену с Ониксом ретироваться, пока бета не придумал еще что-нибудь. А когда они ушли уже достаточно далеко от приюта, омега увидел знакомую кофейню и решил, так сказать, снять напряжение. А то его любимец всю дорогу недовольно ворчал.

— Эй, Оникс, смотри. Это кладезь вкусного мороженого! Зайдем? — с горящими глазами просветил омега, показывая в сторону кофейни.

Волк осмотрел кафе и сделал пару шагов назад, предположив, что туда с собаками нельзя, тем более с такими немаленькими как он. Но посмотрев на Кайдена, который явно хотел полакомиться, волк неторопливо обошел его кругом и, стукнув лапами по асфальту, прогавкал:

— Я тебя тут подожду, — надеясь, что это объяснение парень уже понимает.

— Вот еще, пойдем. Без тебя не хочу. Тебе ведь тоже нравится мороженое? — омежка улыбнулся и махнул в сторону входа. — Туда можно с животными, не беспокойся. Если что, то я доплачу, если будут возражать.

Волк только фыркнул. Вот ведь богатенькие детишки, все они могут добиться за деньги. И тем не менее неуверенно двинулся за Каем, который шел чуть впереди, то и дело оборачиваясь и маня питомца за собой. 

Как успел приметить и уловить по запаху оборотень, в это кафе посетители действительно ходят со своими питомцами. И, судя по всему, это чаще всего богатенькие омеги со своими маленькими собачками или кошечками. Поэтому персонал, не высказывал возражения, но все-таки поглядывал на него с опаской, решая, кто пойдет принимать заказ у Кайдена. 

Волку было даже позволено сидеть рядом с омегой прямо на диване и есть со стола. Конечно, к подобному оборотень не привык, но зато он мог с легкостью поглаживать Кая хвостом по спине или бедру. Подобные знаки внимания ощущались нормой, даже своего рода общением. Так волк мог продемонстрировать одобрение или благодарность, а порой и сочувствие. И, несмотря на то, что омега называл волка за подобное «извращужкой» и порой отмахивался от него, он всегда улыбался, явно радуясь такому контакту.

Да и альфе нравилось проводить время с парнем. Он с интересом слушал рассказы Кая о его детстве, учебе, житейских проблемах и прочей ерунде, о котором щебетал омега, пока они ели мороженое. Это ведь может пригодиться... Да? Или нет?..

В любом случае, оборотень впервые в волчьей форме ел мороженое, еще и такое синее, словно море. По вкусу оно немного напоминало какую-то жвачку и оставляло осадок красителей на языке. Полностью справившись со своей порцией, оборотень не выдержал и, повернувшись к омеге, высунул свой язык.

— Ты весь синий, — тихо рассмеялся Кай, имея в виду только язык, разумеется. Он и сам к этому моменту закончил со своей порцией. 

Волк соскочил на пол и мотнул головой в сторону двери. После такого количества съеденного мороженного в пасти было невероятно приторно, да и хотелось поскорее избавиться от синего языка. Поэтому он задумался о воде и надеялся найти ее на улице, однако омега его опередил. Словно прочитав его мысли, Кай сразу же вышел из-за стола и, расплатившись, купил пару бутылок воды.

— Пойдем, я дам тебе попить, — улыбнулся парень, зажав одну бутылку под мышкой, а вторую на ходу начал открывать, выходя из заведения и придерживая дверь для питомца. — Ты ведь сможешь пить из бутылки? С моей помощью, конечно.

Волк фыркнул на такие слова. Конечно, он сумеет! Он вообще много чего умеет… Отбросив не вовремя возникшие мысли, оборотень засеменил за Каем, поглядывая на него снизу вверх, пока они удалялись от кафетерия.

Остановившись, омега приставил горлышко бутылки к пасти питомца, чуть наклоняя, чтобы жидкость аккуратной струйкой потекла ему в пасть, заботясь, чтобы Оникс не подавился. Так что за пару минут, волк осушил полностью небольшую емкость, и даже прогавкал в знак признательности.

Выбросив опустевшую бутылку в ближайшую урну, Кай открыл вторую и с жадностью припал к ней сам. После мороженного он тоже хотел пить, да и наглядевшись на Оникса, захотелось еще больше. Омега случайно облился, облизываясь и стараясь вытереться. Оборотень сам непроизвольно облизнулся, глядя на язычок Кайдена. Ох уж этот омега! Он же, не переставая, его совращает.

— А куда ты теперь хочешь пойти, Оникс? — спросил Кай, закрывая свою бутылку и поглядывая на заворчавшего питомца. Парень чуть нахмурился, пытаясь понять причину такого поведения. Но волк сразу потянул хозяина в парк, так и оставив Кайдена в неведении. Отчего омеге оставлялось только поспешить следом.

 

В парке было на удивление чисто и красиво. Люди выгуливали своих питомцев, пусть их и было не много, но они все-таки имелись. Кай даже раззавидовался невольно.

— Жаль, что у нас нет мячика, можно было бы и нам поиграть. Или ты бы не стал гоняться за мячиком и приносить его мне, Пушочек? — посмеивается омежка, все-таки осознавая, что тот оборотень, а не просто умный пес-извращенец.

Волк тихо рыкнул, сам не зная на «Пушочка» или на игры в мячик. Очередное высказывание Кайдена оборотень и вовсе пропустил мимо ушей, так как услышал кроткий крик: «Берегись!» В доли секунды насторожившись, волк обнаружил тарелку, летящую в их сторону. Конечно, не совсем в омегу, но излишне близко. 

Тело оборотня двигалось рефлекторно, и в невысоком прыжке он перехватил тарелку. Приземлившись на лапы, он тут же высмотрел высокого альфу с собакой, который подходил к ним. Судя по всему, этот шатен не только неосторожно кинул тарелку, но и предупредил об опасности.

Отдав трофей Каю, волк нахмурился, глядя на собаку, которая, подбежав к нему, тут же принялась обнюхивать и всячески демонстрировать интерес. Совсем страх потеряла текущая сучка. 

— Простите, я думал, она ее поймает, — с улыбкой начал незнакомец, протягивая руку и забирая тарелку у оторопевшего Кайдена, который только пытался переварить, что только что произошло.

— Надо же! А он ей понравился. Обычно, она всех кобелей гонит, — продолжал хозяин собаки, переведя взгляд с омеги, на питомцев.

Обнюхав волка и восторженно виляя хвостом, собака полезла облизывать морду, демонстрируя тем самым полнейшую симпатию. Уж неизвестно, что было в голове у текущей сучки, но оборотень явно не обрадовался происходящему. Конечно, ее запах как-то неправильно щекотал нос волку, но псина была собакой, просто животным, то есть явно не его поля ягодой. 

— Они так знакомятся. Все в порядке, — попытался успокоить незнакомец Кая, а заодно и привлечь его внимание. Тем более, что волк, уже уставший от настойчивости сучки, начал понемногу удаляться от Кая, надеясь сбросить ненужный балласт.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся омега, продолжая наблюдать за питомцем. Он не знал, нормально ли водиться оборотню с обычными собаками. Совершенно забыв в свете полученной информации, что сам не так давно собирался свести его с пуделихой. Может, у них там без разницы, человек или собака, а может и нет. Хотя, зная этого извращужку, можно было особо и не переживать.

— Меня Люсьен зовут, — протянул сияющий альфа руку для рукопожатия. — Я вас раньше здесь не видел.

— Кайден, — отозвался омега, наконец переводя взгляд на альфу и пожимая ему руку. — Я только второй или третий раз в этом парке. А вы часто приходите сюда? 

Альфа явно обрадовался, что омега все-таки обратил на него внимание. Еще больше приблизившись к парню, Люсьен уловил запах Кая, но, переведя взгляд на его питомца, лишь улыбнулся.

— Очень приятно. Как только нам исполнилось полгода, начали сюда ходить, — ответил он, естественно говоря о собаке. — А что у вас за порода, никак не пойму? Я вот что интересуюсь, может попробовать их свести? Я давно уже о щенках думал, а она все ни в какую. Отказывалась… до этого момента.


	6. Ужин на троих

Омегу пробрало на несколько нервный смех, когда посыпались вопросы о щенках. Парень, даже инстинктивно посмотрел на оборотня, который накручивал круги, пытаясь отделаться от настойчивой поклонницы, хотя со стороны и выглядело, что они мило игрались. Но не ввязываться же ему с ней в драку?

— Ну, я не против, если и Оникс захочет, — уклончиво ответил Кайден, улыбнувшись, пытаясь скрыть нервный смех, точнее, загладить его. — Я даже точно не знаю, какая у него порода. Взял его совсем недавно, он был таким несчастным. А у вас, что за порода? 

— Баскская овчарка. Мне понравился ее золотистый цвет. Ну, помимо этого, она хорошая сторожевая. Правда, от таких, как ваш Оникс, видимо не очень, — усмехнулся альфа. — У Элизабет скоро начнется течка, так что, можно будет просто попробовать. Давайте обменяемся телефонами, а когда придет время, созвонимся, встретимся. А они уж сами решат?

— Хорошо, — чуть нахмурится омега, глядя на своего питомца, который, видимо, набегавшись, решил вернуться к нему, а псина, словно хвостик, продолжала преследовать его.

Не нравилась Каю эта Элизабет. Вроде милая такая, даже красивая. Но Оникса ему отдавать совсем не хотелось. Все-таки он его первым нашел, это его песик.

— Тогда я приведу его. Ну, или договоримся по телефону, — натянуто улыбнулся омега, а после продиктовал альфе свой номер, записывая и его тоже, чтобы точно не спутать ни с кем.

— Может, как-нибудь еще погуляем? С ними, или без… — тише, словно невзначай попытался намекнуть альфа. 

— Думаю, Оникс будет рад, ему нравится выходить из дома, а то он... немного с ума сходит, когда сидит в четырех стенах, — улыбнулся Кайден, действительно не улавливая сути его «или без». Что же поделать, раз он такой глупенький и наивный отчасти. — Если хотите, можете прийти даже к нам на ужин. 

Конечно, Люсьен не очень обрадовался, что встреча пройдет вместе с питомцами, но приглашению явно был рад, поэтому с улыбкой заверил его: 

— Я буду счастлив прийти на ужин. В любой день и час…

Услышав последнюю фразу, волк хмурится и гавкает, вставая между этой парочкой. Совсем уже оставить глупого омегу нельзя. Уже глазки тут строит какому-то альфе, несмотря на то, что он тут. Да и Пити у него есть. 

Кай ничего похожего не имел в виду, даже и не думал ни о чем непристойном, потому и приглашал Люсьена на ужин вместе с его Элизабет. Альфа заинтересовал его, как человек, знающий о собаках куда больше чем он сам. 

Конечно, Кай понимал, что его любимец отличается от обычных собак, но все равно он планировал почерпнуть некоторые новые знания от Люсьена. Да и вообще, разве плохо иметь в друзьях такого же любителя животных, как он сам?

— Простите. Наверное, Оникс еще немного беспокоится. Все-таки я его недавно к себе забрал, — робко сказал омега, схватил за ошейник и оттянул злобно рычащего оборотня к себе поближе, совершенно не понимая причин его агрессивного поведения. 

— Да все в порядке. Пес и должен защищать своего хозяина. Давайте, тогда… — не особо-то Люсьен и обижался, но, глядя на то, как Оникс не собирается успокаиваться и продолжает рычать, оскалив немаленькие зубы, замирает. 

Альфа, действительно знающий собак, искренне недоумевал, почему этот огромный здоровый кобель не заинтересовался течной сучкой. Хотя, если брать в расчет, что сегодня первый день, может, Оникс еще не учуял? 

— Ты мне тогда пришли смс-кой адрес и время, — предлагает альфа, стараясь перекричать лай Оникса, одновременно пристегивая к ошейнику Элизабет поводок и оттягивая ее от кобеля. Но та вовсе не желала уходить, отчего Люсьену пришлось приложить немало силы.

— Хорошо. Давай сегодня? — спросил альфу Кайден и, получив кивок в знак согласия, наконец-то сосредоточился полностью на Ониксе. 

Омега даже беспокоиться начал, как бы тот не набросится на альфу, было бы очень неприятно, да и совсем не вежливо. Так они точно не подружатся. Но волк продолжал рваться и рычать в спину удаляющемуся Люсьену.

— Чего ты рычишь-то? — заботливо спрашивает Кай, когда они остались вдвоем. — Тебе она настолько понравилась? Ну так сегодня они придут к нам в гости, и ты сможешь не только пообщаться, но даже развлечься с ней. А тебе можно с обычными сучками? — принялся интересоваться он.

От услышанного оборотень действительно начинает злиться, да так, что глаза наливаются кровью. Уж свою-то личную жизнь он как-нибудь сможет наладить, и незачем туда совать свой нос таким вот зеленым омегам-девственникам! Лучше бы за собой следил, и за альфами, которые из-за его весьма открытой одежды, только и грезят о его тельце.

Навалившись на Кайдена, оборотень подминает его по себя, но омега совсем не боится его. Кайден привык к нему, тот его спасал, да и веселил. Конечно, он тот еще извращужка, но все-таки это не отменяло того, что пес милый и прелестный. И, самое главное, он никогда не выходил за некие невидимые рамки. И Кай был просто уверен, что если он попросит его остановиться, то Оникс сделает это как послушный песик. 

— Дурак! — грозно рычит оборотень, стараясь произнести это вполне по-человечески только волчьим голосом.

Омега сморгнул, вслушиваясь в рык. Услышать подобное было необычно, непривычно и… обидно? За что? Кай надеялся, что ему просто показалось. Но глядя на то, как хмурый волк слез с него и направился в сторону дома Кайдена, изредка оборачиваясь, чтоб убедиться, что к этому мелкому никто больше не пристал; омега решил, что вовсе и не показалось. Теперь он точно этот маленький кусочек пуха напоит молоком. 

— Иду я, иду, — бубнит парень, чуть нагнав Оникса, когда тот обернулся в очередной раз. После чего, обиженно закусив губу, отправил Люсьену обещанное сообщение со своим адресом и задумывался над тем, что он накроет на стол. Был бы Эрик, было бы все проще, но бета вернется только через несколько дней, так что готовить придется ему самому.

— Итак, а что ты хочешь на ужин? — любопытствует Кай у любимца, убирая телефон обратно в карман. — Я, между прочим, понятия не имею, что там любят альфы и все такое. 

Оборотень бросает укоризненный взгляд на своего «горе-хозяина». Будь он сейчас человеком, то просто развел руки над поведением омеги, а так приходиться только что-то невнятное клацать зубами, бурча себе под нос:

— Даже если я тебе скажу, что «альфам все равно, лишь бы было вкусно, сытно и побольше мяса», ты меня все равно не поймешь. 

— Может, Пити еще позвать? Или не надо? Я же не предупреждал Люсьеса о нем…

— Отлично! — уже громче фыркнул оборотень, вскидывая брови и недоуменно мотая головой. — Ты еще десяток голодных альф пригласи. Пусть они подерутся, а победителю ты достанешься как приз.

Кай хмуриться, не понимая, почему его питомец продолжает так вести себя. Хотя, если вдуматься, то он говорит только о Люсьене, а не о... Элизабет и нем. Может в этом все дело?

— Альфа сказал, что у его сучки скоро течка. Она тебе понравилась? — на удивление тяжело дались омеге такие обычные слова. Но волк лишь продолжал что-то недовольно клацать пастью, не поднимая на него взгляд.

К этому моменту, они уже подошли к дому, и только Кай открыл дверь, чтоб пустить Оникса внутрь и самому войти, как пришел ответ от Люсьена: «через полчаса буду». Увидев, как омега засуетился, прочитав сообщение, волк понуро направился в комнату, в которой прятался в прошлый раз.

— О-оникс... — печально протянул Кай, наблюдая, как питомец уходит. 

Вздохнув, парень принялся готовить ужин. Он не очень умел это делать, но ту же пасту с бифштексами и салат мог сделать неплохо. Поэтому, пока все жарилось, варилось и настаивалось, омежка направился к питомцу, не без труда отыскивая его.

 

Волк, свернувшись калачиком, уныло лежал на ковре, сам не понимая своего настроения. Ведь он должен просто следить за Кайденом. Его же не просили приглядывать или предотвращать любые глупости, которые совершает омега. Задача альфы просто быть наблюдателем, и все, точка. Но почему оборотень чувствует себя так… отвратительно? Почему он вообще переживает за него? Как будто у него других дел нет.

Дверь в комнату открылась бесшумно, для человеческого уха, но не для волчьего. Он уже давно слышал, как омега заглядывает в каждую комнату в поисках его. И теперь, найдя, с каким-то облегчением и усталостью выдыхает.

Войдя в комнату, Кайден неуверенно подошел к нему и, усевшись на колени рядом с питомцем, начал легонько поглаживать его по шерсти. Небольшая ладонь с тонкими пальчиками легко и ласково скользила по черной шелковистой шерсти, принося какое-то умиротворение. Когда же свободолюбивому оборотню, волку-одиночке стали нравиться эти прикосновения? 

— Хей, Оникс. Ну, ты чего? — неосознанно чувствуя свою вину, подлизывался Кайден.— Если не хочешь быть в форме волка, то обратись, мы тогда поужинаем втроем, ну и еще его сучка...

Волк задумался на секунду над предложением омеги. Конечно, он плохо себе представлял реакцию того альфы на свое присутствие. Но едва оборотень успел поднять голову и посмотреть на милое личико Кая, как прозвенел звонок в дверь, от которого омега подскочил на ноги.

— Просто обратись и приходи в гостиную, хорошо? Если что, то вещи можешь взять в другой комнате. Либо у дворецкого позаимствуй, либо у отца, он их все равно никогда не носил. Ну, или в таком виде приходи. Я и для тебя три стейка приготовил, — с улыбкой говорил Кай, уже направляясь открывать дверь, ведь негоже заставлять гостей ждать.

Волк хмуро проводил взглядом парня, в который раз убеждаясь, что некоторые сказки врут. Иначе, почему настоящий волк должен спасать «красные трусишки» от альф? Вместо того чтоб слопать его самому...

 

Открыв дверь, омега приветливо улыбнулся, отметив, что Люсьен успел переодеться. Черные штаны, вместо потертых джинсов, белая рубашка и начищенные до блеска черные туфли. Альфа явно если не на свидание, то на «случайное» знакомство с родителями Кайдена пришел.

А омега и не подумал переодеться. Да и зачем? Даже правильнее будет сказать: «какой смысл»? Ведь он бы все равно привычно надел какие-нибудь шорты и майку. 

— Проходи. Как раз почти готово, — проворковал Кайден, открывая шире дверь и давая возможность пройти альфе.

— Хорошо, — отозвался довольный Люсьен и прошел внутрь. Альфа явно не ожидал, что омега окажется так богат. Это, между прочим, отдельный плюс. Так что с каждой секундой его намерения относительно Кая становились все серьезней и серьезней. 

— Очень вкусно пахнет, — начал сразу с порога Люсьен. Ну, надо же сделать комплимент, омеги же это любят? И тут же протянул пакет Кайдену, который только успел закрыть за ним дверь: — А я тут вино с тортиком принес.

— Спасибо, но я не пью, а то меня уносит уже после первого глотка, — доверчиво поведал омега альфе, с улыбкой принимая у него гостинец. — Но тебе я налью, если хочешь. Ты пока проходи и располагайся.

Кай проводил Люсьена в гостиную и, усадив гостя, принялся накрывать на стол, принося угощения из кухни, пару минут мельтеша туда-сюда. И лишь когда оставалось принести еду для Оникса и Элизабет, опомнился, что альфа пришел один, отчего приостановился, интересуясь:

— А где твоя собачка?

— Я ее дома оставил. Течка все же началась, так что, завтра или послезавтра можно будет попробовать их свести. И, думаю, это хороший повод, чтобы выпить, хоть по одной рюмочке. За крепких и здоровых щенят, — по интонации альфы, сложно было даже определить, спрашивает он или упрашивает. 

Омега все еще не был уверен, что Ониксу понравилась Элизабет и хочет ли он от нее щенят. В какой-то степени это успокаивало его, пусть парень и не понимал, чем руководствуется. Хотя, частенько задумывался, что его питомцу не помешает, так сказать, снять напряжение, а то он ведет себя как-то озабочено.

— Я ведь, и правда, совсем не переношу алкоголь, — мямлит виновато Кайден, присаживаясь напротив альфы. И тут же пытается перевести тему в другое русло: — А ее можно оставить одну?

— Конечно. Она надежно заперта дома, да и обычно не дается никому, поэтому я был приятно удивлен, что твой кобель ей так понравился. Даже интересно из-за чего. Жаль, она не расскажет, — нагло врал Люсьен с усмешкой и, проигнорировав отказ Кая, налил по бокалу вина ему и себе. 

Кайден закусывает губу, не удивляясь, что сучке понравился его оборотень. Еще бы не понравился, такой милый и красивый его комочек пуха. Кому он, вообще, может не понравиться? 

— Давай, хотя бы чуть-чуть, за здоровье щенков? Я уверен, нас ждет прекрасное будущее… — продолжил напирать альфа, протягивая омеге бокал.

— Совсем чуть-чуть, — неохотно уступил омежка со вздохом. Ему не хотелось огорчать гостя, ведь поступать так даже как-то неприлично. Поэтому и взял в руки бокал. Да и ничего ведь плохого не может произойти... 

— За щенков, — прошептал Кай.

 

Все это время оборотень долго метался, решая, выйти ему или нет. А если выходить, в каком виде? Самая главная причина его нерешительности была именно в нем самом. Оборотень терпеть не мог, когда в его личную жизнь пытались лезть посторонние, поэтому и самому назойливо лезть в жизнь омеги казалось неприемлемым. 

Но, это же Кайден, наивный парень, который своим простодушием неизвестно до чего доведет и так рискованную ситуацию. Поэтому, оборотень решил все же взять ситуацию под контроль. И естественно, в человеческой ипостаси, в которой будет проще объяснить все этому Люсьену. 

Правда, проковырявшись в шкафах, он так и не обнаружил ничего, в чем было бы не зазорно явится перед другим альфой. И оборотень решил, что проще всего будет уточнить у парнишки. Поэтому, сняв с себя ошейник и не заморачиваясь дальше поисками, он отравился в гостиную, на ходу зовя омегу и заглядывая в комнату:

— Я так ничего и не нашел, — хмуро оповестил он Кая. Но увидев того с бокалом вина, зарычал: — Ты опять пьешь?!

Омега к этому моменту успел чокнуться с альфой и поднес вино к губам. Однако увидев оборотня, подскочил на месте и закашлялся, заливаясь краской и стараясь избавиться от крохотного глотка вина, попавшего не в то горло. 

Люсьен и вовсе онемел от подобной сцены. Он не ожидал увидеть здесь еще альф. Он был уверен, что в доме кроме Кая никого нет. Ну, разве что еще Оникс. Так что увидеть альфу, еще и обнаженного, он явно не ожидал. Оставалось надеяться, что это какой-нибудь далекий родственник (ибо они абсолютно не похожи), а не сожитель.

— Прости, — нервно хихикнул омежка, извиняясь перед гостем, хотя сам уставился во все глаза на обнажённого оборотня, усиленно стараясь не опускать взгляд ниже живота. Но спохватившись, подбежал к нему, схватил его за руку и постарался утянуть из гостиной, пискнув: — Ты обалдел?! Ты же голый!

— Потому что я из твоей спальни, — нарочно громко объяснил оборотень свой внешний вид, покорно направляясь за Кайденом. И с удовольствием отметил, что Люсьен поперхнулся от его фразы. 

Омега смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, еще немного он бы и рот открыл. Гость ведь может подумать, что у них что-то было, а это так чертовски смущало, что парень вообще потянул его в спальню. Чертов оборотень! 

— Я не собирался пить... — защебетал Кай по дороге в комнату, не смотря на альфу, стараясь, во всяком случае. — Просто он принес... и сказал, что это за здоровье щенков. А мне нравятся щенки.

— Ах, ну да, — ворчит альфа на ходу, — щенки это же святое. Так и скажи, что ляпнул ему, как и мне, что тебя быстро уносит с алкоголя. Ты разве не видишь, что он тебя пытается склеить?! Я даже отсюда чувствую его желание подмять тебя под себя. Иди к нему, и скажи, что у тебя уже есть альфа! Иначе я ему просто перегрызу глотку и съем, чтоб не осталось улик, — хмурится оборотень, останавливаясь и тыча пальцем в сторону Люсьена.

— Не выдумывай, не пытается он меня склеить. И да, я сказал ему, что меня быстро уносит. А что же мне еще нужно было сказать? — бормочет парень, буквально вталкивая оборотня в комнату и закрывая дверь за собой. 

Альфа хотел было очень внятно объяснить, почему это было глупо, но все мысли перепутались и смешались, когда омега обнял его за талию и плотно прижался. 

— Тогда ты просто оденься, и пойдем кушать. Ты ведь хочешь, верно? Для тебя я даже стейки с кровью сделал. Только не уверен, что хорошо получилось, — бормотал Кай, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо. Ему было жалко, что он опять огорчил оборотня. А еще, в какой-то степени, он боялся его отпустить. А то вдруг... он и правда пойдет и съест его гостя в его собственном доме. Страх-то какой!

Кайден при этом все же осознавал, что его любимый питомец, к которому он уже успел серьезно привязаться, оборотень. Теперь даже правильнее будет сказать — альфа. И сейчас он был голым, и это заставляло его сердце стучать в два или в три раза быстрее. Но ему почему-то казалось более безопасным обнять, нежели смотреть.

— Какой же ты наивный, — выдохнув, ответил альфа. Руки оборотня инстинктивно приподнялись, чтоб обнять и прижать парня к себе еще ближе, но заметив насколько тот смущенный, вовремя одумался и, взяв его за плечи, отодвинул от себя, продолжил бухтеть: — Хорошо, я тебе докажу, что он сюда пришел по твою душу. Давай мне штаны какие-нибудь, их вполне хватит.

— Хорошо, — обрадовался омега и кинулся в нужную комнату, где схватил какие-то джинсы, они все равно новые, поэтому мог вполне отдать их альфе насовсем. Ведь, как оказалось, его питомцу нужна и одежда.

Альфа же, тяжело выдохнув, зачесал обеими руками свои волосы назад. Какого черта он лезет в жизнь Кайдена и помогает ему? Наверное, это было настоящей загадкой для него.

— Вот, мистер Песик, — протянул омега джинсы и старательно уставился на стену, чтобы только не смотреть на оборотня. Кай и думать забыл о Пити, тот его как-то не смущал, да и не расхаживал перед ним голышом, поэтому все вполне объяснимо. Пити лишь однажды стянул с себя верх, но все равно особо эффекта это не вызвало. Наоборот, даже какой-то страх и желание сбежать от него.

— Мистер? — усмехнулся оборотень, вскидывая брови. Взяв одежду, он начал тут же одеваться, не обращая внимания на Кайдена, который так и не сводил взгляда с одной точки.

Конечно, без нижнего белья, альфе было неудобно в джинсах, но вполне сносно. Да он и не планировал находиться в этой узкой одежде долго. 

— Волк, — решил альфа все-таки поправить омегу, застегивая молнию и пуговицу. А после подошел к Каю и, чуть наклонившись, тихо прошептал ему на ухо с ехидной улыбкой: — Мистер Волк. 

Парень покраснел сильнее и даже невольно переступил с ноги на ногу, ощущая, как мурашки пробежали беспорядочной стайкой по спине. Вот ведь что с ним творит!

— Мистер Волк-извращенец, если быть точным, — не остался все же в долгу Кай и направился вслед за оборотнем в гостиную.

На такое уточнение альфа расхохотался, не сдерживая себя, и так, смеясь, вошел в гостиную. Молча окинув взглядом нового знакомого, оборотень хмыкнул и обратился к омеге:

— Ты что-то там говорил о стейках? — но, заметив, что краска на лице Кайдена начинает спадать, с улыбкой добавил: — Да не красней так, это же обычная ситуация, он же альфа, так что не западет на меня.

Кайден еле слышно фыркнул на такое заявление. Он и не собирался ревновать оборотня к альфе. Да и вообще, он не планировал его ревновать, пусть что-то подобное и невольно проскальзывало.

— Люсьен, — отмер-таки альфа, поднимаясь из-за стола и протягивая руку.

— Рад за вас, — с усмешкой кивнул оборотень, не вынимая рук из карманов джинсов, отчего Люсьену хмуро пришлось руку убрать. — Так что вас привело сюда?

— Мы хотим свести собак, — тут же пояснил Люсьен, улыбаясь Кайдену.

Вот тут до оборотня дошло, о каких щенках шла речь, отчего удивление на его лице было легко прочитать. Можно даже сказать, что он выглядел озадаченным.

Омежка еще больше засмущался. Наверное, нужно было подробнее рассказать альфе о том, какие щенки обсуждались. Кайден выполз из-за спины мистера волка-извращенца, попутно подпихивая его к столу и усаживая рядом со своим местом.

— Если, конечно, Ониксу понравится сучка... и он захочет завести с ней щенков, — добавляет омега, нарочито не смотря на оборотня. Но зато побольше мяса и пасты ему положил, аж две тарелки вышло: одна с тремя стейками с кровью, которые больше походили на мясной торт; а вторая с целым холмом пасты с соусом, да и салату ему подкинул, побольше, разумеется. После чего уселся на свое место и придвинул свой бокал с вином ему, как бы невзначай.

Люсьен был несказанно удивлен, когда понял, что это все одному альфе. Он, видимо, очень голодный, возможно даже ничего сегодня не ел, потому как… если бы он ел так всегда, то был бы нереально толстым, а не с подкаченным телом.

— Но Ониксу, вроде бы, понравилась сучка, — чуть хмурится парень, невольно выдавая, что ему-то это не нравится. — Давайте ужинать?

Мысли у оборотня забегали как таракашки. Мало того, что он должен как-то оградить невинную овечку от альфы, так выясняется, его тут уже свели. С собакой! Офигеть!

— Мне тоже так показалось, — вставил свое слово Люсьен, усаживаясь и наконец, принимаясь за ужин. — Они так хорошо резвились, словно лучшие друзья.

— Вот бы не подумал, что за такое короткое время, ты решишь его свести, — принимаясь за ужин, начал оборотень, поглядывая на омегу, который ковырялся в тарелке, закусив губу. Кай даже подумывал, что тот его совсем извести решил, засмущать до смерти!

Ведь хотя они и говорили об Ониксе-псе, но как-то вышло, что омега планирует вязку сидящего рядом с ним альфы и собаки! Точнее даже, альфу просто поставили перед фактом, о подобных планах. Кай готов был, провалится сквозь землю от стыда. Он и не представлял, что будет обсуждать чью-то сексуальную жизнь. А если быть точнее, то мистера волка-извращенца. При нем же!

— Вообще-то, Оникс мой питомец, — пояснил оборотень для Люсьена. — Кайден очень хотел крупного пса, вот я и привел ему своего на время. Чтоб он хорошенько подумал, справится ли и стоит ли ему заводить кого-то подобного. И поспешу вас огорчить, со щенками ничего не выйдет. Оникс – бесплоден, — сказал оборотень настолько спокойно, словно это самое обычное дело и продолжил мирно есть. А что, оборотень посчитал, что это самая оптимальная отмазка.

— Оу, — вот и все что слетело с губ Люсьена, он явно не ожидал такого поворота. И, самое главное, мысли его были заняты совсем не щенками, у него никак не складывался пазл, кто же этот загадочный альфа? То, что он хозяин Оникса, сомнений не было, от псины так и пахло им. А с Оникса, видимо, запах немного привязался к Каю. Альфа явно старше омеги лет на пять-семь. Может, он все-таки родственник и просто заботливо опекает его?

— Да, на время, но он о нем совершенно не заботился. Бедный Оникс был таким тощеньким, ужас просто. Может... и с бесплодием все не так плохо обстоит, — еле шепчет Кайден, виновато улыбнувшись Люсьену. Все-таки омега не мог знать наверняка, бесплоден ли оборотень, а к ветеринару он явно не собирается идти. И хотя виду Кай не подавал, но этот вопрос заставил его поволноваться. А тема по-прежнему оставалась крайне двусмысленной.

— Может, тебе тоже еще стейк дать? Я их много сделал, — улыбнулся омега, обращаясь уже к Люсьену. И, не дожидаясь ответа, подкидывает ему еще стейк, чтобы уж наверняка. У него теперь была какая-то навязчивая идея покормить всех альф, памятуя о том, какой тощий был Оникс. Прямо сердце кровью обливалось.

— Спасибо, — успел вставить Люсьен и увидел улыбку Кая. Глядя на эту парочку, альфа чувствовал себя лишним, как собаке пятая нога. И молчаливо ел ужин, поглядывая за ними, пытаясь разобраться в этой Санта Барбаре.

— Ох, это был мой коварный план, — с ехидством отвечает оборотень. — Чтобы ты сжалился над бедной псиной и пустил его к себе поближе.

Услышав подобное, Кайден уставился на него, думая, а не шутит ли он про то, что это все специально. Пожив с этим хитроумным извращужкой, омежка невольно стал задумываться о каждой такой вот мелочи.

— А насчет бесплодия, если хочешь, мы можем проверить. Но я уверен на все сто, что его сучку, - указал вилкой на Люсьена оборотень, — он не оплодотворит.

— Хочу, — рассердился Кайден, смотря альфе в глаза, — еще как проверим. Хоть завтра проверим. К тому же, думаю, у него период спаривания начался или еще что... Он сам не свой бегает, ищет себе сучку, — ядовито добавил омежка, явно намекая на извращения альфы, даже закусив губу, чтобы не так уж откровенно хихикать. Зато его красноту можно было чистосердечно списать на смех. 

— Нет, он всегда такой игривый, — откинувшись на спинку стула, оборотень опробовал вино на запах, как играет цвет в бокале вина и даже приметил след от губ Кая. Лишь после этого сделал глоток для пробы, точно так же как омега.

— Как тебе ужин, Люсьен? Я могу тебе еще и с собой дать, чтобы ты точно не проголодался, пока до дома дойдешь, — улыбнулся омежка самой доброй и приветливой улыбкой, на которую только был способен.

— Не стоит, спасибо, — успел вставить Люсьен, радуясь, что Кайден все же обращает на него внимание. А значит, у него есть еще шанс, несмотря на этого странного альфу.

— Поверь, если у него начнется гон, то тебе лучше держаться подальше, — подмигнув Кайдену, оборотень сделал еще пару глотков вина, после чего вернулся к мясу с гарниром. — Он у него еще относительно не скоро, так что, я его заберу до того, как это случится. 

— Как это ты заберешь его?! — разволновался омежка, вмиг переключая внимание на оборотня. Услышав подобное, даже на разговор о гоне он не обратил внимания. — Не отдам, это мой теперь песик! Я лучше ему сучку найду, а ты мне поможешь.

Кай придвинулся к оборотню ближе, будто тот уже сейчас собрался лишить его питомца, к которому он так привязался. И, всматриваясь в его зеленые глаза, пытался понять, говорит тот правду или вводит в заблуждение.

— Тогда завтра или послезавтра нужно все же попробовать их свести, — не унимался Люсьен, понимая, что главная причина общаться с Кайденом вот-вот пропадет, и запросто он с ним не увидится. Но своими словами он так и не привлек внимание омеги, а незнакомец довольно хмыкнул, и чуть поглаживая омегу по волосам, ответил Каю:

— Извини малыш, но через… дней пять, я заберу Оникса. Дело не в сучке или в чем–либо еще, не принимай на свой счет. Ему с тобой нравится, честно. Но у тебя же есть альфа, так что тебе скучно не будет.

— Есть альфа? — удивился Люсьен. Он, правда, надеялся до последнего, что у омеги никого нет. Потому как альфы обычно стараются сразу же заклеймить «свое».

— Мм, да, есть, Пити, — поясняет омега, переводя взгляд на Люсьена. — Наверное, надо было сказать? Я просто не думал, что это важно... 

Но уже договаривал фразу Кай, возвращаясь взглядом к оборотню и по-детски заверяя его, не обращая внимание на сказанное только что:

— Не заберешь. Не нужен мне альфа, я Оникса хочу... 

Оборотень даже не планировал скрывать искреннюю улыбку от этого: «хочу Оникса», отчего все его лицо засияло, и выглядел он весьма довольным.

— Себе оставить, — добавил Кай, чуть смутившись из-за двоякого смысла. 

Конечно, оборотню было приятно слышать, что омега хочет оставить его навсегда, но… Да как не посмотри, тут тысячи «но»! Даже непонятно с какого начинать.

— Может я по… — начал тихо Люсьен, но договорить ему не дали, да и не услышали. Парочка была так увлечена собой, будто у них гон с течкой совпали.

— Раз уж ему нравится со мной, то пусть остается. Навсегда. А ты можешь его навещать, — предусмотрительно добавляет омега, придвигаясь к альфе еще ближе. Он точно теперь его не отпустит, когда такое знает.

— Слушай, — тихо зашептал оборотень, приобняв Кайдена за плечо. — Мне правда нужно будет уехать… И я не знаю, как потом все обернется. 

— Нет, — упрямится парень, хватая альфу за бедро в опасной близости от паха, хотя ничего такого не имел в виду, разумеется. Однако оборотень все равно невольно дернулся. Под джинсами-то ничего не было. Да и не привык он, чтоб его омеги лапали, обычно он их.

— Не отдам. Мой! Тогда я поеду тоже с Ониксом, а потом вернемся. Или не вернемся. Мой питомец, не отдам!

— Тебе нельзя, — строго уже начал оборотень. Он вроде как за ним следить должен, а не привести к заказчику. 

Кай начал качать головой, упрямо смотря ему в глаза. Он что... уйти от него собрался? Омега несчастными глазами посмотрел на оборотня, так, будто тот его уже бросает. Оставляя совсем одного. А на Люсьена он вообще перестал пока обращать внимание. Да и вообще, тут у него любимого питомца отобрать хотят! Какой, к черту, Люсьен?! 

— Я уже люблю Оникса, не отдам!

Сердце оборотня пропускает удар, и он просто не в состоянии скрыть свое удивление от этих слов. Сверлит Кайдена взглядом, пока до того не дойдет, что он признался ему в любви, пусть и напрямую…

Но Кайден и не думает о том, что признался ему, вообще не доходит до него. И взгляд оборотня не помогает совершенно. Единственное, что его сейчас волнует, что наглец хочет оставить его! Не хочет с собой брать, что за глупости?! 

— Слушайте, уже поздно. А я пойду? — поймав заминку, начал Люсьен. — Вы, может, пока обговорите все, а я завтра позвоню, узнаю насчет вязки?

Кай тут же виновато улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на Люсьена:

— О, конечно, прости, что задержали, — и, выйдя из-за стола, проводил альфу на выход, заодно завернув ему с собой ужин, беспокоился все-таки. 

Напоминание Люсьена о завтрашней вязке, напомнило Каю, что нужно выяснить еще вопрос о бесплодии Оникса. И, самое главное, разобраться насчет намерения оборотня сбежать от него. Надо срочно придумать что-нибудь вроде феромонов еще одних или, скажем, запереть его. Но омега не был уверен, что дом выстоит, если альфа действительно постарается убежать. Может, он до недавнего времени и не верил в оборотней, но смотрел достаточно фильмов о них.

 

Пока Кайден провожал Люесьена, оборотень откинулся на спинку стула. Прикрыв глаза, он потирал лоб, обдумывая произошедшее. Хорошо хоть он не сказал, что на самом деле уйдет раньше. Ведь ему заплатили за неделю наблюдения и... он должен отчитаться. Хотя, после признания омеги, оборотень плохо представлял, что ему теперь о нем сказать или сделать. 

И как только Кайден вернулся в гостиную, оборотень сразу начал:

— Если тебе нужны щенки, то заведи себе. Я, естественно, не собираюсь оплодотворять ту сучку. Это же просто собака! Да и что будет, если родятся оборотни? Ты хоть представляешь, какая это может быть проблема?

Омежка стоял перед ним, словно провинившийся ребенок, смотря виновато в пол. После чего все же подошел поближе и уселся на свое место. Оказывается, Кай уже вплотную придвинул свой стул к его, но так было лучше, так он не уйдет, и омеге не придется быть без Оникса.

— Но я не хочу заводить себе щенков, я хочу Оникса, — настаивал омежка, чуть хмурясь. — Ты не можешь оставить меня. А если не хочешь ту сучку, то мы тебе другую найдем. И... можешь без щенков. Я не думал, что они тоже будут оборотнями, раз у них обычная псинка в родителях будет. И... к ветеринару все равно сходим. Хочу быть уверен, что мой любимец в порядке. 

— Тут без разницы с кем я буду, и в какой форме. Потому, что всегда есть шанс, что потомство будет оборотнем, только шанс разный. А растить их не так уж и просто, поэтому я и не тороплюсь с этим делом. И вести меня к ветеринару не нужно, я абсолютно здоров. И я… — тут альфа споткнулся, подбирая слова, так как Кайден, не до конца осознал свои чувства видимо, — понимаю, что ты привязался ко мне, но мне все равно придется уйти. 

Встав на ноги, альфа допил залпом остаток вина в бокале и направился в комнату Кайдена, но омега тут же засеменил за ним, щебеча:

— Если тебе придется уйти, то я пойду с тобой. Я не хочу тебя бросать. Если понимаешь, тогда не уходи или, если уходишь, то со мной. Зачем тебе вообще уходить? Если хочешь, то можешь даже всегда в облике человека быть, только не забирай у меня Оникса, — попросил омежка. Ему и правда, не хотелось расставаться с оборотнем, тот ему стал таким близким. А у него был лишь один питомец прежде, к которому он так привязывался.

Альфа недовольно сводит брови и, цыкнув, тяжело выдыхает. Вот почему он всегда старается показываться только в одном образе перед людьми. Они не всегда могут соединить его личности в одно. Если быть точным, то практически никогда. И сейчас Кайден готов на любые условия, лишь бы «альфа» оставил его «питомца-волка» с ним. Это Бред. Бред, который раздражает!

Кажется, нужно было промолчать, о том, что он должен уйти. И уйти по-английски. Но уже поздно что-либо переигрывать. Одна радость, омега не знает, когда он на самом деле уйдет.

Кайден нутром чувствует, что альфа уже все решил и не останется с ним, не оставит волка с ним. Как же он будет без этого черного комочка, который постоянно рядом с ним? Он не хотел быть без него! 

Пытаясь контролировать себя, оборотень не отвечает на вопросы. И машинально зайдя комнату омеги идет прямиком в душ. Надо охладиться, а заодно и Кай от него отстанет. Поэтому, зайдя в ванную, оборотень поспешно начал расстегивать джинсы.

Кайден же, пребывая в своих мыслях, даже не замечает, как заходит следом за альфой и обнимает его. Может, если его не отпускать, то и питомца не лишится. Будет проводить с ним все время, каждую секунду, постарается поменьше спать... или спать очень и очень чутко. 

— Не отпущу, — буркнул омега, приклеившись к альфе, от чего оборотень остолбенел, а от короткой фразы, сердце сжалось как в тисках. Вначале в любви признается, теперь не отпускает. Нет, оборотень, конечно, слышал нечто подобное за свою разгульную жизнь, но он впервые слышит, как подобное говорят от всего сердца.

— Зачем тебе вообще уходить? Я буду больше кормить, даже пузико чесать буду. Правда. Будем ходить в кофейни или в любое другое место.

И эти слова возвращают альфу к реальности. Кажется, в любой форме, Кайден видит в нем «пса-извращенца», а не альфу, которого стоило побаиваться. Или любить… Выдохнув, оборотень поворачивается к нему лицом и, приподняв подбородок хрипло окликнул:

— Кай, посмотри на меня. Я не твой пес, и не буду с тобой играть в «хозяин-питомец». Я оборотень. Понимаешь? Человек. Альфа. Который сейчас может повалить тебя и изнасиловать. 

Оборотень старался говорить как можно серьезнее и в то же время спокойнее, чтоб донести до омеги свою мысль, а не просто напугать мальчишку фразой: «я тебя сейчас изнасилую».

Омежка смотрит на альфу и хмурится. Он бы не удивился, если бы альфа его повалил и изнасиловал, тот ведь еще извращужка. Да и подобные попытки уже наблюдались. Но от представленных картин, Кай смутился, стараясь опустить голову и снова уткнуться взглядом куда-нибудь в грудь... да куда угодно, только бы не в зеленые пронизывающие глаза смотреть. Так чертовски смущает.

— Но ты мой, — упрямится омега, покрепче обняв альфу, отчего тот начал ртом ловить воздух. 

Точно, если Кай его будет держать, то все будет просто замечательно, он не потеряет никого. И все будут счастливы. Альфа ведь сам сказал, что ему нравится с ним, значит, и с этим проблем не будет.

— И не повалишь. Я же тебе нравлюсь, правда? — все же посмотрел омега ему в глаза. — Ты со мной играл — значит, нравлюсь. А еще я тебя кормил и все такое... И ты такой мягкий и теплый, — улыбаясь, добавляет омежка. — А если повалишь, то я не буду сопротивляться, поэтому изнасиловать не получится, — выдал ему Кай таким тоном, будто бы все проблемы разом разрешил.

От подобных заявлений, оборотень начинает всерьез сомневаться вменяемости омеги. Первое, что приходит в голову, это то, что Кайден все-таки выпил вино. Не, ну, правда. Альфа видел, как он отказывал Пити и, судя по всему, дальше поцелуев и лапанья друг друга, они не ушли. А ему-то что делать с этим ребенком? 

— Иди спать, тебе нужно проспаться. Глядишь, завтра все вопросы и решатся, — кивает альфа на дверь.

— Не уйду... 

— Я отсюда все равно мимо твоей комнаты не пройду. Или ты хочешь помыть меня? — вскинув одну бровь, уточняет оборотень. 

— Ну, я тебя снаружи подожду. Только спать не буду, пока ты не придешь и не присоединишься, — чуть смутился омежка, все же неохотно отлипая от альфы. — Я тебя в облике волка помою, а так сам мойся, мистер волк-извращенец, — буркнул омежка и ретировался за пределы ванной, прикрыв за собой дверь. 

Кайден решил пока расстелить постель и стянуть с себя все кроме нижнего белья то ли по привычке, то ли не видел смысла уже что-либо скрывать от оборотня. Теперь ему было даже и не стыдно ходить перед альфой в такой вот «пижаме». Ведь он и так уже все видел. Тем более, что это был по-прежнему любимый питомец, пусть и редкостный извращужка.


	7. Интересно — значит можно

Альфа продолжил водные процедуры, периодически глядя на себя в зеркало и невольно ощущая какую-то досаду. Наверное, причиной тому омега. Ну а кто же еще? Он либо считает его двумя разными личностями, либо даже в человеческой видит в нем «своего любимого питомца». Как же это раздражало. Он не питомец! Не верная собака, которая беспрекословно выполняет команды хозяина. Он волк. Оборотень!

«Я не буду сопротивляться» — вновь всплывают в памяти слова Кайдена, словно издеваясь или дразня альфу. Если бы парнишка не был таким чистым и непорочным, он бы, не задумываясь, отодрал его в ту же секунду. 

Но у оборотня другое воспитание, нежели у обычного человека. Любой альфа из его рода, был бы счастлив, если ему достался такой супруг. Но, увы, в наше время это редкость. Поэтому омега вызывает уважение, хотя бы за то, что каким-то образом сберег себя до этого времени. Плюс, Кайден вроде как предмет слежки. И не известно зачем, так что рисковать вроде как тоже не хотелось.

Отчего оборотню только и остается проскрипеть зубами и постараться вернуть Кая на путь истинный, немного припугнув.

 

Когда обнаженный оборотень вышел из ванной, свет был уже выключен и Кай лежал под одеялом. Отчего вся атмосфера только подстегивала его осуществить задуманное. Поэтому с довольной улыбкой альфа забрался к омеге, и по-хозяйски притянул его ближе к себе.

Парень даже не пискнул. Хотя он впервые на трезвую голову ощущал спиной тепло груди другого человека. В этом было что-то необычное, но, в то же время, притягательное. Да и они вроде как уже были в подобной ситуации, отчего рыпаться и вырываться было глупо.

Альфа легонько провел рукой по телу омеги, примечая, что тот, как обычно, в одном нижнем белье, и, не почувствовав отказа на свои действия, оборотень шепнул на ухо:

— Ты, правда, готов?.. 

Наивный парень ничего не имел против происходящего. Ему нравилась подобная ласка, отчего он даже разомлел и был спокойным вплоть до того момента, пока альфа не запустил руку в его трусишки и не прикоснулся к члену. 

Может, Каю и было приятно, может, это и вызвало стаю мурашек и легкие электрические разряды, атаковавшие его тело, но... черт, это было до такой степени волнительным, что заставило его убрать руку альфы и, повернувшись к нему лицом, прижаться вплотную, чтобы оборотень только не трогал его там вновь. 

— Извращуга, — пискнул омежка, красный как помидор.

— Это значит, нет? — усмехнулся альфа. Его рука быстро перебралась на попку, поверх трусишек. Хотя, он не особо понимал, зачем этот элемент одежды. Все равно практически ничего не прикрывает.

Едва просунув пальцы, оборотень кончиками пальцев почувствовал холодную, упругую и такую желанную попку Кая, что внутренний зверь просто начал биться в клетке, стараясь вырваться. Собственные чувства вызвали у оборотня улыбку, и, сжав ягодицу парня и прижав его плотнее к себе, он дал возможность парнишке ощутить, как его член нарочито дернулся.

Ощутить какие-то движения ниже пояса, для омеги оказалось настолько неожиданным, что он, вздрогнул, шумно вдохнув, и даже чуть отстранился, чтоб посмотреть, что же там происходит.

— Эй, мистер волк-извращенец, а он и должен шевелиться? — прошептал Кай, словно бы собираясь сговориться с альфой против его полового органа. 

От вопроса оборотень чуть не захохотал в голос. Нет, конечно, он засмеялся, но бесшумно. Все же он не ожидал подобного разговора. Ясно было, что парнишка девственник, но не настолько же! 

Это показалось альфе очень даже милым. До того момента, когда Кайден просунул руку к его плоти и осторожно ткнул в нее пальчиком, отчего тело рефлекторно дернулось, и по нему прошлось приятное тепло.

— Может, стоит заказать тебе одежду, чтобы он не шевелился? — поинтересовался омега, отодвинув немного в сторонку член оборотня, чтобы не делал такие взволнованные и непонятые вещи. 

От второго вопроса, альфа в полном нокауте. Парнишка что, на полном серьезе? Ладно, предположим, что Кай не чувствовал Пити, из-за слоев одежды, но он сам-то должен был чувствовать возбуждение? Иначе, зачем он с ним встречался? Да и разве у омег половое созревание проходит иначе? 

— А что, у тебя ни разу не шевелился? — пытаясь сдержать смех, интересуется альфа. — Когда ты с Пити был вот так?

Омежку что, еще и пристыдили? Этот извращужка еще и смеется над ним? Вот ведь наглый волчара.

Парень поджал губу и, прицелившись, что было, все же проблематично в темноте, куснул его по-дружески за сосок — уж куда смог дотянуться. От подобных манипуляций, второй раз член альфы дернулся по собственной инициативе, ну нечего омеге кусаться и тереться об него. Все-таки у Кая такая нежная кожа, а он ерзает тут верх-вниз. Еще и запахом соблазняя.

— Они что, одинаковые должны быть? И что сразу Пити?.. Я его даже голым никогда не видел. И мы только... ну, только то, что ты видел, делали, — поясняет омега растерянно. Ну, в самом деле, не говорить же оборотню то, что он и так видел?

— А ты вон что делаешь. Так... он, правда, должен так делать?

Ответ шокировал альфу окончательно. Выходит, что Кайден фригидный какой-нибудь, или Пити делает что-то не так (вспомнив их, брюнет отогнал эту мысль) или он просто не возбуждает омегу? 

В общем, оборотень окончательно запутался и, забыв о том, что он хотел припугнуть Кайдена, он решил утолить собственный интерес. Притянув омегу повыше, он подмял его под себя. 

— Если хочешь, можем попробовать оживить твой?.. — с еле заметной улыбкой спросил альфа. 

Омежка удивленно смотрит на темные очертания альфы. Попробовать оживить его член? Это ему казалось даже милым, хотя щеки в ту же секунду загорели. 

— Как это? — спросил омежка неуверенно.

Конечно, он не был на все сто наивным и где-то подсознательно понимал, что это не просто так, но ему в голову не приходило, что альфа может предложить реальные извращения, ведь он такой милый... обычно. 

Конечно, у него часто проскальзывают пошлые шуточки, но он ни разу не делал того, из-за чего Каю пришлось бы сказать «нет» или «не надо». Он всегда сам останавливался, прежде, чем дело доходило до подобного. 

Наверное, поэтому лежать под альфой здесь и сейчас казалось нормальным и даже не пугало. Но, может быть, было причиной и то, что омега уже настолько сильно привязался к этому оборотню и его запаху, что он действительно не чувствовал опасности. Лишь азарт, с которым он смотрел на оборотня и волнение, которое заставляло сердце учащенно стучать.

Именно по этому сердцебиению, открытой позе омеги и вопросу, альфе было не трудно догадаться, что Кайден заинтересовался его предложением. А если интересно — значит можно. И хотя оборотень уже слишком давно никого не пытался соблазнить, но, видимо, пришло время тряхнуть стариной. Да и он сам ничего не мог поделать со своим любопытством, лишь лукаво улыбнувшись, он склонился к его уху и бархатным голосом прошептал: 

— Расслабься и получай удовольствие. Можешь даже закрыть глаза…

Парню ничего не оставалось, как повиноваться. Он доверял оборотню достаточно сильно, чтобы закрыть глаза и действительно расслабиться, позволить ощущениям захлестнуть его. И они не заставили его долго ждать.

Омега практически сразу же сглатывает, ощущая, как альфа лизнул раковину его уха сверху-вниз, чуть присосавшись к мочке под конец. Несколько легких необычных поцелуев на шее (оборотень словно вначале пробовал на язык участок кожи, после чего смыкал губы в нежном поцелуе), принуждают Кая тяжело дышать, с каждой секундой отчетливее слыша собственное дыхание и громкое сердцебиение в ночной тишине. 

Омега впервые чувствовал, как собственное тело желает податься навстречу этим соблазнительным губам, этому дерзкому языку, который медленно прошелся от шеи до ключицы, оставляя мокрый след, восторженно ощущая, как собственное тело начинает распаляться. Да и хоть оборотень старался больше ничем не соприкасаться с омегой, чтоб тот следил и чувствовал только движение его губ, все же даже на расстоянии Кай чувствовал, как его обдает жаром альфы.

Постепенно запахи начали переплетаться, побуждая их обоих забыть о реальности, словно утонуть друг в друге. Может вначале причиной происходящего была игра и интерес. Но сейчас, когда альфа оставлял легкие поцелуи на ключице омеги, невольно переходящие в небольшие полу-укусы, оборотень поистине ощущал волчий аппетит. 

Кайден непроизвольно дрожал, чуть жмурясь, но отнюдь не от страха. Он настолько был поражён тем, что оборотень делает с его телом, с его мыслями, что порой забывал дышать. А от непривычного ощущения и сладко тянущего тепла в районе паха хотелось продолжения.

И альфа, будто чувствуя желания омеги, уперевшись в его ключицу носом, прочертил незамысловатый рисунок вниз по телу, шумно вдохнул аромат Кая, заставив его невольно вздрогнуть, когда под кончик носа попала горошина соска. С чуть разомкнутых от потребности дышать губ омеги, срывается протяжный стон, а тело все же подается навстречу языку оборотня, который прочертил несколько кругов по ореоле, прежде чем вобрал горошину в рот.

Кайден сжимает руками простыни, безжалостно комкая их, ощущая, как альфа со всей страстью и желанием теребит и ласкает его грудь. Это было единственное место, где оборотень не боялся оставить засосов, поэтому наслаждался обоими горошинами сосков, лаская их языком и массируя пальцами, вслушиваясь в такие возбуждающие стоны. 

И хотя омегу на периферии сознания слегка пугало происходящее, но одновременно и приносило огромное удовольствие, необычное, но чертовски приятное, до такой степени, что приходилось поджимать пальцы на ногах, ощущая, как шальная кровь стала приливать к паху.

Небольшие поцелуи-укусы продолжались до пупка, после чего альфа скользнул нарочито медленно языком вниз, пока не уперся в нижнее белье. Оборотень провел по границе нижнего белья несколько раз языком от бока до бока, словно боясь переступить рубеж дозволенного. Лишь единожды чуть пролезая языком внутрь на середине, на что сразу получил хрипловатый шепот парнишки:

— Извращенец…

Однако, парень не стал отталкивать, скорее наоборот. Облизав пересохшие губы, Кай скорее инстинктивно, желая получить больше удовольствия, раздвинул свои ножки. На что альфа едва улыбнулся, подмечая вполне естественную реакцию омеги. Но чувствуя возбуждение омеги, он был просто не в силах остановиться. 

Устроившись поудобнее, оборотень переключил внимание Кая на свою горячую ладонь, которая поглаживала его внешнюю сторону бедра. За это время он впервые отстранился губами от его тела, но хотел, чтобы омега продолжал его чувствовать. Знал, что он рядом. 

Сделав пару кротких вдохов и оглядев такого возбужденного, открытого Кая перед собой, который едва ли себя сдерживал, чтоб не поддаться к нему, альфа и сам шумно сглотнул накопившуюся слюну. Легкий поцелуй с колена, быстро перешел в мокрый, жадный. Плавно переходящий на внутреннюю сторону бедра, поднимающийся все выше и выше по телу, пока вновь не столкнулись с «преградой». Но на этот раз, он уже знал, что преступит эту черту. 

Сомкнутые губы, скользят по легкой ткани нижнего белья. Дыхание через нос уже тяжелое и рваное, поэтому, как только под губы попадает возбуждённый член омеги, альфа пылко вбирает его в рот, несмотря на легкую ткань. От жадного подсасывания плоти через нижнее белье, ткань мгновенно намокает, принуждая Кая сорваться на тихий стон, раздвинуть ножки максимально широко, подставляясь под ласку, под жаркий рот. Он и не заметил, как потек от действий альфы. Как с него приспустили нижнее белье. Омега лишь слышит, как оборотень жадно втягивает его запах возле паха, явно смакуя и еле слышно мыча от наслаждения. 

Медленно проводит языком по всей длине члена, наслаждаясь приторно-терпким вкусом, слизывая с каждым разом смазку на головке. Оборотень первый, кто подобрался так близко, и эта мысль сводит его с ума, заставляя собственное сердце биться в унисон с омегой. Медленно вобрав член Кая в рот, продолжая ласкать его языком, оборотень осторожно провел пальцем поперек его входа и, не удержав нахлынувшие эмоции, альфа заурчал, сомкнув губы у основания члена, когда под палец попала смазка.

От подобных действий, Кай тут же выгибается, ощущая, как тяжелое дыхание рывками вырывается у него из груди вместе со сладкими стонами, предназначенными только для этого мужчины. Омежка закусывает губу и чуть двигает тазом вверх, стараясь, чтобы альфа доставил ему больше удовольствия, совершенно не разбирая того, что он, сейчас делает. Даже урчание и рычание оборотня проносится электрическим разрядом по всему телу омеги, вновь выбивая из него протяжный и сладкий стон.

Альфа уже понял, что сегодня ночью Кайден не только хозяин Оникса, но и его. Так что покорно слушается его, начиная двигать все активнее головой, продолжая ласкать его языком, по всей длине члена, то и дело, задевая уздечку. Палец инстинктивно кружил возле входа, размазывая смазку, чувствуя нарастающее желание взять омегу. И хоть Кайден говорил, что не против, но альфа всячески удерживает внутреннего зверя, заставляя глухо рычать от собственных противоречивых чувств, когда член омеги оказывается в горле, разгоняя по основанию приятную волну, от которой Кай и вовсе уже не соображает.

Жмурясь все сильнее, омега выгибаясь все чаще, откровенно извиваясь под альфой, словно какая-то змея. Он впервые ощущал такое наслаждение, кое раньше не испытывал, отчего стало казаться, что тело словно не свое. Парень порой замирал в одной позе, а через пару секунд уже снова ерзал под оборотнем и принимал все новые позы, стараясь получить больше удовольствия, того, которое не испытывал прежде, но которое теперь до ужаса хочет получить. 

В нос приятно бил запах альфы, особенный, не такой, как у других, безумно возбуждающий, тот, который омега желал вдыхать снова и снова, до последнего вдоха, до последней капли. Раскрасневшийся от их маленького разврата, приятного и сладкого, Кайден постанывает более откровенно. И уже через пару мгновений, омежка не выдерживает долго, все же это его первый раз, пусть и такой, но все-таки первый, поэтому он кончает, вскрикивая и замирая на мгновение из-за нахлынувшего на него оргазма.

С непривычной моральной удовлетворенностью альфа проглатывает все и наконец, выпустил член омеги. Стащив окончательно нижнее белье, оборотень кидает его куда-то за пределы кровати. Все же оно мокрое, и вряд ли теперь нужно Кайдену. 

— У тебя прекрасный голос. Слушал бы его вечно, — раздался тихий хриплый голос альфы, который начал подбираться вверх по телу омеги и ложась рядом с ним. — А еще ты сладкий, как мороженое…

Омега пребывает в легком шоке, если не сказать больше. Ему собственный оборотень (да, он его уже считал своим) минет сделал, заставил кончить, а теперь они лежат в одной постели. Омега шумно сглатывает и едва находит в себе силы осознать, что тот только что сказал. 

О чем тут вообще говорить? Просто смотреть на то, как демонстративно альфа слизывает с пальца смазку, никого бы не оставило равнодушным. Чтоб скрыть хоть как-то свое смущение, которое только увеличивалось от слов извращужки, Кайден обнял альфу. Правда из-за того что тело было чертовски расслабленным, объятья получились едва ощутимые.

— Тебе удобно? — поборов смущение, обессиленно и хрипло прошептал омежка, чуть ерзая из-за того, что возбужденная плоть альфы неудобно упиралась в него.

Альфа улыбается глядя на такого умопомрачительно сексуально парня, но из-за того, что омега продолжал ерзать даже теперь, после оргазма, становилось сложнее удерживать внутри себя зверя, требующего к себе внимания.

— Если продолжишь ерзать, то я найду, куда его пристроить, — грозится оборотень на ушко. — И мне там будет не просто удобно, мне будет замечательно. Ведь ты такой узкий...

Глаза омежки сами собой расширились от его слов. Наглый извращенец, он же о нем беспокоится, думает, что тяжко альфе. Поэтому с величайшим смущением Кай предложил отнюдь даже не свою помощь:

— Ты мог бы просто… потрогать себя…

Альфа невольно усмехнулся. Рукоблудить при омеге под боком, это все равно, что есть муравья перед тарелкой стейков. Не наешься, пока не получишь мяса.

— И я не виноват, что узкий, — облизнулся парень, но больше не ерзал.

Услышав подобное, оборотень едва слышно заскулил. Такое чувство, что омега нарочно нарывается на приключения себе на задницу. Однако альфа постарался сконцентрироваться на чем-нибудь другом, прогоняя подальше желание всунуть парню по самые яйца. 

В комнате воцарилась тишина. Можно было лишь услышать, как они оба выравнивали дыхание и сердцебиение, думая каждый о чем-то своем…

После случившегося Кайден не представлял отношения с Пити. Разумеется, он бы не рассказал ему о том, что произошло, поскольку это просто невозможно смущает. Однако делать вид, что ничего не было, омежка тоже не сможет. Ведь ему так хорошо с оборотнем, что он просто млеет в его объятьях и… даже не заметил, как начал проваливаться в сон, несмотря на стояк альфы, который по-прежнему упирался в него.

— Хороших снов, извращужка, — шепнул омега, еле размыкая губы, и совершенно не боясь, что волк нападет на него во сне.

— Спокойной ночи, Кай.

 

Ночью оборотню поспать не удалось, уходил максимум в лёгкую дрему. А все потому, что было просто невозможно крепко уснуть. Омега, что есть сил, обнимал его, словно даже во сне памятуя о желании любимца сбежать от него. И несмотря на то, что Кайден почти и не ворочался во сне, он то и дело закидывал на альфу ноги, бессознательно привязывая себя к нему.

Поэтому когда оборотень проснулся, в весьма специфической позе, он с непривычки почувствовал себя жертвой змеи, которая всем своим телом обвила его. Однако глядя на милое личико Кая, он не чувствовал неприязни. Скорее даже наоборот. Душу словно согрело от мысли, что такой непорочный парень привязался к нему…

Сердце у оборотня вдруг как-то потяжелело, невольно вспомнив о работе. Омега ведь еще совсем как ребенок с чистой душой. Разве он может кому-то перейти дорогу или чем-то помешать? 

Горестно хмыкнув, альфа вспомнил, в каком они мире живут, и ответ пришел сам по себе — может. Вопрос в другом: зачем заказчику знать о буднях Кайдена? Хотят похитить его и получить выкуп у отца? А, может, просто кто-то хочет знать, что с ним все хорошо. Или наоборот, оборотень должен быть свидетелем чего-то плохого? Или тайный воздыхатель хочет знать все слабости омеги?

Вариантов слишком много. И пока альфа обдумывал все возможные версии, солнце стало радостно светить, озаряя комнату своими лучами. Отчего, собственно, Кайден и проснулся, довольно потягиваясь, а потом уже открывая глаза. Глядя на то, как просыпается ангелок, оборотень не смог сдержать улыбку. 

Омега не сразу дошел до мысли, что вчера было что-то приятное и... непристойное. Сначала Кайден чуть ерзает, чувствуя тело рядом, определенно голое тело, потом уже до него доходит, что и он голый.

Смущение тут же захлестывает его, заставляя щечки покрыться нескрываемым румянцем. Кай поднимает голову и смотрит на альфу, которому, видимо, до чертиков нравилось ошеломлять парня. Ведь сейчас все такие порочные, что омега, словно сокровище в прогнившем мире. Кай бы и рад что-нибудь сказать, но лишь открыл рот, а слова словно застряли в горле. Единственный выход, который нашел Кайден, это спрятаться под одеялом, надеясь, что это поможет. Бросив напоследок:

— Извращуга.

Альфа захохотал, заглядывая под одеяло и прижимая к себе омегу:

— Дурашка, нужно говорить: «Доброе утро, любимый». А если ты хочешь продолжения, то так и быть, днем будем под одеялом. Пока ты не привыкнешь…

— Сам ты... любимый, — буркнул парень, жмурясь.

Если не одеяло его прикрывать будет, то он сам зажмурится. А что, так все равно альфу не видно, а чтобы и он не видел его смущение, Кай снова обнял его, что было сил.

— Кто тебе сказал, что хочу? Я такого не говорил, — бормочет он альфе в грудь, хотя откровенно и не отрицает.

— Ну, если не хочешь...

Оборотень не договорил фразу, прижав к себе сильнее Кая, чтоб тот не вырвался, даже если захотел, начал вставать вместе с ним. И подхватив омегу на руки как принцессу потащил его в ванную комнату, с улыбкой добавляя:

— Значит, нужно сходить с утра в душ.

Омега уставился на оборотня, вцепившись в него мертвой хваткой. Вдруг уронит случайно по дороге и, сглотнув, пискнул:

— В душ? С-с тобой? Ты же все увидишь, — прошептал ему парень на ухо, будто бы альфа ничего и не видел до этого момента. — Ты же не будешь смотреть, извращужка?

— Я уже и так все видел. Мало того, уже все трогал и даже пробовал… — констатировал факт альфа с усмешкой.

Осторожно поставив Кайдена в душевую кабину, оборотень сразу включает воду, настраивая ее и припоминая:

— Ты же меня мыл, теперь моя очередь. Отказы не принимаются.

Омежка закусил губу, смотря в пол, из-за чего мог видеть интимные части тела альфы, что жутко смущало и будоражило одновременно. Поэтому все же поднял взгляд на альфу, шепнув:

— Я же не Оникс, чтобы меня мыть… Так, как тебя зовут, мистер волк-извращенец? — любопытствует Кайден, а то вон что между ними было, а он его имя толком и не знает...

— Имя? — хмурится альфа, хорошенько намыливая руки. Ну, у Кайдена такая нежная кожа, что грех браться за мочалку. Поэтому он с улыбкой начал массировать грудь мыльными руками, отвечая: 

— Ты мне уже вроде дал имя. Расслабься, секс не повод для знакомства, — усмехнулся альфа, скользнув руками по бокам и животу.

Стеснительный омежка, не отводя взгляд, смотрит как оборотень нежными, медленными движениями продолжал намыливать его. Внимательно следя за собственными руками, оборотень словно изучал, наконец, все тело парня при освещении. 

Нет, ему точно нравится издеваться над Кайденом, но приятные прикосновения заметно сглаживают эти неровности. И парень действительно расслабляется, позволяя себя мыть даже руками. Ведь его такая возможность прельщает не меньше.

— Извращужка, — снова бухтит омега, осматривая лицо оборотня с придирчивостью. — У нас еще не было секса...

— «Еще»? — с явно довольной улыбкой переспросил альфа, глядя в глаза Кайдена. Тот смутился, подмечая свое «еще», он вовсе не собирался это говорить. Но вот признаться, что он на самом деле этого не хотел, омега вряд ли бы смог. 

— Я думал, ты вчера был пьян, когда говорил, что не против. И у меня не получится изнасиловать тебя…

— Пьян, — закивал парень, смотря альфе в глаза с надеждой, что так выглядит убедительнее. 

Чуть наклонив голову, альфа приблизился к омеге, заходя к нему в кабину и скользя руками по бедрам, нарочно стараясь провести возле паха. А затем и вовсе завел руки назад и сжал ягодицы Кая, отчего парнишка вздрогнул.

— Значит, хочешь попробовать большего? — прошептал оборотень ему на ухо.

— Чуть-чуть... Возможно, хочу, — тихо ответил омежка. — А что, нельзя тебя хотеть?..

— Почему же, можно, только как ты потом будешь оправдываться перед Пити? Уж ему ли не знать, что ты девственник. Он же потом убьет твоего любимого питомца, что изнасиловал его омегу, — поглаживая одной рукой спинку, ворковал альфа.

Омега переводит серьезный взгляд на оборотня, но все еще с легким румянцем на щеках и всерьез заявляет: 

— Я уже не могу же быть с Пити после... того и этого. Поэтому Пити ничего не узнает. И... с чего ты взял, что я девственник? — буркнул альфе в грудь, утыкаясь в нее лицом, будто бы в защиту какую-то.

От услышанного оборотень хмурится и отстраняется. Конечно, он понимает, что перешел черту, но он явно не хотел стать причиной разрыва отношений. Все же у Кайдена своя жизнь богатого мальчика, а у него своя, со своими законами и стаей. 

— Подожди, — мотает головой альфа, пытаясь успеть за мыслями Кайдена. — Что значит, ты не сможешь с ним быть? Сейчас мы смоем с тебя запах, а если ты не скажешь о минете, то он и не узнает. А то, что ты девственник, это же очевидно.

Кайден мотает головой, а после как-то уязвленно смотря на оборотня. Он, вообще, не думал особо ни о чем (особенно ночью), но все равно не понимал, почему альфа так поступает.

— Как это я не скажу? Я же ему изменил, а теперь должен молчать? А если он все равно узнает? Не хочу быть таким омегой, который со всеми спит.

Альфа от такой новости вначале остолбенел, лишь потом схватился за голову, совершенно забывая, что рука мыльная. Он однозначно забыл, с кем имеет дело. С девственником. 

И что теперь, все? Свадьба ждет тебя, дорогой оборотень. Сделал, блин, приятное омежке… 

— Черт, — сорвалось у него все-таки с губ.

От своих же мыслей альфа присел, благо не упал. Как таковой девственности не лишил, но все равно чувствует себя связанным по рукам и ногам. И до кучи стал причиной распада пары. Неужели Кайден думает, что теперь между ними что-то есть? И это что-то серьезное? 

Омега наблюдает за ним, не понимая, что он такого сказал. Кай действительно не хотел теперь встречаться с Пити. Да не то, что не хотел, он просто не мог этого сделать по вполне очевидной причине. Как он может быть с ним, если вон что он чувствует к этому альфе? Кай даже передернулся от мысли, что к нему прикоснется кто-то другой.

— И что, мы теперь, типа, встречаемся? — как-то неуверенно оборотень поднимает глаза и смотрит на омегу. Конечно, парнишка ему симпатичен и с ним забавно. Возможно даже, альфа не хотел бы, чтоб с ним приключилось что-то плохое, потому как они подружились… но к такому повороту он не готов.

Кай удивленно смотрит на альфу, понимая, наконец, почему тот так реагирует. И обижено отвечает:

— Ты не хочешь? Я этого не предлагал. Я просто... не могу быть с Пити, — отвечает Кайден, первое что пришло в голову. Нет уж, он не скажет того, чего оборотень не желает слушать. Он не даст ему повод сбежать от него. — И я даже не знаю о тебе почти ничего, извращужка.

Альфа внимательно смотрит на омегу, да и тот не перестает пристально наблюдать за ним с плохо скрываемым волнением. Кай действительно был бы не против встречаться, ведь до такой степени ему еще никто не нравился. Те чувства, что он испытывал к оборотню, ни в какое сравнение не шли с отношениями с Пити. Да и Оникса он любит, такой славный волк, что не привязаться к нему просто невозможно.

Только вот, если у подростка складывалось все так легко, оборотень просто был в шоке. По ответу Кая можно легко понять, что он совсем не против такой идеи. И судя по «люблю Оникса», если он согласится, то у них будет действительно все серьезно, не так, как с Пити.

Стоп, стоп! Какой серьезно встречаться?! Его послали следить за Кайденом непонятно с какой целью, и вообще, неизвестно что будет в дальнейшем с парнем! Мало того, как воспримет все это стая? И что самое важное: о его собственных чувствах здесь кто-нибудь подумал?

В голове была такая каша, что без стакана не разобраться, и чем больше альфа думал, тем темней и запутанней казалась ситуация. Тогда оборотень мотнул головой и бодрехонько вскочил на ноги, едва ощутимо шлепнув Кая по ягодице.

— Так, голожопик…

Омега залился густо краской, ведь можно было и не напоминать. Он даже вздрогнул, бросив уже рефлекторно: «извращенец». И с опаской принялся смотреть на альфу, который начал вновь его намывать, приговаривая:

— Давай вначале примем душ. Потом я сгоняю за своей одеждой, а уже после мы разберемся с твоим… бывшим твоим Пити. — Все же оборотень решил начать распутывать клубок постепенно.

— А мне с тобой можно? Не пущу тебя одного. Ты тогда можешь не вернуться, — спохватился омега. Может, у них кое-что и было, но парень все равно беспокоился, что оборотень от него сбежит, а это был его оборотень! Оборотень, которого он не хотел отпускать. Даже к этому извращенцу в человеческой форме он привык. Но альфа лишь тяжело выдохнул, закатывая глаза.

— Кайден, умерь свой пыл. А то мне уже становится жалко твоего будущего супруга. Иногда нужно давать свободу. Ты же умный парень и знаешь, что насильно мил не будешь, — упрекает его оборотень, опускаясь на колени, отчего становится в опасной близи к паху омеги.

— Может, у меня вообще не будет супруга. Не хочу свадьбу, — фыркнул омежка, но без должного энтузиазма, все еще уязвленно смотря на альфу и позволяя ему себя намывать. Но подобная поза невольно заставляет сердце учащенно биться.

— Что-то я тебя уже не понимаю, — поднимает голову оборотень и смотрит на парня снизу-вверх. — Ты же только что сказал, что не будешь спать со всеми подряд. Или что, у тебя будет обед безбрачия? И никакого секса? 

— Можно и без свадьбы жить. Или без секса. Жил же я без секса, пока ты не пришел, извращенец, — едва успевает ответить омега.

Услышав его сердцебиение, которое начало учащаться, альфа с улыбкой посмотрел на плоть Кая, и будто решил подтвердить свое прозвище, лизнул ее, естественно заставив омегу невольно возбудиться и снова засмущаться. Ведь все воспоминание и ощущения ночи были еще свежи. Тянущее тепло снова осело внизу живота, и член невольно предал, заставляя стыдиться собственной реакции. 

— Сам помоюсь, — пролепетал парень и решил вообще отвернуться от него. 

— Ну, мы же «еще» не занимались сексом, — припоминает альфа, облизываясь и осматривая омегу со спины. Интересно, он это специально? Или природа его так хорошо ведет? 

Усмехнувшись от собственных мыслей, оборотень укусил правую ягодицу Кая, не то чтобы сильно, но чтоб тот обязательно это почувствовал. Омежка ойкнул, вздрагивая и резко разворачиваясь; наблюдая, как этот извращужка таки встает на ноги.

— Ты меня за зад укусил, — возмутился омега, смотря на него огромными глазами. Смущение разом было забыто. Чертов альфа просто выбивал его из колеи, но тот и бровью не повел, лишь с улыбкой продолжал смотреть на него.

— Я тоже могу тебя укусить, тебе будет приятно? — ворчит Кай, обнимая альфу за шею и вставая на носочки. 

Альфа даже чуть наклоняется, чтоб омеге было удобнее воплотить свою идею в реальность. Придерживая Кайдена за талию, и частично ощущая его мыльное тело, небольшой укус, в основание шеи и юркий язычок, который следом начал зализывать место укуса. Поскольку омеге подумалось, что это своего рода дезинфекция. И естественно, что член оборотня мгновенно напомнил о своем существовании, ведь все то время, что он был с Кайденом, находился в каком-то сексуальном кризисе. 

— Хочешь еще… укусить? — с небольшой хрипотцой, лукаво спрашивает альфа.

Омега с подозрением смотрит альфе в глаза, с секунду просто стоя и обнимая его молчаливо. Злость быстро сменяется на какое-то необычное чувство. Такое приятное и манящее, что собственно не удивительно, в объятьях оборотня всегда так было.

— Хочу, — озвучивает свое решение Кай, неуверенно кивнув. Прижимавшись теперь уже совсем вплотную, чуть скользя по телу, снова приподнялся на носочки, невольно потираясь бедром о пах альфы. 

Омега ловко прихватывает кожицу у основания шеи оборотня с другой стороны, затем снова зализывает, но теперь с большим энтузиазмом, даже немного забываясь: изо всех сил обнимая его и увлеченно скользя язычком по сладкой коже.

Заставив оборотня прикрыть глаза от удовольствия, ощутив непривычные мурашки, что беспорядочно пробежали по телу. Ох уж этот омега, так нагло провоцирует его. Неудивительно, что после таких ласк, член начал нагло упираться в омегу. Сердцебиение участилось, а дышать с каждой секундой становится все трудней. Сложно не догадаться, что если пойдет так и дальше, то второй масштабный облом его организм вряд ли переживет. Точнее, пережить-то он сможет, но потом он просто сорвется, как настоящий хищник.

— Доволен? — спрашивает хрипло альфа, глядя Кайдену в глаза, но отпускать из объятий явно еще не собирался.

Омежка несколько расфокуссированно смотрит на оборотня, еще не совсем отойдя от вылизывания небольшого укуса. Кто же знал, что альфа такой вкусный? Облизнувшись, Кай опустил взгляд на его член, упирающийся ему в бедро.

— Угу, — кивнул парень, снова поднимая уже смущенный взгляд на альфу. — Почему такой большой? Он разве помещается в... ну, туда, — заерзал парень, потираясь бедром о его пах.

— Впихнуть невпихуемое, это умение истинного альфы, — пытаясь сдержать смех, отвечает оборотень.

Но омега, встав на всю ступню, теперь не стоя на носочках, снова опустил взгляд на член оборотня. Любопытство не давало ему покоя, поэтому он осторожно ткнул пальчиком плоть альфы, пустив по телу оборотня эклектический разряд.

— Если хочешь потрогать, то делай это вот так, — пылко проговорил альфа и, взявшись за руку омеги, начал подносить его ладонь к своей плоти.

— Мм... нхм... — промычал омежка, который уже и головой вертеть начал, мол, не стоит, ничего он и не хочет потрогать.

— Не бойся, он не укусит, — усмехнулся альфа и положил руку Кая на свой член. Чуть сильнее сжав ее свой рукой, которая была поверх ладошки омеги, оборотень ощутил, как по телу прошла новая волна удовольствия. Почему-то от такой мелочи член дернулся сразу, будто он не в руках, а протиснут между каких-нибудь аппетитных ягодиц. От нахлынувших чувств, альфа тяжело выдохнул, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия, жадно втягивая чистый запах омеги.

Хоть Кай и отказывался, но ему нравилось трогать оборотня, такой теплый и... шевелится, даже забавно. Омега улыбается, а его глаза начинают блестеть весельем, словно бы он нашел себе новую игрушку, как в детстве, когда играл во всякие омежьи игрушечки. 

Облизнувшись, Кай с раскрасневшимися щечками поднял на альфу взгляд, будто бы пытаясь узнать, что он не так сделал, когда услышал стон, но все вроде бы было хорошо. Оборотень вроде даже прикрыл глаза от наслаждения и выглядел явно довольным.

— И что мне делать? — зашептал омега, словно козни строил против члена альфы, чуть сжимая его посильнее, но не очень сильно. Вдруг еще раздавит, тогда альфа точно уйдет от него. А после слегка скользнул по стволу. — Тепленький.

— Так спрашиваешь, будто никогда этим не занимался сам, — попытался язвить альфа с чуть заплетающимся языком, ведь разум быстро начал пьянеть, и он уже планировал получить удовольствие. Такое чувство, что Кайден намеренно над ним издевается; мстит, за все то, что было.

— Не с альфой же, — вспыхнул омежка, пихнув его слегка коленом. Подобным он занимался всего раз. Но не получив удовольствия, о котором все тогда в школе кричали, плюнул на это дело. Наверное, это была одна из многих причин, почему Кай все это время отказывал альфам. Но сейчас, с этим извращужкой, омега действительно хотел попробовать… если не все, то определенно многое. 

Словно прочитав мысли, оборотень скрипит зубами. И если не от злости, что омега мог быть с каким-то альфой, то определенно от желания самому запятнать этого чистого и непорочного малыша! 

Приперев Кайдена к стене, оборотень тихо прорычал ему над ухом, заставив его непроизвольно задрожать. И чуть сжав руку омеги, начал ею двигать, увеличивая темп. Доставляя себе удовольствие, пусть и с помощью его небольшого кулачка. 

Кай лишь убедился, что оборотень вынуждает его чувствовать что-то слишком необычное. Это было больше, чем просто возбуждение, отчего он покорно ласкал плоть альфы. И уже только от этого получал удовольствие. Хотел большего, глядя на реакцию альфы на все это.

Слыша сдержанный, предательский стон удовольствия оборотня, Кай довольно выдыхает, облизывая губы, и его тут же затыкают несколькими жадными, страстными поцелуями, которые постепенно переходят на шею парня. 

Багровые метки от засосов появлялись на светлой коже одна за другой, и того и гляди происходящее закончились бы меткой на омеге. Отчего альфа отстранился и, приподняв подбородок Кая свободной рукой, впился в его губы вновь, требовательно сминая их. 

Кайден непроизвольно издал тихий стон в поцелуй, робко стараясь посоперничать своим язычком с языком альфы. Да куда там ему, остается только мечтать, что сможет главенствовать. В порыве их маленькой борьбы, омега забывается и уже более уверенно ласкает плоть оборотня, нарочито чуть царапая, пару раз на самом деле, пусть извращуга помучается. Но делал это аккуратно, ведь не до крови же, а так, несколько игриво. 

Зарычав от очередного царапанья, альфа чуть прикусывая губу омеги, и решив, что Кайдену скучно, берется за его член и начинает надрачивать ему в ритм его рукам. Все же оборотню тоже хотелось доставить парнишке удовольствие. 

— Так лучше? — хрипло спросил оборотень, беря оба члена в одну руку.

Кай что-то неопределенное промычал, разумеется, он не против такого. Тяжело дыша, он поднял взгляд на альфу и снова потянулся к его губам. Это было необходимо словно воздух. Будто если прекратить целоваться, то волшебство закончится.

И хотя Кайдену захотелось стукнуть оборотня за то, что он улыбался, празднуя видимо свою какую-то маленькую победу, у него не было и шанса. Происходящее было неописуемо приятным и распаляло обоих все больше. Омеге нравилось целовать этого извращенца. 

И пусть он потом провалиться сквозь землю от смущения, воспоминаний. Но сейчас, надрачивая оба члена, он и не думал останавливаться. А ведь светло, ко всему прочему, и они прекрасно видят друг друга, только это еще больше возбуждало, будоражило их. 

Нарастающий запах Кайдена, его нежное тело и оба члена в руках. Все это окончательно сводит оборотня с ума. И он срывается на тот безумный темп, который нравится ему. Отчего Кай достигает пика едва ли не одновременно с альфой, простонав в поцелуй и впившись пальчиками в плечо чертовому извращенцу. Тело снова предательски подрагивало из-за оргазма, но не царапнуть альфу лишний раз, теперь уже в плечо, было просто греховно.

Проходит несколько секунд, сопровождаемых тяжелым дыханием. Альфа опирается рукой на стену, над плечом Кайдена, другой по-прежнему придерживает его. Наконец-то и он получил разрядку, отчего чувствовал себя прекрасно.

— Надо, смыть с себя все, — переведя дух, сказал оборотень, оглядывая парнишку с ног до головы. — И я пойду…

Омега на секунду поднимает взгляд и кивает, убирая от альфы руки. Позволяя оборотню делать что угодно со своим телом. Разум, хоть постепенно и начинает проясняться, но легкая эйфория еще не отпускает его.

— Я сам могу, если хочешь, — начал было Кайден, оказывая встречную услугу. Неторопливо и аккуратно смывая все с альфы.

Отчего оборотень тут же начал поддаваться на ласку, внимательно следя за омегой. Тот был словно дикий котенок, который постепенно привыкает к нему. К его ласке. И сам постепенно начинает ластиться и просить большего. 

— Котенок, ты прекрасен во время оргазма... — не удержавшись шепнул оборотень на ушко Каю.

Парень тут же залился краской и уткнулся лицом ему в грудь. Омега просто отказывался осознавать, что оборотень видел его во время оргазма, а также до и после, да и вообще всего его видел. Все это казалось невозможным, поэтому буркнул:

— Тебе-то откуда знать?

— Ты все продолжаешь отрицать? — удивился альфа. Омега отрицал почти все слова оборотня. Причем, все то, что было и так очевидно. — Ладно. Я за вещами. Отдохни пока.

Кайден поднимает взгляд и, глядя на то, как альфа уходит, чувствует, как сердце начинает болезненно ныть. Поэтому, даже не осознав толком происходящего, Кайден схватил его за руку. Конечно, он не думал, что сможет остановить оборотня, если тот пожелает уйти, поэтому просто надеялся, что тот не захочет. 

— Ты, правда, вернешься? — спрашивает Кай напоследок, закусывая губу и смотря на него каким-то странным взглядом.

Альфа, конечно, помнил, что омега не хочет его отпускать, но он не ожидал, что даже после такого, тот будет еще волноваться. Да вообще будет в состоянии думать. 

Взяв его руку, оборотень легонько поцеловал пальчики Кайдена. Альфа никогда не задумывался над своими действиями, делал то, что считал нужным. Что ему самому хотелось. И не важно, как это сейчас преданно выглядело.

— Я просто возьму свою одежду и вернусь. Неужели ты мне настолько не доверяешь?

— Ты извращенец, мистер волк, разве я могу тебе доверять? — ответил омега вопросом на вопрос.

Но Кайден все же доверял ему, но это не мешало беспокоиться, излишне сильно беспокоиться, наверное. Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Страх, что оборотень может не вернуться, почти убивал его.

— Через два часа я пойду за тобой, — заявил Кай напоследок, все же отпуская, хотя и довольно неохотно, руку альфы.

Оборотень едва заметно улыбнулся. Он-то думал, что питомцы привязываться к хозяевам, а не наоборот. Подойдя к омеге, альфа поцеловал парня в щеку. 

— Если я задержусь, то тебе позвоню. А если не перезвонил, то с какой-нибудь сучкой в парке, — усмехнулся оборотень, стараясь поскорее сбежать из ванны, чтоб не огрести.

Омега широко распахнувшимися глазами смотрит на этого наглого извращенца-волчару, а потом просто брызгает на него водой прямо из душа.

— Извращенец! С сучкой Люсьена тогда спариваться отправлю, — фыркнул омежка.

Альфа с хохотом выбежал из ванной комнаты, закрывая за собой дверь. Время у него хоть и было предостаточно, но рисковать не хотелось. Открыв окно, оборотень выпрыгнул на улицу, сразу же оборачиваясь волком, а после сразу же ринулся к своему дому.

 

Омега проводил альфу взглядом, а после продолжил мыться. Он не считал себя слишком параноиком, во всяком случае хотел верить в это, поэтому засек время ровно с того момента, как вышел из ванны. А ведь мог засечь и прямо в ванной, так что это довольно большой прогресс. 

После душа, Кайден снова натянул на себя шорты с футболкой и уселся покорно ждать альфу, словно какой-то женатик. Омега невольно фыркнул на такие мысли. Глупости какие. 

Стрелка на часах двигалась медленнее улитки, и два часа без оборотня показались какой-то вечностью. По идее, он мог сейчас заняться чем угодно. Но душа совершенно ни к чему не лежала. 

Пока Кайден ждал своего извращужку, уже сомневаясь, что тот был его личным извращенцем, он все же заставил себя позвонить дворецкому, чтобы немного поговорить о том о сем и даже невольно обрадоваться, узнав, что Эрик еще задержится до конца недели. Ведь это значило, что они с альфой еще смогут побыть вдвоем... 

Кай скучал в ожидании уже целый час, когда прозвенел дверной звонок. Омега понесся сломя голову, распахнул дверь и… просто остолбенел, замерев на пороге и глядя на знакомого альфу, как на какое-то чудо света.


	8. Приоткрывая занавес

На своих четырех волк мог развить хорошую скорость и миновать большой город напрямую, обходя все автомобильные пробки. Поэтому он за полчаса с легкостью добрался до своего дома, который находился на окраине города в противоположной от особняка Кайдена стороне.

Конечно, обитель оборотня не шла ни в какое сравнение с хоромами омеги. Среднестатистический частный дом, разве что большая придомовая территория и подступающий лес в нескольких шагах выделяли его из общей массы.

Уже подбегая к дому, оборотень услышал, как его домашний телефон разрывается от нудной, настойчивой трели, заставляя задуматься, кто бы это мог быть? Ведь стая знает, что он на задании, и вряд ли стали бы ему звонить. 

Обернувшись человеком на заднем дворе и достав ключ от дома, альфа услышал, как телефон замолк, что, собственно, его обрадовало. Однако, как только он вошел и закрыл за собой дверь, телефонная трель вновь возобновилась, заставляя того смириться и подойти к телефону. Однако увидев определившийся номер, альфа с улыбкой закатил глаза и, выдохнув, включил громкую связь.

— Да, Ричард? 

— Ха! Я так и знал, что ты домой направился, — послышался довольный голос брата. Ну, еще бы он его не заметил! Такая немаленькая черная собачка пробежала через весь город. — Разве твое задание выполнено?

— Нет, я за одеждой, — честно признался альфа, пройдя на кухню. И налив бокал воды, тут же осушил его.

— …что, жарко в черной шубе стало? — усмехнулся Ричард. — Кстати, чтоб ты знал, мне тут тоже не холодно. Меня твой Лекс уже достал…

— Он не мой, — перебил оборотень, вытирая рукой капли воды, что успели пролиться мимо рта.

— Да плевать! Тебе просто необходимо найти себе пару, или уже замути с Лексом. Тебе скоро тридцатник шандарахнет, а у тебя ни супруга, ни детей, — начал причитать Ричард.

Альфа закатил глаза от услышанного. Ему вполне хватало подобных нравоучений от папы. А тут еще и братец взялся подбрасывать в топку дрова. Так что, отмахнувшись от брата, оборотень направился в спальню собирать вещи и одеваться, лишь где-то на периферии слыша, как Ричард продолжал ворчать о том, как его достал Лекс с вечными расспросами. 

Однако оборотень к этому оставался равнодушен. С момента его знакомства с Лексом прошел почти год, и если бы альфа был заинтересован в нем в этом плане, то давно бы уже подкатил. Однако Лекс его не впечатлил от слова совсем — ни запахом, ни характером, ни как человек. Единственным плюсом омеги было согласие на все.

И, видимо, из-за того что альфа время от времени предлагал какой-нибудь извращенный перепих, Лекс не терял надежду на их серьезные отношения и продолжал настойчиво крутиться возле него, несмотря на то что оборотень в первый же день знакомства предупредил Лекса, что его не интересуют серьезные отношения. А ведь именно для этого их тогда и познакомили. Омеги такие глупые и упрямые, что… вах! Кстати, об омегах. 

Альфа энергично собрал небольшой чемодан и оделся в летний светлый костюм, по привычке игнорируя непрекращающийся бубнеж брата и настраиваясь на рабочую атмосферу.

— Ричард, ты мне брат? — перебил альфа, выходя из спальни.

— Что ты от меня хочешь?

— Разузнай о моем задании…

— Какие-то проблемы?

— Нет. Но я был бы рад любой информации. 

— …Ладно, посмотрим, что я смогу достать. Ты теперь будешь на телефоне?

— Я возьму его с собой, но не уверен, что у меня всегда будет возможность ответить на звонок.

— Если что-нибудь узнаю — напишу. Но это не значит, что наш разговор о твоем будущем окончен…

Оборотень тут же поспешил распрощаться с братом. И закончил разговор, направился назад к Кайдену. Правда, обратно он решил поехать на машине, на что, собственно, и потратил час, несмотря на то что ехал по объездной, чтобы не стоять в пробках. Благо, дорога была хорошая. Хотя чему удивляться? Хоть Кайден и жил за пределами города, но в элитном районе.

Где куда не плюнь, попадешь в замок, ну, или как минимум в особняк. Возможно, из-за того, что Кайден живет в подобном месте, он не чувствует угрозу от альф? Все друг друга знают, а в школе наверняка имеет репутацию богатенького мальчика, родители которого любят и приложат все усилия для защиты или мести.

Припарковав машину, оборотень подхватил свой чемодан и, подойдя к особняку парнишки, как приличный человек позвонил в дверь. Услышав шаги Кайдена, альфа улыбнулся и, лишь когда омега открыл дверь, ошарашенно осматривая его, понял, что выглядит для парнишки явно непривычно.

Бежевый костюм и туфли, белая рубашка с парой расстёгнутых пуговиц наверху. И что, наверное, самое непривычное, так это задумчивое серьезное лицо. Разница была просто колоссальная, если сравнивать с вечно голым и беззаботным альфой, к которому привык Кай.

— Я решил не тащить одежду в зубах, — словно прочитав мысли Кайдена, сообщил оборотень, приподнимая свой чемодан. Нагло завалившись в дом, он тут же начал разуваться, продолжая разговор: — Как видишь, я успел вовремя, как и обещал. И буду не против, если ты выделишь мне комнату. 

Немного отойдя от шока, омежка успел закрыть за ним дверь и всерьез задумался, какую комнату выделить оборотню. И зачем она ему только? Они вполне могли бы спать вместе. Но Кай не сказал это.

— Можешь выбрать любую комнату, я не против, — сказал омега, виновато смотря в пол. 

— Тогда возьму ту, что на первом этаже, в которой я уже был, — отозвался альфа, оставив в коридоре чемодан и прямиком направляясь на кухню. 

Омега последовал за альфой, кивая. То, что извращужка выбрал комнату так далеко от него, не радовало его. Невольно проскользнула мысль о том, что еще вопрос, кто тут еще извращуга, но Кай отмахнулся от этой нелепицы. 

— А еще… ты вроде как хотел с Пити расстаться, уже оповестил его? — спросил оборотень, чуть хмурясь. Мало ему своих проблем, так еще и за красными трусишками приглядывать нужно. И когда это он начал заниматься благотворительностью?

Омега на секунду приостановился, услышав вопрос. Может ли он рассчитывать, что это ревность? Тряхнув головой, парнишка последовал дальше за оборотнем. Вот о чем, о чем, а о Пити Кай и не думал. На самом деле теперь до Пити омеге вовсе нет дела, он больше чувств питает к этому извращужке, так классно смотрящемуся в костюме. Ну, а что скрывать-то? Это же вполне очевидная вещь, которую он, впрочем, не собирается признавать вслух.

— Нет, я не думал пока что о Пити. Мне написать ему сообщение? — предложил парень, снова смотря на альфу. 

— Ну, ты же хотел с ним разойтись. Просто предлагаю это сделать сейчас, пока я тут. Неизвестно, как он на это отреагирует, — усмехнулся оборотень, открывая холодильник и осматривая его содержимое. 

— Хорошо, тогда я просто напишу ему об этом. А ты что... все-таки собрался уходить от меня? — закусив губу, спросил омега.

Усевшись за стол, Кай достал телефон и без труда написал короткое сообщение Пити. Разглагольствовать он особо никогда и не умел. А после демонстративно положил телефон на стол и отодвинул подальше от себя, намекая, мол, сам разбирайся с этим. 

— Я уже говорил, мне нужно будет отлучаться по работе. Но это не значит, что я не вернусь, — спокойно ответил оборотень. Даже не беря в расчет то, что уже планирует придти после задания.

Омега пристально посмотрел на альфу, словно пытаясь понять, не врет ли он. Но оборотень вроде был честным, поэтому парень постепенно успокоился. Даже если альфа уйдет, он же вернется, и это определенно радовало. Кай дождался его сейчас, значит, и еще раз сможет подождать.

— Мистер извращенец, а ты умеешь готовить?

— Не то чтобы умею, но с голоду вроде не умирал и никого не отравил. Есть какие-то особые пожелания? — спросил альфа, доставая из холодильника продукты. А после, чтобы не намочить, да и просто было удобнее готовить, начал расстёгивать пиджак. 

Омега, наблюдавший за ним, сначала взволнованно опустил взгляд на свои колени, исподлобья наблюдая, как с альфы исчезает пиджак. Хотя оборотню и шел костюм, но парнишка привык и, наверное, желал видеть его в привычном образе. Однако в ту же секунду, когда взгляд Кайдена поднялся выше, парнишка сглотнул, увидев плечевую кобуру. Явно не пустую. 

— Съедобное, вкусное, твое самое лучшее блюдо, — отозвался омежка, коря себя за чуть хрипловатый, предательский голос. 

Оборотню не понадобились какие-либо сверхспособности, чтобы понять причину подобного голоса, когда заметил взгляд омеги, устремленный на кобуру. Альфа виновато улыбнулся и, извинившись, снял ее и положил на стол. Вот уж Ричард удружил. Из-за раздражающей темы их разговора оборотень оделся, совершенно не думая. А ведь мог надеть что-нибудь намного проще и подобным видом не шокировать Кая.

— Ты не против, если я и рубашку сниму? Не хочу намочить… — решил как-то разрядить напряженную атмосферу альфа. 

Парень яростно замотал головой, демонстрируя, что он совершенно не против. Смутился слегка из-за собственных желаний, на пару секунд тупя взгляд, но продолжил наблюдать за альфой. 

— А зачем тебе... оружие?

— Ну, в основном, по работе, — честно признался оборотень. — Иногда для личной охраны использую. Я надеюсь, твой Пити не придет разбираться, из-за чего вы разошлись… 

Омега с легким румянцем посмотрел на обнаженный торс, пока оборотень снимал рубашку и вешал ее поверх пиджака. Слишком красивый, чтобы игнорировать. Кайден хотел поинтересоваться, что это за работа у него такая, но пока решил оставить это, неуверенный, что действительно хочет услышать ответ.

Оборотень же, пошуршав по кухонным шкафам, полностью освоился и, найдя картошку, начал ее чистить, вполоборота глядя на Кайдена и продолжая диалог, уводящий тему подальше от работы:

— Вообще я люблю готовить шашлыки, обожаю, когда от мяса пахнет дымком, или кролика в томатном соусе, но пока его приготовлю, один омега упадет в обморок. Если захочешь, могу кролика на завтра приготовить. А пока придется довольствоваться картофельной запеканкой, если ты не возражаешь.

Пока омега слушал, он, и правда, был готов упасть в голодный обморок. Кайден хоть и был омегой, но не особо умел готовить изыски, хотя всегда порывался научиться. Другое дело, что толку из этого особо не вышло, поэтому дворецкий всегда делал большие запасы или просил его заказывать еду на дом. 

— Согласен на запеканку и хочу кролика завтра, — отозвался омега.

— Если у тебя кролика нет, после того как поедим, я схожу в магазин — куплю.

— Нет, кролик должен быть. Ну, у дворецкого всегда все есть, — немного стушевался Кай в конце, так как поймал на себе удивленный взгляд оборотня.

— У меня иногда, да почти всегда, — поправил себя с довольной улыбкой альфа, — такое впечатление, что была бы твоя воля, ты посадил бы меня на цепь и никуда от себя не отпускал… даже в магазин.

— Не посадил бы. Может, привязал бы к себе, но не посадил, — поправил его омега. 

Для него многое значило довериться альфе, поэтому Кай не мог позволить ему просто уйти. Разумеется, он бы не смог заставить его, если бы альфа сам не захотел, да и вряд ли бы смог это сделать.

— Привязал бы к себе? Да ты растешь на глазах, — усмехнулся оборотень. — С такими темпами еще немного, и мне стоит начинать тебя бояться.

— Это только теоретически, — постарался Кай оправдаться, смущенно потупившись и с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривая стол, стряхивая невидимые крошки. Омега ведь действительно не хотел потерять оборотня. Не после всего, что между ними было.

Закончив чистить картошку, альфа поставил ее варить, а сам принялся за лук, морковь, фарш и помидоры, периодически поглядывая на омегу. Пусть Кайден и не отвечал откровенно на его вопросы, но достаточно было посмотреть на его лицо, чтобы и так все прекрасно понять, не говоря уже о том, как предательски стучит его сердце.

— А быть со мной тоже хочешь? Ну, теоретически, — спросил без зазрения совести оборотень. — Знаешь, я не лучший кандидат на роль парня… и, уж тем более, мужа.

Кайден устремил взгляд на свои колени, стараясь просто не спалиться. Казалось бы, что от одного вопроса альфы, у него сердце упало в пятки. Даже теребить низ своих шорт начал, стараясь хоть чем-нибудь заняться и отвлечься, ведь это так походило на предложение начать встречаться! 

— ...Теоретически — все же промямлил Кай себе под нос, едва заметно кивая. — Я тебе не нравлюсь, мистер волк-извращенец? 

Альфа не хотел давать ложных надежд. Но Кайден определенно забавлял своей детской непосредственностью. Его так и хотелось где-нибудь, как-нибудь зацепить. Хотя вряд ли это была истиной причиной, почему оборотень до сих пор был с ним.

— Последний раз я делал минет лет восемь, а то и больше назад. Как думаешь, возился бы я с омегой, который мне неинтересен? Чисто теоретически?

Кайден закусил губу, украдкой поглядывая на извращужку и непроизвольно ерзая на месте, от упомянутых действий альфы. Тело, надо признать, тоже вспомнило, отчего мурашки небольшой стайкой пробежали по спине.

— Не знаю, а со мной возился бы? — прошептал омежка снова, словно какую-то тайну.

— Все ты знаешь, — прекрасно слыша, как бьется сердце парня, ответил альфа. Закончив все приготовления, он поставил запеканку в духовку, включил ее и уселся напротив Кайдена. — Только вот признать это не хочешь.

— И ты бы, ну, теоретически, хотел спать со мной? — снова прошептал омега, сам не зная, желал бы он, чтоб этот вопрос был услышан или нет. И самое главное — ответ на него. С альфой было замечательно спать, не страшно и тепло, а еще он так приятно пахнет, что быстрее засыпалось. В общем, куча плюсов.

Чуть наклонив голову вбок, оборотень вздохнул, понимая, к чему вопрос и какие последствия будут. И, ясное дело, альфа совсем не думал, что это простое невинное желание каждую ночь спать в одной кровати. 

— Теоретически, — поймав на себе нерешительный взгляд Кая, альфа кивнул, улыбаясь. — Хотел бы. Наверное, я очень многое хотел бы сделать. Теоретически.

Омега молчал, лишь снова поерзал. Он много в чем боялся признаться альфе, не смотря на то, что себе-то он уже сказал все, а вот озвучить не мог. 

— Значит... и практически ты будешь спать со мной? — пугливо из-под ресниц глянул на альфу Кай, ожидая ответ.

Это было довольно неожиданно для оборотня, что омега, поборов свой страх и смущение, спросил о подобном. Альфа бы, наверное, и рад спать с омегой во всех смыслах этого слова. Но как ни крути, он должен будет доложить о выполненной работе. А это значит, что Кай останется без него и… без Оникса. 

— Как только я приду с работы, мы попробуем спать вместе. Практически. А пока лучше, наверное, по отдельности, — ответил оборотень, решив, что нужно потихоньку настраивать парнишку на то, что его не будет.

Омега поджал губы, снова потупив взгляд. Теперь точно ему придется ночью красться к альфе в комнату. Тайком пробираться в его постель. А потом еще и делать вид, что это он лунатит так. Ведь что-то ему подсказывало, что рано утром у него не хватит сил выбраться из кровати альфы. 

— Хорошо, — ответил омежка в противовес своим же мыслям. Но ведь ничего не будет плохого в том, что он придет к нему, верно? И альфе теплее будет, и ему приятнее. — А когда ты с работы придешь?

— Если честно, не знаю. Может, через день, а может, и через десять. Так что не рассчитывай, что я быстро вернусь, — ответил серьезно оборотень, так как по большей части боялся дать Каю лишние надежды.

С каждым новым словом, которое говорил альфа, взгляд омеги становился все более унылым. Речь шла уже не о двух часах, которые и так Каю показались адом. Оборотня очень долго не будет, он даже точную дату своего возвращения не может сказать. А вдруг вообще не вернется?

— Давай лучше есть, — предложил альфа, вставая из-за стола и направляясь к плите.

Кай мысленно тяжко вздохнул и снова стал смотреть куда-то в сторону. Парнишку впервые охватило какое-то ужасное и омерзительное чувство, от которого становилось с каждой секундой тяжелее дышать.

Оборотня не хотелось отпускать. От одной мысли, что он потеряет его из поля зрения, кошки скреблись на душе. А ведь он только недавно признался себе в чувствах к извращужке. 

— Приятного аппетита, — сказал альфа, расставив тарелки с едой, и, усевшись за стол, приступил к трапезе.

— Приятного аппетита, — вяло отозвался омега. Но уже с первой ложки отметил для себя, что альфа очень вкусно готовит. От этого его чувства пришли в еще большее смятение. Ведь Кай и так был гурманом, а от осмысления, что подобное приготовил извращужка, казалось, что блюдо еще вкуснее.

— А чем ты занимался, пока меня не было? — все же поинтересовался альфа, глядя на поникшего омегу, который, впрочем, веселел с каждой ложкой. Все же сытый желудок хоть кого настроит на позитивный лад.

— Оделся. Дворецкому позвонил. Тебя ждал… — перечислял Кай, который вошел во вкус и с аппетитом поедал запеканку. 

А что? Может, по его фигурке и не скажешь, но если еда была вкусной, то омега сметал ее. Конечно, у него было чувство меры, но порой оно ему изменяло, его еще дворецкий постоянно дразнил по этому поводу, в шутку, разумеется. Поэтому запеканку он уплетал за обе щеки, даже слегка приободрившись. Если что-то и могло принести ему маленькое счастье, то это точно была еда. 

— Меня ждал? Уже соскучился? — тут же поймал его оборотень.

— Угу, ждал, вдруг ты не вернулся бы. Я даже время засек, когда из ванны вышел, — поведал омега без задней мысли.

Оборотень невольно почувствовал себя виноватым. Неужели парень так сильно привязался к нему за это время? Как он перенесет разлуку в десять, а то и более дней, если успел соскучиться лишь за полтора часа?!

Однако, что альфа может сделать? Не брать же Кая с собой? Ну, честное слово. Вдруг его заказчик собирается убить омежку или еще что похуже, а он сам его привезет туда?

От подобных мыслей, и аппетита у оборотня как такового не было. Ковыряясь в тарелке с запеканкой, он пытался рассчитать план его заказчика. Обдумывая, не будет ли опаснее оставить парня одного? Ведь неизвестно, когда вернётся дворецкий. Сколько же проблем, когда не знаешь, чего стоит остерегаться. 

— А чем занимается твой отец? — таки решил спросить альфа. Ну, может, это конкуренты что-то решили замутить? Ведь, судя по всему, живут они не бедно.

Парень неохотно оторвался от еды и слегка удивленно посмотрел, не понимая, с чего вдруг альфе это интересно, но не испытал беспокойства. Это же извращужка, ему можно. Поэтому, слегка пожав плечами, спокойно ответил:

— У него сеть ресторанов.

Альфа чуть нахмурился, понимая, что вариант с конкурентами вполне возможен. И если уж Кай столь откровенен, попытался получить больше информации:

— А у тебя никогда не возникали из-за этого проблемы? Ну, или просто... ограбления или нападения какие-нибудь?

Омега с большим интересом уставился на оборотня, пытаясь понять, к чему он клонит. До этого они мало разговаривали на подобные темы, а тут вдруг такой внезапный интерес.

— Со мной ничего такого не было, и меня не особо посвящают в такие дела. Но пару раз я оставался у дедушки вместе с дворецким потому что, кажется, что-то случалось, — припомнил омега. — Тебе лучше спросить у дворецкого или отца. А зачем ты спрашиваешь?

— Привычка, — ответил альфа, едва заметно вскидывая брови и пожимая плечами. 

Не говорить же, что он волнуется из-за него. И, судя по всему, Кая уже от кого-то прятали, так что волнение это вполне обоснованное. А если парнишке сказать, что оставаться дома опасно, он как пить дать точно увяжется за ним. Поэтому нужно срочно решить за оставшиеся дни, брать его с собой, спрятать или просто оставить в доме.

— ...Ты работаешь копом или охранником каким-то? — раздался в тишине неуверенный голос Кайдена, который заинтересованно смотрел на кобуру. Но поймав взгляд альфы, сразу же продолжил трапезу, утыкаясь в тарелку. 

Оборотень замер на пару секунд, сверля парня взглядом. Попросту не представляя, что сказать о своей работе. 

— Разнорабочий, — с улыбкой отзывается оборотень.

Омега смутно представлял, что бы это могло означать. Но подозревал, что альфа не хотел об этом говорить. Потому пока решил не заваливать его вопросами. Возможно, позже Каю удастся узнать об оборотне больше. Во всяком случае, он на это надеялся. И как только доел, облизнувшись, полностью сосредоточился на извращужке. 

— А мы пойдем гулять в парк? — внезапно поинтересовался омежка, который хотел провести больше времени вместе.

Альфа вначале обрадовался, что они ушли от темы его работы. Да и тому, что парнишка с ним хочет погулять. Но вдруг появившаяся мысль тут же отрезвила его:

— Ты хочешь выгуливать Оникса или погулять со мной?

— А можно начать гулять с Ониксом, а потом с тобой? Или наоборот...

Да, точно. Совсем оборотень забыл об этом едком чувстве. Кай своим ответом словно против шерсти погладил. Какое-то неприятное ощущение возникало у оборотня при мысли, что Оникс у омеги на первом месте.

— Ладно, я тебя понял, — вставая, ответил оборотень и, забрав свои вещи, направился в комнату, приговаривая по пути: — Погуляешь с Ониксом. Ты помоешь посуду? А я пока схожу разденусь.

— Помою, — согласился омега.

Там и мыть-то нечего, закинул все в посудомоечную машину, и можно отправляться на прогулку. Кайден в такие моменты был рад тому положению, которое занимал его отец, хорошая домашняя техника легко избавляет от бытовой мороки. Так что, когда включенная машинка принялась за работу, парень взял телефон и направился в коридор.

 

В прихожей альфа захватил свой чемодан, чтобы все его вещи были в одном месте. И, зайдя в спальню, еще раз окинул ее взглядом. Видимо, это была комната для гостей, не такая индивидуальная и роскошная, как кабинет отца Кая или спальня омеги, но вполне уютно и хорошо обставленная. Впрочем, для него самое главное то, что в ней была удобная кровать, это не могло не радовать. 

Засунув кобуру под подушку, оборотень не спеша раздевался, обдумывая всю информацию, что имелась на данный момент. Но слова омеги, о предпочтении Оникса, впились в него не хуже пиявки и не хотели покидать его. Оборотень даже рыкнул, положив одежду на стул. Ладно, он может быть снисходительным и устроить, так сказать, прощальную встречу Оникса и Кайдена. 

Обернувшись волком, он направился в коридор. И, черт! Он даже до выхода не успел дойти, как омега буквально подлетел к нему, плюхнулся на колени и, обняв покрепче, принялся тискать.

— Оникс... — довольно произнёс омега, и видно было невооруженным взглядом, что парень счастлив по самое не хочу, аж через край того гляди потечет.

Волк приподнял одну бровь, разглядывая Кайдена. Нет, вы видели это? Омега ведет себя так, будто его вечность не видел. Хотя пару минут назад с ним обедал. 

Оборотень лапой приобнял омегу, просто не представляя, как реагировать на такое поведение парня. И почему сердце как-то не по-доброму екнуло?

Кай радостно продолжал трепать его шерстку, а вскоре нагло и с силой повалив волка — даже запыхался от таких вот непростых манипуляций. А после и вовсе принялся чесать ему пузо, приговаривая какие-то нелепые и неразборчивые наборы звуков, откровенно сюсюкаясь с волком.

— Я аж соскучился по тебе, — без тени стеснения произносит омежка, поцеловав питомца во влажный волчий нос, — теперь можно идти на прогулку, да? Куда хочешь сходить, Оникс? — улыбаясь, спросил парень, нехотя поднимаясь на ноги, и тут же, не удержавшись, вновь чуть взлохматил шерсть волка.

Альфа был в шоке от всех этих манипуляций Кайдена и просто уже не понимал происходящего. Этого омегу подменили или с ним какие-то проблемы? Может, он просто не переключился в режим «любимый питомец»? Почему собственное сердце стучит как ненормальное? 

Собрав все свои силы и мысли, волк гавкнул и направился на выход. Все-таки улица должна вернуть его в норму. Ну, остается на это надеяться. Потому как он давно не пребывал в такой большой растерянности.

На улице все, и правда, встало на свои места. Оборотень далеко не отходил от омеги, но старался идти чуть впереди, задевая парня хвостом или просто касаясь шерстистым боком голых ног. Кай радостно рассказывал какие-то истории и игриво отбивался от назойливой шерсти, которая действительно его щекотала, заставляя порой хихикать. 

Кайден уже осознал, что Оникс и извращужка — это одно и то же существо, но вот все равно не мог относиться к ним одинаково. Для него Оникс был любимым питомцем и вообще самым замечательным комочком пуха. А вот извращужка его постоянно смущал и заставлял испытывать далеко не просто дружеские чувства. Когда он был рядом, сердце всегда как-то взволнованно билось.

 

Парочка даже не заметила, как вновь вернулась в тот парк. И да, опять без игрушек. Но на этот раз Кайден вышел из положения, купив попкорн. Так что их прогулка складывалась куда приятнее, чем в прошлый раз. 

Омега радостно подкидывал сладости, а волк ловил их в прыжке и каждый раз, довольный собой, задирал морду вверх, выслушивая похвалу Кая, и клацал пастью в знак согласия. Так они и веселились, пока стакан с попкорном не кончился, и волк не убежал от парнишки куда-то.

— Эй, куда это ты спешишь? — засмеялся парень, который с трудом поспевал за «черным комочком его маленького счастья». Хотя не так уж он и поспевал, запоздав, наверное, на минуту, если не больше, и наблюдая, как волк плещется в фонтане. 

— Что, Оникс, жарко стало? — поинтересовался, улыбаясь, омежка, рассматривая черную плотную шерсть.

Надо признать, что подобным образом остужался не только оборотень. Фонтан был практически оккупирован посетителями парка. 

Где-то на заднем фоне, дети брызгались водой из пистолетов, задорно хохоча и бега друг за другом. Подростки брызгались из фонтана. А кто-то даже своим питомцам кидал палки в воду.

Все вокруг определенно наслаждались летом. И заведённый и до этого оборотень, с коварным прищуром посмотрел на Кая. Омега хоть и жизнерадостно улыбался, но явно мучился от жары, обмахивая себя ладонью. Так что в голову фривольного альфы, пришла гениальная идея. 

Опустив в воду кончик хвоста, волк довольно шлепнул им по голым ногам омеги, отчего тот невольно взвизгнул, стараясь отмахнуться от него. Но упрямый оборотень лишь вновь намочил хвост и начал им пытаться намочить все оголенные участки кожи Кайдена. Стараясь остудить парня.

И ведь ему это удавалось. Веселясь подобным образом, омега мгновенно вошел в раж. И наплевав на внешний вид и одежду, омега запрыгнул следом в фонтан. Хотя Кай все равно был в шортах, поэтому с этим особых проблем не возникало, тем более что воды там было почти по колено.

— Это нечестно, Оникс! — рассмеялся омежка, принимаясь забрызгивать питомца в ответ.

Волк фыркал, когда в морду попадала вода. Между прочим, это Кай делал нечестно! Отвернувшись от омеги, оборотень направил на парня туеву кучу брызг, обливая того с ног до головы.

Отчего Кай уже хотел было продолжить войну, облить этого засранца всего-всего, а если потребуется, и повалить его. А нет... Само коварство победило его первым.

Счастливый волк гавкал что-то, а после и вовсе резко развернулся и, сбивая Кайдена с ног, навалился на него с победным рыком: «я победил!». Кайден и охнуть не успел, оказавшись в воде, полностью промокшим до нитки. Омежка залился смехом, растягивая «фу», когда язык волка скользнул по его щеке. 

— Оникс! — возмутился он нарочито, стараясь перевернуться и завалить питомца собственным телом.

Отчего волк виновато поддался Кайдену, заваливаясь на бок и позволяя делать с собой все, что душе угодно. Разве что морду старался держать повыше, чтобы в уши вода не попала. И тут уж омега оторвался на нем по полной, щекоча и тиская его всего, разве что в морду не полез целоваться. Может, конечно, этим бы и кончилось, если бы волк неожиданно не вскочил и не выпрыгнул из фонтана. 

— Эй, ты куда? — разочарованно спросил Кайден, но когда увидел Люсьена с его Элизабет, вопрос отпал сам по себе. 

— Привет, — начал Люсьен. — А я как раз подумывал о том, чтобы тебе позвонить…

Осмотрев его, волк недовольно фыркнул и, подбежав поближе, хорошенько встряхнулся. Ну, да. Прям вот тут ему срочно было нужно просушиться, а заодно и намочить этого альфу.

— Ух, — прикрываясь рукой от брызг, вознегодовал Люсьен, но быстро взял себя в руки. — И тебе привет, Оникс. Ты не надумал? С Элизабет?.. — спросил он у волка, не отрывая взгляда от Кайдена, а там было на что посмотреть.

Омега с недовольным видом выбирался из фонтана. Им там было весело с оборотнем, а Люсьен все испортил, хотя парень и не вполне отдавал себе отчет в том, что уже не особо жалует этого альфу. 

Его Оникс уж точно теперь не надумал. Не нужна ему какая-то там сучка. Но Кайден лишь улыбнулся альфе как-то виновато.

— Прости, Ониксу просто сейчас безумно весело, — усмехнулся омега, поглядывая на питомца и поглаживая его. — Можно спросить у Оникса. Пушочек, хочешь вязку с Элизабет?

Кайден присел рядом с питомцем на корточки и потрепал пса по мокрой шерсти, определенно забавляясь тому, что питомец промок. Волк изобразил, будто что-то прошептал Кайдену на ухо, хотя омега вполне мог слышать тихий рык, напоминающий урчание, а после начал лизать омеге ухо и шею, продолжая слизывать с него воду.

Омежка едва заметно хихикнул, ощущая язык волка, щекочущий ему ухо, а потом и шею. Однако парень не собирался останавливать питомца, пусть делает все, что хочет. Наверное, подобное его смутило бы, будь оборотень в облике человека, а так происходящее казалось омежке вполне себе нормальным.

— На самом деле мы даже к ветеринару пока что не ходили, как-то забегались, — поднимая взгляд на Люсьена, ответил Кай. 

— Ну, так можно попробовать, а не получится, ну, и ладно… — старался уговорить его альфа, жадно разглядывая промокшего до нитки омегу.

Тем временем Элизабет, быстро вспомнив по запаху оборотня, тут же полезла к волку. А вскоре и вовсе попыталась протиснуться между ним и Кайденом, стараясь разлучить их. Из-за чего и получила угрожающее рычание от оборотня в свой адрес. Только вот, хоть она и испугалась, и отступила к своему хозяину, вскоре возобновила попытки сблизиться, подкрадываясь к волку, почти ползя по земле.

— Это значит, что он против?.. — уже без особого энтузиазма спросил Люсьен, наблюдая за подобной картиной.

Кайден выпрямился, потрепав Оникса по шерстке и с затаенной радостью в глазах наблюдал за тем, как волк отгоняет сучку от себя. Вот и правильно, это его оборотень, которым Кай совершенно не хотел ни с кем делиться. И он даже не представлял, как бы выкручивался, если бы Ониксу пришлась по вкусу эта Элизабет.

— Видимо, да, прости, — Кай виновато посмотрел на Люсьена. — Но я уверен, что она еще найдет того, кто ей понравится, и с кем у нее будет полная взаимность, — ободряюще стал разглагольствовать он.

— Ясно, — пробормотал Люсьен, осматривая Кайдена. На парне и так был минимум одежды, а тут она еще и мокрая, облипающая его и просвечивающаяся. Заметив это, волк встал перед омегой и огрызнулся, предупреждая, что загрызет насмерть. Ну, или по минимуму закусает. Поэтому Люсьен решил попытать счастье напрямую:

— Я смотрю, ты весь мокрый после фонтана. Я тут живу недалеко, может, зайдешь? Примешь душ, обсохнешь? 

Кайден наивно не замечал того, как его осматривает Люсьен, ему было интереснее наблюдать за Ониксом, который почему-то рычал и всем своим телом старался отодвинуть его подальше от альфы. Омежка, в попытке успокоить питомца, принялся поглаживать его, слегка почесывая за ухом, хотя старался и слушать Люсьена.

— О, правда? — улыбнулся Кайден, переводя взгляд на альфу. — Не хочу создавать неудобства, — омега и подумать не мог, что его зовут по какой-то иной причине, нежели помочь ему обсохнуть.

Волк аж подавился от такой наивности Кая. Разве он не предупреждал его?! Черт бы побрал этого Люсьена! Оборотень зашипел, помотал головой и всячески пытался показать, что это плохая идея. Но черт был проворнее. 

— Вот и отлично! — радостно засиял Люсьен и, не обращая внимания на Оникса, поманил Кайдена и Элизабет за собой, приговаривая: — Тогда пойдем? 

— Да ладно тебе, Оникс, я ведь мокрый, а до дома нам довольно далеко идти, — сказал он питомцу, посчитав причиной его протестов то, что волку не нравится Элизабет. Хотя парень до сих пор не понимал, почему тот не хотел идти в гости. Но был рад, что эта сучка, Элизабет, не мешается под ногами, пусть и в глубине души, отказываясь пока что произносить подобное вслух или хотя бы в мыслях.

Глядя на Люсьена, волк прищурился и не переставал удивляться этому Кайдену. Как вообще такого парня можно было оставить одного?! Да его любой извращенец заманит конфеткой, как ребенка, к себе! Когда он уже поймет, что не все альфы божьи одуванчики?

— Пойдем, — кивнул Кайден, направляясь за Люсьеном и следя за тем, чтобы Оникс шел вместе с ним.

Все же омежка беспокоился, что оборотень забастует и сбежит от него. Тогда-то Кай точно начнет волноваться, что идет с Люсьеном один...

Волк фыркнул, но догнал их и, встав между людьми, пошёл рядом с хозяином. Если бы он не был уверен, что в случае чего справится с этим Люсьеном, то уперся всем, чем только мог, чтобы отговорить Кайдена идти туда. Но коли уж омежка так страстно ищет приключения на свою девственную задницу, то так тому и быть. А может, этот альфа понравился Кайдену? Омега ведь только Ониксу признавался в любви…

От этих мыслей стало обидно. Значит, как пес, он хороший, а как альфа ему не подходит. Зато этот Люсьен в аккурат? 

Волк зафыркал от подобного, уже более злобно отгоняя псину от себя. Совершенно не боясь выпустить свой пар на Элизабет, что только радовало омегу.

Дорогой Люсьен рассказывал Кайдену о своей Элизабет. Как он ее купил, первые впечатления, веселые моменты. Всячески старался растрогать парня, так как единственное, что он понял, так это то, что омега очень любит животных.

Домой к альфе они действительно пришли минут за пять-семь. И как только вошли, у Люсьена сразу загорелись глаза:

— Я тебе сейчас дам полотенце, можешь сходить в душ, — предложил он, проходя в спальню.

Оказавшись дома у Люсьена, омега старался рассмотреть его обитель, между тем продолжая следить за Ониксом, чтобы он не натворил ничего такого, за что Каю потом будет стыдно. Мало ли, может, это пушистое нечто захочет действительно покусать бедного, как думал омежка, и несчастного Люсьена.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — отозвался парень и дожидался Люсьена, не заходя в спальню, поскольку посчитал это все-таки не совсем приличным. Да ему и в коридоре неплохо стоять, к тому же можно продолжить наблюдать за четвероногими.

Оникс фыркнул, демонстративно отвернувшись от взглядов хозяина. Ну, просто замечательно, он еще и в душ у Люсьена пойдет. Это называется — бери не хочу. Мало того, в квартире стоит устойчивый запах Элизабет. А у нее, между прочим, течка! И она вся распласталась возле него.

Омега понуро смотрел на питомца, не понимая, почему он так ведет себя с ним, ведь еще недавно все было хорошо. Ладно там... относился бы он так к Люсьену или к Элизабет, но к нему-то за что?

— Вот, держи, — с улыбкой протянул Люсьен полотенце, нарочито касаясь пальчиков омеги, когда тот забирал его. 

Кайден невольно вздрогнул, ощущая прикосновение Люсьена, пока забирал у него полотенце. Странно, омега так уже привык к прикосновениям оборотня, что... остальные кажутся какими-то чужими, неправильными; даже совсем мимолетные. Но все же Кай мило улыбнулся альфе, поблагодарив за заботу.

— Конечно, тут не так роскошно, как у тебя, — проговорил альфа, провожая его в ванную. — Но я надеюсь, тебя всё устроит.

— Не так уж у меня и роскошно, ты преувеличиваешь, — ответил парень. Пусть Кайден и был сыночком богатенького папочки, но это не делало из него пафосного и стервозного омежку, падкого на лицемерие, деньги и власть.

Открыв дверь, Альфа пропустил Кайдена внутрь и, когда волк попытался пойти следом, закрыл дверь перед его носом. Течная сучка должна отвлечь пса, ведь Элизабет так и не отходит от него ни на шаг, демонстрируя свои покорность и желание.

— Оникс, Элизабет, — позвал Люсьен, возвращаясь в спальню.

— Ага, нашел дурака, — проклацал пастью волк, демонстративно отворачиваясь от альфы, лишь краем глазом замечая, что Элизабет послушалась.

— Оникс, ты просто не представляешь, что сейчас ждет твоего хозяина, — стал насмехаться Люсьен, открывая скрипучий шкаф.

— Это ты не представляешь, что ждет тебя, — фыркнул оборотень. Однако услышав, как поскрипывает дверь шкафа, а потом и вовсе какое-то подозрительное бряканье, похожее на звон цепей, все же не выдержал и направился в комнату, чтоб всё выяснить. Неужели он там собирается Кайдена приковать к чему-нибудь?

Но это было его величайшей ошибкой. Как только волк зашел в комнату, Люсьен выскользнул из нее, закрывая дверь за собой и радостно нашептывая:

— Посиди пока с Элизабет, глядишь, делом займешься.

Недолго думая, Люсьен вернулся в ванную, смело заходя туда со словами:

— Надеюсь, моя чистая рубашка тебе подойдет…


	9. Жизнь научит

Оставшись один в ванной, Кайден хотел было закрыться, но каково же было его удивление, когда парнишка не увидел замка. Какое-то волнение почти сразу окутало его, заставив сердце учащенно биться. Но, возможно, это было просто из-за того, что омега ни разу не принимал душ в гостях (не считая визита к дедушкам). 

Впрочем, Кай и подумать не мог, что Люсьен может зайти к нему. Грея себя мыслью, что за дверью сидит Оникс, омежка спокойно разделся, развесив одежду на батарею. И даже успел всхлипнуть, когда из кармана шорт, достал больше неработающий телефон.

— Водонепроницаемый, возьмите, не пожалеете, — передразнил омега продавцов магазина, которые убедили купить его именно эту модель. Кай фыркнул от воспоминаний и, дав себе слово больше не попадаться на такую удочку, забрался в ванную, включая теплую воду.

Лишь теперь, когда тело согревалось под теплым душем, Кай осознал, что вода в фонтане была прохладная, и пока они шли, он сумел замерзнуть. Даже мелькнула мысль, что не помешало бы еще и Ониксу согреться, не хватало, чтобы он заболел.

Однако эта мысль быстро затерялась, когда Кай услышал голос Люсьена и звук закрывающейся двери. Парень заметно покраснел, стараясь отойти подальше, забиться куда-нибудь в угол, чтобы только альфа ничего не увидел. Ведь все, что его сейчас от него отделяло, это незначительная шторка.

— О, правда? Спасибо... Оставишь ее где-нибудь? — растерянно произнёс парень, не зная, куда себя деть. Будь тут на месте Люсьена кто-то другой, кто-то определенный на самом деле, его волк-извращенец, то омежке было бы чуть менее дискомфортно, а так...

— Я оставлю ее на вешалке рядом с полотенцем, — сказал Люсьен, вешая свою рубашку.

Альфа попытался заглянуть за занавеску, не подходя близко, но, к сожалению, так ничего и не увидел. Вот теперь он жалел, что у него в ванной не так много зеркал, с помощью которых можно было бы подсмотреть. Но уходить ему все равно не хотелось, как и напугать малыша омежку. 

Кайден и так был напряжен, внимательно наблюдая за передвижениями Люсьена через штору. Он, конечно, был рад, что альфа так заботится, как он думал, о нем, но все же предпочел бы, чтобы Люсьен поболтал с ним в другом месте, да и в более подходящий момент.

— Я Оникса с Элизабет в спальне оставил. Подумал, может, ее течка возьмет свое, и у них что-нибудь получится, — неторопливо стал рассказывать альфа и попросту тянул время. — Надеюсь, ты не против?

Парень замер на мгновение, когда услышал слова «Оникс и Элизабет» и «течка». Ему это чертовски не нравилось, он был до такой степени против, что готов был стукнуть Люсьена за это, но единственная вещица, прикрывающая его нагое тело, удерживала Кая от подобного желания. 

— М… — только и сказал омега. — Не думаю, что Оникс согласится, раз он не захотел раньше, но пусть попробуют, — уклончиво отозвался он.

— Хорошо. Я пока заварю чай, или ты будешь кофе? — поинтересовался Люсьен, уже уходя из ванной.

— Чай, пожалуйста, — улыбнулся Кайден.

Альфа сразу же направился на кухню, глянув лишь мельком на закрытую спальню. К его удивлению, там было подозрительно тихо. Отчего у него сложилось впечатление, что они или уже сцепились, или Оникс продолжает игнорировать Элизабет. Но Люсьен надеялся, что небольшое замкнутое пространство с течкой все же возьмут свое. 

После ухода Люсьена омега постарался быстро принять душ, вытереться и надеть предложенную рубашку. Она ему как раз была до середины бедер, поэтому было не так уж и плохо, можно сказать, даже привычно. Ведь шорты омеги были примерно всегда такой длины.

Выйдя из ванны, Кайден сразу попытался найти Люсьена, чтоб разузнать, как там Оникс, все же омежка беспокоился о нем. Однако у Люсьена были свои планы, поэтому как только он услышал, что парнишка закрыл дверь ванной, вышел в коридор, осматривая его похотливым взглядом.

— Я здесь. Тебе очень идут рубашки, — с улыбкой отозвался альфа. Конечно, одна мысль, что под ней ничего нет, его уже возбуждала.

Омега улыбнулся, принимая это за приятный комплимент без капли пошлости и разврата. Даже поправил на себе рубашку, осматривая ее, словно пытаясь убедиться, что все не так уж и плохо, и смущенно уточнил:   
— Правда?

— Правда, — заверил Люсьен, подойдя поближе к омеге, чтоб почувствовать его чистый запах. Но парнишка вдруг начал взволнованно осматриваться, видимо, в поисках своего питомца, и альфа указал на закрытую дверь, приговаривая:  
— Они там. Когда я вышел из ванны, они уже молчали. Может, уже сцепились? — счастливо озвучил он свою мысль. — Пошли пить чай.

— Я посмотрю, как они там, — обеспокоенно предупредил Кайден, направляясь к указанной комнате, тут же пообещав: — А потом сразу же приду.

Омега просто не мог спокойно пойти пить чай, не убедившись, что с Ониксом все в порядке, и он держит свой член при себе. Возможно, Кай совсем немного ревновал его. Чуть-чуть. По-дружески. И это он еще старался изо всех сил не осознавать то, что в соседней комнате находится его извращужка с какой-то течной сучкой. 

«Черт, черт! Не думать!» — повторял парнишка как мантру, отгоняя подобные мысли и закусив губу, и уже приподнял руку, чтоб взяться за дверную ручку, но открыть дверь ему не удалось. 

— Ох, нет, малыш, — усмехнулся Люсьен, догнав его и обняв за талию, из-за чего рубашка чуть приподнялась, потащил на кухню. — Им лучше не мешать в этот момент. Ты бы не хотел, чтобы тебе мешали, если бы занимался любовью с альфой?

Люсьену явно не хотелось, чтобы омега выпустил своего питомца. Все же Оникс мог не слабо так защитить своего хозяина, если ему что-нибудь не понравится. А так собака вряд ли сможет открыть эту дверь, уж он-то с Элизабет наблатыкался.

Омега не знал, чему сперва удивиться: тому, что его так назвали, или тому, что Люсьен его буквально утащил оттуда, при этом прикасаясь к нему. Да еще и смутил своими словами про секс и вмешательство. 

Пожалуй, он, и правда, не хотел бы, чтоб ему помешали. Но единственный альфа, с которым он захотел бы дойти до такого, сейчас был с какой-то… сукой. А ему оставалось только надеяться, что ничего между ними не будет. 

Усадив омегу на мягкий угловой диван, альфа поставил перед ним чашки с чаем и сладостями. После чего как бы невзначай уселся рядом с ним, хотя места было определённо достаточно, чтоб ему не пришлось теснить гостя.

— Спасибо за чай, — улыбнулся Кайден, а после стал греть о чашку руки, плотно обхватив ее, и аккуратно осматривать кухню.

— Не за что… Думаю, Элизабет будет у него не первая, так что он там и без нас справится, — усмехнулся Люсьен, искоса наблюдая за пареньком. Какая же выдержка должна быть у альфы, чтоб просто смотреть на такого сексуального Кая и ничего не делать? Весь его внешний вид и поведение просто кричали: делай со мной, что хочешь!

— Да, не первая, — подтвердил Кайден, хотя точно и не знал. Да ему и не нужно было знать, ведь оборотень столько всего умеет, что вопрос и, разумеется, ответ на него отпадали сами собой. 

— Ты вроде говорил, что у тебя есть альфа, а вот метки нет… ты в нем не уверен? — спросил Люсьен, чуть приблизившись и легонько отодвинув мокрые пряди волос, оголил чистую шею Кая, едва ощутимо касаясь нежной кожи.

Омега тут же невольно поежился. Такой близкий контакт был не очень приятен, отчего парнишка инстинктивно постарался отсесть от альфы подальше. Искренне не понимая, почему тот так нагло себя ведет. 

— На самом деле мы уже расстались... на днях, — припомнил Кай, делая первую пару глотков чая. — А у тебя есть омега?

— Я пока свободен, — тихо ответил альфа. Конечно, он не обрадовался, что омега отсел. Но это уже такая мелочь для возбужденного альфы.

Кай не знал, как реагировать на его поведение. Да он даже не знал, как обычно нормальные омеги отвечают на фразы «я пока свободен», поэтому он просто промычал, делая еще глоток чая. Хотя если вдуматься... он определенно бы обрадовался, скажи такое оборотень. 

— Если честно, то я бы хотел, чтобы ты им стал, — поделился альфа. Тяжело выдохнув, Люсьен положил свою ладонь на обнаженное бедро омеги и начал постепенно поднимать ее, залезая под рубашку парня.

Подобные слова альфы, как и его действия, заставили Кайдена замереть. Омега растерянно смотрел на альфу, натянуто улыбаясь. И, кажется, начиная догадываясь, на что намекал извращужка, когда рука Люсьена целенаправленно заскользила к его паху. 

Все тело омежки невольно покрылось гусиной кожей, но отнюдь не от удовольствия. Даже с Пити он не чувствовал такой неприязни. Сейчас Каю, как никогда, не хотелось, чтоб кто-то, кроме оборотня, его трогал. Тем более в таких откровенных местах.

— Наверное, мне нужно проверить, как там Оникс, — тихо отозвался Кайден, стараясь убрать руку альфы от себя и снова отсесть.

Но недовольный Люсьен нахмурился, грубовато хватая омегу за руку, и, положив другую на бедро, пресек на корню любую возможность отодвинуться от себя дальше или встать. 

— Малы-ыш, я ведь предлагаю тебе встречаться, а ты о собаке беспокоишься. С ним все в порядке. Давай лучше о нас поговорим?

Омега перестал даже натянуто улыбаться. Подобные действия альфы и его слова попросту стали его пугать. Сердцебиение значительно ускорилось, разгоняя по крови адреналин, который так и оповещал его, что дело точно пахнет керосином, и пора делать ноги. 

Однако как ни пытался Кай убрать чужую руку со своего бедра или отсесть подальше, у него ничего не получалось. Альфа был сильнее его, значительно сильнее, из-за чего было даже проблематично освободить вспотевшую руку из его хватки, не говоря уже о том, чтобы убежать. 

— Прости, — выдохнул Кайден, предпринимая свои ничтожные попытки к свободе. — Я лучше, и правда, проверю Оникса, и мы с ним пойдем домой, — добавил он, вполне очевидно намекая на то, что не хочет никаких «нас».

— Ка-ай, ну, чем я плох? Я найду другую работу, буду больше зарабатывать. Ты ведь даже еще ничего не знаешь обо мне. Дай мне шанс?.. — старался спокойно ответить Люсьен, убирая руку с бедра омеги, но не отпуская парня. 

Омежка застопорился. Вся это ситуация и разговор еще больше заставляли его нервничать. Доброта и угрызение совести каким-то чудом образовали ком на душе, отчего Кай начал покусывать губу, не зная, что и делать.

— Я не говорил, что ты плох, я просто... Это не из-за заработка. Я просто... уже кое-кого люблю, — решил попытать с этим счастье омега.

— Но, видимо, не взаимно, если ты до сих пор без его метки… Может, ты полюбишь меня? Если узнаешь получше, — сладко приговаривал альфа, притягивая омежку за руку к себе, чтоб поцеловать.

Кай бессильно посмотрел на свою руку, теперь, кажется, понимая, почему Ониксу так не нравился Люсьен. Наверное, он просто нюхом все почуял. Но ему-то что сейчас делать?! Он не хотел этих прикосновений, не хотел всего того, к чему это может привести.

— Я совсем недавно с ним познакомился, поэтому... он не знает пока что, — оторопело лепетал омега.

— Какое совпадение, со мной ты тоже недавно познакомился. Может, это я? — спросил с улыбкой Люсьен, который решил пойти напором на Кая. А что, парнишка, видимо, просто не умеет отказывать. 

— Нет! — выпалил омега, упершись рукой в грудь альфы, что, собственно, едва ли приостановило его.

А вот громкий, грозный лай Оникса с рычанием заставил Люсьена отвлечься. Может, он и продолжил бы свои манипуляции с омегой, если бы не услышал, как дверь подверглась грубому натиску пса. И, воспользовавшись этой заминкой, Кай вырвался из цепких лап альфы, ломанувшись к любимцу, выкрикивая на бегу:

— Прости, но мы пойдем!..

Цыкнув, Люсьен быстро настиг Кайдена, что успел выбежать в коридор, и, схватив его поперек живота, впечатал спиной в свою грудь, заставив непроизвольно пискнуть и шумно выдохнуть. Парнишка тут же затрепыхался в его руках, совершенно не обращая внимания, что от собственных действий рубашка задирается с каждой секундой все больше. 

Сильные руки альфы, что просто пытались удержать его в своих объятиях, касались тех мест, где был только оборотень. И это пугало, по-настоящему пугало. Кай не хотел чувствовать чужие руки на своих бедрах, случайно задетой плоти или животе. Страх с паникой словно по щелчку отключили здравомыслие, когда оголенными ягодицами омега почувствовал пах Люсьена. 

— Ты же не пойдешь на улицу в таком виде? — тяжело дыша, прошептал альфа на ухо парнишке. 

Оникс продолжал остервенело биться, скрестись в дверь и дергать ручку, пытаясь выбраться. Даже Элизабет начала как-то нервно подвывать. Но Люсьен на происходящее и вовсе не обращал внимания. Дверь открывалась внутрь, и это главное, что успокаивало альфу. Ну, и немаловажно то, что мужчина давно уже заменил обычные ручки на круглые, чтобы собственная собака не смогла открыть дверь.

— Я верну рубашку, — со слезами ответил Кай, стараясь высвободиться, только толку от этого практически не было. Теперь-то парнишка действительно пожалел о том, что не брал уроки по самозащите, на чем настаивал отец, а он не ходил, просто потому что этого хотел именно отец.

— Я не против того, что ты в моей рубашке… даже рад.

Омега покачал головой. Лучше уж он выбежит в таком виде на улицу вместе с Ониксом, чем останется тут и будет смотреть, что с ним сделает Люсьен. 

Утробный грозный рык оборотня заставил парочку вздрогнуть и перевести взгляд на закрытую дверь. В квартире воцарилась непривычная тишина. Даже Элизабет, жалобно проскулив, замолчала, отчего воображение вообще плохо рисовало картину, что там происходит.

Но, даже несмотря на это, альфа не отпустил омегу, скорее, наоборот, привыкнув к тишине, хотел было продолжить более тесное общение с омегой, но звук поворачивающейся дверной ручки в тишине ввел его в шок. С каким-то замиранием в сердце Люсьен смотрел на происходящее, не имея представления, как вообще такое возможно.

Омега и сам немного тормознулся, глядя на дверную ручку. Однако Кай сомневался, что альфа обратится перед Люсьеном. Он достаточно читал и смотрел, чтобы понять, что так нельзя. Но... глядя на приоткрывающуюся дверь, подобная мысль внушала какую-то надежду, отчего даже в теле появилась небольшая слабость, а по щеке скатилась слеза, заставив Кая почти беззвучно позвать питомца.

В ту же секунду оборотень вылетел из комнаты как стрела, завершая обратное обращение в волка. Только из-за внезапного и стремительного толчка, которым он сбил пару, никто из людей не понял, что увидел. Лишь темный силуэт, чуть крупнее Оникса, и налитые кровью глаза.

Люсьена впервые в жизни сковал страх, когда он ощутил, как почти человеческая рука со всей силы впечатала его в стену, стоило ему только выпустить Кая из рук при падении на пол. В глазах на какое-то время потемнело, а в голове и спине ощущалась резкая пронизывающая боль. Утробный рык волка разогнал по всему телу стаю мурашек, заставив невольно ещё больше вжаться в стену. 

Люсьен не понял, что произошло. Разве что на подсознательном уровне он мог разобрать, что почувствовал далеко не лапу животного, когда та когтями впилась в его тело. И это однозначно была не собака. Ему даже показалось, что это существо выбежало на задних лапах. Немного проморгавшись, когда альфа смог сфокусировать зрение, он увидел перед глазами большие, острые клыки монстра, из пасти которого капала слюна.

— Д… да он бешеный! У-убери его! — заикаясь, вопил Люсьен, боясь даже пошевелиться, чтоб не лишиться какой-нибудь конечности.

Кайден, конечно, получил пару синяков, пока падал стараниями оборотня, но был рад, что тот появился. Омежка обнял питомца покрепче, все же беспокоясь за Люсьена, ведь труп-то потом будет не спрятать, если волк не съест его. В чем, собственно, теперь Кай был не очень уверен. 

— Оникс, пойдем домой, — прошептал омега на ухо волку, несколько дрожа и инстинктивно прижимаясь к безумно злому созданию, в котором он все равно видел защиту и спасение.

Получив кивок от питомца, Кай нехотя отпустил Оникса из объятий и тут же вбежал в ванную. Пусть собственные вещи были все еще мокрыми, но уж лучше так, и парень резво начал переодеваться.

Пока Кайдена не было, волк продолжал огрызаться на альфу, не давая возможности ему и пошевелиться. Да и Элизабет досталось, когда та высунула морду из комнаты. Только когда омега вышел уже в привычной одежде, волк начал пятиться к двери, продолжая сверлить взглядом Люсьена. Не желая, чтобы альфа хоть пальцем еще раз притронулся к омеге. Лишь когда оборотень с Каем вышли из квартиры, волк смог выдохнуть и направиться домой, искоса наблюдая за парнем.

Омежка неторопливо шел рядом с ним, приобнимая себя одной рукой или даже поглаживая. Может, Кай и ломанулся бы со всех ног, но после пережитого тело было каким-то ватным. И несмотря на то, что Оникс был рядом с ним, чувство тревоги по-прежнему не покидало его, принуждая порой оглядываясь, а иногда и вовсе, ощущая страх, посмотреть назад и увидеть бегущего за ними Люсьена. 

Придя, наконец, домой и закрыв дверь, Кайден сразу же отправился в ванную. Включив воду, он тут же забираясь в джакузи. Ему хотелось согреться и помыться. Пусть он уже и мылся, но все равно чувствовал себя грязным.

Кайден прижал колени к груди, особо ни о чем не думая, он просто смотрел в одну точку. И чисто случайно это оказалась струей воды, что текла из крана. Сейчас ему просто хотелось отойти от произошедшего, но в голову, как назло, лезли образы недавнего происшествия. 

Неприятные прикосновения и объятия Люсьена, его тяжелый голос на ухо и... осознание того, чем все это могло закончиться, если бы не Оникс. Омегу передергивало после каждой всплывающей картины, а слезы так и норовили слететь с глаз. Он и не представлял, что подобное можно пережить вживую. Никакой фильм ужасов не шел в сравнение с пережитым.

Единственной отрадой был Оникс. И как можно не любить это прекрасное создание, которое за него всегда заступается? Кайдену нравился оборотень в любом виде. И омега надеялся, что оборотень этого не слышал, ведь, судя по всему, до волчьих ушей долетело достаточно, раз он так ломился к ним. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Кай начал мыться, стараясь просто забыть все как страшный сон. Просидев в горячей ванне около получаса, стараясь смыть воспоминания об этом вместе с прикосновениями Люсьена, омега все же вышел в спальню.

Кайдена не тянуло к еде, да и как после такого можно было захотеть есть? Ему каждый раз становилось плохо от мысли, что его чуть не изнасиловали. После ванны омежка предпочел забраться в постель и попытался уснуть. Но для начала он оделся, теперь не ограничиваясь простыми трусиками, едва ли что-то прикрывающими. 

Кай подошел к подготовке ко сну основательно: выбрал удобные пижамные штаны и широченную рубашку к ним же, поддев домашнюю майку. И будто этого было мало, омега еще и носки надел, после чего решил отправиться спать. 

Несмотря на такое непривычное количество одежды, Каю казалось, что было прохладно и даже немного страшновато спать одному. Свернувшись, будто куколка бабочки под одеялом, омега ощутил, как его нежелание спать в одиночку только обострилось. Именно в этот момент оборотня не хватало особенно остро. И не важно, будет ли он в образе волка с мягким, пушистым мехом или человека с теплыми, приятными объятиями. 

 

Волк и сам, придя к себе в комнату, обратился человеком и залез в ванную. Хотелось просто расслабиться, хотя ничего страшного вроде и не произошло. Все живы, здоровы, и даже девственность Кая цела. 

От воспоминаний оборотень глухо прорычал, стукнув кулаком по стене. Перед глазами до сих пор всплывала эта раздражающая картина, которую он видел через приоткрывающуюся дверь. 

Напуганный до слез Кайден в объятиях Люсьена. Грязные лапы альфы, которые держат почти обнаженного омегу. Какого черта Кай вообще был в одной рубашке малознакомого альфы?! И почему оборотня трясет от злости при этих воспоминаниях?!

Взгляд альфы забегал по собственному отражению в зеркале, которое все было перекошено и в морщинах от едва скрываемой ярости. Даже ноздри вздувались, как у быка, не говоря уже о подрагивающих от гнева губах.

Оборотень ведь мог освободиться из комнаты раньше и защитить Кая. Не допустить того, что собственные глаза не хотели бы видеть. И, скорее всего, он именно так бы и сделал, если бы не стремление омеги к Люсьену и не пропущенные мимо ушей предостережения Кайдену, что это опасно. Да если бы волк не слышал их разговор на кухне, если бы омега сразу сказал, что хочет домой, а не проверить своего питомца-любимца… Почему всегда только Оникс хороший?!

От собственных угнетающих мыслей и этих количеств «если» альфа фыркнул, брызнув водой в собственное отражение, приступая к водным процедурам. Диалоги парочки так и всплывали в его памяти, заставляя скрипеть зубами. Пока он не вспомнил, что Кайден поделился о том, что влюбился в того, с кем недавно познакомился, и если это не Люсьен, то это, получается, он?..

Подобная мысль как-то успокоила волка внутри. Даже на лице альфы отразился какой-то довольный оскал. Только вот мозг сразу же заработал, напоминая о насущных проблемах. 

Выйдя из ванны, оборотень надел боксерки и направился на кухню, все же он обещал сделать кролика. И за то время, пока он его рубил и замачивал, омега так и не спустился к нему, что, в принципе, альфу не очень обрадовало. Видимо, произошедшее сильно шокировало Кая. Однако и усугублять положение он не собирался. 

Перекусив чем-то на скорую руку, оборотень направился спать. Странным образом он вымотался за сегодняшний день, похлеще любого серьезного задания. Поэтому, как только добрался до комнаты, завалился на кровать спать.

Но после всего случившегося сон у оборотня был очень чутким. Альфа попросту уже боялся что-либо пропустить с таким омегой, который на ровном месте находил себе приключения на аппетитную задницу.

Поэтому он и услышал уже до неприличия знакомые шаги Кайдена; хоть тот и старался бесшумно прокрасться к альфе, боясь, что оборотень решит выгнать его из постели. На удивление, дверь открылась тихо, но, вдохнув полной грудью воздух, оборотень уже ощущал присутствие омеги, который без страха забрался к нему под одеяло. 

Альфа пару секунд лежал неподвижно, давая возможность Каю полностью забраться и устроиться на кровати, после чего тут же притянул парнишку к себе, приобнимая его за плечо. И даже в какой-то степени радуясь, что омега одет. Хоть это было и непривычно, но значило, что Кай чему-то да научился. 

И несмотря на то, что объятия альфы вначале напрягли парнишку, поджав губы, омега и сам обнял волка-извращенца, да покрепче. Наверное, из-за того что этот оборотень ему нравился и защищал его, омежка никогда не будет в достаточной степени сторониться его. Кайден расслабленно выдохнул, прикрыв глаза и уткнувшись лицом в грудь альфе. Так ему было намного спокойнее и приятнее. Даже заснул практически сразу же, как только устроился удобнее у него под боком.

Ровное и тихое сопение Кая позволило оборотню окончательно расслабиться. Теперь, когда омега был в его объятиях, на душе было спокойно. Ведь то, что попало в его цепкие лапы, еще никогда не ускользало. 

Так что оборотень с чистой совестью вновь провалился в сон. В котором он все-таки уехал по делам на один день, а когда вернулся, Кайден встретил его весь в синяках и ссадинах. Омега в порванной одежде подбежал к нему и обессиленно стучал своими кулачками по его груди, сквозь слезы повторяя, как мантру: «Почему ты меня оставил?!» Подобное, определенно заставляло задуматься, стоит ли оставлять его без присмотра?

Кайден спал довольно крепко, ему действительно помогало то, что рядом был альфа, его запах успокаивал и придавал уверенности даже во сне. Омега проснулся не совсем ранним, но все же утром, потягиваясь и совершенно не желая выбираться из постели. 

Приподняв голову, Кай начал наблюдать за спящим оборотнем, как он думал. Может, это и было глупо, но такая же глупая улыбка появилась на его лице. И он ничего не мог с этим поделать. И не хотел, в общем-то.

— Как ты? — прошептал альфа, боясь спугнуть омегу своим голосом.

Да, видимо, не зря. Кайден сразу же перестал улыбаться, словно его только что застукали за каким-то грязным дельцем. Но омежка не испугался, просто задрал подбородок повыше, чтобы действительно хорошенько осмотреть оборотня, который до сих пор не открыл глаза.

— Ты теплый и хорошо пахнешь, мне нравится с тобой спать, — прошептал омежка в ответ, отчасти отвечая на вопрос. 

Альфа улыбнулся на такой откровенный комплимент, едва ощутимо поглаживая Кая за плечо. Оборотень так и не выпустил его ночью из своих объятий, да и сейчас боялся усилить захват, чтобы Кайден знал, что в любой момент сможет освободиться.

— А ты как? — логично отозвался Кайден, который даже и не подумал о том, чтобы перестать обнимать альфу.

— Если бы на тебе было меньше одежды, мне было бы приятнее, — ответил оборотень, как всегда, в своей извращенной манере. Только когда слова слетели уже с его губ, он опомнился. Сердце екнуло, и с неким страхом, открыв глаза, он посмотрел на омегу. 

Кай все же напрягся от услышанного, но все-таки этот оборотень был любимым извращужкой, поэтому подобное стоило ожидать. Омежка не удивился, но тело все равно напряглось, постепенно начиная расслабляться.

— Прости, язык без костей, — добавил альфа, ощущая непривычную тяжесть в груди.

— Если это ты, то я не против, — сказал совершенно серьезно Кайден, покрепче обнимая оборотня и глядя ему в глаза. Может, омега и не понимал всего смысла, который заключен в этих словах, но действительно это и имел в виду.

Альфа, уже не боясь, крепче обнял его в ответ. В какой-то степени убеждаясь, что, когда омега говорил о недавней влюбленности, имел в виду именно его. 

— Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты будешь меня слушаться?..

Омежка тут же уткнулся лицом альфе в грудь и закивал, украдкой вдыхая приятный запах оборотня. Такой сильный, тягучий и манящий. 

— Угу, буду. А ты будешь понятнее говорить? И не бросать меня? — поинтересовался уже слегка опьяненный Кай.

— Значит, фраз: «он пришел по твою душу» и «он тебя пытается склеить», было недостаточно? Хорошо, в следующий раз, я скажу, как есть… — чуть было не задохнулся от возмущения оборотень.

Он каждый долбаный раз старался оградить омегу от Люсьена! Чтоб он не говорил с ним, не приглашал к себе, не ходил к нему! И этого было недостаточно?

Подумав с пару секунд, альфа наклонился и зашептал омеге бархатистым голосом на ухо, невольно заставляя Кайдена закусить губу и теснее прижаться к нему:   
— Он хочет тебя трахнуть. Прямо здесь и сейчас. Столько раз, сколько сможет, и во всех позах, на которые только способен. Так будет понятнее? 

Из уст альфы все это звучало таким милым и невинным, хотя таковым и не было, что омежка тихо рассмеялся. Но все же закивал на его «так будет понятнее». 

— И, между прочим, — разглагольствовал оборотень, — он закрыл меня в комнате. Чтобы оттуда выбраться, мне пришлось обернуться и открыть дверь, а потом вновь вернуть волчий образ. А это тебе не платья менять, много сил уходит. Да и вообще, я столько раз тебе говорил держаться от него подальше, но ты уперто продолжал идти к нему, и я решил, что он тебе нравится, и не стал лезть… 

— Прости, — виновато проговорил омежка. — Но с тобой же все хорошо? И с чего это ты взял, что он мне нравится? Он мне совсем не нравится. Может, мы могли бы подружиться, но теперь не подружимся. А еще он закрыл тебя со своей сучкой... — ляпнул омежка, снова утыкаясь лицом в грудь альфе. Кажется, зря он об этом вспомнил. Но, поборов смущение, Кай все же поинтересовался: — Я к тому, что... ты же не хотел с ней быть? Или ты с ней был, а я тебе помешал?

— Тебя интересует, переспал ли я с ней? – с улыбкой спросил альфа. Почему-то мелькнула мысль, что омега… ревнует? Отчего оборотень не унимался, лишь больше чувствовал себя в приподнятом настроении.

Чуть хмурясь, омежка принялся посасывать свою же губу, едва заметно кивнув. Да, ему именно это и было интересно. Да какого черта он все время думает о том, переспал ли этот извращужка с той сучкой или нет?!

— Ох, если бы ты знал, как тяжело альфе находиться с течной сучкой. Когда она истекает, и запах смазки ударяет в нос, — тихо шептал альфа, словно рассказывал какую-то эротическую сказку, отчего Кай еще более заинтересованно начал смотреть на него. 

— Как тяжело держать себя, когда он, — незаметно перешел альфа к другим чувствам, — просит и даже требует этого. Когда хочется ощутить тепло тела омеги. Вдыхать его аромат, — глубоко вздохнул альфа запах Кайдена от волос, крепче обнимая его. Что даже сам оборотень не заметил, как утонул в собственной сказке, оставляя легкие поцелуи на шее омеги, с придыханием договаривая: — Касаться его тела…

Омежка сглотнул, открывая больше доступа к своей шее, запрокинув голову, желая получить больше удовольствия. 

— Значит… ты ничего с ней не сделал? — прошептал Кай несколько хрипловато, продолжая обнимать мистера волка-извращенца. Он-то все еще не понимал, что просто ревнует, хотя, возможно, что где-то на грани сознания и мелькало подобное осознание. Ведь даже при таких обстоятельствах эта мысль не давала ему покоя.

— У меня же есть ты, — не задумываясь, ляпнул альфа.

Омега удивленно посмотрел на оборотня после его слов, которые вызывали приятное тепло внизу живота. С чего бы это вообще? Кай успел переместить руки на плечи альфе, пока тот продолжал оставлять легкие поцелуи на шее, подмяв его под себя. Но стоило оборотню пройтись руками по телу омеги и ощутить одежду, оборотень отстранился, хрипло извиняясь.

— Мне нравится, — прошептал омежка, отчасти расфокусировано смотря на альфу и смущенно ерзая под ним, но все равно не считая, что ему нужно извиняться за подобное.

— Когда у тебя должна начаться течка? — спросил прямо альфа. Ну, просто тема серьезная, и, кажется, лучше ее не откладывать, потому как оборотень чувствует себя рядом с парнем весьма… в боевом настроении. И если он так реагирует на омегу, когда её нет, то страшно представить, что будет, если она начнется.

— Где-то через неделю, наверное, но, может, чуть раньше или позже, — ответил Кайден, сглатывая и внимательно смотря на оборотня, хотя и с все тем же смущением. 

Мозг альфы заработал в рабочем режиме. Это получается, что в это время заказчик как раз получит от него все сведения. Неужели течка Кая и его слежка как-то связаны между собой?

— Ты хочешь быть со мной, когда у меня начнется течка?

От услышанного альфа поперхнулся воздухом, отчего пришлось прокашляться. Вопрос Кайдена выбил оборотня из колеи. Точнее, вообще обезоружил. Ох уж, этот омега-девственник! Он же… звучит, как предложение провести ее вместе. А он только вчера первый раз ощутил оргазм. Вот что делать с этим невинным ребенком? 

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что спрашиваешь? — еле выдавил альфа из себя слова. Голос предательски хрипел, а озадаченное лицо никак не приходило в норму.

Омежка растерянно хлопал ресницами, не понимая, чем вызвал у альфы такую реакцию. Но ему так нравилось слушать хриплый голос, что по телу сразу начинали бегать предательские мурашки.

Подхватив Кайдена на руки, оборотень потащил его в зал. Ну, просто там он видел самый большой телевизор. 

— А что я такого спросил? — поинтересовался омежка по пути, облизываясь и держась за альфу. Действия оборотня заставляли сердце парнишки биться в ином ритме, принося собой какое-то удовольствие.

Усадив омегу на диван, оборотень включил телевизор и полез в интернет, тут же забивая в поисковике слово «течка». Ему потребовалось около минуты, чтобы найти самое щадящее видео. Где не было связываний, посторонних предметов, зоофилии и прочих прелестей. 

За это время Кайден забрался с ногами на диван и с интересом рассматривал обнаженное тело альфы. Да и разве мог он не смотреть, когда вот он, ходит тут сам бог-идеал...

И как только альфа включил парню видео, надеясь, что это охладит его пыл, омега отвлекся от лицезрения его тела и перевёл взгляд на видео. Отчего тут же его лицо залилось краской, принуждая Кая ерзать на месте. А взгляд наивных глаз устремился в пол, изредка поднимаясь и поглядывая то на альфу, то на экран.

— Так... ты хочешь, чтобы мы с тобой... вот так? — промямлил он себе под нос.

Если бы альфа не был знаком с ним, то просто не выдержал и заорал: «Ты издеваешься?!» Но вместо этого оборотень тяжело выдохнул закатывая глаза и, подойдя к нему, присел на корточки возле дивана, совершенно не обращая внимания на стоны из видео.

— Кай, провести течку вместе именно это и значит, — хрипло пояснил он, кивая своим словам. — Я понимаю, ты наверняка все предыдущие течки сидел на подавителях и вряд ли можешь себе представить, что будет без них… но будет именно это. Так что, пожалуйста, будь аккуратен, когда что-либо говоришь или предлагаешь... 

Омежку заметно смущали звуки, раздающиеся с экрана, как и слова альфы. Он ведь совсем не это имел в виду, когда спрашивал его про течку. Ничего же страшного не должно случиться, он будет на таблетках, а альфа просто рядом.

— А то вдруг я бы согласился… — с усмешкой тихо добавил оборотень, слегка потрепав Кая по волосам.


	10. Истина

От услышанного сердце омеги как-то по-иному застучало. Глупо было бы отрицать, что Кайден не думал об этом. Но стоило ему чуть приподнять голову и увидеть вызывающие картины на экране, парнишка еще гуще заливался краской. Он первый раз видел порно и... неужели этому омежке на экране действительно так хорошо? И ему будет так же хорошо с оборотнем?

— Совсем забыл о кролике, — чертыхнулся альфа, направляясь на кухню. 

Кайден отвлекся на его возмущение, а заодно, пользуясь случаем, стремительно выключил телевизор, чувствуя стыд от собственных пошлых мыслей. Оставалось только надеяться, что когда в следующий раз включат телевизор, всего этого не будет. А то не очень хорошо получится, особенно если это увидит Эрик.

— А ты ведь обещал кролика, — подлил омега масло в огонь и, нагнав оборотня на кухне, устроился за столом.

— Сейчас им займусь, — виновато отозвался альфа. — После того как перекусим.

Оборотень на скорую руку сделал с утра омлет с беконом и фруктовый салат, накинув на голое тело фартук. Не хватало еще маслом горячим себе что-нибудь обжечь.

— Значит, ты не хочешь остаться со мной во время течки? Мы просто посидим, — закусив губу, протянул Кай, продолжая наблюдать за почти обнажённым альфой. Невольно принюхиваясь, смешно дергая носиком, стараясь уловить запах еды и понять, что тот собрался готовить. Но очаровательный запах альфы, что ласкал его обонятельные рецепторы, почти все перебивал, да и Кайден не был против такого, очень даже не был против.

— Если ты будешь на подавителях, это окажутся обычные дни. И я говорил, что мне нужно уехать по работе. Я не знаю, когда вернусь, — постарался как можно суше ответить альфа, даже не повернувшись к парнишке.

— А если я не буду на таблетках, то ты останешься со мной? — заерзал омежка, непривыкший видеть таким домашним оборотня, однако подобное только притягивало Кая к нему. И пока альфа готовил, стоя спиной к нему, омега невольно начал скользить взглядом по его обнаженной мускулистой спине, которая казалось до неприличия сексуальной и вызывала непривычное желание прикоснуться к ней. А уж когда взгляд опустился до черных боксерок, то Кай и вовсе сглотнул слюну, пряча взгляд в пол.

— Тогда все закончится тем, что мы только что видели по телику... Ты хотя бы немного представляешь, что с тобой будет без них? Читал, может быть, или тебе друзья рассказывали?

Кайден смущенно начал вырисовывать пальцем какие-то узоры на столе. Конечно, он не испытывал сам подобного, но представлял, во всяком случае пытался. Альфа внезапно стал его интересовать еще больше. Хотя, может, и не совсем уж и внезапно, а в свете недавних событий и того, что он казался каким-то нереальным, добрым и ароматным, помимо прочего, разумеется.

— Я все сделаю, если хочешь, — прошептал омежка, закусывая губу и украдкой поглядывая на альфу. — И ты тогда останешься со мной? Могу даже маленьких волчат тебе дать... — на последнем предложении омежка вконец стал красным и уставился на свои колени.

Альфа молчаливо готовил, слушая шепот омеги, так и не повернувшись к нему. Однако услышать о «волчатах» из уст этого мелкого он явно не ожидал, отчего его большие глаза устремились на девственное чудо. А от очередной мысли, что посетила его, и вовсе захохотал, озвучивая ее вслух, легонько щёлкнув по курносому носу парня:

— Ты хоть знаешь, откуда дети берутся?

Странным образом, смех одновременно и смущал, заставив омежку вспомнить то видео, но и приносил какую-то радость. Было так приятно осознавать, что оборотню с ним хорошо, что улыбка сама по себе появлялась на лице Кая. И как этому наглецу удаётся делать подобное с ним?

— Конечно! — выпалил Кайден, ткнув себя пальцем в живот, а после посмотрел на альфу с щенячьими глазками. Откровенно надеясь, что он не будет спрашивать, как они туда попадают.

Оборотень попытался сдержать смех от такого представления. Даже прикрыл глаза рукой. Это было настолько мило, что он просто спрятал свое лицо, боясь даже сам на него посмотреть, не то чтобы его кому-либо показывать. На нем наверняка была смесь умиления и восторга.

— Ну... мы можем просто взять и усыновить маленьких волчат. Уверен, ты знаешь каких-нибудь оборотней, — промямлил Кайден, хотя из его речи особо ничего и не было понятно. Лично он бы не понял, что там промямлил.

— Я пока не тороплюсь с волчатами. Да и если решусь, то они должны быть моими. А не чьими-то. Да и вряд ли сейчас кто-либо отдаст своих волчат. Во всяком случае, не в моей стае, — печально отозвался он. — А чужих вообще нет желания растить.

— Сейчас? У вас плохо с волчатами? — снова полюбопытствовал омежка, подмечая, что у альфы все же есть стая и его собственная семья. — А ты мне покажешь свою стаю? Или... свой дом?

Волк тут же пожалел, что упомянул о «стае», все же чем меньше Кайден будет знать, тем лучше. Отчего он тяжело выдохнул, поставил тарелки с завтраком на стол и, сняв фартук, тут же принялся за еду. 

— Плохо. Последнее время рождаются просто малыши. Отчего наша стая слабеет… И у нас не принято просто так знакомить. Если только ты не собираешься вступить в стаю, — с улыбкой ответил альфа. В какой-то степени ему было даже интересно, насколько далеко был готов зайти парнишка со своей влюбленностью.

— А почему рождаются просто малыши? Значит, если бы у нас с тобой был ребенок, то он не был бы оборотнем? — поинтересовался омежка, принимаясь за завтрак. — Что значит «вступить»? Мне тоже нужно стать оборотнем, чтобы ты познакомил меня со своей стаей?

— …у нас?.. — приподнимая бровь, переспросил оборотень, глядя на омегу. 

Конечно, альфа догадывался, что Кайден влюблен и как нормальный подросток хочет поскорее распрощаться со своей девственностью. С ним, судя по всему. Но он и подумать не мог, что все так серьезно. Как ни крути, но Кай омега и хотя бы подсознательно должен чувствовать и понимать, от кого он хочет ребенка. Это же не простая плотская утеха, одноразовый перепих, после которого все закончится. 

— 50%, что оборотень, — задумчиво ответил альфа, рассматривая парнишку с новой стороны. Однако, как ни посмотри, но перед ним еще сидел невинный ребенок, совершенно не повидавший жизни. Разве он может привести такую овечку в стаю? От собственных мыслей оборотень почесал макушку и попытался со всей серьезностью подшутишь над Кайденом: — хотя если я буду в образе волка, то больше.

Омежка вытаращил глаза, пребывая в замешательстве, мягко говоря. Нет уж, ему бы не хотелось, чтобы альфа был в форме волка, когда они займутся этим. Точнее, если займутся, ведь Кай совершенно не хотел его, ну, ни капельки. Да и с чего бы ему хотеть его? Парень ни за что в этом не сознается, если оборотень не хочет. Кайден тряхнул головой, словно после этих действий все его похотливые мысли вылетят оттуда.

Альфа усмехнулся на подобную реакцию Кайдена. Ну, может, парень хоть немного усмирит свой пыл и не будет к нему приставать с течкой и щенятами, поэтому спокойно продолжил отвечать:

— Необязательно быть оборотнем. А что, ты хочешь?

— Я просто хочу познакомиться с твоей стаей и посмотреть, как и где ты живешь.

— Познакомиться? Я перед тобой-то не должен был показываться в этой форме. Не думаю, что знакомство со стаей только из-за того, что тебе интересно, будет хорошей идея.

Омежка еще больше заинтересовался, услышав такие слова. Получается, он у него не просто так, раз не должен был показываться в этой форме? Или альфа просто мимо пробегал? Хотя подобная идея сразу же отсеялась, иначе бы он не пошел к нему и не задержался так долго.

— А почему именно волком? Ты следил за кем-то? За моими соседями?.. Или за мной? — озвучил Кай мучающие его вопросы. 

Альфа вначале удивился, услышав о подобном. Даже что-то ёкнуло в груди. Вот ведь жук! Во всём, что не касается интимной жизни, парнишка оказывается вполне смышленым.

— Я никому не расскажу, обещаю, даже когда ты мне покажешь свою стаю, — заверил Кай оборотня, приметив его реакцию. — Или мы еще плохо знакомы, чтобы ты мне показал свою жизнь?

— Кай, — выдохнул альфа, заканчивая с завтраком, — ты и так знаешь обо мне слишком много, и это опасно. Ты меня понимаешь? Я хочу тебя оградить… И если ты ещё больше влезешь в это, то тебя уже никто не отпустит. Моя семья тебя свяжет по рукам и ногам, чтобы ты не смог покинуть стаю. А значит, тебе придется выбирать себе супруга из стаи. И пока ты не родишь оборотня, от тебя не отстанут… — попытался вразумить парнишку альфа.

Отложив приборы, Кай мысленно начал взвешивать все плюсы и минусы, глядя куда-то на стол. Хотя уже и так знал, что плюсов больше. Еда, приготовленная оборотнем, всегда волшебная, не говоря уже о том виде, в котором он готовит. И омеге правда нравилось проводить время с этим альфой, он был первым, кому парень действительно смог довериться. Да и во многом оборотень был первым для него.

Кайден невинно поднял на него свой взгляд, хлопая своими пушистыми ресницами, а после произнёс едва слышно, словно боясь, что альфа услышит, хотя и говорил для него:

— Я не против, если останусь с тобой.

Наверное, если бы не его слух, альфа ничего и не услышал. Но слова омеги окончательно убедили его во всех своих догадках. Только что чистый, невинный Кайден недвусмысленно намекнул, что хочет с ним отношений. 

Оборотень потер лоб, на котором образовались морщины от осознания происходящего. На его памяти омеги редко решались на такие поступки. Обычно они, как Лекс, крутятся возле альфы и ждут от сильного пола активных действий, даже если до этого получили отворот-поворот. 

В Кайдене же, видимо, был какой-то внутренний стержень, который притягивал оборотня; конечно, всему виной может быть и дурманящий запах. Помимо этого, омега был симпатичным и невинным. У них наверняка должны получиться хорошие, здоровые малыши…

Вспомнив разговор с братом, альфа с прищуром осмотрел парнишку. Если уж вспомнить всех его знакомых, то Кайден был на его взгляд лучшим вариантом для создания семьи.

— У волков пары образуются на неопределённо долгий срок — до тех пор пока один из партнёров не погибает… Ты понимаешь, что это значит? Если мы сойдемся, то до смерти, — уточнил оборотень на всякий случай. Если это и не отпугнет омегу, то даст понять, насколько все серьезно.

— И ты меня никогда не оставишь? — мило улыбнулся Кайден, не находя это отталкивающим. Наоборот, подобное только привлекало омежку, ведь в его жизни из тех, кто его не бросил, остался только дворецкий, поэтому подобное много значило для Кайдена.

— Я тебя не оставлю до самой смерти. И буду защищать тебя и наших детей ценой собственной жизни, — открыто заявил оборотень, даже не зная, почему его тронули собственные слова. 

— Значит, ты меня не оставишь, будешь защищать, а еще ты прекрасно готовишь, хорошо пахнешь и очень теплый. Нужно лишь вступить в вашу стаю, — пришел Кай к выводу. — Тогда я могу вступить в неё уже сегодня?

Альфа усмехнулся детской непосредственности омеги. Как же у подростков все всегда просто, особенно когда не знаешь, с чем сталкиваешься. 

— Видишь ли, тут много «но»… — неуверенно стал объяснять оборотень. Встав и собрав грязную посуду, он погрузил ее в посудомоечную машинку. После чего принялся за приготовление кролика, искоса поглядывая на омегу, который пытливо продолжал смотреть на него. — Хотя бы начиная с того, что мы оборотни. И должны скрывать свою сущность. Да и просто так в стаю не вступишь.

Омега закусил губу, задумываясь, что действительно не знает порядки и обычаи стаи. Отчего мелькнула мысль, что если упустит альфу сейчас, то вообще не сможет больше прикоснуться к нему или даже увидеть. Ведь оборотень может вернуться в свою стаю, и забыть о Кае. Или вовсе эти старшие отговорят извращужку от такой идеи. Подобный исход не нравился омеге. Он слишком привязался к нему.

— А если бы я тоже стал оборотнем, меня бы точно приняли в твою стаю? — спросил омега, который, наверное, смог бы пойти на такое... в будущем. Не сейчас, определенно, не сейчас. Омега даже не представлял, как изменится его жизнь. Ведь даже в детстве, когда он еще верил в деда Мороза и тех же самых оборотней, он никогда не представлял себя одним из них.

Отправив кролика в духовку, альфа снял фартук и перевел взгляд на омегу. Кай был мысленно где-то далеко и хватался за любые возможности остаться с ним, как за спасательный круг. Отчего оборотню даже неловко стало, осознавая, что он таки переборщил. 

Омежка поглядывал на него украдкой, ощущая волнение похлеще, чем на экзаменах, когда альфа начал подходить к нему. А что, если оборотень хочет его уже сейчас обратить?! Сердце враз стало чаще биться. К такому Кай не был готов, ни морально, ни физически. Но если это единственный способ остаться с ним…

Однако оборотень ловко подхватил его на руки, отчего омега охнул от неожиданности и вцепился в плечи альфы. Краска уже с этого момента начала заливать его лицо. Ну, еще бы, мало того что оборотень его несет, так еще в зал, где недавно показывал порно. Кай об этом сразу же вспомнил, когда увидел телевизор.

Однако оборотень, усевшись на диван, посадил Кайдена лицом к себе и, прикрыв глаза, тихо шепнул:

— Поцелуй меня.

Кайден и вовсе смутился, во все глаза смотря на альфу и ощущая, как от этой фразы сердце забарабанило по грудной клетке, а тело бросило в жар.

— П-поцеловать? — заикаясь, прошептал он в ответ, смотря на губы альфы и не решаясь. — В щечку?

Альфа нахмурился и открыл глаза. Осмотрев румянец Кайдена, выдохнул и вновь закрыл. Он вроде ничего такого и не просил, тем более, что омега уже это делал, и не раз. Ну, может, не именно с ним. Но как минимум с Пити парнишка такое практиковал. 

— Значит, Пити ты можешь целовать, а как меня, так в щеку? — недовольно уточнил оборотень. — Ты уже забыл, что хотел мне подарить малышей? А сам даже поцеловать меня не можешь.

Омежка почувствовал себя виноватым. Он и правда целовался с Пити, еще как целовался, но все равно они не доходили до того самого. Но это был не Пити, это был извращужка, к которому он питал куда большие чувства. Кайден замялся, а потом чмокнул альфу в губы и облизнулся.

— Поцеловал, — невинно посмотрел на альфу, обняв его для приличия.

Альфа вскинул брови, удивляясь какому-то чмоку. Нет, он, конечно, знал, что ожидать сейчас чего-то выдающегося нет смысла, но уж явно не этого.

— Что-то я даже не почувствовал, — проворчал оборотень. А в следующую секунду подмял омегу под себя и, надавив на его подбородок, сжал губы Кая в жарком, жадном поцелуе. Слегка грубо, но в то же время страстно и требовательно, заставив омегу горячо выдохнуть в рот. 

Сердце Кая барабанило как ненормальное, ускоряясь с каждой секундой. Чувствуя этот пылкий поцелуй, оборотень не оставил ему выбора, принудив отвечать. Хотя, так уж ли принудив? Пожалуй, это было ненасильственно, омеге и самому нравилось, хотелось продолжать отвечать на поцелуи этого наглого самца. 

И хотя он хотел вначале поворчать по поводу того, что это очень даже было чувственно, его чмок, разумеется, но шанса высказаться у него не было. И вроде как это было уже не важно. Кай покрепче обнял оборотня, непроизвольно тихо простонав в поцелуй. Черт, подобное его смутило, и еще как, с Пити такого никогда не было.

Отзывчивость Кайдена лишь подкидывала дров, а его стон так вообще был подобен разжигающей смеси. Рука альфы уже непроизвольно скинула пижамную кофту и пробралась под майку омеге, поглаживая его тело, лаская грудь и соски. Ощутив непривычную потребность в кислороде, оборотень отстранился и тут же припал к шее Кайдена губами, оставляя легкие поцелуи-укусы.

Омежка был таким податливым и сладким. Выгибался навстречу его ловким пальцам, тяжело дыша и запрокидывая голову немного назад, чтобы получить больше приятной ласки. Кайден откровенно отдался на волю инстинктам, ведь мозг и сам не хотел работать. Облизав пересохшие губы, парень скользнул руками по напряженным мышцам на спине альфы, снова издавая тихий стон удовольствия. Ведь ощущение было куда лучше, чем он представлял, когда смотрел на то самое видео. Тело омежки будто горело от прикосновений оборотня до дрожи в коленках, до потемнения в глазах.

Кайден извивался под оборотнем в попытке быть ближе к нему, желая ощущать альфу всем телом, получить больше удовольствия. Омега еще никогда так сильно не хотел продолжения, вообще не хотел, на самом-то деле. Но сейчас, когда столько всего обрушилось на него… единственное, чего он жаждал, так это получить все, что ему мог дать альфа. И, судя по тому, как он бесстыдно скользил руками по телу оборотня и плотнее прижимал его к себе, возможно, даже больше.

Хотелось подчиняться, отдаться; что аж от глухого рыка альфы с губ омеги сорвался очередной стон, а по телу пробежали мурашки. Да он почти кончил, впившись в плечи альфы ногтями, от нахлынувших чувств и ощущений. Но стоило оборотню задрать майку и еле ощутимо пройтись языком по соску Кайдена, как раздался звонок в дверь.

Омежка разочарованно выдохнул, когда все резко прекратилось, не сразу понимая, что не так. Однако непрекращающаяся трель звонка сама за себя ответила на этот вопрос.

— Ты кого-нибудь ждешь? — хрипло поинтересовался оборотень, пытаясь сфокусироваться на взгляде Кая. 

— Нет... — под стать ему ответил тот, сглатывая и мотая отрицательно головой для убедительности. Неосознанно Кай вновь надавил на спину альфы, желая поскорее продолжить тонуть в омуте блаженства.

И разве можно не ответить на такое? Решив, что точно нельзя отказываться, оборотень вновь склонился, прикусил сосок, начиная усердно его ласкать языком, захватывать губами, вслушиваясь в упоительно сладкое мычание омеги. И даже сам не заметил, как похотливая рука потянулась вниз, поглаживая тело Кайдена и собираясь пробраться под штаны. 

Омега так и льнул к нему, стараясь прижаться плотнее, чтобы почувствовать оборотня всем телом, его колючую щетину на груди, тяжелое дыхание на влажной коже и этот сводящий с ума аромат. Аромат альфы, который так и хотелось назвать «мой», но с уст срывалось только невнятное, пылкое мычание. 

Кай неосознанно вскинул бедра, сжимая пресс, чтоб оборотень скорее коснулся его плоти, а может, даже больше. Собственные мысли уже путались, сводя с ума! Но очередной разочарованный выдох вновь сорвался с губ омеги, когда альфа отстранился от него, так и не коснувшись. 

Нажатый дверной звонок и глухие удары по двери отвлекали и раздражали слух оборотня, а уж когда начались крики, то он и вовсе вышел из себя. Кай хотел было остановить его, привставая и едва ли не протягивая к нему руку, когда тот недовольно прорычал: «жди здесь» и ушёл разбираться с незваным гостем.

— Буду тут, — прошептал омежка хрипло, плюхаясь обратно на диван. 

Подходя к двери, альфа был очень зол, если не сказать больше. Он, конечно, не торопил события, но это слишком грубо: отвлекать их вот так. Оборотень, не задумываясь, открыл дверь, хотя, наверное, стоило. Все же он не у себя дома и до кучи — в одних боксерках, которые определенно плохо скрывали его возбуждение.

Да и, если честно, открыв дверь, он явно не ожидал увидеть Пити. Он, кажется, и до этого был не очень доволен, а увидев оборотня и оценив его взглядом с головы до ног, так и вообще окончательно потерял терпение.

— Ты вообще кто такой?! Где Кайден? — зарычал Пити, пытаясь войти в дом. Но оборотень тут же вытолкнул его на улицу и вышел следом за ним, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Кайден все еще тяжело дышал, поднимаясь на ноги и поправляя на себе майку, когда вдруг услышал Пити. Омега совсем не думал, что он заявится, особенно в такой момент. Он мог бы появиться позже или не появляться вовсе. Зачем он вообще пришел?

Чертово смущение – если не сказать страх – снова подкралось к нему, когда Кайден осознал, что их чуть не спалил его бывший. А когда хлопнула дверь, то и вовсе начал беспокоиться за... всех, наверное. Так что омега постарался пойти следом, даже особо не думая, да и какой тут, когда уже в коридоре слышались крики бывшего. 

Пити возмущенно кричал что-то о выключенном телефоне Кайдена. Что омега его! И в это глупое сообщение, в котором Кай якобы его бросил, он не верит. Ведь у них не было причин расставаться. Не говоря уже о том, что в доме находится голый, возбужденный альфа! 

И именно в этот момент Кайден открыл дверь и увидел, как оборотень пытался успокоить Пити, не позволяя войти в дом и, при этом держась на расстоянии вытянутой руки, что-то говорил. Растерянный омега не знал, что и делать, глядя на свирепого бывшего. Отчего непроизвольно вздрогнул, когда раздался грозный рык Пити, от которого даже оборотень обернулся (он-то уже надеялся, что парнишка будет его слушаться): 

— Кай! Что все это значит?! — Разъярённый Пити попытался подойти к омеге, но оборотень не пустил, упершись рукой тому в грудь. — И кто это, черт подери?! — убирая лапу незнакомца, фыркнул он.

Кайден инстинктивно отступил. Может, и не нужно было выходить сюда и пытаться помочь то ли оборотню, то ли Пити. Зачем он вообще вышел? Особенно, в подобном виде. Может, возбуждение чуть спало, но ведь не окончательно, да и одежда помятая, а на голове сущий бардак. Кай замялся, просто не зная, что сказать, в то время как извращужка что-то говорил о том, что Пити это не касается. 

В какой-то степени Кай чувствовал себя отвратительно, ведь совсем недавно был с Пити, а теперь вон что вытворял на диване с оборотнем. Наверное, это было просто ужасно.

— Это... — замялся омежка, привлекая внимание альф. Он сказал бы, что это оборотень-извращенец, да это было бы не самым мудрым решением, вообще не мудрым, на самом-то деле, да и имя альфы не мог назвать, поскольку даже не знал его. И как он вообще мог ответить? Черт, это и смущало его, и беспокоило одновременно. 

— Альфа, — выдавил омега, героически прячась за спиной оборотня и утыкаясь лбом ему едва ли не между лопаток.

— Что значит «альфа»?! Ясное дело, что не омега! Ты что, не шутил, когда отправил смс, что «Мы расстаемся»? Я вообще не понимаю, что за фигня?! Почему? Это из-за него? — сверкнул Пити глазами на оборотня.

— Иди в дом, — тихо сказал оборотень, повернув голову назад.

Омежка и рад был бы уйти, но не хотел их оставлять тут. Слишком напрягало, что альфы остаются без присмотра. Кайден был уверен, что не сможет вообще никак помочь, если они действительно будут драться, но все равно так было спокойнее.

— Нет! Мы должны поговорить! — возразил Пити. — Я не уйду отсюда, пока не услышу все от Кайдена! Он мой! — не унимался он, даже попытался вновь пробраться к омеге, только вот альфа загораживал его как живой щит.

— …Из-за него, — откровенно признался Кайден, обвив руками оборотня и тем самым теснее прижавшись к его спине. — Я тебе изменил, прости, — виновато добавил омежка, снова пряча лицо, нагло пользуясь спиной оборотня, которому уже добавил:

— Не пойду, ты его съешь. Или он тебя побьет...

Пока Пити приходил в себя от слов и действий омеги (что-то он не помнил, чтоб тот к нему так льнул), оборотень положил руку на ладошки Кайдена, искоса поглядывая на соперника. Пити явно не собирался сдаваться или просто смириться и уйти, поджав хвост. И в какой-то степени оборотень мог его понять, а это значило, что стычки им просто не избежать. 

— Не съем, уходи, пока не пострадал... — вновь шепнул оборотень вполоборота. Ему бы не хотелось, чтоб Кай пострадал по случайности в глупой потасовке. 

Омега мотнул головой, потираясь носом о спину извращужки. Он, и правда, не хотел, чтобы оборотню досталось, а Пити был съеден, сколь бы ни было это противоречиво. 

— Ты мой, — прорычал Пити и, схватив Кайдена за локоть, дернул его на себя. 

Омега вздрогнул, ощутив уже чужие руки на своем теле. Грязно, плохо, противно! Почему именно сейчас всплыл в памяти Люсьен? Кайден хотел вернуться в безопасность, за спину оборотня, обнять его, а еще лучше... чтобы они оказались в доме, на том приятном диванчике, и чтобы Пити тут не было, чтобы он словно и не заглядывал к ним. 

Но, увы и ах, Пити был тут и пытался прижать его к себе за талию. Омежка уперся ему в грудь рукой, не желая быть ближе к нему. В какой-то степени даже ощущая панику.

Оборотень был бы и рад потянуть омегу в ответ, но вряд ли будет приятно Каю ощутить себя канатом, который терзают два альфы. Да и грубой силой не всегда можно все решить. Конечно, он может каждый раз избивать Пити при встрече, но было бы проще, если бы он понял, что между ними действительно всё кончено.

— Слышишь? Мой! — рыкнул Пити, бегая взглядом по лицу омеги, подмечая его нежелание находиться рядом с ним. И это раздражало альфу так же, как и устойчивый запах незнакомца на нем.

— Вот что происходит, когда ты не слушаешься меня… — выдохнул оборотень на заднем плане, наблюдая за попытками Кайдена вырваться. Конечно, ему наблюдать за подобной картиной было неприятно. Даже было какое-то чувство дежавю. Но Пити его слишком крепко держал, чтоб просто так выдрать омегу. На парнишке и так еще не сошли вчерашние синяки с ссадинами. 

— Не хочу. Тебе лучше пойти домой, Пити, — прошептал омежка ему в ответ, смотря снизу вверх на бывшего. На глазах почти сразу навернулись слезы, вводя бывшего в замешательство.

— Что? — Пити просто не верил своим ушам. Подобные слова били по самолюбию альфы, заставив возмущенно огрызнуться: — За несколько дней ты разлюбил меня и полюбил его?!

Сердце омежки екнуло. Он ведь не может просто взять и сказать: что, да, он полюбил оборотня. Это слишком. Кай вообще не был уверен, что у него когда-либо хватит смелости произнести такое вслух и, тем более, сказать это в лицо оборотню.

— Не думаю, что я тебя любил, — ответил омега немного иначе, максимально отступая от бывшего.

Пити просто опешил от такого заявления, отчего его хватка чуть ослабла, и оборотень тут же окончательно выдернул непослушного Кайдена, подтолкнув его к двери.

— Уходи, — повторил оборотень.

Сделав пару шагов назад, омега все же не ушёл. Виновато посмотрев на Пити, сожалея, что сказал так, Кай попытался облегчить свои грубые слова:

— Вначале я был влюблен в тебя, правда, но не в последнее время.

— Мы просто редко виделись. Это ведь все можно исправить, — предположил Пити, подпитывая свой эгоизм альфа-самца, даже хотел было подойти к омеге. Но вновь неизвестный ему альфа не дал сблизиться с Каем.

Кайден хотел было уже сказать, что, может, и из-за этого, но все равно уже ничего не исправить, ему нравится этот оборотень с извращенскими наклонностями, а не Пити, но не успел. Бывший выпрямился, сжимая кулаки и гневно глядя на незнакомца, огрызнулся:

— Откуда ты только такой взялся?! 

— Ох, — выдохнул оборотень с усмешкой, — даже Кайден знает, откуда берутся дети…

Последняя фраза, как искра, разожгла пламя Пити. Он безбашенно сорвался с места, нанеся первый удар в челюсть оборотню. 

Омега запоздало вскрикнул, услышав глухой удар, а от увиденного сердце тут же упало в пятки. Молниеносная контратака оборотня, и Кай подпрыгнул на месте, не зная, что и делать. Альфы безжалостно сцепились, и для них обоих это не просто игра.

Да и что бы он сказал? Тут откровенный мордобой – кровь, треск костей, рычание. Он будто оказался на боях ММА. А тот факт, что яростный волк едва ли не каждую кость в теле Пити норовил сломать, говорил о том, что даже бои ММА куда приятнее.

Оборотень не собирался проигрывать и просто так отступать – теперь это было слишком личным. Как собственно и Пити, который сам надеялся на победу. Но если бы он знал, с кем ему теперь придется тягаться!..

Стоя вплотную друг к другу, они лупцевали друг друга. Рёв Пити. Скользкие удары по корпусу, лицу. Специфический звук, словно эхо отдавался в ушах Кая. А в горле омеги застрял ком ужаса. Он впервые видел драку и не мог даже что-нибудь сказать.

Удары сменялись один за одним. И если оборотень ловко вел бой и бесстыдно пользовался преимуществами, то Пити сам виноват, что теперь в таком виде – даже лицо исказилось и было в крови. Хотя, и оборотень был не лучше – дикий взгляд не покидал, а желание рвать и метать лишь усиливалось с каждой пропущенной атакой. 

К ударам рукам быстро подключились ноги. Пинки, подсечки. Пытаясь побороть друг друга, альфы начали отдаляться от крыльца, и лишь когда Кай увидел вблизи их автоматическую систему для полива газона – очухался. Вбежав в прихожую, он включил распылители на лужайке. Ледяная вода точно должна была остудить их пыл. Омега надеялся на это.

От брызг трава быстро намокла, и Пити почти скользил по ней в кроссовках. Подножка, и оборотень уложил соперника на лопатки, нанося последний удар. Альфа в нокауте и полностью дезориентирован. 

Пустые глаза Пити пытались уловить картинку, вяло осматриваясь перед собой. Тяжелая отдышка и попытка вновь нанести удар, больше по инерции и на авось, нежели целенаправленно.

— Тише-тише, — хрипло прошептал оборотень, отмахнувшись от вялой атаки Пити и усаживая его на траву. Прохладная вода от распылителей, наверное, единственное, что не давало Пити потерять сознание. — Кайден больше не твой. Смирись. А придешь сюда еще раз, живым не уйдешь.

Похлопав Пити по плечу, оборотень встал на ноги и направился в дом. Если бы не контроль, которым оборотень за долгие годы почти прекрасно овладел, то он бы точно разорвал его на куски. А так... Пити должен был поблагодарить его за то, что жив остался. К тому же, есть правила – нельзя же просто убить к чертям какого-то сопляка.

Выбежав на порог своего дома, Кайден замер, увидев оборотня. Взъерошенные волосы, мокрый, с проступающими покраснениями по телу от ударов и брызгами от крови по всему телу. Еще и не известно чей крови! От подобной картины, Кайдена передернуло. 

Смахнув кровь с разбитой губы и сплюнув, оборотень поднял взгляд на омегу. Тот ошарашенно глянул на Пити, который напоминал обкуренного человека с пустым взглядом, едва заметно покачиваясь. Наверняка еще и что-то точно сломал после всего этого — столько крови. Хотя, может, омега слишком впечатлительный?

Оборотень шумно выдохнул, пытаясь успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце. Но куда уж там! Скольких еще альф он должен отогнать от Кая, чтоб…

Мысль оборвалась от простой истины, что была у него перед носом все это время. Он действительно неравнодушен к этому парню. И тут дело не в том, что Кайден заводит в последнее время такие разговоры, оборотень в первый же день сам пришел к нему, интересуясь омежкой. И слежка была лишь предлогом, чтоб остаться у него дома. Он даже не работал, а просто наслаждался и развлекался все это время. Да о чем тут еще говорить, когда он обернулся почти перед ним, наплевав на все опасения?

— Пошли, — хрипло сказал оборотень, приобняв Кая за талию и возвращая его в дом.

Омега засуетился, глядя на оборотня и что-то мямля себе под нос. Что он должен делать в такой ситуации? Альфе ведь, наверное, больно? Надо как-то облегчить его страдания? 

Мысли словно таракашки разбегались при включенном свете. Оборотень только и успел закрыть за ними дверь, вытерев ноги, как Кайден сбегал уже за полотенцем и начал легонько вытирать его. 

Простынет еще, что тогда делать? Омега не умеет лечить оборотней, да он и себя-то толком не может вылечить, когда болеет. 

— Прости. Пити не специально. Он раньше никогда не дрался, — мямлил омега, смотря альфе в грудь, которую, собственно, и обтирал. — Тебе не сильно досталось, волк-извращенец?

Адреналин, до сих пор бушевавший в крови оборотня, кажется, и не собирался успокаиваться. Глядя, как омега вытирает его, альфа перехватил его руки, плотнее прижимая их к себе. Кайден его омега. И альфа откровенно отстаивал свои права все это время, пусть и неосознанно, но факт. К черту предрассудки! 

— Ан, просто Ан, — сообщил оборотень, как можно коротко его назвать.

Кайден поднял на него взгляд, не сразу осознав, что альфа сказал, как его зовут. Это казалось очень волнительным. Вот так взять и назвать этого волчару по имени.

— Угу, — только и сказал омега в ответ с покрасневшими щечками, снова смотря ему в грудь.

— Или Анселл, если тебе будет удобнее, — в чем оборотень начал сомневаться, глядя на ошарашенного Кайдена. — Ну, так что? Продолжим, на чем остановились? — спросил он, подхватив омегу на руки. 

Кайден просто растерялся. И если не оттого, что альфа назвал ему еще и полное имя, то определенно оттого, что тот подхватил его под попу, да еще и сказал о продолжении, потащив в спальню. Ему нравилось это, но и происходящее было слишком волнительным. Кай никак не мог отделаться от этой двоякости. Омежка предпочел не смотреть на альфу. Обняв его, он приблизился к его уху, тихо шепнув:

— Анселл.

От уха оборотня по телу разбежались мурашки, и сам он непроизвольно глухо зарычал. Альфа, наверное, впервые в жизни был так несказанно рад слышать свое имя. А этот тихий шепот… Казалось, что Кай был предназначен, чтобы шептать его имя снова и снова. Это звучало так мягко, сексуально и желанно, что оборотень возбудился в считанные секунды, а его пальцы машинально сжали сильнее ягодицы омеги, заставив того закусить губы.

Ворвавшись в комнату, Анселл усадил Кая на кровать, сразу же стаскивая с него майку и кидая ее куда-то назад. Подобные действия сразу же напомнили о недавней сцене на диване. Омега сглотнул, ощущая мелкую дрожь, когда кровать просела под весом оборотня, и тот залез на нее, укладывая его на спину. Уже знакомое ощущение губ на соске Кая, и, прогнувшись в спине, омега снова положил руки на плечи оборотню, слыша краем уха тихий стон. 

До него смутно доходит, что это его собственный стон. И он сам совершенно не возражает, что Ан стаскивает с него штаны. Он бы и сам стянул что-нибудь с альфы, где-то в глубине души не представляя, зачем ему вообще боксеры, ходил бы голым, ему так больше идет.

Куда-то назад летят штаны омеги, за ними и мокрое белье альфы. Оборотень прокладывает дорожку из поцелуев к шее и берется за трусишки Кайя, чтоб сдернуть и их. Но с глухим рыком, убирает руку, так и не осуществив желаемое. Скользя горячей ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, Анселл поднимается наверх, поглаживая все его тело. Он задействовал бы и вторую, но опирается ею на кровать, боясь раздавить омегу. Хотя сам прижимается к нему, вдавливая Кая в матрац.

Полностью утопая в круговороте чувств и желании, все еще слегка смущаясь, но уже не до такой степени, омежка моментально забыл о недавних событиях. Краска на его лице по большей части от тяжелого, возбужденного дыхания, стонов и того, как он неосознанно извивается под оборотнем, запах которого с каждой секундой увеличивался и пьянил.

Кай впервые ощущал такие яркие, можно даже сказать, острые поцелуи на шее. Легкое, уже полюбившееся корябанье щетины, которое заставляло тело содрогаться от удовольствия, обжигающие кожу засосы. И непривычное, безумно желанное ощущение клыков оборотня, едва царапающих его кожу. Парнишке хотелось быть его, хотелось, чтоб Анселл оставил на нем свою метку. От приятного ощущения омега заметно сильнее сжал его плечи, больше не желая, чтоб он уходил, или еще кто-либо их прерывал.

Стоны Кайдена сводили с ума альфу, и он с рыком заткнул его поцелуем, стараясь держать себя под контролем. Но куда уж там! Когда омега скользнул руками по его бокам, перебираясь ладошками к его спине, оглаживая ее и прижимаясь плотнее. Кайден инстинктивно раздвинул ноги, чтобы альфе было удобнее, чтобы и ему самому было приятнее ощущать через тонкую ткань возбужденную плоть. И выдержка Ана покатилась коту под хвост, бедра оборотня непроизвольно начали двигаться, потираясь о легкие трусишки. Как же приятно и желанно чувствовать как их обнаженные тела соприкасаются! 

Кайден сдавленно застонал в поцелуй Анселла, отвечая на него, выгибаясь под ним, когда уже отчетливо ощутил небольшую влагу меж ягодиц, свидетельствующую о его возбуждении, как и тянущую теплую эрекцию внизу живота. И как только запах смазки донёсся до носа оборотня, он, уже особо не раздумывая, закинул ногу омеги себе на поясницу. 

Свободная рука альфы тот час же скользнула под трусишки, явно смакуя, поглаживая проход, из которого сочилась смазка. Такая вязка и дурманящая, что он с рыком оторвался от губ и протолкнул палец внутрь, с наслаждением наблюдая как Кай меняется в лице. 

Необычные, но явно приятные ощущения заставляют парнишку жадно хватать воздух. Сильнее впиваться своими пальчиками в тело Анселла, принуждая того отираться о него грубее, сильнее. С какой-то дикостью.

Омежку бы смутило все происходящее, если бы он мыслил здраво, но все его мысли крутились вокруг инстинктов, если и вовсе не подавлялись ими. Покорно удерживая ногу на пояснице альфы, Кайден невольно сорвался на вполне громкий стон, распахнув глаза и увидев огненные глаза оборотня. Было необычно ощущать палец внутри себя. Кай такого никогда не делал. Ни сам, ни, разумеется, с кем-то еще. Омега сильнее обнял его и чуть зажмурился, непроизвольно насаживаясь глубже и выдыхая.

Пара незамысловатых движений внутри, и, найдя простату, альфа начал ее массировать, побуждая Кайдена кончить, хотя и сам, наверное, уже не так далек от этого. Оставляя багровые засосы один за другим на теле парнишки, оборотень неистово имитировал, как бы он его оттрахал.

Кайден был слишком возбужден, слишком доведен альфой, да и слишком девственным, чтобы быть в состоянии продержаться подольше. Омежка постанывал буквально от каждой ласки, воспринимая каждую как нечто нереальное и уносящее его далеко-далеко. Кай подставлялся под засосы, чуть шире разводя ноги в стороны, а затем все же кончая с каким-то сиплым стоном.

Не сказать, что следом, но альфа кончил, услышав этот прекрасный стон, увидев прекрасное личико и просто от мысли, что Кайдену с ним так хорошо. И пока пытался прийти в себя, узел набух, увеличиваясь в размерах между телом омеги и его, заставив Анселла мысленно чертыхнуться, утыкаясь лицом в одеяло выше плеча Кая и обнимая парнишку. 

После пережитого омега лежал безвольной амёбой, стараясь просто отдышаться, так как его сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Мысли постепенно стали приходит в норму, заставляя Кая смутиться и напрячься всем телом, чуть ерзая теперь под альфой. Хотелось просто сбежать или спрятаться.

— Не отпущу, — хрипло шепнул Ан на ухо. — Или ты хочешь еще? 

Кайден снова мелко задрожал из-за этого хрипловатого вопроса. Но ему, и правда, хотелось спрятаться. Хотя бы просто в ванну. Или под одеяло. 

— Может, я в туалет хочу, — выдавил из себя омежка тихо и до ужаса смущенно.

Альфа знал, что это неправда. Это было слишком очевидным. Приподнявшись, Ан осмотрел его личико и нежно поцеловал, не углубляясь. Заставив омегу на пару мгновений замяться и расслабиться в какой-то степени. 

Облокотившись на одну сторону, оборотень предоставил возможность Каю ретироваться. И омега умчался в ванную со скоростью света, не глядя по сторонам и с облегчением выдыхая, оставшись наедине с собой. Кайден сразу же прикоснулся к своим пылающим щечкам, надеясь остудить их, смущенно глядя на собственный живот, что был в его с Анселлом сперме.

Альфа бухнулся на спину. Собственный живот в сперме, увесистый узел, который молчаливо говорил, что ему место все же внутри Кайдена, а не снаружи, и до кучи в одиночестве. Но, несмотря на подобные мелкие нюансы, Анселл был поистине счастлив, что глупая улыбка не сходила с его лица.

Задание, стая, потомство... Плевал он теперь на все предрассудки! Не из такой задницы выбирался. Нужно быть полным идиотом, чтоб упустить такого омегу. Но в ту же секунду альфа усмехнулся, потирая лоб. Ведь он чуть не стал тем самым идиотом.

В ванной зашумела вода, и оборотень понял, что омега там зависнет на какое-то время. В какой-то степени это было обидно. Он был бы не против еще одного захода. Но, осмотрев себя, понял, что и самому не помешало бы принять ванную. 

Когда узел мало-мальски спал, Ан направился в выделенную ему комнату, чтоб принять душ. Правда, пришлось притормозить в коридоре, вспомнив о Пити. Однако, выглянув в окно, он совершенно не обиделся, не увидев его. Лишь с довольной улыбкой победителя отключил полив лужайки.


	11. Перемены

Кайден неторопливо принимал душ. По большей части, просто приходил в себя после случившегося и думал, как ему теперь в глаза альфе смотреть. С другой стороны, у оборотня полно всего интересного, куда можно устремить свой взор. 

От ярких еще в памяти воспоминаний Кайдена передернуло, и он обнял себя, тяжело вздыхая. Кто же знал, что подобные вещи настолько приятны, что слов не хватит описать все, что он испытал. Пожалуй, омега радовался бы еще больше, если бы осознавал, что оборотень легко стирает все неприятные моменты в его жизни, забивая голову влюбленного парнишки только собой.

Кай вышел из ванны чистый и по привычке одетый в шортики с майкой, правда, с небольшой опаской, не представляя, что сказать Анселлу или как вести себя. Однако когда он не увидел альфу в спальне, тело немного расслабилось, но омега ощутил какое-то разочарование. Живот тут же предательски заурчал, напоминая о потраченных калориях, и, прикусив губу, Кай решил, что пора бы чего-нибудь и перекусить.

Спускаясь по лестнице, омега чувствовал себя непривычно взволнованным из-за противоречивых желаний — поскорее увидеть и не встречать оборотня. Но стоило ему только зайти на кухню, как он тут же почувствовал запах альфы, до того как заметил его. При этом Кая окутало странное, но до ужаса приятное ощущение, от которого сердце сразу же забилось в ином ритме. Впрочем, омега только мельком заметил стоящего у плиты обнаженного и еще мокрого после душа Анселла. Попросту засмотревшись на него, парень не заметил стул и, споткнувшись об него, мастерски приземлился к ногам оборотня.

— Ка-ай, — выдохнул альфа, увидев явно не мягкое приземление. Неужели он довел уже парнишку до того, что его ноги не держат? Выключив духовку, из-за чего, собственно, он и пришел на кухню, Ан повернулся к парню и осторожно помог ему встать на ноги, заглядывая в глаза и интересуясь: — Ты как? 

Омега поморщился, потирая ушибленные места и на пару секунд завис от открывающегося вида альфы. Взгляд будто целенаправленно впечатался в его пах. 

И как только оборотень может ходить в таком виде и не стесняться? Это для омежки загадка. Несмотря на то что несколько минут назад он сам хотел подобного и даже сам планировал его раздеть.

— Хорошо, — отозвался парень, старательно смотря ему в глаза. Только это было проблематично, особенно в тот момент, когда оборотень встал на колени и начал зализывать ему ушибы. И дабы отвлечь себя от нахлынувших ощущений, Кай прошептал, закатывая глаза от удовольствия: — Ты же голый и мокрый.

— По-моему, после всего, что между нами было, тебе нечего стесняться... — чуть отвлекаясь от своего занятия, ответил альфа. — Или проблема в чем-то другом? 

Омега покачал головой. Нет, проблема была именно в этом. Омежку все равно не мог оставить равнодушным внешний вид альфы. Не говоря уже о том, как оборотень с чертовски довольным лицом вылизывал ему колени. Горячие руки придерживали Кая за бедра, не давая упасть вновь, а юркий язык скользил все выше и выше, подбираясь к краю шорт.

— Может, перекусим пиццей? — осипшим голосом поинтересовался Кай, чувствуя, как собственное тело, того и гляди, его предаст, потребовав продолжения.

— Неплохая идея, — облизнулся альфа, посмотрев на омегу снизу вверх. И только он успел убрать руки с бедер, как парнишка с судорожным выдохом метнулся к кухонному гарнитуру, встав спиной к оборотню, и начал метаться туда-сюда, собирая все ингредиенты и стараясь успокоиться. Да, парнишка попросту сбежал, иначе бы он вновь возбудился, а показывать подобную свою сторону альфе было неловко.

Однако, только наивный Кай мог верить в то, что ему удалось скрыть свое состояние от Анселла. Так и не встав с пола, оборотень с интересом наблюдал за омегой и его соблазнительными ножками, что то и дело мелькали перед глазами. И когда, наконец, парнишка принялся месить тесто, альфа встал с пола и подошел сзади.

— Если хочешь, я тебе помогу… — шепнул оборотень на ухо омеге, обнимая и прижимаясь грудью к его спине, отчего тот даже прервался на пару секунд.

— Сам справлюсь, — тихо отозвался Кайден, но был не против, что альфа стоит позади него, это было приятно. И пусть он сгорит от смущения, но лишний раз скользнуть задом по обнаженному паху Ана, замешивая тесто, был только рад.

Пораженный таким движением Кайдена, альфа не смог сдержать улыбку. Его руки быстро пробрались под майку омеги, ласково поглаживая его тело. Кажется, «извращенство» передается воздушно-капельным путем, но оборотень был только рад такому повороту.

— Значит, я могу немного тебе помешать? — прошептал Ан с улыбкой и, захватив мочку уха ртом, легонько начал посасывать ее, ласкать языком; принуждая омегу судорожно выдохнуть от ощущений. 

— Я же готовлю, — прошептал омежка на выдохе, словно это могло все объяснить и остановить альфу. Хотя его голос был отчасти просящим.

— Я немного, — пообещал Ан, покусывая шею, громко вдыхая аромат Кайдена, такой приятный, так и просящий сказать: «мой». 

Поглаживая все тело омеги, руки оборотня пару раз доходили до его бедер, плотнее прижимая к себе и невольно заставляя Кая издавать какие-то полустоны. Хотя альфа ему действительно мешал, заставляя чуть наклонять голову и подставлять шею под поцелуи, прижиматься к нему, стараться так или иначе лучше ощутить его. Кайден не мог, да и не хотел отстраняться от него, снова ощущая такое приятное тянущее чувство внизу живота. 

— Ты любишь пиццу с кроликом? — хрипло спросил Кай, еще на краю сознания помня, что он готовит.

— Люблю, — последовал томный ответ, а следом за ним и поцелуи от шеи к плечу омеги. — А ты любишь? — спросил Ан с ехидной улыбкой, желая подловить омегу.

— Люблю, — выдохнул Кай, говоря то ли о пицце, то ли о том, что с ним делает Ан.

Хотя, скорее, о втором, ведь пиццу с кроликом он еще не ел. А вот то, как ласкал альфа его соски, заставляя тяжело дышать и выгибаться, невольно выпячивая попу и прижимаясь ею к плоти оборотня, ему определенно нравилось.

— А где кролик? — хрипло спросил омежка, явственно ощущая легкий румянец.

Такая игра альфе явно нравилась. Отчего собственное дыхание начало сбиваться, и он невольно ощущал возбуждение. Да и как тут не возбудиться, когда так откровенно и зазывающе потираются задницей об его член?

— В духовке, тебе придется… — «наклониться», хотел сказать Ан, но, облизав губы, добавил: — его самому достать…

Кайден ощутил, как мурашки начинают атаковать его тело, сговорившись с дрожью, и собственное возбуждение уже невозможно было скрыть. И почему раньше он не испытывал таких приятных ощущений?

— Хорошо, — сипло отозвался омега, нехотя немного отстраняясь, но совсем чуть-чуть. Духовка была близко, Кай лишь нагнулся, сильнее упираясь попой в оборотня, чтоб достать кролика, но вот выпрямляться он почему-то не спешил.

После всего, что было, Ан уже ярко представлял, как натянет его в подобной позе. Что даже сейчас руки альфы инстинктивно сжали бока Кайдену и сильнее припечатали попку омеги к своему возбужденному паху, заставив того ахнуть от неожиданности.

— Только не урони его, — выдохнул Ан, глядя на макушку Кайдена, и вновь устремил свой взор на попку омеги, что так аппетитно выглядела в обтягивающих шортах. Несомненно, ей уже сегодня досталось от него, но этого уже было мало.

— Постараюсь, — шепнул Кайден, доставая кролика и ставя его рядом с основой для пиццы, которую он каким-то чудом смог замесить и размять в нужную форму руками. — Чем заправим? Что ты любишь, Ан? — его имя он выдохнул с особым акцентом, на выдохе, словно смакуя приятное вино, хотя этим и не увлекался, да и румянец был жутким.

Альфа ухмыльнулся, глядя на Кая, невольно мотая головой. Да пусть все горит синим пламенем! Он первый раз в своей гребанной жизни влюбился! И что немаловажно, это взаимно. Упустить такого девственного, но в то же время соблазнительного омегу — грех. И даже если у них не родятся оборотни, кому какое дело? Это его жизнь, и он готов уйти из стаи, лишь бы быть с Кайденом. Лишь бы с обладателем такого завлекающего голоса, который так и просит, чтобы на него поставили уже сейчас метку.

— Я всеядный, — сглотнув, ответил Ан, искоса наблюдая за омегой, и легонько начал водить ногтем по его шее, то вверх, то вниз; сладко шепча: — У нас пиццу называют «все, что в холодильнике». Сыр, овощи, мясо, колбаса… Все, что найдешь и хочется, все кидай… 

Кайден медленно пылал от непривычных прикосновений и близости; задыхаясь от запаха оборотня и откровенно наслаждаясь этим. Да и как тут что-то скроешь, когда собственное тело предает тебя и показывает все твои эмоции, будь то румянец, запах, дрожь или еще что?

— Хорошо, — тихо произнёс омежка, повернув голову к альфе и смотря на него пару секунд, за которые Ан успел лизнуть его губы, отчего Кай резко вернулся к готовке, боясь, что с такими темпами он точно ничего не приготовит. Кайден взглядом забегал по столу, на котором были уже припасены ингредиенты для начинки, а язык нерешительно скользнул по собственным губам, словно пробуя их вкус после альфы.

Мысли начали уже окончательно путаться. А учащённое сердцебиение не собиралось успокаиваться. Каю пришлось прикрыть глаза, прикусывая губы, чтоб попытаться хотя бы сосредоточиться и понять, что дальше нужно делать.

— Ты включишь духовку? Пожалуйста, — в некоторой степени томно попросил омега, доставая противень, вновь чуть потеревшись об Ансела, а потом начал выкладывать на него основу и собирать начинку.

— Я бы с удовольствием включил одного омегу, — ехидно ответил Ан, положив одну руку на возбужденный член Кайдена, имитируя включение духовки. Что, собственно, и заставило омегу по инерции двинуть бедрами и смущенно застонать в голос.

Готовка превратилась в какие-то сладостные муки. И голод уже так явственно не ощущался, а вот возбуждение с каждой секундой нарастало. Это Кай понял, когда оборотень чуть отстранился от него, выполняя данное ему поручение. Сейчас ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы альфа отдалялся. Да и вообще когда-либо после. Но все же омежка продолжал делать пиццу, добавляя в нее ингредиенты и частенько посматривая на альфу.

— Что, малыш, уже соскучился? — с улыбкой спросил Ан, возвращая одну руку под майку омеги, а другой поглаживая его бедро. Подобное сложно было не заметить и понять по его частому взгляду. И от этого Анселла чертовски распирало от гордости, так что счастливая улыбка не сходила с его лица.

Омежка прикусил губу, отрицательно качая головой. Вот еще, не признается он, что, и правда, соскучился. Зато тело еще как признается, прижимаясь к альфе. И едва ли не прося сделать с ним что-нибудь еще. 

Закончив кое-как с начинкой, Кайден хрипло произнес, нагибаясь и ставя противень с огромной пиццей в духовку, снова отставляя попу:  
— Нужно поставить ее в духовку.

— Я смотрю, ты вошел во вкус, — усмехнулся Ан, поглаживая его по спине под майкой; и по инерции пару раз аккуратно толкнулся в попку Кайдена.

Омега чуть не поставил пиццу мимо, да и выронить вполне мог из-за этих вдохновляющих, так сказать, толчков. И только благодаря тому, что он все же поставил противень, Кай не уронил пиццу, а только вздрогнул, шумно вдохнув, когда альфа задрал его майку и укусил куда-то в спину. Не сильно, но подобное сложно было бы перепутать с поцелуем.

Закрыв духовку, омега только и успел выпрямиться, как Ан тут же развернул его к себе лицом, рассматривая результат своей «работы». Кайден уже был прилично раскрасневшимся, слегка растрепанным, с расширенными от возбуждения зрачками и с чуть приоткрытым ртом, ведь только так он мог нормально насытить свой мозг кислородом.

— Ты прекрасен, — с улыбкой заявил оборотень, прижимая его за попу к себе.

— Ты тоже, — промямлил омега, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо, так было проще говорить такие смущающие вещи, хотя они едва и были различимы.

Ан уже и сам начинал удивляться своей выдержке, обычно он так не парился с омежками. Хотел — брал, не хотел — уходил. Но сейчас, с Каденом, ему хотелось, чтобы все было правильно. Медленно поглощать парнишку и самому тонуть в его запахе, в омуте карих глаз. Чувствовать, как не только тело, но и душа хочет стать единым с Каем.

Наклонившись к уху омеге и вдохнув его запах полной грудью, альфа шепнул:  
— Так, может, нам продолжить? Пока пицца будет…

Ан так и не договорил, резко оборвав предложение. Вслушавшись в тишину, он только убедился, что его телефон, находящийся в его спальни, пропищал о сообщении. 

Зажмурившись от двоякости момента, альфа хотел было все же поддаться физическим желаниям, крепче сжимая Кая в объятиях, впечатывая его в свое горячее тело. Но разум протестовал, напоминая, что сообщение, скорее всего, от Ричарда. Брата, который что-то узнал о его задании. О Кайдане, черт возьми! И если там что-то серьезно, требующее немедленных действий… он же сам себя потом живьем сгрызет за такую халатность!

— Подожди здесь, я сейчас приду, — прочистив горло, выдавил из себя Ан и, чмокнув Кая, который недовольно проскулил, закусывая губу, направился в комнату. 

Оборотень почти влетел в спальню и, взяв телефон, действительно прочитал сообщение от брата: «Эдвард Адамсон». Альфа невольно скривился от такой короткой информации, но уже через секунду от осознания прочитанного он пошатнулся и плюхнулся на кровать.

— Черт, — прошептал Ан, не отдавая себе отчет, — черт! — повторил он в ужасе, представляя всевозможные варианты события.

 

Первые минуты хоть для Кайдена и были соблазнительными, но он не пошел искать оборотня, впервые решив его послушать. А когда уже возбуждение спало, то уже стало как-то неловко. Могло создаться такое впечатление, что он развратный омежка, который только и ждет продолжения. А он же не такой?

Но все же, когда оборотень вернулся на кухню, Кай немного растерялся, увидев его в штанах. Прекрасно осознавая, что продолжения не будет, он потупил взгляд в пол, чувствуя упадок духа. Хоть он и осознавал, что так и будет, потому что извращужка не вернулся сразу, но все равно подобное вводило в уныние.

— Пицца уже готова, — сразу же начал Кай, стараясь не зацикливаться на подобных чувствах и чем-нибудь занять непривычную тишину. 

Встав из-за стола, омега тут же засуетился, разрезая и подавая пиццу. С каждой секундой он чувствовал себя… странно. Казалось уже неправильным то, что оборотень спокойно уселся за стол, а не подошел к нему, не поцеловал или хотя бы обнял. 

— Приятного аппетита, — проговорил Кай, усевшись напротив альфы и приступая к еде. 

Омега по большей части догадался, что Ан пожелал ему того же. Кай впервые слышал подобный бубнёж альфы, из-за чего он искоса стал поглядывать на задумчивого оборотня, без особого аппетита поедающего пиццу. Неужели вышло плохо?

— Вкусно, — кивнул Ан своим словам, будто прочитав мысли.

— Спасибо… — успел ответить Кай с довольной улыбкой. Ему, и впрямь, было приятно слышать его похвалу, но успеть напомнить, что они готовили вместе, он не успел.

— Тебе имя Эдвард Адамсон что-нибудь говорит? 

Задумавшись над именем, омега тщательно пережевывал пиццу; однако оно было ему совершенно незнакомо. И может, Кай, как обычно, и не стал бы ничего уточнять, но, глядя на непривычно напряженного оборотня, все же спросил:  
— Нет, а кто это?

— Этот человек заказал за тобой слежку. У него есть несколько клубов для отвода глаз, но, в основном, он зарабатывает проституцией омежек, — высказал на одном дыхании Ан.

Кайден на мгновение застыл, так и не донеся кусок пиццы до рта. Значит, он был прав, когда думал, что оборотень за ним следит? Только вот от этого легче не становилось, жизнь его уже чему-то да научила, поэтому он смог сориентироваться достаточно быстро, к чему клонит оборотень, и лишь хрипло уточнил, поднимая взгляд на того:  
— Пр-проституцией?

— Да, он очень известен в своем кругу. Его клубы предлагают клиентам большой ассортимент услуг. Начиная от обычных ласк и заканчивая метками и жестким садо-мазо. И этот человек заинтересован в тебе… — альфа притих на какое-то время, стараясь держать все эмоции под контролем. — У тебя нет никаких идей, зачем ты ему вдруг понадобился?

Кайден в шоке уставился на оборотня. Ему совершенно не нравилось то, какие идеи приходили на ум после услышанного. Что вообще какому-то сутенеру от него нужно? Ему вполне хватило Люсьена! От воспоминаний парня аж передернуло. Как же он рад, что рядом есть Анселл, и возле него он чувствовал себя под защитой.

— Не знаю, — честно признался омежка, понуро смотря в тарелку и катая по ней оставшуюся часть пиццы. — Может, он случайно меня где-то видел? 

— Ну да, он случайно увидел тебя, узнал что-то своими силами и для пущей информативности нанял ищейку, чтоб узнать чуть больше. И думаю, это не просто любовь с первого взгляда… Он альфа смелый, волевой, при деньгах… если бы ты его заинтересовал как пара, — еле выговорил Ан,— то сам бы подошел. А тут… 

Омежка вздохнул и все-таки вернулся к еде, но без прежнего аппетита. В голове был такой сумбур, что в глотку ничего не лезло. Кай ведь даже не знал, кто этот Эдвард, поэтому не представлял, зачем он ему. Может, и правда, проститутку сделать из него захотел? Но... он ведь девственник. Омега ничего такого не умел и не знал. Хотя, если судить по детективам, которых он немало пересмотрел, за подобное больше платят. Кай поднял взгляд на Анселла и снова опустил его в тарелку.

Ему не хотелось создавать проблем оборотню, но также он не хотел, чтоб тот оставил его. Ведь рядом с ним, Кайден чувствовал себя в безопасности. Особенно сейчас, после услышанного. Не говоря уже о том, как чертов извращужка, покорил его сердце, которое совершенно не хотело возвращаться к кровному хозяину.

Оборотень прикрыл глаза и, обдумывая происходящее, потёр лоб, на котором выступили морщины. Мысль, что Кайдена хотят использовать как проститутку, просто не укладывалась в голове. А ведь до течки омеги осталось не так уж и долго, с каждым днем запах усиливался, притягивая всякую шелуху типа Люсьена. 

Однако Эдвард богатый человек и вряд ли стал бы заморачиваться ради одноразовой сделки, если за нее не предложили бешеные деньги. Да и подросток при деньгах, его явно начнут искать, если вдруг он пропадет, даже если отец за ним практически не следит.

Не следит… а ведь если бы оборотень не был на его стороне, то Кайден оказался бы один. Эрик, дворецкий, уехал и когда вернется, непонятно. Отец паренька и вовсе постоянно отсутствует. Наивный омежка один дома — бери не хочу.

— Собирай вещи, мы уезжаем, — серьезно проговорил Анселл, вставая.

Кайден сглотнул того и гляди выступившие слезы. Странным образом его не волновало, куда они поедут. От одного только «мы» сердце подростка радостно забилось. Ведь Анселл не оставит его одного!

Стоило оборотню собрать все тарелки и отправить их в посудомоечною машину, омега подлетел к нему и обнял со спины. Так альфа не видел его, а сам Кай мог выказать свои смешанные чувства радости и благодарности за то, что оборотень делает для него.

— Ты еще здесь? — поинтересовался Ан, заглядывая на парня через плечо. — Жду тебя через десять минут у машины.

Не говоря ни слова, Кайден побежал в комнату. Омега даже переодеваться не стал, боясь опоздать, так что собрал небольшой рюкзак на скорую руку, практически не глядя кидая в него одежду. 

Перед выходом Кай по привычке похлопал себя по карманам и тут же недовольно выдохнул, вспомнив, что так новый телефон и не купил. Странным образом с появлением оборотня он вообще забыл о нем, а ведь раньше постоянно писал Пити… но, с другой стороны, ничего удивительного, ведь бывший редко когда писал или звонил первым. 

Прогнав воспоминания, Кай вспомнил о дворецком и, не особо думая, позвонил ему с домашнего. Но, попав на голосовую почту, лишь оставил сообщение, что он поедет с другом отдыхать. Все же Эрик уже в возрасте, и омега не хотел, чтоб тот за него зря волновался.

Может быть, парнишка что-нибудь еще бы сделал, однако услышав, как хлопнула входная дверь, сердце упало в пятки. Мысль, что Анселл может уехать без него, не давала трезво мыслить, и омега сломя голову побежал из дома. Однако, выскочив на крыльцо, Кай судорожно выдохнул, стараясь унять дрожь во всем теле. 

Альфа стоял возле своей черной Chevrolet, как и обещал, и явно не намеревался уезжать без него, что, собственно, радовало. Однако он был одет в уже знакомый костюм, и это выглядело непривычно. Хоть Кайден и видит его таким второй раз, но все равно ему казалось, что он никогда не привыкнет к подобному.

— Не передумал? — поинтересовался Анселл, рассматривая омегу с ног до головы. Как ни крути, а со стороны это выглядит, словно незнакомый омеге альфа, собирается увезти его.

— Нет, — гордо заявил Кай и, закрыв дом, направился к машине, в которую уже садился Анселл. 

Омега, и правда, не передумал ни после того, что между ними было, и, уж тем более, ни после слов о каком-то Эдварде. Так что Кай смело уселся в машину альфы и, пристегнув ремень безопасности, закусил губу, осматриваясь. Тут он еще не был, но самое главное — салон пах Анселлом. И это настолько выбивало парня из колеи, что он даже не мог задать вопрос, который так и вертелся на языке: «куда мы поедем?»

Взяв у Кайдена из рук рюкзак, альфа переложил его назад и, заведя машину, вырулил на проезжую часть. Молчание давило на них обоих, даже несмотря на то, что в салоне фонило радио, оно никак не помогало, и дабы хоть как-то разрядить обстановку, Анселл вдруг предложил:  
— Давай сыграем в «правда или действие»?

— «Правда или действие»? — переспросил Кай, переведя взгляд с окна на оборотня и получив одобрительный кивок, задумался на пару секунд. Играть-то он любил. Только вот чувствовал какой-то подвох от извращужки. 

— Правду, — решительно выбрал Кайден, посчитав, что это меньшее из двух зол.

Альфа задумчиво, протяжено выдохнул. Нет, не оттого что не знал, что спросить, скорее, наоборот. Вопросов было слишком много. А набрасываться с ними на омегу глупо. Кайден и так нервно начал теребить край своей майки. Только Ан не знал, что омега так стеснялся, надеясь, что оборотень его не будет смущать вопросами особого характера.

— У тебя, кроме отца и дедушек, есть какие-нибудь родственники?

— Нет, только они и дворецкий, — отвечает Кайден, немного расслабляясь, что вопрос оказался вполне обычным. — Моя очередь?

— Правду, — кивает Ан. Все же оборотень был уверен, что попросить его что-то сделать Кайден вряд ли решится, пусть даже и через игру.

Пришла очередь Кайдена задуматься над вопросом. И почему можно задать только один? Где справедливость? Ведь омеге хотелось знать все: Куда они едут? Откуда Ан узнал об Эдварде? Что теперь будет? 

— А какая у тебя семья? — начал он примерно с такого же вопроса, что и альфа.

Оборотень задумчиво промычал, почёсывая голову, элементарно не зная, как ответить. Но, решив, что уж лучше чтобы Кай имел хоть какое-то представление о его семье и во что он лезет, спокойно ответил:  
— Около тридцати человек, не считая детей. В основном, все родственники. Или так, или иначе стали ими. В городе у нашей семьи не очень чистая репутация, и нас называют волками. А такие порядочные люди, как ты, о нас и не знают.

Кайден во все глаза уставился на альфу, даже не моргая первое время. Он только в фильмах и видел всякие группировки, мафию… оборотень ведь о нечто подобном говорит? Омега об этом не думал, даже когда услышал, что альфа за ним следит. А ведь следовало, тем более что в стае больше тридцати человек. Что если он им не понравится? Его там убьют? Чтобы информация об оборотнях осталась тайной? Кай мысленно перебрал возможное развитие событий, беря за основу фильмы, и тихо спросил:  
— Ты же не оставишь меня с ними одного? 

— Кай, не оставлю, — улыбнулся Ан, понимая, что тот себе много чего напридумывал. — Моя семья вряд ли сделает тебе больно. Я уже говорил, что максимум она может тебя просто не принять. Но если уж на то пойдет, то я могу выйти из стаи, чтоб создать с тобой свою семью. Однако мое прошлое, всё равно может преследовать меня, — тихо пробубнил он, задумавшись о последствиях.

Омежка беспокойно посмотрел на оборотня. Учитывая то, что у Анселла семья бандитов, страшно даже представить, какое прошлое было у альфы. И чем это чревато.

— А какое у тебя прошлое? Куда мы едем? К твоей стае, то есть семье? — закидал его вопросами Кайден, все же это действительно теперь очень даже волновало его.

— Кай, — захохотал альфа. — Это уже третий, четвертый и пятый вопрос. Моя очередь. «Правда или действие?»

— Правда, — хмурясь ответил омежка, думая над тем, каким будет его следующий вопрос, и надеясь, что альфа тоже выберет правду. Ведь у Кая теперь еще больше вопросов!

Из-за свалившейся на Кайдена информации и того, как бешено застучало его сердце, Анселл даже занервничал. Он-то уже для себя решил, что парнишка его, и альфе совершенно не хотелось отпускать Кая. А единственная возможность прогнать свой страх — было спросить напрямую:

— Даже сейчас, зная о моей семье, ты не передумал?

Омега украдкой посмотрел на оборотня, ненадолго задумавшись. Несмотря ни на что, Кайден, и правда, хотел быть с Анселлом, оборотень ведь сказал, что не бросит его, да и омеге он нравился, действительно нравился.

— Если ты не планируешь оставлять меня с ними наедине, то я не передумал, — честно ответил Кай, все же еще как-то побаиваясь остаться один среди хищников. — «Правда или действие?»

— Правду, — не подумав ляпнул Алселл, пока обдумывал, слова омеги.

— Какое у тебя прошлое? — нетерпеливо выдохнул Кай.

Закусив губу, Анселл смотрел на дорогу, обдумывая, что ответить. Или что лучше не говорить. Хотя в какой-то степени это было бы ложью. А начинать серьезные отношения с подобного ему точно не хотелось. Так что выдохнув, он все выдал как на духу:  
— В основном, слежка, наблюдение... называй, как хочешь. Несколько потасовок и пара убийств.

Кайден невольно поежился, смотря перед собой и не глядя на Анселла. Он просто не знал, что и думать. Первые секунды, пытаясь переварить услышанное, Кай нахмурился начиная осозновать происходящее. 

Он не предполагал, что альфа может кого-то убить. Из людей. Омега почувствовал, как медленно опустошается. Отчего начало складываться такое ощущение, что оборотень ему все время врал. Что Кай, оказывается, не знает, какой на самом деле Анселл. Омега потерянно посмотрел на альфу, даже несколько разочарованно, боясь да просто подумать о чем-то еще.

— А куда мы едем? — тихо спросил омежка, неуверенный, что хочет узнать ответ.

Альфа нахмурился, услышав такой голосок. Бросив секундный взгляд на Кайдена, оборотень свернул на обочину и остановился. А вместе с ним чуть не остановилось и сердце омеги. Не заглушая машину, Ан, наконец, повернулся и за все это время впервые посмотрел на растерянного Кайдена.

— К моему дяде. Через него проходит вся информация. Он будет встречаться с Эдвардом по поводу тебя. Так что мы должны решить что сказать тому старикашке.

— А твои точно меня не убьют?

— Точно, — ответил почти сразу Ан, морщась от мысли, что того все еще беспокоит эта мысль. Может, он бы и улыбнулся, сказав: «Конечно, нет, глупыш», но все было слишком запутанно и нестандартно. — «Правда или действие?»

— Правда, — тихо ответил Кайден, смотря перед собой. Может, и не стоило играть в эту игру? Почти каждый ответ альфы вызывал беспокойство. 

Бросив секундный взгляд на Кайдена, альфа нервно постучал пальцами по рулю машины. И постарался спросить максимально спокойно но, кажется, у него не особо вышло, голос предательски дрожал:  
— Ты боишься меня? 

Взгляд Кая бегал, словно таракашка, то куда-то вперед, то на свои колени, руки. Но нерешительнее всего, он поднимал его на Анселла, тихо признаваясь:  
— Немного. «Правда или действие»? — спросил омежка в ответ. Не сказать, что страх, но Кай чувствовал что-то странное. Неприятную тяжесть в груди. Теперь он отчасти понимал, что совершенно ничего не знает об оборотне. И это тревожило его. 

Анселл выдохнул уже с улыбкой. И, кивнув, сказал: «правда». Ему казалось, что напугать малыша больше, чем сейчас, уже было нельзя. Да и нечем. Так что, если омега что-то еще хочет знать, нет смысла сопротивляться.

Кайден взглянул на альфу с легкой нерешительностью в глазах. Любой человек, который хоть раз смотрел детективы, мог сказать, что в слежке главное быть незаметным. И если Кай поначалу и принимал его за бродячую собаку, то что насчет того времени, когда оборотень показался ему?

— Зачем ты пришел ко мне? Показал себя? Это ведь было необязательно...

Оборотня замкнуло на пару секунд. Ведь он вроде как рассказал омеге, что следил за ним. И они даже обсудили Эдварда. Но, увидев немного озадаченного Кая, нервно покусывающего губу, улыбнулся. Ан вспомнил, что он, и впрямь, еще не говорил некоторые слова, которые вполне могут объяснить причину, по которой он ему помогает и может довериться. Так что чистосердечно признался:  
— Ты мне нравишься, и я хочу тебя сделать своим, если ты еще не догадался. Но если ты против, могу вернуть тебя обратно домой. Однако, если ты согласен, то станешь моим навсегда.

Альфа замолчал в ожидании реакции омеги. Он редко когда признавался в симпатии, можно сказать, что до этого не делал никогда, иначе бы не чувствовал себя так необычно. Его чувства были настолько сейчас обострены, что он не только слышал, но и ощущал, как проезжают возле них другие машины, создавая впечатление, что весь мир продолжает существовать за пределами его Chevrolet. А их мир на двоих, что успел зародиться за эти дни, может погибнуть от ответа омеги, чье сердце учащенно забилось от его ответа; а за ним, словно в унисон, застучало и собственное.

Кайден потупил взгляд на край своих шорт, стараясь не выдать радость и восторг, что бушевали в его душе. Даже пришлось закусывать щеки изнутри, чтоб не показать торжественную улыбку, которая, так или иначе, вырисовывалась у него на лице. 

Зная теперь о подобных чувствах оборотня, омега совсем не хотел возвращаться. Кай безумно хотел остаться с Анселлом до конца своих дней, надеясь, что он его не бросит, а это именно то, что ему нужно. Что и он чувствует к нему. 

— Не хочу домой, — сипло проговорил омежка, стараясь утихомирить собственное сердце и сдержать свои эмоции. В какой-то степени надеясь, что такого ответа хватит. Ведь он вряд ли вот так просто скажет: «ты мне тоже нравишься». 

И этого действительно хватило. Альфа выдохнул, услышав подобный ответ — словно от сердца отлегло. На Кайдена столько всего свалилось, но он по-прежнему хотел быть с ним. Конечно, это радовало, отчего у Анселла необдуманно слетело с уст:   
— Поцелуй меня.

Омега значительно напрягся, долго раздумывая над предложением, глядя то оборотню в глаза, то на его губы. Ведь, с одной стороны, ему самому этого хотелось, но, с другой, было все еще неловко целовать его самому. Да и если так пойдет дальше, они сделают что-то более пошлое. Что в какой-то степени и хотелось… В конце концов, Кай смутился от собственных мыслей и, глядя на свои коленки, а не на Анселла, ответил, поерзав на сиденье:  
— Я же не выбирал действие.

— Ладно, — быстро смирился Ан и, привычно усевшись, вырулил обратно на дорогу.

Альфа молчаливо продолжил путь к своему дяде, отчего Кайден понуро начал думал, что, вероятно, нужно было его поцеловать. Ведь это был уже не первый раз, когда оборотень просил подобное, и, самое главное, парню не хотелось, чтоб Ан на него злился или обижался. Но пока Кайден решался что-либо сделать или сказать, машина заехала на заправку.

— Никуда не уходи, ясно? — спросил альфа, внимательно глядя на омегу. И, получив одобрительный кивок, вышел из машины. 

Затаив дыхание, Кайден проследил взглядом за Анселлом, который вставил пистолет в бензобак и направился платить. Было еще немного неловко, из-за собственного очередного прокола с поцелуем. Но как только в памяти всплыли слова Анселла о его чувствах, Кайден пропищал что-то нечленораздельное, закрывая руками свое покрасневшее враз лицо. 

До этого момента, сколько бы альф ему не признавались в своих чувствах и как бы это не делали, подобное никогда его не трогало. А простое оборотня: «ты мне нравишься» выбило землю из-под ног. Однако эйфория уже через несколько секунд куда-то улетела, и, закусив губу, Кай посмотрел вперед, потирая свою шею. 

Он же чувствовал клыки оборотня. И это было приятно, возбуждающе и желанно. Омега не был бы против получить метку тогда, да и сейчас. Или если его укусит Анселл, то он станет оборотнем?..

Мысли Кая грубо оборвали, постучав по окну Chevrolet, заставив парнишку вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Омега почему-то подумал, что это вернулся Ан, забыв деньги или еще что-то. Но, повернувшись, Кай приоткрыл рот от удивления.

— Ден! Привет! — послышалось жизнерадостное приветствие омеги. — Ты что здесь делаешь? Да еще и на такой крутой тачке?! 

Кайден впервые видел этого парня, так что просто хмуро осмотрел омегу, даже с каким-то интересом. Еще бы, в его кругу все были, не сказать, что интеллигентными, но с достаточно строгим дресс-кодом. А этот парень хоть внешне и был одет, как Кай, и возраста примерно такого же, но имел ядовито-голубые волосы! 

— Я тебя не знаю, — коротко ответил Кайден и даже отвернулся от него. Ну да, он не отличался общительностью и способностью правильно общаться с людьми. 

— Фига ты зазнался, — фыркнул недовольно омежка. — Ну, и ладно, больно надо, — изрек он, стукнув ладонью по крыше Chevrolet, и направился подальше.

Однако всю эту картину лицезрел вышедший оборотень, и как только он вернул пистолет и сел обратно в машину, тут же хмуро поинтересовался у Кайдена:  
— Чего он хотел? — Все же рвать и метать Анселл не собирался. Ведь на заправке может быть, что угодно. Кто как зарабатывает на жизнь, иногда некоторые бедные подростки предлагают помыть окна за деньги.

— Не знаю. Он подумал, что мы знакомы... — рассказал ему Кайден вкратце, чуть дернув плечом.

Альфа невольно скривился, усмехнувшись. Он определенно сомневался, что тот оборванец и Кай знакомы, так что, заведя мотор, продолжил дорогу. Благо, до дома дяди оставалось минут пять-десять езды. Омега даже не успел взять себя в руки и задать мучающий его вопрос — про метку. 

А когда машина остановилась у небольшого двухэтажного деревянного дома, сердце Кайдена упало в желудок. Парнишка не представлял никого из семьи Анселла. А это был еще и его дядя! В голову подростка тут же начали лезть всякого рода вопросы, типа: Он живет один? В какой он будет ипостаси? У него большие зубы? 

— Готов? — с улыбкой спросил Анселл, глуша мотор.

Не сводя взгляд с дома, Кайден отрицательно-положительно мотнул головой, но, несмотря на подобный ответ, вышел из машины с холодными руками.


	12. Киска

Альфа вышел следом и, поставив машину на сигнализацию, подошел к явно напряженному омеге, приобнимая его и тихо шепча на ухо:

— Главное, не бойся… меня, — добавил он с легкой улыбкой. 

— Я постараюсь, — пообещал ему Кайден, нерешительно обнимая в ответ, и постарался хотя бы этим компенсировать свой отказ целовать оборотня. 

— Тогда пошли, — кивнул Анселл в сторону дома и, взяв омегу за руку, повел его к двери. Но, не пройдя и пару шагов, послышался скрип открывающейся двери, и кто-то произнёс насмешливым басом: 

— А я тебя еще не ждал…

Сердце омеги тут же забарабанило о грудную клетку, и еще не увидев обладателя этого голоса, парень невольно съежился от опаски, сильнее сжимая руку Анселла, словно прячась за него. 

— Это что-то новенькое… — чуть ли не по слогам проговорил дядя оборотня, с интересом рассматривая омегу. Точнее даже — убеждаясь, что перед ним стоит Кайден. Богатенький мальчишка, про которого он недавно рассказывал своему племяннику, ставя перед ним задачу — следить.

— Грег, нам нужна твоя помощь, — прямо заявил Ан, демонстративно вновь приобнимая Кая и этим словно отвечая на немой вопрос дяди: «что он здесь делает?»

— Ну, заходите… — на выдохе проговорил Грег, пропуская молодёжь в дом. Все равно, как говорится, уже приперлись.

Направляясь в дом, Кайден недоверчиво приподнял голову, осматриваясь по сторонам и украдкой поглядывая на дядю Анселла, которому было лет сорок, если не больше.

Грег выглядел как обычный человек: средний рост, крепкое телосложение, черные волосы с пробивающейся сединой и непривычное уже отсутствие щетины. Он даже был одет в светлую рубашку с короткими рукавами и штаны, а ведь парнишка и из-за этого побаивался на него смотреть. Кто же знает этих оборотней, вдруг для них это норма — голышом по дому бегать?

Пройдя мимо Грега, Кайден лишь убедился, что он бета, однако тот определенно имел какой-то свой специфически запах, чем-то отдаленно напоминающий Анселла. И как только они с альфой зашли в дом, дядя тут же закрыл за ними дверь, заставив парнишку невольно вздрогнуть. 

— Да не бойся ты меня так, зайчонок, не съем я тебя, — усмехнулся Грег, слыша, как барабанит сердце омеги. Может, он и был бетой, но еще и оборотнем, который имел прекрасный слух и нюх, который просто кричал, что Кайден весь окутан запахом его собственного племянничка.

— Знаешь, а я думал, что ты будешь холостяком, как и я, — проворковал бета, направляясь на кухню.

Анселл театрально закатил глаза на такие слова дяди, сопровождая Кайдена в гостиную. Он ведь вроде никогда и не говорил, что хочет быть холостяком, просто не встречал того, с кем бы хотел прожить всю свою жизнь.

— Подожди пока здесь, — шепнул альфа, усаживая омегу на диван. — А я сейчас с ним переговорю…

Ан не успел сделать и шага в сторону, как вдруг Кай схватил его за руку, останавливая. Пусть омеге и было не очень страшно, но то, что оборотень хочет от него уйти, радости ему не прибавляло.

— Не переживай, тебя здесь никто не обидит. И если что, я за тебя всех порву… неважно, кто это будет, — добавил Ан, погладив Кайдена по голове, и, чмокнув его в макушку, таки ушел на кухню.

— Итак, — заваривая чай, начал Грег, когда племянник вошел на кухню. — Тебя пять дней назад послали следить за Кайденом. И вместо того чтобы закончить свою работу, ты наложил на омегу свои грязные ручонки и притащил его сюда. Поправь меня, если я что-то упустил.

— Мой волк выбрал его, — коротко ответил альфа, совершенно не видя смысла распинаться. И так этим все сказано.

— А твой волк в курсе, что он человек?

— Да. И, кстати, Кайден не имеет ничего против того, что я оборотень.

— Ну, конечно! Скажи еще, что он тебя видел, — фыркнул Грег.

— Нет, — честно признался Ан, принимая от дяди кружку с чаем и делая несколько глотков. — Он еще не готов для этого. Но я уверен, что Кай примет меня.

— Ох, если бы ты знал, сколько оборотней сломалось с этим: «он еще не готов», «нужно подождать». Мы как верные псы привязываемся к ним, а потом, увидев нас случайным образом, они сбегают ко всем чертям, — раздраженно проговорил бета, повышая тон и что-то доставая из навесного шкафчика.

— Нет, мой Кайден не такой. Если ты нам не хочешь помогать… — возразил Ан, чувствуя, как раздражение постепенно начинает подкрадываться к нему из-за этого разговора и тона дяди. Однако, увидев повернувшегося на него родственника с пистолетом, опешил. — Грег?

— Все так говорят, — фыркнул бета, выстрелив племяннику в ногу. 

Ну, почти в ногу. Пуля всего лишь задела Анселла. Грег же не собирался убивать своего племянничка.

Однако этого вполне хватило, чтобы альфа дернулся от неожиданной боли, и чай по инерции выплеснулся из кружки, намочив одежду и пол. Подобная рана для оборотня не смертельна, да и зажила бы за пару минут, но царапина тут же засаднила, распространяя по телу яд. 

— Аконит?! — зарычал Анселл, с грохотом поставив кружку на стол и хватаясь за раненую ногу, нехотя подмечая когти вместо ногтей. Все его существо мгновенно дало о себе знать, как только эта зараза попала в его тело. Глаза альфы начали наливаться кровью, а острые длинные клыки еле умещались во рту.

Чертов оборот произошел рефлекторно, от боли и, самое главное, яда. Пожалуй, единственного яда, который действительно опасен для оборотней. Вот такой подставы от своего дяди Анселл никак не ожидал! 

— Давай обернись полностью! Покажи себя, так же быстрее лечение пойдет! — не унимался бета, то ли злорадно, то ли в какой-то степени довольно, продолжая провоцировать того на оборот. И с чувством выполненного долга, убрал пистолет обратно.

— Иди к черту, Грег! — крикнул Ан, бросив на предателя озлобленный взгляд. Схватившись за стол, альфа впился когтями в лаковую поверхность, невольно царапая ее. Стараясь унять зверя, успокоить себя. Но дядя продолжал его провоцировать:

— Ох, пожалуй, лучше я пойду к твоему омежке… Развлекаться, так по полной!

 

Сидя на диване и закусив губу, Кайден попытался подслушать их разговор. Но слышал лишь какими-то урывками, которые толком не давали ему четкого представления, о чем они там беседуют. Поэтому омежке не оставалось ничего другого, как нервничать и ерзать на месте, осматриваясь в надежде найти что-нибудь интересное типа фотографий или еще чего-нибудь милого, чтобы хоть как-нибудь расслабиться. 

Однако вся квартира, а в частности, и зал просто кричали, что здесь ничего подобного нет. Все смотрелось по-мужски — холодно и современно. Идеальный ремонт, чистота и порядок, что свойственен бетам. И ни единого намека на уют.

Так что Кайдену лишь оставалось покорно ждать Анселла, чтобы незаметно подсесть к нему, как только он вернется. Омега только об этом и мог мечтать, сидя в ожидании; как вдруг раздался глухой выстрел, от которого он подпрыгнул на диване.

Непривычный всхлип или даже какое-то полушипение альфы заставило паренька напрячься и с испугом посматривать в сторону кухни, теребя край майки. Сердце тут же заколотилось как ненормальное, предчувствуя что-то нехорошее, когда раздался разговор на повышенных тонах.

Разрываясь между «пойти посмотреть» и «остаться на месте», Кайден встал с дивана, продолжая неуверенно топтаться, обдумывая свое решение. 

Это ведь все из-за него! Если бы он сюда не приехал, Анселл сейчас не ругался бы со своим дядей и, уж тем более, не дрался.

От очередного рыка, что раздался на кухне, омега закусил губы и, боясь собственного решения, направился к оборотням, совершенно не уверенный, что сможет их остановить или разнять. Но чувство вины определенно одержало победу над здравомыслием и страхом перед родственником Анселла. 

Однако Кай не успел выйти из гостиной, как неожиданно столкнулся в дверях с Грегом. Бета, словно ошалелый, тут же стиснул озадаченного омегу в охапку и потащил слабо протестующего парня вглубь комнаты, шепча ему: «Он сейчас придет!»

— Отпусти меня! — вырываясь, закричал Кайден. 

Но бета и не думал его слушать. Он лишь грубовато развернул его лицом к двери и приподнял подбородок, чтобы тот смотрел на дверь.

— Смотри! Смотри на своего Анселла, — грозно прошептал парню на ухо Грег. 

Уловив имя любимого, омега по инерции устремил свой взор в дверной проем. В его глазах определенно читалась надежда на спасение. Как тогда от Люсьена или от амбала…

Только вот сердечко Кая определенно не успокаивалось, услышав непривычно тяжелые шаги оборотня и слабый, душераздирающий хруст ломающихся в тишине костей. Неужели дядя его настолько изувечил, что парнишка все это слышал?

Омега хотел было выкрикнуть, чтоб Анселл не мучил себя и не шел сюда. Ведь это однозначно было болезненно, а он не хотел, чтоб альфе было больно. Однако Кай так и остался с открытым ртом, даже забыл о необходимости вырываться из лап беты. 

В гостиную почти на волчьих лапах вошло нечто сутулое и определенно большое. Лицо Анселла на глазах видоизменялось, заканчивая переход в оборотня. Все тело было покрыто небольшим волчьим подшёрстком, а с затылка по спине шел более привычный для волков длинный мех. 

От всего увиденного у Кая мурашки забегали по коже, а легкий холодок, непонятно откуда взявшийся, пробежал по его позвоночнику, заставляя немного задрожать. Глаза омеги медленно расширились то ли от шока, то ли ужаса, примечая хвост оборотня, страшные когти на руках и ногах, острые волчьи уши и клыки, массивный нос и горящие глаза.

Кайден никогда прежде не видел ничего подобного. И это было выше его понимания. Ему хочется сбежать, вернуть другого Анселла, но где-то в глубине души он понимал, что это и есть Ан, это и есть Оникс. Ему нравились те две его сущности, а кто это?.. Дрожь ещё больше охватила его тело, а Грег, словно чувствуя все оцепенение паренька и страх, немного встряхнул его, приводя в чувство, и сказал с довольной улыбкой:  
— Ну что, нравится?! 

Альфа бросил на дядю укоризненный взгляд. Понятное дело, что любой здравомыслящий человек испугается, впервые увидев оборотня. Тем более без предупреждения. 

Посмотрев на ногу, которую ему подстрелил дядя, Анселл тяжело выдохнул. Та благополучно уже зажила, не оставив и следа. Грег развел его как школьника, застращав, что навредит Кайдену, и альфа, как идиот, выбежал в гостиную во время обращения и напугал мальчишку до ужаса.

Конечно, альфа собирался показаться омежке, но точно не так. Пожалуй, он даже сам оказался к этому не готов. Это было как-то неправильно — показывать сразу обоих себя. Как оборотни иногда говорят — настоящего себя. Ведь в этом образе было все. И что-то человеческое, и что-то от животного. 

И сейчас Ан впервые чувствовал себя каким-то животным в клетке. Хоть и не было клетки, да и зрителей как таковых. 

Кайден вздрогнул, на этот раз уже от действий беты, и, облизав пересохшие губы, продолжал смотреть на Анселла. Если включить разум, то он просто возмущался, крича что-то из серии: «Это же твой альфа! Какого фига ты его боишься? Разве не видишь, что ему и самому страшно, и… неловко?»

Омега постарался посмотреть на это существо с другой стороны, уже в какой-то мере отталкиваясь от мысли, что это Анселл. Тот альфа, что даже под действием афродизиака ему ничего плохого не сделал.

Оказалось, что оборотень похож немного на кошку, на рысь, особенно ушками (несмотря на то, что весь чёрный, как Оникс), а вообще он очень неопрятный. И определенно не собирался делать ничего плохо. А уж когда его глаза перестали светиться, и омега увидел знакомый зеленый цвет, то и вовсе выдохнул с неким облегчением. 

Анселл же оборотень, настоящий! Поэтому логично, что у него есть… подобный вид. Промежуточная форма между человеком и волком. 

Сердце Кая постепенно начало успокаиваться. И ему даже захотелось расчесать или вообще заплести Ану маленькие косички, чтоб этот зверюга выглядел еще более забавно...

— Киска, — выдохнул омежка, решивший и ему придумать имя. Будет кошкой. А что? Так ему было совсем не страшно, да и он, как любитель животных, все больше и больше находил похожие черты именно с этим животным.

Услышав подобный комментарий, Грег гыгыкнул, прикрывая одной рукой рот, так как увидел угрожающий оскал племянничка.

— Молчу-молчу, — тихо ответил бета, убирая ладони.

Сделав один нерешительный шаг в комнату, оборотень остановился, опустив голову и глядя на омегу исподлобья. Сейчас ему было все равно, как его назовет Кай. Хоть Пурпурка, хоть Звездочка. Лишь бы принял его таким, какой он есть. Так что с тяжелым выдохом он поднял руку и поманил его к себе.

Кайден сглотнул и с подозрением посмотрел на когти альфы, которые не внушали особого доверия. Конечно, все остальное тоже было не совсем белым и пушистым, но вот его когти омежку больше всего пугали. Наверное, потому что он подинстинктно понимал, что Ан обнимет его, если подойдет. 

Кайден помялся на месте, переступая с ноги на ногу, а потом все-таки направился к нему. Сначала шагнул с опаской, а потом ускорился и с любопытством какого-то ребенка начал лапать лицо оборотня, иначе и не скажешь. Это ведь был не грим! И оборотень ему, и правда, напоминал большую кошку, о которой обычным людям оставалось только мечтать.

— Гладенький, — сказал он про нос альфы, а после перешел и на шерстку, на ту, что подлиннее, принимаясь ее теребить, и сразу же предупредил: — Такого я тебя купать не буду.

Оборотень прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, когда Кай начал трогать его. И почти заурчал от наслаждения. Но на такое рода предупреждение, Ан открыл глаза и, подняв вопросительно одну бровь, даже улыбнулся.

— Будешь, — кивнул оборотень. Голос был чуть грубее и более хриплым, нежели у человека. Тем не менее, его можно было понять, и это было сделать куда проще, чем когда он находился в волчьей ипостаси. От подобного его голоса, мурашки бегали по телу Кая, не давая парню и возможности успокоиться.

Усмехнувшись, омега мотнул головой. Вот уж нет, мыть Оникса — это одно, а мыть этого громадину или Анселла — уже совсем другое. К тому же оборотень, казалось, действительно увеличился, это заставляло омегу желать забраться по нему как по дереву.

— Сам искупаешься, если поместишься в ванную. Ты громадная киска, — констатировал Кай, позволяя осмелевшему оборотню себя нюхать. Да и разве он мог запретить ему?

Оборотень усмехнулся на такое заявление. Он был счастлив, что Кайден пытался вести себя как обычно. Открывается ему. Это значило, что омега принял его. Таким какой он есть.

— Можно? — спросил Ан, чуть приподнимая руки, чтоб обнять омегу.

Кайден ненадолго задумался и кивнул. Он постепенно привыкал к такому Анселлу, ему даже становилось весело, словно был с Ониксом. Но в этом образе, альфа заставлял его сердечко учащенно биться больше, чем Оникс, но меньше Анселла в облике человека.

На выдохе оборотень обнял Кайдена. Подобное показалось ему намного интимнее, чем поцелуи или что-либо еще. Единственное, о чем он старался помнить, так это о своей силе. Ведь когда у тебя в объятиях твоя пара, которая так чарующе пахнет и доверяет тебе, хочется обнять изо всех сил…

Омежка покряхтел немного, стараясь чуть упереть руки альфе в грудь, а то тот уж очень старался его обнимать, как казалось Кайдену. 

— А мне можно будет на тебе покататься? — прошептал омега.

Парень поднял голову, когда почувствовал взгляд оборотня на себе. А что? Он, и правда, хотел покататься на нем, подергать его шерстку, поиграть с ним. Должно же быть ужасно весело. 

Оборотень смотрел ему в глаза, стараясь понять, насколько серьезно тот спрашивает. Ведь кто-то пару минут назад чуть в обморок не шлепнулся при виде его.

— В следующий раз, — кивнул Ан с улыбкой, если так можно было назвать его оскал. И не в силах сдерживать себя, вернулся к его шее. Аромат Кайдена в этой ипостаси просто кружил ему голову, безмолвно говоря о приближении течки, так что неудивительно, что он лизнул шею.

— В следующий раз, — поймал его на слове с серьезным видом парень, хихикая из-за щекочущих ощущений. — Фу, — нарочито проговорил он. — Ты весь щекотный, киска.

Слова Кайдена слегка отрезвили затуманенный разум альфы. И, расслабив объятия, оборотень начал игриво касаться языком шеи омеги, скулы, открытого плеча и куда только можно было дотянуться. Было так радостно слышать его смех, что хотелось, чтобы он никогда не прекращался. Как же нужно мало для счастья!

Омега откровенно веселился, получая немного странные ощущения. Язык у оборотня немного не такой, как у Оникса, да и не такой как у Анселла...

— Слушайте, — раздался голос Грега, — хватит уже сюсюкаться. Вы как молодожены перед брачной ночью. 

Слова Грега заставили Кайдена смутиться и спрятать лицо оборотню в шерсть. Он ведь напрочь позабыл, что они не одни. Зато тут же приметил, какой у него удобный волчара. Смутился — спрятался. Ему даже понравилось.

Оборотень с прищуром посмотрел на дядю, чуть рыкая на него, ведь не хотелось, чтобы Кайден оглох. А тот пусть сейчас и в человеческой форме, но со слухом у него все в порядке.

— Заканчивайте тут и идите в отель, — усмехнулся Грег, направляясь в спальню, наблюдать дальше за всем этим у него не было никакого желания.

Омежка дернул альфу за шерстку и поднял на него озадаченный взгляд. Оборотень даже не ожидал, что Кайден так будет с ним вести себя, но злости это не вызывало, скорее просто удивление.

— Мы не пойдем в отель, правда? — прошептал ему Кайден, закусив губу и снова спрятав лицо у него в шерстке, мягкой и ароматной.

— Нет, радость моя. Если ты не хочешь в отель, то мы поедем ко мне, — нашептывал оборотень на ухо Кайдену. А после лизнул ему щеку. Ведь омега такой милый, когда стесняется, что Ан инстинктивно вернулся в свое извращенное амплуа. — Но мне нужно одеться… Может, поможешь мне с этим?

Омежка посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, не понимая поначалу, шутит или нет этот волчара. Как это... поедут к нему? Хотя какого черта? Они и так уже вместе спали. И он поехал с ним, совершенно не думая, куда. Омежка как-то взволнованно куснул оборотня, пожалев об этом. 

— Фу, ты волосатый, — невнятно проговорил парень, вытирая свое лицо и губы от непривычного ощущения. — Не буду помогать одеваться. Я... в сторонке подожду.

Немного все же смущенный Кайден постарался вовремя ретироваться, но оборотень все равно успел легонько шлепнуть его по заднице, заставив омежку тихо ойкнуть и потереть попу, поглядывая на эту громилу через плечо.

Все-таки киска была очень сильной. Отчего Кай начинал чувствовать себя мазохистом, потому что и это ему нравилось. Ему все нравилось, будто бы он был какой-то губкой Анселла, впитывающей все, что тот может ему предложить.

Выйдя из гостиной, оборотень начал обратно оборачиваться в человека и сразу же направился в спальню, где заботливый дядюшка подготовил для него одежу.

— Незачем было устраивать этот цирк, — зафырчал Анселл, взяв одежду.

— Да если бы не я, вы еще года два решались бы. А тут раз, и все сразу ясно, — спокойно ответил Грег не чувствуя вины. Да и все прошло хорошо, так что и нервничать нет смысла.

— Так ты нам поможешь? — уже более спокойно поинтересовался альфа, одеваясь и искоса поглядывая на дядю, который явно любил, когда от него что-то или кто-то зависит.

— А у меня есть варианты? — усмехнулся Грег. Уж если его племянничек нашел себе пару, и тот действительно его принял, то кто он такой, чтобы останавливать их? — Только метку поставь ему. И следи первые дни. А я постараюсь о нем что-нибудь наплести. Да и выяснить, зачем он вообще потребовался Эдварду…

Немного переговорив с дядей, альфа вернулся к омеге, совершенно довольный и счастливый, что даже притянул Кая за талию к себе и, поцеловав в щеку, спросил:  
— Пойдем?

— Пойдем, — ответил Кайден, который не ожидал таких действий от Ана. Но вот то, что извращужка был в джинсах и футболки, его определенно успокоило. Таким он был для него более привычным, чем в строгом костюме, или с обильным пушком. — А тебе не больно обращаться? Выглядит очень болезненным... слышится, — исправился парень.

— Первый раз очень больно. А потом как-то уже привыкаешь к этой боли и воспринимаешь ее как должное, — ответил Ан на ходу.

Омежке трудно было представить, что можно привыкнуть к постоянной боли, особенно такой. Он бы не хотел, чтобы Анселл чувствовал боль. От подобного он и о метке вспомнил. Вернее, вновь задумался о ней. Надеясь, что если он ее получит, то не станет оборотнем. Ему что-то не хотелось, вот так вот обращаться.

Выйдя в коридор, они встретились с Грегом, который с интересом смотрел на Кайдена. Бете было сложно понять, почему его племянник-одиночка вдруг так резко изменил своим принципам. Хотя, если Кай так… можно сказать, спокойно воспринял оборотня, может, это и есть любовь?

— Трезвый, сытый, удовлетворенный и просто спокойный, — проговорил дядя, переведя взгляд на племянника.

Кайден с интересом слушал слова Грега, пытаясь понять, к чему тот это говорил, но в голову ничего определенного не приходило. Хотя, где-то подсознательно он был уверен, что это связанно с ним.

— Хорошо. Позвони мне обязательно, если что-нибудь узнаешь, — ответил Анселл и, попрощавшись, взял омегу за руку, сразу же направляясь к машине. Отчего Кайден успел лишь попрощаться с чуть смущенным видом. 

Может, они еще как-нибудь встретятся? Дядя, и правда, не такой уж и страшный. Во всяком случае, все это меркло по отношению с первым впечатлением от увиденного оборотня. 

— А что это было? — поинтересовался омега по поводу последних слов беты.

— Это по поводу метки, — пояснил Ан отмахнувшись.

Альфа уселся в машину и, пристегнувшись, посмотрел на ошарашенного омегу, который сел рядом и стал пристегиваться. Конечно, Кайден хотел получить метку Анселла и, казалось бы, уже вечность об этом думал. Но вот становиться оборотнем он был еще не готов. Не после того, что видел и слышал. А ведь оборотнями становятся после укуса?

— Сама метка не опасна. Просто, были случаи, когда альфы перегрызали глотку омегам… — поделился альфа, заводя машину и направляясь к себе домой.

Омежка в ужасе посмотрел на альфу и сглотнул. Он, и правда, может перегрызть ему глотку?! Нет, это просто невозможно! Это же Ан... наверное.

— Значит, тебя нужно накормить, напоить кофе и дать отдохнуть перед тем, как ты поставишь мне метку? Но Киска не убьет меня, правда? Ты же меня не убил сейчас, — с опаской произнёс омега, смотря на альфу из-под ресниц. 

— Успокойся, я не собираюсь убивать тебя. Просто говорю, что были такие случаи. Давно. И многие считали, что оборотни были голодными, поэтому как только они пробовали кровь своих возлюбленных на вкус, не смогли остановиться. Вот и дядя старой закалки, поэтому просит быть аккуратнее, — взялся объяснять Ан, стараясь не отвлекаться от дороги. — В этой форме чувства обострены как у животных, и сил больше... которые нужно сдерживать. Даже сейчас я был счастлив, что ты подошел и принял меня. Мне хотелось очень сильно обнять тебя. Но делать это было нельзя — опасно. Я ведь мог тебе навредить. Так и тут.

Кайден глупо улыбался, как последний омежка, заметно ерзая на сиденье и поглядывая на оборотня, после такого откровения. Он даже не знал, чему был больше сейчас рад. Что оборотень почти назвал его «возлюбленным» или тому, как Ан был счастлив, что Кай принял его.

— А ты был очень счастлив? — все же тихо спросил парнишка.

— Конечно. Но боюсь, если бы я тебе показал насколько, то сделал бы больно. А в какой бы я форме ни был, не хочу тебе навредить. Но тут… это как… — альфа задумался, пытаясь придумать пример. 

Слушая его, Кайден мысленно пытался представить, сколько нужно оборотню еды, чтобы он был действительно сытым. Может, ему вообще нужно накормить все три формы Анселла, чтобы наверняка?

— Как оргазм, — выдал альфа, заставив омежку вспыхнуть от одного только слова. — Ты пробуешь, и тебе нравится, хочется еще и еще... пока не получишь полное удовольствие. Но ты так соблазнительно пахнешь, что я могу действительно сорваться и взять тебя даже без твоего согласия…

Альфа так расслабился, что даже сам не заметил, как с губ слетело то, что было на душе. Но ведь он сказал правду. Кайден так прекрасно пах и манил своим запахом, что Ан сомневался в своей выдержке. Тем более теперь, когда его действительно ничего не останавливало. 

Кайдену же мог вспомниться только оргазм — с Анселлом. И это снова заставляло его чувствовать себя неловко, на самом деле слишком неловко. Кайден закусил губу и уставился на свои коленки, сжимая их вместе, будто альфа планировал прямо сейчас пробраться к нему между ног, а омежка защищал свою бедную девственность. 

— Ты не будешь... брать меня в форме Киски? — хрипло и тихо спросил Кайден, бросая томный взгляд на альфу.

Конечно, сказать что-то из серии: «Нет, милый. Я никогда так с тобой не поступлю» было бы правильным, но Ансел и сам не верил в эти слова.

— Поэтому я должен быть сыт, удовлетворен и просто спокоен, — напомнил альфа слова Грега. 

Будь Кайден более бдительным и менее влюбленным, то он бы определенно задумался над тем, почему альфа не ответил прямо, что не будет, но ему хватило и этого. Во всяком случае, он успокоился, от того, что оборотня главное накормить перед меткой. Так что, спокойно принялся рассматривать как мелькают незнакомые пейзажи за окном. И лишь спустя добрых пять минут, парнишка поинтересовался:  
— Мы, правда, будем жить у тебя? И я больше не смогу вернуться домой?

— Первое время отсидимся у меня. Чтобы окончательно выяснить, что от тебя нужно Эдварду. И самое главное, не допустить того, что бы он там ни задумал. Так что ты будешь сидеть тихо и, надеюсь, не будешь искать приключения на свою задницу, как это делал с Люсьеном и Пити. 

— Я не искал приключений. А просто старался быть милым и хотел подружиться. И чтобы у Оникса были маленькие Ониксятки, но сейчас я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были щенки, — честно признался омежка. — Лучше они будут от меня, когда-нибудь, — тихо добавил парень. 

— А позволь узнать, твое «когда-нибудь», это сколько? Месяц? Квартал? Год? Два года? Три? Пять? Десять? Пятнадцать? — чем большую цифру говорил, тем шире улыбался альфа. Хоть он и не планировал вроде заводить детей, но о планах омеги узнать хотелось бы.

— Не знаю, я просто не думал о детях, это ты... я рожу тебе щеночков, если захочешь, — смутился Кайден, немного съехав на сиденье, и, пряча свое пылающее лицо в руках, покачал головой. Эта тема была такой тревожной, волнительной и будоражащей!.. Она вызывала слишком много эмоций. А извращужка походу издевается над ним, как всегда.

— Ты ведь хочешь маленьких оборотней? — спросил Кай через несколько секунд, подглядывая одним глазком как на реакцию, так и на самого альфу, черед щелочку между пальцев, ибо еще не мог убрать руки от лица. 

— Конечно. Я даже не сомневаюсь, что у нас будут оборотни. Но ты еще слишком мал и неопытен, чтобы думать о детях. Поэтому не буду на тебя давить. Я дождусь, когда ты сам захочешь. Дети должны быть желанными и любимыми.

Кайден расслабленно выдохнул, наконец вылезая из своего маленького домика. Ему бы не хотелось сейчас детей. Это было бы слишком, пришлось бы уделять им все свое время, отстраниться от мира, так сказать, а омежка был просто не готов к подобному. Он ведь должен еще поступить и получить образование.

На какое-то время в машине повисла тишина. И пока Кайден глядел в окно, до него начал доходить смысл происходящего. Он едет к извращужке домой. Омега еще не был дома у альфы. Ну, если не считать Пити. Там он был один — раз; да и не заходил в его комнату — два. Просто ужинал с его семьей, и все. Так что от осознания происходящего парнишка заметно занервничал.

— Анселл,— начал просить его омежка, хотя и произнес лишь его имя, — а где ты живешь?

— В обычном доме, — пожал плечами альфа, а потом еще добавил на всякий случай, хоть и не знал, зачем: — Один. 

— Один? — тихо переспросил Кайден, тут же вновь сжимая коленки и ерзая на месте.

— Один, — кивнул Ан, искоса поглядывая на реакцию омеги. Подобное просто не могло не вызвать улыбку. Кайден поехал с ним, совершенно не заботясь: куда, зачем, в какие условия. Не испугался его, увидев в образе оборотня, а сейчас сжимает коленки. Ну, как не любить это чудо? 

— Вот и приехали. Пойдем, — проговорил Ан, припарковавшись. Альфа вышел, забрав все вещи, и направился к дому, ставя Chevrolet на сигнализацию, как только Кай вылез из машины.

По приезде омежка стал осматриваться, ему нравилось, что дом находится в отдалении, хотя он не представлял, как можно заказать сюда еду. Это же его единственный способ отлично готовить. Но домик выглядел мило. Кай надеялся, что там внутри всюду пахнет этим извращужкой, тогда дом был бы еще лучше, так что смело засеменил за оборотнем.

Подойдя к двери, Ан попытался достать ключ из штанов. Но из-за пакета и сумки было сделать это не очень удобно. А ставить все на траву не хотелось, так что в голову тут же пришла гениальная идея.

— Достань ключ, — попросил он Кайдена, придвигая к нему свое бедро, явственно намекая, где его искать.

Парень тут же вспыхнул, замявшись ненадолго, а потом забрался тонкими пальчиками ему в карман. Омежка планировал сделать это быстро, но чертов ключ постоянно от него убегал. Поэтому парню пришлось подойти почти вплотную к оборотню и пошебуршить в его штанах, под специфическое сопровождение издаваемых альфой каких-то звуков и небольшое ёрзанье. 

От подобного он лишь больше краснел и желал достать поскорее ключ, но из-за волнения это казалось уже чем-то нереальным. Особенно когда он осознал, что его рука находится очень близко к паху извращужки, а под тонкой тканью кармана ощущалось его бедро.

— Вот, — смущенно показал ключ Кай, таки достав его. А после сам открыл дверь, только чтобы заняться чем-нибудь, а не смотреть на альфу.

— А мне понравилось, — прокомментировал Анселл, заходя в дом. 

— Извращужка, — тихо произнес омежка, последовав за ним.

— Будь как дома, — скидывая обувь, сказал альфа и, положив свои и вещи Кая куда-то в гостиную, направился на кухню, тут же проверяя холодильник. Все же его давненько не было дома. А теперь они будут вдвоем. Не хотелось бы помереть с голоду.

— Я съезжу в магазин… — послышался голос альфы с кухни.

— Я с тобой, — тут же отреагировал Кай, залетая в кухню и сталкиваясь в дверях с оборотнем.

— Нет, это опасно. За тобой установили слежку, а что от тебя нужно Эдварду, никто не знает. Чем меньше тебя видят, тем лучше. Так что ты будешь сидеть дома. Сюда никто не придет, — приобнимая омежку, объяснил альфа. И как только парнишка недовольно открыл рот, собираясь сказать уже знакомую фразу «через два часа я пойду за тобой», Анселл сразу пресек: — Если хочешь, я буду тебе присылать смс каждые десять минут…

— Хочу. Только у меня телефона нет.

То, что парнишка оказался без телефона, было определенно плохо. Вот так, что случись, даже не позвонит и не сообщит. Так что оборотень без лишних вопросов вытянул свой телефон из кармана и протянул его Кайдену, приговаривая:  
— Если будет кто звонить, просто не отвечай.

— А если ты не придешь через два часа или не напишешь, то пойду тебя искать, — напомнил омежка, смотря на альфу и забирая у него телефон. 

— Я скоро. Не скучай.

Улыбнувшись, Анселл поцеловал Кая в лоб, заставив того немного стушеваться и прикусить губу. И поцелуй смущал, не потому что это было пошло, а потому что это было чертовски мило и трогательно.

— Но я все равно буду тебя искать, — произнес омежка альфе вслед.

— Не скучай, — повторил Анселл, выходя из дома.

Кайден еще пару секунд стоял в коридоре, смотря на закрытую дверь. Оборотень не возвращался, чтобы проверить, чем занялся его чертёнок один в чужом доме. О да, парнишка именно им себя и чувствовал, уже мысленно представляя, чем займётся. И как только Кай услышал, что машина альфы уехала, то радостно заверещал, теребя в руках телефон Анселла. 

Омежка разрывался между тем, чтобы поводить носом по дому, осмотреться и заглянуть в телефон своего любимого. Так что делал все это одновременно и сразу, порой чуть заплетаясь в собственных ногах и чудом не падая. 

Удивительным образом, хоть все и выглядело так же просто и по-холостяцки, но Кай чувствовал себя определенно уютно. Может, причиной тому были теплые бордовые и коричневые оттенки, но, скорее всего, из-за запаха Анселла, который ощущался повсюду. Он словно окутывал его, создавая впечатление, что альфа поблизости или даже обнимает его.

А вот отсутствие в телефоне фотографий и смсок Кайдена не порадовало. Или все же порадовало. Было сложно определиться. С одной стороны, хорошо, что не имелось фоток каких-нибудь омежек, но, с другой стороны, он бы не обиделся, найдя там фотографии Анселла. 

Зато Кай приметил длиннющий-предлиннющий список контактов. Пока он листал его, сложилось такое ощущение, что тот бесконечный, и парень понятия не имел, кто все эти люди... или оборотни.

Пока омега листал его, сам не заметил, как зашел в комнату Анселла. О да, было сложно не догадаться. Кай тут же оторвал свой нос от телефона и оглядел спальню.

В комнате оборотня самое почетное место занимала большая кровать, на которой было бордовое с черно-золотым рисунком постельное белье. Большой шкаф-купе с зеркалом, невысокий комод (на котором стояло несколько альбомов) из красного дерева. Стол со стульями. Мягкий ковер и плотные бордовые занавески, которые, скорее всего, не пропускали солнечные лучи. Бордово-белые обои и много фотографий на стене с его семьей (с волками и людьми). 

Омежка осматривался с огромным интересом, тут было все так обустроено, так уютно, что Кайден невольно улыбнулся. Омега прошелся по периметру и рассмотрел каждую фотографию, рефлекторно находя на каждой из них своего любимого, влез в шкаф и выглянул за занавеску, за которой скрывался балкон. 

На улице было уже темно. Только фонари освещали улицу. И все это разом напомнило Каю, что Анселл ему еще так ничего и не написал. Но стоило ему недовольно посмотреть на телефон, как тут же пришло сообщение.

Парнишка вернулся в комнату, задернув занавеску. И пару секунд смотрел на конверт, сообщающий о непрочитанном смс. А что, если это не от Анселла? Это же его телефон, может, ему написал какой-нибудь…

Кай даже думать не хотел, что это от какого-то омеги, и тут же открыл смс, как оказалось, от незнакомого номера: «Ты, наверное, не знаешь, но оборотни всегда слышат, что им врут...»

Кайден сразу догадался, что это от Анселла. Но потребовалось несколько секунд на осознание того, что ему написал альфа. 

Разве он врал когда-нибудь извращужке? Если только дело касалось чего-нибудь пошлого или его чувств к нему... Омега моментально вспыхнул краской, жмурясь и качая головой. 

«Всегда-всегда? Как?» — написал Кай ему в ответ, покусывая губу. Черт, и где справедливость?

От какого-то отчаяния или расплаты за долгий ответ омега решил, наконец, опробовать кровать, прыгнув на нее с разбегу. Оказалось, что она даже более удобная, чем его. А еще в комнате был устойчивый запах Анселла, поэтому и комната казалась лучше. И вообще, все тут было замечательно. Кай подозревал, что все это из-за принадлежности комнаты извращужке, но решил не зацикливаться на этом, пока не пришел ответ:

«Я слышу, как бьётся твое влюбленное сердце».

Кай снова густо покраснел и широко раскрытыми глазами читал текст снова и снова. Нет, в этом мире точно нет справедливости.

«Неправда!» — только и написал омега, наглым образом прячась под его одеялом. 

«А я пробую твою кровать. Без тебя!» — отправил Кай ему вдогонку, да еще и с таким видом, словно жестоко отомстил.

«Привыкай. Когда я приду, ты из нее долго не вылезешь». 

Омежка с головой накрылся одеялом альфы и зажмурился. Пожалуй, до него только теперь дошло, что вообще все это значит. И это будоражило его, заставляя сердце учащенно стучать.

«Ты меня привяжешь к ней?» — поинтересовался Кай.

«А ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя привязал?»

Каю определенно нравилось это, причём до такой степени, что снова ощущалось предательски тянущее чувство внизу живота. Наверное оно и не удивительно, между ними столько всего было, что морально Кайден уже был готов к этому. Так что почти сразу ответил вопросом на вопрос:  
«А ты хочешь меня привязать?»

«Я много чего хочу, но боюсь тебя напугать».

Омега почти обиделся на такое заявления, отчего он сел на кровать. Напугать, видите ли, Ан его боится! А в образе Киски не боялся показываться? Так что парнишка тут же начал, чуть хмурясь, писать ответ: «Много? Что? Я не боюсь тебя!»

«Даже если я сейчас приду, привяжу тебя к кровати, и мы будем заниматься любовью до утра? А еще у меня есть игрушки, наподобие тех, что мы покупали».

Кай смутился, жмурясь и качая головой. Нет, он этого не видел, он это не читал, неа... Сердце омеги предательски забилось еще быстрее, тело словно бы загорелось, а дыхание стало рваным и прирывистым.

«Ты ведь устанешь и не сможешь, извращужка. И вообще, зачем тебе игрушки, если ты жил один?»

«Ты же не просто так пробовал мою кровать. Да и игрушек ты Ониксу накупил много, мы даже не во все играли. Но это не значит, что их время не придет».

Омега заёрзал на месте, читая его сообщение. Кайден хотел ответить, но услышал, как подъезжает машина. Он сразу же подумал о том, что это Анселл, поэтому тут же засеменил к двери, несмотря на румяные щечки. 

— Анселл? — тихо и осторожно спросил он, когда услышал звук закрывающейся двери.


	13. Переживания

Легкое возбуждение Кайдена было сравнимо по важности с сигналом SOS или звуком сирены. Анселл чувствовал его уже на подсознательном уровне. И, отставив пакеты, поддался своим чувствам, налетев на омегу и прижав его к стенке, едва тот успел спуститься на первый этаж.

— Значит, ты готов принять всю мою любовь? — хрипло нашептывал Ан на ухо Каю.

К румянцу омеги тут же добавилось предательски сбившееся дыхание, а рассеянный взгляд устремился вверх, открывая больше доступа к собственной шее, по которой альфа начал водить носом, вдыхая полной грудью его аромат. Понятное дело, что возбуждение от таких манипуляций не уменьшалось, да и Кайден не был против. Тем более после таких слов Анселла.

— А ты меня любишь? — прошептал омежка едва слышно, ощущая, как мурашки от осознания простой истины забегали по его телу.

— Как и ты меня, — на выдохе ответил альфа, целуя его в уголок губ. Затем еще раз ближе к центру и еще... Ан был не в состоянии лишить себя такой возможности и смял желанные губы Кайдена в поцелуе.

Сердце омеги бешено колотилось, словно желало вырваться из груди. Хотя он всего лишь ответил на поцелуй, прикрыв глаза, и нерешительно обнял оборотня за шею. Разве он мог не ответить, ощущая этот неудержимый, чувственный поцелуй, который постепенно начал переходить в более страстный и напористый? Даже сбитое дыхание и необходимость дышать не могли отвлечь Кая от волшебного ощущения губ альфы.

Вожделение Ана росло как снежный ком: от запаха, что так манил, стука сердца Кая, что выдавало своего хозяина, и просто от ответа. Еще ни один омега не вызывал у него подобных чувств.

Руки оборотня медленно начали оглаживать тело парня, подмечая каждую деталь, желая прижать его плотнее к себе, чтобы чувствовать, что он весь его. Сердцем, телом, душой, разумом. Каким же собственником он стал, из-за этого мальчишки?!

Вся страсть и желание, что копились все это время, наконец, обрушились на них обоих, желая унести прочь их здравомыслие и, судя по всему, девственность подростка, который не вовремя вспомнил слова Грега и, естественно, забеспокоился. Так что, как только альфа припал к его шее, начиная ее покусывать и вылизывать, Кай просипел, сжимая плечи оборотня:

— Тебе нужно наесться и отдохнуть…

— Не волнуйся, — с придыханием ответил Ан, заглядывая тому в глаза. — Я сделаю все в лучшем виде. Или ты будешь меня учить, как заниматься любовью?

Омежка прикусил губу, качая головой. Нет уж, он учить такому не будет. Да и Кайдену нечему учить Анселла. Он, наверное, со многими был, а омежка вообще ни с кем. Ну, только с ним. Но у них не было секса. Кай невольно нахмурился, задумываясь над тем, сколько у альфы было партнеров, и украдкой поглядывая на Ана.

Приподняв подбородок парню, альфа хотел было продолжить их поцелуй, но, увидев выражение этого личика, нахмурился в ответ. Тяжело выдохнув, Ан наклонил голову, пытаясь понять причину. Обычно омега просто краснел, ну, порой пытался спрятать свое лицо, а тут явно было что-то нехорошее.

— Что не так? — все-таки не выдержал оборотень, так как не видел причину такой резкой перемены настроения парня.

Кайден рассматривал грудь альфы, когда был уличен в обдумывании того, сколько партнеров было у извращужки. Он ведь... совсем не опытный, он ему не понравится. И что он сможет ему дать? Совершенно... 

— Ничего, — покачал головой омежка. Может, ему просто сбежать от оборотня и засесть за просмотр порно? А что, это отличная возможность чему-нибудь научиться.

Альфа невольно вскинул одну бровь, глядя на его, без пяти минут, омежку. Который нагло врет. Просто прекрасно — уже какие-то от него, Ана, секреты.

— Или ты мне всегда говоришь правду, или я тебя больше не целую, — решил припугнуть он Кайдена.

Омежка поднял взгляд на альфу, растерянный и немного заинтересованный.

— Совсем? — тихо спросил Кайден, указывая на свою щечку. — Даже сюда?

Анселлу пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы вновь не наброситься на милое создание. Даже прикусил губы, чтоб сдержать улыбку, и решительно кивнул. Уж если врать, то до конца. 

— Или если я буду… буду... — замялся Кайден, краснея ещё сильнее, в его мыслях сказать это было куда проще. — Соблазнять тебя? — промямлил он, снова смотря альфе в грудь и вырисовывая на ней какие-то незамысловатые рисунки.

От одной мысли, что Кай может попытаться его соблазнить, Ан почувствовал, как вновь возбуждается. Если такое происходит сейчас, то что будет, когда он решится на такой шаг? От красочных картин Кайдена в каком-нибудь соблазнительном бельишке и сексапильных невинных позах, альфа сглотнул, понимая, что простит ему все, что можно и нельзя.

Уловив заминку, Кайден нерешительно поднял взгляд на альфу, присматриваясь к его лицу. Извращужке действительно понравилась мысль, что он может его соблазнить, или омежке просто показалось? 

Уловив через несколько секунд взгляд Кая на себе, Ан выдохнул, чуть мотая головой, словно прогоняя то наваждение, что посетило его. Нужно успокоиться... О чем вообще был разговор?

— Говори, — хотел сказать холодно альфа, но голос предательски захрипел.

Кайден заёрзал, раздумывая над этим, но упрямо покачал головой. Нет уж, не расскажет он, что его беспокоит количество любовников Ана, потому что сам он не сможет доставить ему удовольствие. Уж лучше он сначала посмотрит порно, законспектирует все, выучит и после этого будет готов. 

— Ну, Анселл, — сладко прошептал омежка, растягивая гласные и томно смотря альфе в глаза, надеялся так замять этот вопрос.

Альфа нахмурился сильнее. Сам, Кай, его не целует — Ан думал, что стесняется. А сейчас отказывается, чтоб и он его целовал. Или это такой великий секрет, что его даже своему альфе нельзя сказать? Либо омеге противны поцелуи. 

Анселл фыркнул, отводя взгляд в сторону. Докатился колобок. Как Пити, стал уже ненужен.

Хотя, если припомнить, Кай говорил что-то о еде. Неужели он, и правда, думает, что Ан съест его, если они сблизятся? Нужно будет обязательно Грегу «спасибо» передать.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Ан. Отстранившись, альфа взял все пакеты, которыми он затарился в магазине, и пошёл на кухню, приговаривая: — Пошли перекусим.

Омежка не понимал, что происходит в голове извращужки. О чем он вообще думает? Кай был бы и рад спросить, но ведь Ан не ответит. Да и тогда альфа наверняка потребует рассказать, в чем дело. Так сказать, правду на правду. А омега не был готов рассказать о своих мыслях. 

Усевшись за стол, Кай смотрел, как Анселл быстро раскладывал продукты по полочкам и в холодильник, а после на скорую руку делал бутерброды. Пожалуй, он бы любовался всей этой прелестью в должной мере, если бы его не тяготили сомнения.

Уже жуя бутерброд, омега понял, что нужно просто улизнуть. Пока ехали сюда, он видел неподалеку какой-то отель. Ему бы забежать туда, снять номер и посмотреть запретный канал. Законспектировать и выучить. Плюс, Анселл бы за это время плотно поел, отдохнул и так далее по списку Грега. Да, это был просто великолепный план!

— Спасибо, было очень вкусно. Я пока прогуляюсь?.. — промурлыкал Кайден, стараясь поскорее сбежать. Но не тут-то было.

— Я пойду с тобой, — тут же ответил альфа, вставая. Он же не сумасшедший отпускать омегу гулять ночью одного, еще и без метки. 

— Не хочу, — опомнился омежка, качая головой. Нет, он ни за что не будет смотреть порно вместе с альфой, который ему нравится. Он ведь хочет его порадовать, а не насмешить. 

— Ты ведь еще кушаешь, а я... я быстро, — попытался оправдаться Кай.

Альфа тяжело вздохнул. Вот что за напасть такая? Почему омежка его не слушается? Уже сколько раз он его отговаривал от всяких глупых поступков, но он все равно упорно продолжал это делать. 

— Ты ведь опять себе найдешь приключения на задницу, — частично озвучил Ан свою мысль. — И меня рядом не будет, чтобы ее спасти. К тому же ты без метки, на тебя может любой альфа позариться. Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что за тобой не просто так следили? Эдвард что-то темнит. А ты сейчас хочешь, чтоб я тебя отпустил куда-то одного на ночь глядя? — разошелся, наверное, впервые в жизни альфа. Хоть и старался не повышать голос. 

Омежка виновато глянул на альфу, съеживаясь и постепенно опуская взгляд, будто был юным волчонком, которого собственный альфа учил жизни. Все же Кайден часто смотрел мир животных по телевизору, и понимал как на него сейчас похож.

— Ну, и пожалуйста. Иди, — бросил Ан, указав рукой на дверь, и, усевшись, вновь принялся за еду.

Омежка обиженно уставился в пол, не понимая, что не так сделал. Он ведь просто хотел сбежать в отель и немного поучиться, чтобы альфе было приятно, а тот с ним так поступает. Кайден замялся, думая, хочет ли альфа, чтобы он теперь ушел или остался с ним? 

— Я просто хотел немного прогуляться и сделать кое-что для тебя, — тихо произнёс омежка, прикусывая губу, но все равно стоически не рассказывая всей правды. Да и этого должно быть достаточно, разве нет?

Но Анселл предпочел бы, чтоб Кай его целовал или соблазнял. Вот это бы альфа точно понял, что омега делает для него. А уж никак не: «погулять наивному омеге среди ночи одному».

— Делай, что хочешь, — бросил альфа, даже не посмотрев в сторону Кайдена.

Шмыгнув носом, омежка направился в коридор. Наверное, не стоило ему противиться и упорствовать. Неужели оборотень на него настолько осерчал, что он больше ему не нравится? И теперь Каю придётся возвращаться в холодный дом?

Чем ближе Кайден подходил к злополучной двери и осмыслял перспективы, тем больше раскисал, прекрасно понимая, что ему больше никто другой, кроме извращужки, не нужен. И уходить он никуда не хочет. Может, если он принесет Анселлу мясо с кровью, тот его простит? 

Кайден собирался потянуться к дверной ручке, попутно вытирая слегка влажные щечки, когда воздух вырвался из его легких от соприкосновения с грудью альфы. Было немного больно. Омежка даже сильнее заплакал, как это обычно бывает, когда кто-то успокаивает и слезы текут против воли все сильнее. Обнимая Анселла за пояс, Кай и не думал отрываться от груди альфы. 

— Не хочу уходить, — промямлил омега, уже заикаясь от слез, поэтому слова выходили без должной ясности. 

От подобного альфа даже растерялся. Не то чтобы он омежкиных слез никогда не видел, но, черт, это же его Кай, которого, оказывается, оборотень не знает как успокоить! Обычно же Ан только смущение и смех вызывал у него. А тут-то что делать?! 

— Я порно хотел посмотреть, потому что ничего не умею, а у тебя было много партнеров... И я тебе не понравлюсь. А ты так со мной… вот я и решил, принести тебе мясо, задобрить тебя... — лепетал омега, попутно шмыгая носом и сильнее прижимаясь к оборотню.

Анселл прижал его плотнее к себе, тихо нашептывая, что «все хорошо», поглаживая омегу по спинке. Может, и не все, но большую часть и смысл его слов альфа все же понял. И даже выдохнул с облегчением. Ну, что за глупыш? Переживал из-за своей неопытности… 

— Значит, ты хотел променять мои поцелуи на порно? — с прищуром спросил альфа, когда тот вроде уже начал успокаиваться..

— Мм, — на манер маленького ребенка отрицательно промычал Кайден, еще и головой завертел, потираясь носом об грудь Анселла.

Омежке уже нечем было реветь, так что у него из груди вырывалось жалкое подобие всхлипов. Кайден и не подумал отпускать альфу, поднимая на него взгляд поблескивающих и чуть покрасневших от слез глаз. А после пролепетал, вновь пряча взгляд от альфы:

— Я... это просто... нет... Но я ничего не умею. И боюсь выйдет все ужасно, — кое-как выдал ему омега.

Альфа театрально закатил глаза. Что только не придет в голову подростка. Казалось бы, что целая вечность прошла, с того момента, когда сам Анселл беспокоился вопросами типа: «не умею», «не понравится»; отчего и в голову не пришло, что Кайдену это не дает покоя.

— Хорошо хоть попрактиковаться ты с кем-нибудь не решил… — невольно фыркнул Анселл.

Какое-то странное чувство одолело Кайдена. Он не планировал практиковаться с кем-то. Может, минет на банане или что-нибудь в этом духе, но не изменять же Анселлу, этому маленькому комочку пуха... в некотором роде.

— Значит, ты решил, что просмотр порно даст тебе опыт? — как-то тихо проговорил альфа, будто сам с собой. 

— Я хотел все изучить, чтобы понравиться тебе, — залепетал ворчливо парень, словно чувствуя, что его держат за маленького.

Взяв Кая за подбородок, альфа приподнял его лицо и чуть приблизился, чтобы поцеловать. Но остановившись в сантиметре, с улыбкой лизнул ему губы. 

— Ты мне нравишься такой, какой ты есть. Чистый и непорочный. И если уж портить тебя пошлостями, то только моими руками… и не только руками. 

Омежка растерянно посмотрел на альфу, покраснев от его действий и слов. С одной стороны, Кай и не против подобного, ему даже нравилось это. Но с другой — ему было страшно и неловко. Отчего захотелось спрятаться. 

И, как ни странно, спрятаться с помощью оборотня. Он теперь был его личным одеялком, так сказать. Каю постоянно хотелось прятаться лицом у него на груди, пусть и чертовски каменной, но очень ароматной и теплой, так он мог слышать стук его сердца, действительно красивую мелодию его жизни.

— Анселл... — тихо прошептал омежка, облизнувшись. — А сколько у тебя было... партнеров? — выдавил через силу. Все же этот вопрос до сих пор его мучил.

— Я вообще-то не считал. А это имеет значение? Тебе противно, что ты будешь у меня не первым?

Омежка понуро продолжал смотреть в грудь извращужки. Ну вот, теперь он точно никогда не сравнится с его партнерами. Они ведь опытные и умелые. И пусть альфе он нравится, но все равно... Кайден покачал головой. Ему совсем не противно, ему жаль, что он такой зеленый.

— Ка-айде-ен, — уже не выдержал альфа, уткнувшись лицом в плечо омеге. Только этого ему не хватало, сейчас опять начнет сочинять какую-нибудь небылицу.

— Я хочу быть с тобой, — настаивает альфа, поднимая голову и глядя парню прямо в глаза. — Ты хочешь быть со мной. Хватит придумывать ерунду. Или ты собираешься уйти от меня? Если нет, то хватит этой бредятины, иначе я прямо здесь и сейчас тебе покажу, что хочу только тебя и не разочаруюсь…

Омежка виновато посмотрел на него, но под конец его слов, тупит взгляд в пол. Нельзя же так, когда собственный альфа смущает на каждом шагу. Кайден замялся и стал бегло осматривать грудь Анселла оттого, что впервые назвал его своим, пусть и не произнес это вслух.

— Не хочу уходить от тебя, — тихо добавил омежка, заставив себя перестать думать о том, что это, черт возьми, его собственный альфа!

— Отлично, — подвел итог Анселл и, облизав губы, повел Кая в гостиную, усаживая его на диван. 

Пока омега осмыслял слова альфы, стараясь убедиться что тому и правда с ним будет хорошо, Анселл достал пульт от телевизора и начал искать нужный канал. Благо, время было ночное, так что нужную ему программу найти было несложно. Альфа с улыбкой оставил канал, на котором должно было идти порно, но пока из-за рекламы это непонятно, и, прихватив с собой пульт, ушёл в ванную комнату, приговаривая:

— Пойду пока приму душ. А ты телевизор посмотришь, как и хотел…

Омежка растерянно кивнул и угукнул, переводя задумчивый взгляд с альфы на телевизор. Кайден и не думал, что тот устроит ему подлянку, поэтому спокойно себе ждал, когда пройдет реклама, отмечая, что кнопок на самом телевизоре странным образом нет. Кто вообще делает такие телевизоры? Да и висит высоко, явно его сам извращужка вешал. 

А после утроился поудобнее, глядя на фильм, как он думал в первые минуты. Ведь ничего необычного там не было. Какой-то белобрысый альфа сидел, судя по всему, в своем кабинете и работал с бумагами. Однако уже через пару секунд ему стало, видимо, скучно, и он достал журнал из нижнего ящичка. С омежками, как успел приметить зоркий глаз Кайдена. Так что было вполне ожидаемо, что, глядя на те картинки, альфа возбудился и начал трогать свое хозяйство сквозь штаны. В этот момент подросток насторожился. 

Но наивный Кай верил, что еще пара секунд, и начнутся другие действия. И, пожалуй, отчасти он был прав. Заглянувший в кабинет омежка приметил альфу и сразу же засунул руку к себе в штаны! Чем вызвал у Кая жуткое смущение, от которого он обернулся со страхом, боясь, что за подобным просмотром его поймает Анселл, но оборотня не было. А когда парнишка вновь обратил взгляд на экран, то там и вовсе уже началось самое интересное, отчего Кайден с огромными глазами и красным лицом сглотнул. Секунда, вторая, третья, действия только продолжали набирать обороты, и когда подросток дошел до предела, то побежал к альфе.

— Анселл! — возмущенно крикнул ему омега, бесцеремонно врываясь в ванную.

Оборотень был уже обнаженным, причем только собирался включить душ, поэтому еще не задернул штору. Ладно-ладно, может, он в какой-то степени и надеялся, что Кайден забежит к нему, поэтому и не стал закрываться.

— Что, хочешь уже попрактиковаться? — осматривая красного омегу, усмехнулся альфа. Пульт он спрятал, так что решил по максимуму наслаждаться происходящим. А вот нечего придумывать всякую бредятину и отказываться от его поцелуев.

Омежка покачал головой, смотря на альфу как на какого-то предателя. Однако это сексуальное тело, что парнишка не так часто видел обнаженным во весь рост, как-то быстро растопило его злобу.

Кайден вроде бы и пялился, ведь это его альфа, имеет полное право, а вроде бы и пытался отвести взгляд. Поэтому единственное разумное на тот момент решение, как он думал, заключалось в том, чтобы забраться к Анселлу, который еще и помог, осуществить желаемое, придерживая его за руку и приговаривая: «аккуратнее», «не торопись». 

Омега обнял извращужку, пряча который раз лицо в его грудь. Да, так было намного лучше. Поджав губы, Кай лишь сильнее прижался к нему, жмурясь и стараясь не слушать звуки, которые после порно, казалось, преследовали его теперь везде.

— Ты в курсе, что душ принимают обнаженными? — залезая ему под майку, спросил Ан и неторопливо, пытаясь понять, насколько Кай против, начал стаскивать ее. 

Омежка мотнул головой, словно отказываясь принимать с альфой душ. Но... это же будет приятно, он к нему прикасается, подобная перспектива, конечно же, нравилась. И маленький извращенец внутри Кайдена, еще более маленький, чем сам омежка, настойчиво требовал, чтобы тот стоял смирно, пока Ан нежно оглаживал его тело под одеждой. 

Начал ненавязчиво приподнимать майку, чтоб стянуть ее, и, поддаваясь инстинктам, Кайден немного ослабил объятия, чтоб Анселл, наконец, избавил его от одежды, надо же помочь альфе. И, о боги, это же ужасно смущает, вот так показывать, что он не против принять с альфой душ.

Получив такое разрешение, Ан довольно улыбнулся и тут же скинул с него майку, кинув ее на тумбочку. Склонил набок голову и, облизав губы, стал рассматривать такую белую и нежную кожу Кая.

— Тебе же понравилось… в прошлый раз, — напомнил шепотом Анселл и, склонившись, начал целовать шею парнишке. 

С каждым поцелуем альфа спускался все ниже и ниже по телу Кая. Шея, ключица, грудь, горошинка соска, которую он тут же вобрал в рот, берясь за резинку шортиков. Кайден уже с желанием начал смотрел на него, дыша через чуть приоткрытый ротик из-за обилия чувств, что разом окутали его, но не отстранился. Не оттолкнул оборотня. Лишь облизнулся, даря влагу собственным губам и слушая бешеное сердцебиение. Чувствуя, как Анселл начал стаскивать с него шорты вместе с нижним бельем, продолжая поцелуи все ниже. Освобождая чуть возбужденную плоть от одежды и принуждая шумно выдохнуть, едва ли не простонав, когда член по инерции дернулся в опасной близости от лица альфы.

— Тебе показалось, — тихий голос с хрипотцой сорвался с уст Кайдена, когда Ан поднял голову и отбросил его одежду. Бросая томный взгляд, альфа едва касаясь, прошелся губами по внутренней стороны бедра омеги, медленно и неторопливо подбираясь к его члену, хрипло нашептывая:

— В порно — актеры. Каждый из них играет свою роль… на публику. Чтобы было красиво и громко. А я хочу слышать настоящего тебя… так что тебе не нужно учиться у них… 

Омежка сглотнул и посмотрел на него, ему не верилось, что этот альфа его, не верилось, что он смог так сильно привязаться к кому-то. И судя по всему, это взаимно. Так что определенно не хотел чтоб происходящее между ними заканчивалось. 

— А как мне тогда учиться? — тихо спросил Кайден, закусывая губу, уже более мило и невинно, словно абстрагируясь от пошлых звуков порно на заднем плане, от всего прочего, концентрируясь только на альфе.

— Ты все сам умеешь, — шепнул Ан, едва касаясь губами члена Кайдена. — А если что и не умеешь, я тебе помогу…

Альфа провёл языком по всей длине и только под конец вобрал головку в рот. Очертил круги языком, нарочито задевая уздечку, принуждая омежку практически задыхаться от испытываемых чувств.

Кайдену начало всё нравиться еще задолго до того, как альфа прикоснулся своим язычком к его плоти. Воздух с шумом вырывался из груди, а коленки задрожали, делая с омегой то, что никогда и никто не делал с ним, кроме извращужки. Парнишка непроизвольно сжал плечо альфы, чтобы не упасть, благо, рост позволял.

Да и Анселл уже по инерции придерживал одной рукой Кайдена, начав слегка двигать головой, с каждым разом глубже вбирая член, не забывая работать языком. Он слышал, как омега сглатывает, покусывает губы, стараясь сдерживать стоны удовольствия, которые альфа, наоборот, хотел слышать. Это манило и принуждало действовать более смелее, наглее, принудить Кая не сдерживать собственные чувства. 

Свободная рука скользнула по спине Кая, медленно прошлась по ложбинке между его ягодиц и аккуратно прикоснулась ко входу, распределяя равномерно смазку. Анселл ведь уже ласкал его так, и вроде малышу это понравилось. Так что, сглатывая слюну, добавляя новых ощущений Каю, он неторопливо ввел палец внутрь. Отчего омега начал постанывать, смущаясь собственных звуков, которые становились все громче по мере того, что вытворял с ним оборотень.

Внутри все пылало, заставляя его сгорать от наслаждения, когда альфа ввел второй палец и начал массировать простату. А затем и вовсе начал растягивать, поглаживать стенки, двигать пальцами, принуждая ощущать его словно везде. 

Омега тяжело дышал, прикрыв глаза и непроизвольно раздвигая ножки пошире, да они и сами прекрасно разъезжались в стороны. Кай вообще готов был рухнуть, если бы не Анселл, который продолжал жадно отсасывать, словно стараясь выжать из него все соки.

Удовольствие волной накатило на омегу, сопровождаясь дрожью, более сильной, и с громким и хриплым стоном парнишка кончил, подаваясь вперед бедрами. 

Альфа даже не подумал отстраняться, с наслаждением проглатывает все, не оставляя ни капли спермы. Лишь после медленно выпустив плоть изо рта, альфа облизал губы, но не торопился прекращать двигать пальцами в Кае, с улыбкой интересуясь:

— На этот раз понравилось? Или мне тоже показалось?

Кайден зажмурился, сильнее сжимая пальчиками плечо альфы и невольно издавая еле слышный стон. Он же только что кончил, так почему удовольствие до сих пор не покидает его? Почему этого мало и хочется еще?

— Чуть-чуть, — хрипловато признался омежка, заметно уменьшая то безумно приятное ощущение, что он испытал благодаря Анселлу.

— Печально, — выдохнул Ан, слизывая смазку с пальцев, что все же вытащил из Кая. — Видимо, теряю хватку, надо чаще тренироваться. Будем учиться вместе, — усмехнулся он, вставая на ноги.

Кайден, в каком-то смысле, пугался собственных желаний, боясь сказать вертящиеся на языке слова: «вставь», «возьми в рот». Может, мысленно он и повторял подобное как мантру, но в реальности хватило лишь сил обнять альфу все еще слегка дрожащими руками.

— Вместе? Но ты и так уже все умеешь, — тихо и хрипло проговорил омежка.

— Уметь и делать это хорошо — разные вещи, — Ан стал поглаживать его по спине. — Так что, пока я не буду доволен твоим ответом, мы будем учиться.

Кайден закусил губу, сомневаясь, что на таких условиях скажет ему правду. Это же... больше усердий будет между ними, может, даже чаще. Улыбаясь собственным мыслям, Кай спрятал лицо на груди Ана, желая быть как можно ближе к нему. 

Альфа не знал, что на уме у омеги, но был уже счастлив, что тот, просто жмется к нему. А не говорит, что он неопытный и тому подобную фигню. Поэтому Ан довольно обнял его и поцеловал Кая в макушку.

— Давай мыться, коль мы здесь, — шепнул альфа на ушко Кая и, чуть навалившись на омегу, включил душ.

Кайден расслабленно вдохнул украдкой его запах и прикрыл глаза. Сейчас он не отказался бы отоспаться после того, что сделал с ним Анселл. И, конечно же, на его кровати… в объятиях извращужки. Хотя теперь непонятно, кто из них таковой.

— Хорошо, Анселл... — Кай сладко произносит его имя, как что-то самое замечательное на свете.

Приметив его расслабленное состояние, Анселл только сполоснулся под водой, пытаясь остыть, да и хорошенько успеть намылить Кайдена, с наслаждением любуясь его телом и не получая сопротивления. Однако, подобное побуждало оборотня накинуться на легкую добычу и взять ее.

— Давай я пока там приберусь, а ты заканчивай, — вылезая из ванны, хрипло проговорил альфа и, повязав на бедра полотенце, с пультом выскочил из ванны.

Омежка расслабленно выдохнул, после ухода альфы коря себя за такое развратное поведение. Но ему все равно понравилось то, чем они занимались, и, так или иначе, показывать это. И если бы Кай снова попал бы в такую ситуацию, он поступил бы точно так же. Так что, есть ли смысл мучиться угрызением совести?

Кайден быстро принял душ, выбрался из него и стал вытираться, лишь теперь подмечая, что он немного не рассчитал, когда забегал сюда, одеть-то теперь нечего. Поэтому обернутый в полотенце омежка с румянцем вышел из ванной, направляясь в гостиную, где вроде была его сумка с одеждой.

Правда, увидев Анселла, развалившегося в кресле, непроизвольно закусил губу, отводя от него взгляд. Извращужка даже не оделся, так и сидел в полотенце, несмотря на то что у него было время. Стараясь как можно скорее найти свои вещи, Кайден пробормотал себе под нос:

— Я не взял с собой вещи.

Альфа с ухмылкой наблюдал за ним, осматривая его с ног до головы с того момента, как парнишка зашел в комнату. Омега до сих пор смущается его? Хотя кто-то, не будем показывать пальцем, очень хорошо себя чувствовал в ванной.

— Оно и лучше, иди сюда, — поманил он к себе Кая. 

Омежка подозрительно посмотрел на альфу и покачал головой, демонстративно отступив к своему рюкзаку. Лучше сначала добраться до одежды, одеться, а потом уже подойти к Анселлу.

Альфа даже нахмурился от такого поведения. Что значит «нет»? Оборотень в два счета схватил Кайдена, не дав ему возможности добраться до рюкзака, и, закинув его себе на плечо, потащил в спальню, приговаривая:

— Я пару минут назад уже все видел. Так что твое «нет» отклонено.

Омега только и успел что-то невнятное пискнуть и словить от альфы легкий шлепок по заднице, после которого стал старательно придерживать небольшое полотенце, которое то и дело норовило задраться. Он вообще-то спать собирался пойти, но, кажется, у альфы были совершенно другие планы, как понял Кайден, когда оказался на кровати и лишился полотенца. 

Омега тут же, как крот, залез под одеяло и немного растерянно посмотрел на альфу, который сам скинул полотенце и залез к нему. Кай был взволнован происходящим, но не смотря на это, сам придвинулся к альфе поближе. Вот теперь ему все нравилось, хотя одежда не помешала бы.

— Может, не все видел? — с надеждой спросил омежка, слегка ерзая рядом с альфой и обнимая его, снова утыкаясь лицом ему в грудь и с наслаждениям вдыхая его запах.

— Ну, если сегодня и не видел, то видел в прошлый раз или увижу в следующий, — ответил альфа, прижимая омегу. 

От подобных слов смущение Кайдена дошло до той степени, когда его уже было невозможно сдерживать, и он просто куснул Анселла. Это вышло машинально, на грани смущения и желания, но ему понравился вкус альфы. Омежка лишь скользнул зубками по ключице альфы, после решив попробовать его получше, и слегка лизнул. И правда, вкусный ведь, такой солоноватый, но еще ощущается его особенный вкус, а вкупе с запахом было вообще волшебно.

— Нет, — издал омега что-то странное, граничащее с урчанием, не отвлекаясь от столь увлекательного занятия. Вроде ничего необычно он и не делал, но вот легкое возбуждение дало о себе знать сразу.

Альфа промычал от удовольствия что-то невнятное, делая вид, что якобы ответил. По большей части, Кайден сейчас сам сделал шаг, и это было так редко и так приятно, что дыхание мгновенно потяжелело, а сердцебиение ускорилось. Анселлу хотелось прижать его плотнее к себе, чтобы лучше чувствовать, но он побаивался спугнуть Кая своими действиями и даже не шевелился.

Взглянув украдкой на альфу и придя каким-то странным образом к выводу, что он его действий особо и не замечает, омежка вернулся к его телу, подполз поближе и немного повыше, теперь занимаясь его шеей, а не только ключицей. Ловко скользя по его коже язычком, порой прикусывая, будто он был маленьким котенком, впервые попробовавшим корень валерьяны — и это как минимум.

От подобного Анселл вовсе поплыл от удовольствия, прикрывая глаза и открывая больше доступа к своей шее. Глухое и тихое рычание от покусываний Кая постепенно переходило в некое урчание. Происходящее казалось таким блаженным и восхитительным, что, забывшись, он почувствовал, как его собственный член уперся в омежку. Оборотень чуть не захныкал от мысли, что этим может спугнуть Кая и поэтому прижал его сильнее к себе, не давая возможности отстраниться.

И ведь не зря, парнишка замер и сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком, когда почувствовал эрекцию извращужки и ощутил, как крепнут его объятия. Подобное было ошеломляющей новостью для омеги. Ведь альфа не просто заметил... а еще и возбудился! 

— Анселл... — сладко прошептал омежка, опаляя его кожу своим горячим дыханием, ерзая, то ли пытаясь отодвинуться, то ли придвинуться ближе, в результате чего откровенно потирался о его плоть. — Он твердый, — сказал так, словно это был вселенский секрет.

— Это нормальная р-реакция, — тихо прохрипел Ан, продолжая прижимать его одной рукой, что лежала на спине омеги. А другой скользнул вниз, аккуратно проведя пальцем по ложбине между ягодиц, тут же надавив на вход и начиная его разрабатывать. — А ты сейчас станешь мокрым…

Кайден зажмурился и ощутил, как по телу забегали мурашки, а сам он разгорячился, не зная, то ли от слов, то ли от действий извращужки. Возможно, просто все вкупе. И где справедливость? Так вот нагло возбуждать его одним прикосновением!

— Анселл, — хрипло простонал омежка, и крепче прижался к оборотню, поскольку, и правда, стал мокрым для него, мало того, еще и задницу по инерции выпятил, чтобы получить больше удовольствия.

Сглотнув от подобных действий омеги, альфа окончательно потерял самоконтроль. Еще бы! Его тут так соблазняют, возбуждают. Одно только дыхание на ухо с каким-то пошловатым полустоном и ерзают на нем чего уже стоят.

— Кай, — в ответ шепнул альфа на ухо, прижимая парнишку плотнее к себе, еще больше надавливая пальцем на вход, желая войти в него. Стать одним целым. 

Кайден мелко задрожал, услышав свое имя. Оно так приятно звучало из уст Анселла, особенно сейчас, когда альфа не спеша запустил внутрь сразу два пальца, благо, из-за смазки это получилось легко, к тому же они недавно этим занимались. 

Однако в этот раз, оборотень преследовал не просто цель — доставить омеге удовольствие. Да и Кай не такой уж и глупый и понимал, что хочет Анселл, но не противился происходящему. Или же его тело уже самостоятельно поддавалось умелым рукам оборотня, унося куда-то далеко все его мысли и страхи.

В комнате слышалось рваное, жаркое дыхание, исходящее от них обоих. И что самое главное, альфа не чувствовал протеста. Уже по инерции Ан подмял Кайдена под себя, осыпая шею парня поцелуями, растягивая его и подготавливая к себе.

— Расслабься, — шепотом попросил альфа, не отрываясь губами от нежной кожи и добавляя третий палец, чувствуя, как желание похуже волка скребётся и рвётся наружу. 

Омежка тоже этого хотел, действительно хотел, что он мог сказать с уверенностью впервые в жизни. Да, был небольшой дискомфорт, но, в целом, Кайден уже начал привыкать к ощущению его пальцев в себе. 

— Ан... — простонал омега, выдыхая и стараясь расслабиться, но непроизвольно сжал руками его плечи и зажмурился, запрокидывая голову и открывая рот, шумно начал дышать, когда оборотень стал активнее двигать пальцами.

Альфа был не в силах остановиться. Порно, минет, обнаженный и возбуждающий Кай, прижимающийся, отирающийся о него. Ан мог только ненадолго приостановиться, чтобы дать возможность омеге сбежать от него. Но не успел. 

Кай открывался перед ним, зазывал его, раздвигая ножки, иначе это просто не назовешь, отчего из оборотня тут же вырвался глухой рык. Он словно безумный начал метаться по желанному телу, не зная, где и как остановиться. 

Кайден тяжело дышал, доверчиво и томно смотря на Анселла, чувствуя, как его тело покрывают поцелуями, укусами, а горячие руки оборотня скользят по всему телу. Кайден покрывался мурашками от его рычания. Кто же знал, что оно так возбуждает? С уст омежки слетали все новые и новые стоны, тихие и сладкие, плавно растягивающиеся, порой обрывающиеся из-за его действий. 

Как сейчас, когда Ан ввёл четвертый палец и впился в губы Кайдена, словно пиявка. Ведь стоны парнишки сводили альфу с ума и, того и гляди, могли лишить его человечности. А когда уже пальцы стали свободно скользить, альфа о пылко прошептал, вытаскивая их:

— Я буду аккуратен… расслабься…

Приставив головку ко входу, Ан облизнул собственные губы, то и дело поглядывая на личико Кая. Парнишка дрожал, но, видимо, даже не замечал этого. Из ниоткуда мелькнула мысль, что Ан торопится, нужно еще подождать, омега еще не готов, но тот как-то жалобно застонал, ощущая пустоту, что оборотень прогнал прочь нелепые мысли, начиная медленно проталкивать крупную головку, мягко накрывая губы парня.

Кайден снова зажмурился, не заметив даже, когда открыл глаза и стал смотреть на оборотня. Пальчики сильнее впились в плечи альфы, а сам он действительно постарался заставить себя расслабиться. Это ведь Анселл, он не сделает ему больно. Но омежка знал, что в любом случае будет больно, он не вчера родился и слышал об этом.

Поэтому, когда боль стало сложно сдерживать, Кай прикусил губы оборотня, хныча в поцелуй, едва не мотая головой. Нет, секс не для него. Может, он просто не подходит для этого? Он не может его принять, это просто физически невозможно. Реснички стали слегка влажными от подступивших слезок, у которых, казалось, сегодня праздник.

И как только головка полностью вошла, Кайден шумно вдохнул, ощущая как он мгновенно покрылся испариной. Но уже через секунду, омега пискнул, словно мышка, впиваясь ногтями в Анселла до крови, когда тот за пару резких толчков, полностью вошел в него. С замиранием сердца и движений, Ан принялся слизывать слезки, стараясь держаться на локтях, чтоб Каю легче дышалось. 

— Прости, — выдавил хрипло Ан, покрывая уже все личико омеги поцелуями. Конечно, Ан не кончил физически, а вот морально — точно. Кай его. А он его первый и последний альфа. И никому никогда его не отдаст.

Омежка в ответ покачал головой, имея в виду, что не простит его. Глупо было даже хотеть этого, зачем это желание вообще появилось у него... Это не то, что он себе представлял. Кай не думал, что будет вот так больно, что боль будет жаром отдаваться, будто разрывая его. Кайден не понимал, как можно хотеть подобного еще и еще. Мог понять, почему этого хотят альфы, но не омеги. 

— Больно только первый раз… все будет хорошо, — шепнул Ан. Оборотень не торопился двигаться, даже несмотря на то что потихоньку собственный член начал обмякать. Оно и к лучшему, омеге от этого не так больно. Правда, выходить из него альфа не планировал. Потому как в полувозбуждённом состоянии он вряд ли сможет вновь войти в такого узкого Кайдена.

Парнишка обнял альфу так крепко, как только мог, поджимая губы и чувствуя свое бешеное сердцебиение. Может, он немного и утрировал, но все равно это не меняло общей картины. 

Постепенно омеге становилось легче, немного, но все же легче, ведь Ан так нежно поглаживал его тело, осыпая его легкими, нежными поцелуями. И когда дыхание Кая более-менее выровнялось, альфа начал осторожно рукой подбираться к паху омеги, ненавязчиво поглаживая, а после и вовсе полностью взял плоть горячей рукой, начиная ею двигать.

— Ты молодец, — шепнул на ухо Ан и, облизав раковину, вновь вернулся к шее омеги. Нежные поцелуи, порой переходящие в засосы, покрыли все его тело, докуда альфа только мог дотянуться.

Кайден снова расслабился и обнял альфу более нежно, издав тихий стон. На фоне болезненных ощущений прикосновение Анселла к его члену казалось чертовски приятным. Да и его похвала подбадривала Кайдена, который уже начал откровенно подставляться под поцелуи и засосы. Это было привычно и приятно, да и его член в нем постепенно стал ощущаться не таким уж и страшным, особенно когда он просто находился в нем, не двигаясь. Может, со временем он привыкнет, и все будет лучше. Может, он вообще вскоре будет сам запрыгивать на альфу. Хотя в последнем омежка искренне сомневался.

— Анселл, — тихо прошептал омежка с ноткой хрипотцы, расслабленно прикрывая глаза и принимая поцелуи. Легкое возбуждение начало вновь подкрадываться к нему, заставляя судорожно дышать и чуть сильнее сжимать плечи Анселла, которого радовало, что омеге становилось легче.

И все было хорошо до того момента, пока Кай вновь не позвал его. По телу оборотня волной пробежало возбуждение и ударило в член, который решил, что и ему может что-нибудь перепасть. 

Меняя угол, Ан начал неторопливо двигаться, практически не выходя. Легкие скользящие движения проходились точно по простате, чтобы Кайдену было хорошо. Чтобы он запомнил не только боль от их первого раза. 

Альфа все активнее двигал рукой, откровенно надрачивая член омеги. Поцелуи становились более жадными и властными, оборотень всячески старался сконцентрировать Кая на приятных ощущениях. И судя по эрекции Кая, у него это вполне получалось.

Хоть омега и почувствовал, как плоть Анселла вновь стала увеличиваться в нем, как расширяются стенки, и это приносит легкий дискомфорт, но наряду с этим ощущал и приятные чувства, издавая неожиданные для себя стоны, сглатывая и уже не так беспокоясь происходящим. Возбуждение все же брало свое, боль постепенно начала отступать, притупляясь. И омежка наслаждался всей лаской, что дарил ему альфа, вкупе с той, что он дарил его члену. 

Возбужденному Кайдену хотелось поцелуев, хотелось чувствовать Анселла всем телом, так что он и сам ненавязчиво прикоснулся к его губам своими, звучно выдыхая в них из-за очередного проникновения альфы в него. Конечно, потом он бы отрицал, что сам полез целоваться, но сейчас это не имело никакого значения.

Альфа от этого ещё больше опьянел. Поцелуй... наверное, первый поцелуй, который начал омега. И даже без просьбы! Конечно, Ан тут же ответил на него, углубляя и, кажется, неторопливо увеличивая темп. Зато все и сразу, ведь хотел чтобы Кайдену было приятно.

Парнишка порой издавал приглушенные поцелуем стоны, отвечая на такой пылкий и страстный поцелуй, да и ему только в радость. Омежка был не против и увеличения темпа и, кажется, привык к этим странным ощущениям. Ему нравились те волны удовольствия, что особенно накатывали на него, когда альфа попадал в нем по какой-то нужной точке.

И, вслушиваясь в уже более похотливые и развратные стоны, альфа позволил себе чуть сорваться, с каждом толчком увеличивая темп, на необузданный, резкий, рваный, такой желанный. Может, и не с первого взгляда, но как давно Ан хотел этого! 

Кайден снова зажмурился и крепче сжал плечи альфы, так ему лучше, так он инстинктивно мог выгнуться, подставиться под оборотня и получать от каждого толчка удовольствие. То удовольствие, что заполняло каждую клеточку его тела, лишая его возможности не просто здраво мыслить, а вообще выбивая из него все, кроме стонов удовольствия, что эхом разлетались по комнате наряду с пошлым соприкосновением их тел.

Разрывая поцелуй, альфа сразу же прошёлся языком по шее омеге, слизывая испарину, чуть задевая нежную кожу клыками. Конечно, Анселлу хотелось продолжить, но для первого раза и так было достаточно, тем более что, судя по возбужденному члену Кая в собственной руке, омеге все-таки понравилось. И дабы не портить впечатление, альфа с рыком вышел из него, кончая омеге на живот и сразу же вонзив клыки в его шею, ставя метку.

Омега тут же кончил, вскрикнув от укуса, с силой сжав плечи оборотня, царапая его и жмурясь. Приятная боль жаром расплавленного свинца начала бежать по венам прямо от того места, куда Анселл его укусил. Кайден тяжело задышал и напрягся, когда действительно понял, что происходит. Все должно быть хорошо, верно? Это все тот же Анселл, он же не сделал его сейчас оборотнем?

Вытащив собственные клыки, Ан перевел дыхание, принимаясь зализывать место укуса снова и снова. Его глаза невольно горели, и он прекрасно видел, как метка стала распространяться по телу омеги. Медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром, словно секунды вырисовывали на шее Кайдена неповторимый рисунок, клеймя его на веки.

Омега уткнулся носом в основание шеи альфы, стараясь успокоиться, выровнять дыхание и заодно насладиться его запахом. По телу прошла дрожь, которая постепенно стала стихать. Но парнишку тут же передернуло, когда он мысленно осознал, что теперь Анселл его альфа. Что у него был секс с собственным альфой. Осмысление этого заставило его глупо улыбаться и ещё сильнее обнять извращужку.

— Между прочим, мне очень понравилось, — прохрипел Ан. Но, вспомнив, как он необдуманно в конце сорвался, виновато выдохнул: — Даже слишком.

Кайден улыбнулся, лишь отдаленно вспоминая о своих былых страхах, что он хуже других. Раз уж оборотню понравилось, то все в полном порядке. Да и вспомнив сексуальное лицо и рык альфы перед оргазмом, омега прикусил губы, так и не понимая себя, из-за чего он кончил. Наверное, из-за всего и сразу. 

— Это... — омежка осторожно указал на укус альфы, все еще прерывисто дыша. — Еще долго будет заживать? Что, если я его расчешу?

— Думаю, завтра тебе будет лучше, — лизнул Анселл вновь метку. И еще, и еще… черт, кажется, он вновь увлекся, вылизывая шею Кайдену. Но оборотень чувствовал себя таким счастливым, когда касался ее. Теперь этот омега только его. И никто не посмеет на него претендовать.

— Ты прелесть, — шепнул Ан, вновь нежно целуя метку. 

Омега еще ощущал некий дискомфорт из-за первого в его жизни секса, но все равно был по-настоящему счастлив от произошедшего. Несмотря на то что, вероятнее всего, завтра он будет безумно смущен, если будет не очень удобно ходить, но пока его все устраивало. Может, он просто мазохист, конечно, но все же…


	14. Знакомство

Так сладко омежка, наверное, никогда и не спал, обуреваемый столькими эмоциями. Выспавшийся Кайден проснулся от ощущения легкого поцелуя на макушке, благодаря которому постепенно мысли начали вставать на свои места, заставляя его смутиться от осмысления того, что произошло ночью, и прижаться к альфе поближе, делая вид, будто он еще спит. Хотя Анселл сразу почувствовал, что Кайден проснулся, но не стал его тормошить. 

Зачем вообще портить момент, когда обнаженный омега сам жмется к нему? Когда чувствуешь тепло любимого, который теперь полностью твой. Несмотря на всю боль и страх, что пережил вчера, он все равно любит и хочет быть с тобой. Разве не это есть счастье, которое, как говорят: «хочется, чтоб длилось вечно». 

Кайден украдкой наслаждался запахом Анселла и тому, как он обнимает его, чуть сильнее прижимая к себе, и вновь поцеловал в макушку. Это казалось высшим блаженством. Но уже через пару секунд Кай почувствовал на себе его взгляд, который безмолвно говорил, что альфа просек, что он не спит. 

Складывалось такое впечатление, что оборотня просто невозможно обмануть. Так что омеге пришлось нерешительно открыть глаза и поднять взгляд, сразу столкнувшись с широкой улыбкой Анселла, и смущённому парню ничего не оставалось сделать, как вновь спрятать лицо у альфы на груди. 

— Доброе утро, — тихо прошептал омега.

— Доброе утро, Кай, — в ответ ему ответил Ан. 

Альфа нежно поглаживал омегу по спине с безумно счастливой улыбкой, которую просто не мог никак унять. Эйфория настолько вскружила ему голову, что только когда его ладонь дошла до попки омеги, Ан тихо спросил, целуя Кая куда-то в висок: 

— Ты как? 

Украдкой наблюдая за альфой, омежка еще больше стушевался, подмечая, насколько оборотень выглядел счастливым. Ан светился словно инкуб, изрядно наевшийся похотью и развратом, который они тут учинили. 

— Хорошо, наверное... — ответил Кайден. Хотя куда уж там? В шее до сих пор чувствовалось легкое покалывание, ниже пояса — небольшой дискомфорт, а бедра ныли, словно он всю ночь их качал. — Ты выглядишь довольным, извращужка, — фыркнул он, вновь утыкаясь лицом в грудь альфы.

— Прости, — Анселл попытался спрятать свою улыбку. Спрашивать: «Понравилось ли?» альфа не решался. Во всяком случае, какое-то удовольствие Кайден получил, и это определенно радовало.

Омежка мотнул головой. Тут и прощать-то не за что, все было относительно в порядке. Он, конечно, еще не пытался ходить, но надеялся, что всё будет не так уж и плохо.

— Ты теперь всегда будешь... — промямлил омега, не поднимая головы, но так и не закончил фразу, лишь начал что-то вырисовывать у альфы на груди, словно этим договаривая. Ведь произнести слово «секс» ему казалось чем-то до ужаса сложным.

— Посмотрим, — неоднозначно отозвался Анселл. – Давай я тебе до ванны помогу добраться.

Альфа встал и осторожно поднял его на руки под слабые секундные сопротивления омеги, которые, казалось, были уже рефлекторными. Все же оборотень не был уверен, что парнишка действительно хочет отказаться от помощи, да и потискать лишний раз его был только рад.

— Я и сам бы смог, — тихо и ответил Кай, но, тем не менее, вскоре обнял Анселла за шею. — А что мы будем сегодня делать?

— То же самое, что и всегда, Кай, — с улыбкой проговорил альфа, заходя в ванную комнату. — Будем совращать маленького омежку, — прошептал он ему на ухо, будто это действительно коварный план оборотня, несмотря на то, что под «маленьким омежкой» он имел в виду второго зачинщика заговора.

Кай отвел взгляд в сторону. Этот оборотень будто нарочно играл с ним, соблазнял его, заставлял делать всякие смущающие вещи, а потом еще и напоминал о том, что они делали. 

— А если омежка маленький, то это незаконно, — пролепетал Кайден, смотря альфе куда-то в шею.

Ан на эти слова нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить нужную ему информацию. Все же у него не было особого опыта общения со столь юными омегами, чтоб думать о подобных вещах. А, пожалуй, стоило бы. Да и их знакомство, скажем так, было нестандартным.

— Ему уже есть восемнадцать, — проговорил довольно Ан ему в губы, хотя с того момента и месяца не прошло. Во всяком случае, альфа лишь сейчас, задумавшись над этим вопросом, осознал как ему повезло, что парнишка уже совершеннолетний.

— Он молод душой, — фыркнул Кайден себе под нос. Но уже через секунду невольно прикрыл глаза, от легкого поцелуя альфы. Такого нежного и мягкого, что голова чуть закружилась, и Кай был искренне рад, что Ан придерживает его за талию, пока аккуратно ставил на пол.

— Ты как, стоять можешь? — не унимался оборотень, бегая взглядом по телу омеги, будто стараясь внешне определить его состояние.

— Могу. Ты... меня снаружи подождешь? — вспыхнул Кайден, смотря на его грудь. От взгляда Анселла он до сих пор чувствовал себя неловко, ощущая, как напрягается каждая клеточка его тела. Хотя, он и не был против. Но при подобных обстоятельствах вряд ли бы смог нормально принять душ.

— Ладно, купайся, — усмехнулся альфа, понимая, что тот просто хочет побыть один, привести себя в порядок не только физически, но и морально. 

Проводя Анселла взглядом, Кай сразу же включил воду, чтоб не быть в тишине и не слышать, как бешено стучит его собственное влюбленное сердце. И когда его взгляд скользнул по зеркалу, парнишка резко метнулся к отражению. 

Закусив губу, он взялся рассматривать метку на шее, которая определенно не была похожа ни на одну из тех, что видел прежде. Это был не просто укус альфы, а целый рисунок, цветом напоминающий засос, так что на его светлой коже метка очень даже выделялась. И от подобного Кайден чувствовал себя двояко. С одной стороны, он безумно был счастлив тому, что Анселл — его альфа. Что он выбрал его, и они теперь официально пара. Но, с другой стороны, омега понимал, что, глядя на метку, окружающие будут знать, что у них был секс. И это, мягко говоря, напрягало.

Стараясь не думать об этом, Кай попытался забраться в ванную. Без проблем, конечно же, не обошлось, возникли некоторые трудности. Омежка морщился, закусывая губу, но вскоре все-таки оказался под приятными струями воды, которые ему позволили расслабиться, и он начал споласкиваться. Что ж, по сравнению с тем, что он представлял, это не так уж и больно. 

Спустя минут двадцать завернутый в полотенце Кай все же вернулся в спальню. Да, он опять не взял одежду, точнее у него даже шансов не было. Ничему омегу жизнь не учит. С его альфой нужно быть настороже каждую секунду, чтобы не попасть впросак.

— Я одежду забыл, — прокомментировал омежка, искоса поглядывая на Анселла, что лежал на кровати в одних черных боксерах.

— Смею заметить, тебе очень идет и без нее… — кивнул Ан своим словам, похотливо осматривая Кая.

Парнишка, как всегда, соблазнительно выглядел. Нагое тело, что слегка поблескивало, было прикрыто небольшим полотенцем на бедрах, а с мокрых волос изредка падали капельки воды. От развратного взгляда альфы, омега краснел, придерживая полотенце. Боясь, что оно упадет, или его вовсе нагло сдерут с него. 

Поэтому, приметив свой рюкзак, он бочком скользнул к нему, доставая оттуда себе одежду, чтоб вновь скрыться в ванной и одеться, но не тут-то было. Когда Кайден повернулся, Ан уже с довольной улыбкой стоял возле двери в ванную комнату, не позволяя парнишке туда вернуться. 

Омега непроизвольно сглотнул, глядя на альфу и понимая, что тот хочет увидеть, как он будет одеваться. А вот Кайден был не готов к такому повороту, отчего начал крепче удерживать на себе полотенце. И найдя в себе силы, все же сипло, неопределенно вертя пальцем, намекая на то, чтобы тот отошел, произнес:

— Ты не мог бы…

Но омега не успел договорить, альфа хищно улыбнулся и помотал головой, продолжая плотоядно на него смотреть. Из-за чего Кайдену действительно захотелось поскорее одеться, чтобы в каком-то смысле успокоить Анселла.

Взяв бельишко, которое больше походило на какую-то едва заметную шелковую тряпицу, подросток согнулся буквой «зю», чтобы надеть ее, но при этом контролируя и полотенце, чтоб оно не упало. 

Наблюдая за подобной картиной, альфа лишь шире улыбулся. Ему даже стало интересно, можно ли что спрятать за таким нижним бельем. И неужели Кайден его до сих пор стесняется? Стараясь отвлечься от собственных мыслей, альфа под конец вообще начал осматривать его с прищуром и полюбопытствовал:

— Ты что, боишься быть со мной наедине?

Омежка резво схватился за шортики, они не очень-то скрывали его попу, даже слегка оголяя ее, особенно в те моменты, когда Кайден наклонялся, но в них он, как ни странно, чувствовал себя комфортно. Так что спокойно надевал их, чуть придерживая полотенце и выгибаясь, словно кошка, чтобы натянуть их на себя, лишь в конце убирая полотенце.

— Не боюсь, — тихо и хрипло ответил Кайден. — Или мне нужно тебя бояться, Анселл?

— В такой-то одежде? — усмехнулся Ан. — Если ты собираешься выходить в этом на улицу, то нужно бояться того, что я могу сделать с альфами, которые на тебя посмотрят. А с тобой пока я ничего нового делать не буду. Пока что, — заверил альфа.

Кайден сглотнул и, накинув на себя майку, поправил одежду, осматривая себя. Даже по инерции провёл кончиком языка по своим губам, а после поинтересовался, подняв взгляд на оборотня:

— А что не так с моей одеждой, Анселл?

Ан вскинул брови. Конечно, он помнил, что Кай наивен как чукотский мальчик, но это же просто невыносимо. Оттолкнувшись от двери, альфа подошел к омежке.

— Закрой глаза, — прошептал он на ушко. — Обещаю, я не сделаю ничего плохого. Просто хочу, чтоб ты понял, о чем я говорю…

— Хорошо, — согласился Кайден, еще с секунду просто смотря на альфу, а потом все-таки прикрывая глаза.

Омега ему доверял, поэтому и сделал так, как сказал альфа. К тому же он, и правда, не понимал, что не так с его вещами. Сейчас жарко, многие предпочитают коротенькие шорты и тонкие маечки. Но Анселл уже не первый раз делал ему замечание, так что было интересно, чем же подобная одежда не нравится его альфе.

— Только не открывай глаза, — вновь предупредил альфа и, получив одобрительный кивок, начал сладко нашептывать, осматривая доверчивого Кая: — Ты никогда не задумывался, как на тебя смотрят альфы и почему? Я сейчас буду прикасаться к тебе, а ты представь, что туда, где я тебя касаюсь, смотрит альфа…

Омежка даже в какой-то степени расслабился, так как знал, что будет, и, сосредоточившись, начал ожидать его прикосновений. Да и кто бы не был готов? Ведь прикосновения альфы были всегда приятными.

Ан едва ощутимо прикоснулся к пальчикам его рук и повел вверх по кисти к плечу. Отчего Кай сразу же ощутил, как предательские мурашки пробежали по его телу. Вроде бы оборотень не делал ничего необычного, но его горячая рука до ужаса медленно и тягуче поднималась вверх. И он стоял так близко, что Кай прекрасно чувствовал его устойчивый запах, его дыхание, словно опаляющее кожу парнишке.

— Нормально? — спросил оборотень, аккуратно скользя уже ногтем по шее парня.

Кайден испустил шумный выдох, ощущая остроту, которая будоражила его кровь, и, облизав уже в который раз губы, еле заметно закивал. Да, еще как нормально! При этом омежка почувствовал нарастающую тяжесть внизу живота, а ведь Анселл коснулся лишь рук и шеи. Этот альфа определенно был в прошлой жизни каким-нибудь инкубом. 

Но стоило оборотню присесть на корточки и выдохнуть в район паха, как Кайден и вовсе пошатнулся на ногах, чувствуя ещё большее напряжение и возбуждение. От одного прикосновения к своим ступням, парнишка мелко задрожал, сглатывая и невольно начиная дышать ртом. 

— Альфы любят смотреть на стройные ножки омег, — шепнул Анселл, начиная медленно поднимать руку выше, оглаживая подушечками пальцев лодыжки, икры, подмечая каждый изгиб тела парнишки.

Из-за этого омега с трудом стоял на ногах, ощущая, как подгибаются колени, когда тот дошел и до них. Это было выше его сил. Дыхание сбилось практически сразу, не оставляя Каю и шанса нормально дышать, а сердце словно бы потакало всему этому греховному удовольствию и начало ускоряться в груди. 

— Потому что большинство сразу представляет, как они их раздвигают… — шептал сладко Ан, проходя подушечками пальцев по внутренней стороне бедра. Омежка по инерции слегка раздвинул ножки, словно показывая, что альфе можно делать с ним все, что угодно, хотя румянец и говорил, что без последствий это не останется. Но он был просто не в силах подобному сопротивляться.

— А одежда показывает, насколько ты готов открыться перед незнакомцем… — шепнул Ан и провел пальцами по краю шортиков, скользя по открытым участкам ягодиц. — И будоражит их воображение, насколько ты откроешься, если они познакомятся поближе…

Альфа говорил уже хрипло, когда его пальцы прошли возле ануса по шортам, отчего омега закусил губу, сдерживая стон удовольствия. Рука сама собой легла на плечо Анселла, придерживаясь за него, поскольку стоять без чьей бы то ни было помощи стало весьма проблематично.

— Ты тоже представляешь, как раздвигаешь их? — хрипловато прошептал Кайден, не открывая глаз. 

— Теперь я вижу только твои ножки, — на всякий случай напомнил Ан. — И я не только могу это представлять, но и сделать.

— Анселл... — невольно сорвалось с губ Кая, когда тот приблизился и поцеловал внутреннюю часть бедра.

— Что, понравилось чувствовать мой взгляд на себе? — улыбаясь, поинтересовался оборотень. Ему только в радость, что Кайден так реагировал на него, на такую незначительную ласку. Подобное вызывало желание заласкать его, чтобы он кончил без какой-либо стимуляции.

— Может, чуть-чуть, — неохотно признался Кайден. Хотя говорить, как и думать, ему сейчас очень не хотелось. Было просто желание утонуть в этих чувствах, чтобы Ан ласкал его, трогал, поглаживал…

— Возбудился от одних прикосновений… — промурлыкал альфа, чуть уткнувшись носом тому в пах и шумно вдыхая его аромат.

Кайден тут же распахнул глаза, шумно выдыхая, и, как спичка, вспыхнул краской, стараясь отстраниться от альфы, чтобы он не делал такие смущающие вещи. 

— Вот еще! Я не... не возбудился, — начал он более эмоционально, нежели закончил, уже переходя на лепет.

— Да? — невинно захлопал Анселл ресницами. — Ну, ладно, как скажешь.

Омега ощутил небольшое разочарование, когда извращужка встал в полный рост, отстранившись от него. Уже который раз альфа так жестоко соглашается с его словами и словно обламывает этим. Ведь парнишка не хотел, чтоб он уходил, желая продолжения. Хоть и не говорил подобное вслух. Точнее говорил, но совершенно противоположное.

Когда только Кай стал таким жадным и похотливым? Подобные мысли каждый раз посещали его, стоило оборотню вот так резко все оборвать. 

— Пошли тогда обедать, — усмехнулся Анселл, разворачиваясь и направляясь в сторону двери.

Омега поднял взгляд, чтобы пойти следом за ним, но тут же встал как вкопанный, ощутив, как сердце пропустило удар. На спине альфы были следы его когтей… свежие и те, что остались, видимо, после ночи.

Да оборотень был весь в полосочку, словно тигр! И даже зная, что подобное сотворил именно он, Кай, омега просто не мог поверить своим глазам. Что он способен на такое!..

— Ан… — Кайден робко позвал альфу. 

— Что еще?

Альфа не успел обернуться, так и остановился в пол-оборота, ощущая ладошки омеги у себя на боках, что не позволяли ему идти дальше. Это было приятной неожиданностью. А уж когда Кай встал на цыпочки и, лизнув свои царапки, подул, то оборотень и вовсе подумал, что еще спит.

— Раньше мне так помогало, когда папа делал, — прошептал Кай, целуя ему плечо. 

Облизав губы, Анселл искоса посмотрел на парнишку и хотел было что-то сказать по поводу его язычка, но неожиданно для себя произнес совершенно другие слова:

— А что случилось с твоим папой? — Все же об отце альфа худо-бедно знал, а вот о папе-омеге ничего. И это его немного настораживало.

Омега закусил губу и пожал плечами. Вопрос был неожиданным. И, к сожалению, ничего конкретного он не мог ответить. 

— Отец сказал, что он умер. Не вдаваясь в подробности, просто сказал, что это было ограбление.

— Прости... Сколько тебе тогда было? — чуть нахмурился альфа. 

— Семь… тогда я только пошел в первый класс, — сипло сказал Кай. От воспоминаний былой семьи стало как-то грустно. — Анселл, а когда ты познакомишь меня со своей семьей?

— Если хочешь, мы можем прямо сейчас к ним пойти, — ответил альфа. Во всяком случае, он теперь не чувствовал в этом каких-либо проблем. Кайден его. И уж если стая упрется и не примет его, то Ан выйдет из нее. Но Кая не бросит.

Омега непроизвольно напрягся, вспомнив, как прошло его знакомство с дядей Анселла. Хотя его тогда больше шокировал вид оборотня, чем сам дядя. Так что его больше ничем не напугать. Верно?..

— Хочу, — кивнул Кай. 

— Тогда, — оборотень повернулся к нему лицом и, обняв, с улыбкой продолжил: — Нам нужно многое обговорить. К примеру, где и как теперь мы будем жить... Просто они сразу же накинутся на нас с вопросами, — усмехнулся альфа, отчётливо представляя подобную картину.

— Я не знаю. Но ты ведь хочешь тут остаться, да? — уточнил Кайден, обнимая альфу в ответ. — Я не против тут жить, если мы немного... докупим ярких вещей, — виновато добавил он.

— А как же твой дворецкий, учеба, друзья? — чуть хмурясь, спрашивает Ан. Все же он понимал, что вырывает омежку из привычной ему жизни. И, возможно, у него были какие-то свои планы, до того как появился он. А так как Кай его половина, он просто обязан с этим считаться.

— Я могу закончить дистанционно, а потом поступить в университет или колледж, — беззаботно проговорил Кайден. — А с дворецким... Я буду к нему приезжать. Или он ко мне... к нам, ты же не будешь против, Анселл? А ты будешь работать, поэтому я могу продолжать учёбу...

— Стоп, — вдруг до альфы дошли слова Кая. — Ты еще не закончил школу? — хрипло переспросил он.

— Мне осталось сдать один экзамен, поэтому... я не совсем закончил. Но его я сдам, не выходя из дома, а потом сразу же вступительные нужно будет сдать... — пояснил омежка. — Я думал, что ты знал. Прости… 

От злости желваки заходили на скулах Анселла, едва тот услышал этот сиплый шёпот. Глубокий вздох-выдох — чтобы прийти в себя и успокоиться. Вдох-выдох — чтобы не сказать все, что вертится на языке.

— Кайден, — недовольно, даже придирчиво начал говорить альфа, — тогда почему ты не готовишься? Когда у тебя будет экзамен?

Кайден сначала не понял, что случилось с альфой. А когда услышал его голос и вопросы, то и вовсе подумал, что ему не нужно было ничего говорить, просто взять и умолчать о такой маленькой новости. Возможно, даже сдать втихую. Без его ведома.

— Но... я был занят, Анселл, — прошептал омега, сглатывая и невольно ежась. — Я справлюсь и так. И... он у меня через два дня, — еще более тихо добавил омежка, стараясь незаметно отстраниться от оборотня.

«Через два дня!» — мысленно рыкнул про себя альфа, чувствуя, как глаз норовит в любую секунду вспыхнуть пламенем или как минимум задергаться. Попытка омеги отстраниться увенчалась грандиозным провалом. Ан схватил его за бока и притянул обратно к себе. 

— Какой же ты плохой мальчишка, — хрипло зашептал Ан ему на ухо. — Тебя нужно наказать... — ехидно добавил он, покусывая шею омеги и рукой залезая под шорты Каю, грубовато наминая ему ягодицы. 

— Нет, Анселл, стой! — запротестовал омега, стараясь не давать альфе на себе поставить новые метки. — Ты и так меня всего покусал и поцарапал, — смущенно подметил омежка, но не упрекая. — А мы к твоим родителям собираемся, — промямлил он, стушевавшись вконец. 

Выдохнув, оборотень был вынужден отпустить омегу, отчего довольный парень тут же начал копаться в своём рюкзаке. Если бы он знал, что пойдет знакомиться с родителями альфы, то определенно взял бы с собой что-нибудь более подходящее, а не первое, что попалось под руку. 

— Нужно ведь по-особенному одеться? — риторически поинтересовался Кай. — У меня вроде была где-то водолазка, я смогу прикрыть все твои... следы, — закусил он губу, продолжая вытаскивать из небольшого рюкзака свои вещи и выкладывать на кровать.

Альфа недовольно нахмурился. Ишь, водолазку Кай собрался надеть. Спрятать прекрасную метку. В какой-то степени Анселл хотел, чтоб все видели, что этот омега его. Но, с другой стороны, Кайден теперь прикроется, и ни один альфа больше не посмотрит на его еле прикрытое тело.

— Можно и без водолазки. Правда, бедра лучше прикрыть, — все же ответил оборотень, подходя сзади и легонько проводя рукой по ножкам. — Ходить сможешь? — ехидно спросил он, поглаживая попку Кайдену.

— Извращенец, — буркнул омега в пол-оборота. — Смогу! — как бы защищаясь, выпалил Кай. — Я только... оденусь получше, чтобы ничего не было видно. Не хочу, чтобы все видели меня таким, — признался смущенный до кончиков ушей омега, продолжая копошиться в рюкзаке, стараясь хотя бы так себя отвлечь от всего, что на него свалилось. Мало того, что предстоит знакомство с родителями Анселла, так еще и после того… что было ночью.

Глаза альфы прямо-таки сияли, а улыбка не хотела сходить с лица. Несмотря на свои противоречивые мысли, он был невероятно счастлив, вот так просто обсуждать какие-то житейские проблемы.

— Ка-ай, — начал Анселл, аккуратно прижимая к себе парня со спины, обнимая его и поглаживая, стараясь успокоить, подобным образом. Было слишком заметно по его словам и действиям, что омега переживает из-за предстоящей встречи с его родителями, оно и понятно. — Я тебя люблю, — шепнул оборотень ему на ушко.

Кайден не мог не заметить его счастье. Да и сам омега был не менее рад происходящему. Однако он еще не мог, в должной мере показать свои чувства, и, уж тем более, сказать. Возможно, поэтому он совершенно не ожидал, что альфа скажет ему такое. 

На секунду другую, омега замер, обдумывая слова альфы. Не смотря на то, что раньше он слышал эту фразу, еще ни когда сердце не отбивало чечетку от волнения. Наверное, поэтому развернувшись, он уткнулся лицом в основание шеи любимого.

— И я тебя, — прошептал омежка через добрую минуту или даже больше. Он не смог бы произнести это полностью. Однако Кайден все равно любил этого извращужку и, наверное, даже слишком сильно с учетом длительности их знакомства.

— Но я хочу понравиться твоим родителям, — вновь «запел» свою песню Кай, приподнимая голову и украдкой глядя на альфу. — Так что я должен хорошо выглядеть и…

— Хорошо-хорошо. Я тебя понял, — перебил его Анселл, приподнимая руки, словно сдаваясь. И, взяв телефон, направился на кухню, приговаривая: — Я тогда им позвоню. Предупрежу, что мы к ним едем.

И как только оборотень вышел из комнаты, Кайден тут же воспользовался моментом уединения и начал переодеваться в более длинные шорты. И, уже застегивая их, услышал голос Анселла, доносящийся с кухни, и, прикусив губу, тихонько подошел к дверному проему.

Не то чтобы омега хотел подслушать. Но он по-настоящему переживал насчет того, как родители альфы отреагируют на него. Все же после реакции Грега можно было ожидать чего угодно: вроде захлопывающейся двери перед носом или просто отказа в приеме в их стаю.

— Привет, да, это я… так тебе Грег уже рассказал?.. Хех, да, мы как раз собираемся к вам. Хочу вас познакомить… конечно, я хорошо подумал. И это не обсуждается. Будем минут через двадцать.

Услышав, как Анселл направился обратно в спальню, Кайден нервно начал оглядываться по сторонам, пытаясь придумать себе занятие, чтоб не спалиться на подслушивании. Однако в комнате ничего толкового не было, как и времени, судя по приближающимся шагам. Схватив расчёску, омега начал прихорашиваться у зеркала, как обычно делают герои в фильмах. Так что он свято верил, что подобное должно сработать.

И лишь когда Анселл вошёл в комнату, Кайден через зеркало увидел разбросанную собственную одежду на кровати; которую мог бы не спеша убирать обратно в рюкзак, не вызывая при этом подозрения. Но нет, он сейчас стоит как идиот перед зеркалом и прихорашивается.

— Уже переоделся? — скорее констатировал факт оборотень, доставая одежду из шкафа. — Молодец. Сейчас и я оденусь, и мы поедем…

Посмотрев на оборотня через зеркало, чтоб убедиться, что тот не в курсе его маленьких махинаций, Кайден закусил губу. Альфа неторопливо одевался в какой-то очередной летний легкий костюм и не обращал внимания на то, что за ним наблюдают, хотя явственно чувствовал на себе взгляд омеги. И, воспользовавшись подобной ситуацией, устроил какой-то антистриптиз.

Выгибаясь и демонстрируя свое тело, Ан прекрасно слышал, как с каждой секундой пульс Кая учащается, а дыхание становится тяжелым. Надо признать, это заводило его. Раньше он никогда не занимался подобными играми. Но с Кайденом был готов попробовать все. Уж слишком… аппетитная реакция была у паренька. Чтобы лишать себя такой возможности.

И когда ему оставалось застегнуть только пуговицы на рубашке, он с улыбкой, не поднимая головы, хрипло спросил:  
— Любуешься? 

— Нет, — выпалил Кай, прежде чем подумал, и резко отвёл взгляд от отражения. А когда повернулся, чтоб собрать вещи обратно в сумку, густо покраснел, увидев довольное лицо Анселла. — Чуть-чуть, — тихо добавил он, успев все же переодеть и какую-то рубашку, которая прикрывала метку оборотня.

— Завтра начнешь готовиться к экзамену. Без всяких «чуть-чуть» и «так справлюсь», — фыркнул альфа.

 

К родителям Анселла парочка ехала в непривычной тишине. Кайден невольно задумывался над тем, какая у оборотня семья. Конечно, Грега он видел, но ему сложно было представить всех остальных. Да и перебирая услышанный разговор, казалось, что там не очень-то ему и рады. А может, он вновь придумывает.

Во всяком случае, омежка старался отвлечься на природу, но все равно в мыслях проигрывались различные картины возможного будущего: того, как отреагирует семья оборотня, его стая. Кайден хотел бы, чтобы они одобрили выбор Анселла в его лице, пусть альфа и сказал, что все равно не бросит его. Но хотелось бы, чтоб и остальных он устроил.

Глядя и чувствуя как омега нервничает, оборотень периодически поглаживал ему руку, пытаясь хотя бы так успокоить его. Или себя. Альфа еще никогда не приводил в стаю кого-нибудь. Хотя Кайден это далеко не кто-нибудь, а человек, его пара.

Припарковав машину и подходя к дому, Кай всё сильнее волновался. Наверное, он так не нервничал даже на экзаменах. Или когда отец покупал ему приют для животных. Омежка поежился и прижался к оборотню поближе, чувствуя, как сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди в любую секунду.

— Я немного боюсь, — честно признался Кайден. Но вместо одобрения Анселл нажал на звонок и, прижав его к себе ближе, шепнул на ухо: «Я тоже».

Услышав приближающиеся шаги, омежка заранее взял альфу за руку, украдкой поглядывая на дверь. А после и вовсе затаил дыхание, когда она стала открываться.

На пороге стоял отец Анселла. Альфа оценивающе осмотрел Кайдена и, поздоровавшись, рукой предложил войти.

— Ты полегче с нами, — усмехнулся Ан, проходя в дом и ведя за собой Кая, который украдкой смотрел на странного альфу. Внешне, отец Ана, был даже чем-то похож на Грега. Видимо, они братья, как решил омега. А от воспоминаний знакомства с дядей Ана Кай пришел к выводу, что не отойдет от возлюбленного ни на шаг, продолжающего диалог: — Мы первый раз в подобной ситуации.

— Да вы вроде не маленькие, — усмехнулся тот, пожимая плечами, а после закрыл дверь.

Приобняв Кайдена еще плотнее к себе, Ан прошел в гостиную, где был уже подготовлен большой стол. И хотя он стоял по центру комнаты, омега почему-то чувствовал себя эпицентром внимания. Нерешительно поздоровавшись вслед за Анселлом, Кайден начал осматриваться, поглядывая на присутствующих.

— Давай я тебе пока всех представлю. Это мой отец — Джеймс, — указал Ан на альфу, что открыл им дверь. Он вроде как и не выглядел опасно, но из-за нечитабельного лица Кайдену было сложно понять, насколько он рад или не рад его видеть. И, пожалуй, это напрягало.

— Грега ты уже знаешь, — кивнул Анселл на сидящего за столом дядю, что с неприлично довольным лицом помахал омежке рукой. 

— Это мой брат Ричард и его супруг Эван, — продолжил Ан, указывая на парочку, что с интересом рассматривала новенького. И только сейчас Кайден приметил, что все в семействе его альфы были брюнетами, и блондин Эван сильно выделялся среди них.

— Я — Крис, папа Анселла, — вбежал в гостевую взрослый омега с парой тарелок закусок. И как только он поравнялся с Каем, чуть сощурился, рассматривая его метку. Отчего омега почувствовал, как мурашки заполонили его тело, но Крис с улыбкой повернулся назад и представил входящего за ним парня: — А это — Лекс. 

Обернувшись назад, Кайден увидел омегу с мелированными волосами. Лекс был выше, старше, крупнее и надменнее его. А циничный взгляд сразу давал понять, что настроен он явно недружелюбно. Отчего Кай хотел спросить, кто это такой (ведь только про него не сказали кем он приходится Анселлу); как вдруг все присутствующие почти хором, даже не дожидаясь, когда Анселл представит омегу, произнесли:  
— Очень приятно, Кайден.

Омежка растерялся, когда его назвали по имени, и непроизвольно придвинулся к Анселлу. Да, так было легче. Он, конечно, понимал, что его имя всем известно, но не ожидал чего-то подобного.

— И мне приятно, — пролепетал Кай тихо, надеясь, что они тоже слышат, ибо на большее он не был способен.

Хотя то, что они могли слышать, несколько и напрягало его. Черт, наверное, они слышат стук его сердца. Кайден надеялся, что родственники Ана просто не обратят на это внимание. Или просто сделают вид, что не слышат, а то ему и вовсе будет неловко.

— Ну, что вы там стоите как неродные? — улыбаясь, поинтересовался Крис и поманил молодёжь за стол, когда поставил на стол принесённые закуски.

Анселл усадил Кайдена на диван и сам присел рядом, обнимая его и искоса поглядывая на Лекса. Альфа не ожидал увидеть его здесь и сейчас. В какой-то степени Ан понимал, что Лекс пришел посмотреть на его пару. Доказать что-то себе или ему. 

Но Анселла все это уже не интересовало. Он демонстрировал всем видом и поведением, что Кай его. Да и… если вдуматься, Кайдену сейчас было хуже всех. Его сердце еще ни на секунду не успокаивалось с того момента, как они вышли из машины. Но это и неудивительно, не каждый день посещаешь особняк оборотней.

Омежка чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Наверное, если бы не присутствие Анселла рядом, он вообще с ума бы сошел и готов был лезть на стенку. А так Кай очень хорошо держался, если так можно назвать то состояние, в котором он находился. У него даже чуть вспотели ладошки, а сердце продолжало взволнованно колотиться, пока сам он льнул к Анселлу и поглядывал на родственников оборотня, когда все начали есть и увлеченно говорить о всяких вещах, которые Кай не знал.

За столом быстро воцарилась какая-то домашняя обстановка, к которой омега не привык. Даже когда его папа был жив, Кай ни разу не сидел за таким дружным и семейным столом. Но, несмотря на это, всё вроде проходило спокойно. Во всяком случае, все улыбались, разговаривали и даже выпивали. Кайден расслабился в какой-то мере, уже более уверенно чувствуя себя среди малознакомых людей, вернее, оборотней, пока отец Анселла не спросил:

— На кого ты учишься? — но, поймав на себе укоризненные взгляды присутствующих, Джеймс сразу же пояснил: — Что? Мне же интересно.

— Я пока не учусь... — тихо ответил Кайден и и неловко улыбаясь, поднял взгляд на Джеймса. — У меня на днях будет последний экзамен, а потом пойду учиться на ветеринара.

При слове «ветеринар» все как-то невольно зашевелились, а вот Анселл почувствовал себя идиотом. Даже не поинтересовался у парня, на кого он собирается учиться. 

Зато Кайден с этого момента чувствовал себя уже более уверенно, когда понял, что семейство Ана одобрило его планы на будущее. Может, он даже подружится с ними благодаря будущей профессии?

— Ох, я надеюсь, ты выбрал его не только по этой причине? — укоризненно посмотрел Крис на сына.

— Нет, пап, я об этом тоже первый раз слышу, — ответил Ансел, после чего послышался смех брата и дяди, хотя они его и пытались скрыть.

— Кого я воспитал? — поразился сам себе Крис, хоть и тихо, но все всё равно услышали и усмехнулись.

Кайден с удовольствием попробовал, наверное, все блюда за столом. Он был любителем вкусно поесть. К тому же это был один из самых легких и быстрых способов успокоиться. И воспользовавшись такой неловкой заминкой, поблагодарил за столь великолепную еду, а потом добавил, что это даже лучше кролика, который готовил ему Ан.

Естественно, что Крис на такую похвалу тут же расцвел и и даже подвинулся к нему на стуле поближе, обещая, что всему научит, отчего подобное омегу очень даже тронуло. Он бы не отказался научиться так готовить. Это же можно было наготовить кучу всего и закрыться ото всех в комнате, поедая вкусности. И Кайден бы еще подумал, звать ли Анселла на трапезу или нет. Но из мечтаний Кая выдернул голос Джеймса, который предложил Анселлу сходить «покурить».

— Если только с Кайденом, — сразу отсек Анселл. Он прекрасно помнил о нежелании того оставаться с его семьей наедине. И достаточно было просто посмотреть на панический взгляд Кая в сторону альфы, чтоб с легкостью догадаться об этом. 

Кай и не думал, что Ан курит, да и не хотел, чтобы он уходил. Парнишка уже намеревался обнять его, чтобы тот наверняка не ушел, но тут прозвучали слова Криса:

— Ох, курить нехорошо, да и дышать не советую… Может, ты поможешь мне на кухне? Мы бы посплетничали о чем-нибудь? — предложил он Кайдену, а после как бы невзначай намекнул: — Например, о маленьком Анселле…

Омега сразу с любопытством посмотрел на него, а после покачал головой Ану, который уже взял его за за руку, чтобы пойти вместе.

— Не хочу, я лучше... тут побуду, — пролепетал Кай, смотря на своего оборотня.

Ан вздохнул, глядя на своего папу. Тут несложно было догадаться, кто и как соблазнил Кайдена остаться. Однако, это не значило, что парнишка будет себя хорошо чувствовать без него.

— Тогда так, — серьезно ответил Ан, почти вручая Кая в объятья папе. — Инициатива наказуема. Назначаю тебя ответственным за него. 

Омежка растерянно посмотрел на Ана. Происходящее казалось ему даже милым... и невольно сконфузило его. Хотя сейчас это не так и удивляло его. Кайден ожидал от себя подобной реакции, ведь тут семья Анселла.

Крис быстро утянул его на кухню, отчего омега только бегло успел осмотреться по сторонам, изучая интерьер, который был занятным и приятным. Во всяком случае, его радовало отсутствие каких-либо страшных картин или скульптур. Даже чувствовалось, что в доме есть, если не сказать хозяйничает, омега. Было уютно, как-то по-домашнему.

А будучи уже на кухне, Крис усадил Кайдена на диван, а сам залез в холодильник, спрашивая оттуда:

— Будешь вино, пиво? Или еще чего-нибудь?

— Нет, спасибо. Я не переношу алкоголь. Быстро пьянею. В последний раз, когда я выпил совсем немного, Анселлу не очень понравилось, — понуро рассказал омежка, смотря на стол.

Крис даже не знал, чему удивился больше: первой половине ответа или второй. Достав и налив себе вино, он уселся рядом, рассматривая уже ближе парнишку и невольно подмечая его запах. Что сделать было, в принципе, не так уж и легко, сынок явно постарался, чтобы Кайден пах им.

— Ну, наверное, и хорошо, что не пьешь. Плохо, когда папочки пьют... — сделав глоток, Крис таки не удержался от интересующей его темы: — Сколько ты будешь учиться?

— Лет пять, я думаю, — ответил Кайден, старательно отводя взгляд от Криса. 

— А где будете жить?

— Мы еще точно не определились. Не хочу забирать у вас Ана, Оникса и Киску, — сразу сказал омежка, неловко ерзая на месте.

— Оникса и киску? — непонимающе переспросил Крис. Старший хлопал ресницами, пытаясь понять, кто это такие. Про Ана вопросов вообще не было. Только сделав еще глоток, старший омега начал догадываться, о ком идет речь. 

Но чуть виноватый Кайден, который уже сожалел, что так назвал Анселла, все же пояснил:  
— Оникс — это Анселл-волк, а Киска — это Анселл-рысь с обильным пушком.

— Киска? — переспросил, усмехнувшись, Крис. Старший невольно вскинул брови от удивления. Нет, сказанное, конечно, его поразило, но это полный абзац. Обычно люди боятся, и тому подобное, а тут… — Прости, просто не ожидал, что… ты так на него отреагируешь. 

Омежка, взволнованный подобной реакцией старшего, нерешительно поднимает взгляд на Криса, чтобы понять, не разозлился ли тот, что Кай так называет его сына. Но как ему показалось, все было в порядке.

Крис встал и, достав сладости и вкусности, поставил их на стол. Так сказать, постарался отвлечь парня от напряженности, а заодно и подсластить пилюлю будущего разговора. И, усевшись, продолжил:  
— Кай... можно же к тебе так обращаться? 

Омега только успел кивнуть, глядя на сладости, и, взяв немного на пробу, принялся поедать их с довольным выражением лица, окончательно расслабившись, но все же невольно замирая на пару секунд, когда Крис напрямую его спросил:   
— А вы о детях думали? Ну... Когда, сколько?..

— Мы говорили, — улыбнулся омежка, отвлекаясь от сладостей. — Но пока не будем. Я же учиться еще только собираюсь… Да и Анселл сказал, что подождет. 

Крис с улыбкой слушал его, оценивая морально и физически, отчего все же невольно нахмурился под конец. Кай, и правда, казался малышом. Не только внешне, но и рассуждал еще как ребенок. Сколько ему? Семнадцать? Восемнадцать? Наверняка он даже по школьным нормативам физкультуры где-нибудь в серединке.

Сделав несколько глотков вина, Крис прикусил губу, не зная даже, стоит ли говорить подобное Кайдену. Но ведь Анселл поставил метку, привел его сюда… парень уже часть их стаи, как ни крути.

— Кай, если Ан станет следующим вожаком, то ты станешь вторым по значимости после него. Тебе придется многому учиться… я, конечно, помогу, чем смогу. Но... ты не подумай, я не хочу тебя пугать. Просто говорю о том, что, возможно, тебе будет сложно начинать все с самых низов...

Омежка немного не понимал, чему еще ему предстоит учиться. Он и так выучится на ветеринара и, конечно, в дальнейшем постарается узнать больше об оборотнях, но на этом его представление о будущих знаниях заканчивались.

— Многому учиться? — все-таки переспросил Кайден, смотря на него.

Крис плохо представлял, что будет, если такой домашний цветочек попадет в их грязный мир. Поэтому был просто в замешательстве. Как его подготовить к такой жизни? Да так, чтобы он не испугался. Все же, Анселл явно дал понять, что это его пара, и если что-то пойдет не так, то они уйдут. А это уже было недопустимо. Их стая и так слабеет и если они уйдут, это будет существенная потеря для стаи.

— Тебе Ан говорил, что у него за работа? Как ни крути, ты окажешься связанным со всем этим, — постарался мягко намекнуть Крис.

Омежка неопределенно пожал плечами, продолжая выбирать сладости из тарелок.

— Он рассказал немного о своём прошлом и о работе... Ну, и то, что его отправили следить за мной, — признался омежка. — Во всяком случае, я могу просто ждать его дома, пока он будет выполнять работу.

— Нет, — возразил Крис. — Если Анселл станет вожаком клана, то ты станешь омегой-вожаком. Должен быть щитом и опорой ему… — Лишь когда он высказался и посмотрел на парня, понял, что ляпнул лишнего, поэтому кроме тихого «Прости» не нашелся ничего сказать. 

— Я не хочу никого убивать, — насторожился Кай. Почему-то это было первое, что вспомнилось сейчас. Хотя не так уж и удивительно, подобная информация его тогда очень даже шокировала. Отчего сладости больше не привлекали Кая. Он лишь еще больше насторожился от такого заявления Криса. 

Старший же омега, в упор смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, почему тот вообще заговорил о подобном. Ведь Крис ничего такого не упоминал, а после с неким ужасом спросил:

— Что ты сказал? Ан значит... А мне ничего не сказал!? — начал возмущаться Крис, понимая, что Анселл поведал своей паре о подобных «подвигах». И обидевшись на собственного сына, добавил: — Поросенок... 

Кай начал отрицательно качать головой. Он и не знал, что у Анселла могут быть подобные секреты от папы. И чувствовал себя весьма неловко и виновато.

— Нет, не думаю, не знаю... — всеми силами пытался Кай все исправить. — Думаю, мне лучше поискать Анселла.

— Нет, подожди, Кай, — попытался остановить его Крис.

Кайдену не хотелось ждать. Ему нужно было поскорее вернуться к Анселлу. Чтоб еще не сболтнуть чего лишнего. Чтоб узнать о планах оборотня, которые, Кай оказывается, не знает. Но только он успел выбраться из-за стола, как на пороге появился Лекс. Омега вежливо улыбался, хоть по всей его позе было видно, что он смотрит на Кайдена с высока. Да и спросил он не менее надменно:  
— Тебя проводить?

Кайден кивнул, беря протянутую руку Лекса, и тут же направился с ним. Он все равно не знал, куда идти, особняк слишком большой, так что слепо пошел следом за омегой, не желая продолжать разговор с Крисом.

Он ведь и не думал о том, что Анселл хочет стать вожаком. Что от этого факта и его жизнь измениться. Ему придется убивать? Стать омегой-вожаком? Это значит, что он будет командовать омегами? Такими как, например Крис или Лекс?

Кай поднял голову, осматривая Лекса, при этом стараясь идти в ногу с ним. Но даже сейчас чувствовал, какая между ними разница. Он умнее, сильнее и увереннее его. Как Кайден вообще может вести за собой кого-то вроде него?..

— Давай поговорим… — вдруг предложил Лекс, открывая одну дверь, что была по пути, и, заходя внутрь, втащил за собой Кайдена.

Кай осматривался по сторонам без особого интереса. После разговора с Крисом хотелось поскорее к Анселлу, обсудить это с ним, а не говорить с кем-то еще из его семейства. Так что он нахмурился, глядя на этого Лекса, уже подсознательно догадываясь, что тот и не хотел его отводить к альфе. 

— Ты же знаешь, что мы все оборотни… — начал Лекс свою тираду и, увидев недовольный кивок омеги, продолжил: — И для укрепления рода мы чаще стали сходиться в кругу семьи, чтобы был больше шанс родить оборотня... так вот, к чему я? Семья хотела, чтоб партнером Анселла стал я.

Подобное заявление немного шокировало парня. И какое-то время он просто молча смотрел на Лекса. Происходящее выглядело так, будто он до сих пор претендует на Анселла. Но ведь, альфа уже выбрал Кая, к чему вообще этот разговор? Омежке это не нравилось, потому как он лишь больше начинал сомневаться в себе. Но сжав кулаки, словно собираясь с силами, ответил:

— Анселл сказал, что уйдет, если вам это будет слишком важно. Он мой оборотень, — Кайдену не нравилось, что он говорил такое. Было сложно пытаться прыгнуть выше собственной головы. Ведь Кай прекрасно видит, что Лекс во многом лучше его. Хотя бы взять только то, что он оборотень. И дело даже не в физической силе, хотя она тоже не малозначима, если Анселлу нужно быть щитом и опорой; Лекс наверняка с рождения живет по их правилам и законом, он принял их стиль жизни.

— Ты вряд ли сможешь выносить и воспитать обычного ребенка, не говоря уже об оборотне. Да и не быть тебе сучкой вожака стаи. Ты… слишком мягкий и доверчивый. Тебя «съедят» в нашем мире. Ты его будешь только тормозить… — выпалил Лекс, стараясь надавить на омегу.

— Все омеги вынашивают детей, — покачал Кай головой. Ему, все больше и больше, не нравилась тема разговора. Анселл обещал быть с ним до конца. Он не может его бросить. А с каждым словом этого Лекса у Кая появлялось ощущение, что Ан именно так и сделает.

— Ан может просто уйти из стаи. Вдруг он даже не захочет быть вожаком, — продолжал защищаться Кай, чувствуя, как сердце начинает бешено барабанить от тревожащего душу чувства.

Лекс открыл было рот, чтоб высказаться в ответ, но на пороге появился Крис. Старший омега одним только своим видом подавил в нем все желание говорить и препираться с Кайденом.

— Кай, пойдем, — поманил Крис омежку к себе рукой.

Фыркнув, Лекс отвернулся и потупил взгляд в пол. Не сказать, что он на самом деле чувствовал вину, но в какой-то степени понимал, что сейчас был не прав. Но если Кай готов отказаться от Анселла только из-за подобного, то он не видел смысла в этом союзе. 

Кай тут же засеменил за Крисом, который видимо действительно повел его к Анселлу. Угнетающая тишина заставила Кайдена серьезно задуматься: действительно ли он подходит в пару оборотню? Он ведь ничего не знает об их жизни — кровавом мире, в котором они живут. Как при таком раскладе он станет Анселлу поддержкой и опорой? Станет главным омегой, если Ан будет вожаком?..

Подняв взгляд, Кай уже по-новому посмотрел на Криса. Понимая, что он должен будет стать примерно таким. Он должен будет взять ответственность не только за себя, Анселла и их детей, но и за всех омег в стае.

Кай чуть язык не проглотил, вспомнив, как Анселл говорил о сорока особях. Табун мурашек тут же пробежался по его телу от паники. Парень был к такому явно не готов. Ни физически, ни морально.

Крис, может и хотел бы подбодрить чем-нибудь Кая, слыша, как забилось вдруг его сердечко, но ничего не приходило в голову. Ведь отчасти всё, что говорил он и Лекс, было правдой. Каю было еще многому предстояло научиться. 

Открыв входную дверь, они, наконец, увидели Джеймса, Грега и Анселла, которые о чем-то серьезно говорили, но только дядя оборотня держал сигарету в руках. И едва ли они успели обратить внимание на пришедших омег, как Крис тут же с вызовом спросил сына:  
— Почему ты не сказал, что замарал руки?

Анселл посмотрел на Кайдена, на папу и, выдохнув, не успел ответить, как Грег его опередил:  
— Это моя вина. Я был невнимателен, и ему пришлось.

— Все в порядке, — кивнул Анселл и, подойдя к Кайдену, приобнял его, решив, что парнишка так нервничает из-за того что проболтался. — Это произошло давно, и если бы не я, Грега бы уже тут не было.

— Ты должен был мне сказать... — настаивал Крис.

— Так, — возразил Джеймс, перебивая супруга, — на этом закроем тему. Не будем же мы это здесь обсуждать. Они справились с этим, значит, все в порядке.

Кайден краем уха слушал их разговор, понимая, про что они говорят. И ни как не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что для них это нормально. Кай не мог даже представить, что когда-нибудь, сможет так же обыденно это обсуждать. Или, возможно, сам решать подобные вопросы.

За приоткрытой дверью появился Лекс, с ехидной улыбкой, как бы намекая, что Каю здесь не место. Что это территория кровожадных оборотней, каким видимо омега еще ни разу не видел Анселла. И пожалуй, это было страшно. Не знать, какой твой любимый на самом деле. Хотя припомнив оборотня в образе Киски, с огромными клыками и когтями в это было не сложно поверить.

— Ладно, пожалуй, мы пойдем, — вставил Анселл, пока его родители смотрели друг на друга как телепаты и, кажется, мысленно выясняли отношения. – …Я буду звонить, — кивнул он, увидев, что папа собрался ему что-то сказать.

А после, попрощавшись со всеми, Анселл усадил Кайдена в машину, и они поехали обратно к оборотню домой. Альфа не знал, что произошло, пока он общался с отцом и дядей по поводу Кая. Пока они придумывали, как защитить мальчишку от Эдварда и потихоньку показывать свою стаю и их работу. Поэтому, погруженный в свои проблемы, он молча ехал, глядя на дорогу.

А Кайден сохранял молчание, поскольку даже и не знал, что сказать. С чего вообще можно начать?

То, что он не хочет убивать? Не хочет становиться омегой-вожаком? Но это же значит, что он лишит возможности Анселла стать вожаком. 

Имея даже свои скудные познания об оборотнях, Кай понимал, что это наивысшая ступень в их стае. А что если его альфа об этом мечтает? Омега готов просто вот так взять и лишить подобного своего любимого? 

А если они всё это бросят и уедут, то Кай лишит Анселла не просто стаи, а семьи. Семьи о которой сам омега мог только мечтать. Одного застолья вполне хватило, чтоб понять как они все дружны, близки и в то же время свободны. Нет никакой тягости в их отношениях. 

Омега хотел быть с оборотнем, по-настоящему хотел. Но все это было для него слишком. 

— Анселл, я не подхожу тебе, — тихо произнёс Кай.

Оборотень от такого заявления чуть не врезался в притормаживающую впереди машину. Не то чтобы у Кайдена не было и раньше таких странных и неожиданных идей. Но сейчас, после метки, секса и знакомства с родителями, подобное заявление казалось обдуманным. 

— Почему? — хрипло спросил альфа. Его действительно интересовала причина такой бредовой идеи. Он ведь и сам поначалу их отношений, думал что это минутный порыв. Хотел все бросить, понимая что Кайдену не подходит этот стиль жизни, но… когда подобное прозвучало из уст омеги, сердце кольнуло.

Парнишка предпочитал не смотреть Анселлу в глаза, поскольку не хотелось отвечать на этот вопрос. Да и вообще вся эта ситуация и разговор стали слишком быстро напряженными. Отчего в горле застрял ком и не давал возможности Каю хотя бы открыть рот.

Бросив секундный взгляд на омегу, альфа сильнее нахмурился и глухо рыкнул. У него даже волоски на холке встали дыбом. Его омега не хочет быть с ним — что за черт?! Глядя на дорогу, Ан старался успокоиться и хотя бы не скрести зубами от злости. В тишине он отчетливо слышал как стучало сердце Кая. 

Неуверенность, страх, волнение… все сплеталось в едино, не позволяя понять, что же на самом деле на сердце у омеги. Видимо встреча со стаей не прошла бесследно. И парнишке нужно было время для осмысления всего этого.

— Кайден, — серьезно начал Анселл. — Я тебе говорил, что мы выбираем пару один раз и навсегда. Я выбрал тебя. И теперь, когда я тебе поставил метку, уже поздно отпираться. Если будет нужно, то мы уйдем из стаи. Если понадобится, мы вообще уедем в другой город или страну. Но пока тебе нужно закончить школу. Ты сдашь последний экзамен, и мы спокойно обо всём этом поговорим, — ответил он, ненавязчиво поглаживая руку омеге.

Кайден нерешительно перевел взгляд со своей руки на Анселла. Его слова было приятны слышать, но... слишком много «но» по каждому исходу событий! Не важно, останутся они в городе или же уедут. Станет Анселл вожаком или нет. 

У Кайдена уже голова начинала болеть, перебирая всё снова и снова. Решая как лучше поступить. Он никогда бы не подумал, что встречаться с альфой окажется так сложно. Или все дело в том, что его альфа оборотень?

Телефонный звонок от Джеймса, нарушил тишину. И скрепя зубами, Анселлу пришлось ответить. Ведь отец никогда не звонит просто так. Значит, что-то стряслось.

Омежка продолжал молчать, невольно слыша небольшой разговор о том, что Анселлу куда-то нужно подъехать. И хоть оборотень просил перенести это на завтра, получил чуть ли не приказ по телефону, от которого Кай невольно съежился.

Теперь, когда Кайден увидел Джеймса, он уже мог представить, как тот альфа командует. И подобное лишь больше напрягало. Неужели с ним так же будут обращаться? И смогут в любой момент выдернуть его альфу? А потом и Анселл станет таким? И он сам должен будет стать таким?

Закончив звонок, Анселл выдохнул, продолжая путь к своему дому. Складывалось такое ощущение, что весь мир настроился против него. И ведь непонятно, какая пчела укусила Кайдена. Хотя припомнив, что на кой-то черт приперся Лекс, можно догадаться, что это была за пчела.

— Поговорим когда я вернусь, — произнес Ан, припарковав машину у дома.

Кайден даже в глаза ему не мог посмотреть, не то чтобы говорить обо всём этом. Взяв ключ от дома оборотня, парнишка вышел из машины и направился к двери. Хотя, явно не чувствовал желание туда идти. Но как бы медленно он не шел, машина Анселла не уезжала, дожидаясь когда он войдет внутрь.

И как только Кайдену закрыл за собой дверь, машина Анселла стремительно куда-то уехала. А ведь альфа даже не сказал, когда вернется. Опасно ли будет там? Может, ему вновь придется кого-то убить? 

Все это было совсем не тем, о чем мечтал омега, какую жизнь он представлял с оборотнем.

Парнишке хотелось какой-то уверенности, надежности. Но тут, в малознакомом доме, да и еще без оборотня, он явно этого не чувствовал. Поэтому Кай решил вернуться домой. Туда, где хотя бы стены были ему родными. Все равно, нужно было сдать последний экзамен, а тут он вряд ли бы смог сконцентрироваться.

На такси Кайден добрался до дома довольно быстро. Хотя не так уж и удивительно, был еще вечер, и большинство жителей или еще гуляли пешком, или ездили на общественном транспорте. 

Кай слабо представлял, как проведет ночь без оборотня, ведь за эти дни он уже отвык спать один. Большая кровать наверняка станет холодной. А чувство одиночество и вовсе может не покинуть его. 

Единственной радостью было то, что его встретил дворецкий. Оказалось просто приятно очутиться в тёплых объятиях Эрика, попить с ним чаю, послушать, как бета хорошо провел отпуск. Казалось, Кай вернулся в старые добрые времена, когда он еще не знал о существовании оборотней и, самое главное, не познакомился с Анселлом. 

Но как бы ни пытался Кай заглушить ту боль, что была внутри, он чувствовал пустоту. Оборотень откровенно похитил его сердце и, судя по всему, не хотел возвращать. Омега был разбит и подавлен. Ему хотелось побыть одному, но в то же время не хотелось быть в одиночестве. И подобное странное желание лишь больше усугубилось, когда послышались пьяные, шумные разговоры в прихожей.

К его удивлению, отец таки завалился домой поздно вечером с новым омежкой. Хлопнув по попке нового любовника, чтоб тот шел в спальню, Стен удостоил вниманием своего сына.

— Как у тебя дела? — дежурно спросил Стен, направляясь на кухню и залезая в холодильник, сразу же принялся доставать вино с закуской, чтобы не отвлекается на все это ночью. — Нашел себе кого-то? — поинтересовался он, когда уже начал выходить из комнаты и, подойдя ближе к сыну, уловил чужой запах.

— Тебя это не касается, — буркнул Кай и просто сбежал из дома. 

После смерти папы Кайден ненавидел встречи с отцом. Без Стена было спокойнее и приятнее. Никто не относился к нему так наплевательски, как это делал собственный отец. 

Кайден хотел просто прогуляться, как обычно это делал. Чтобы не слышать противного хихиканье его любовников, а также развратных звуков, которые, казалось, эхом гуляли по всему дому. Забежать в кафе, съесть пару кусочков любимой пиццы, а потом вернуться домой и делать вид, что присутствие отца ему совершенно не мешает. 

Только вот его поджидали.

Когда Кай отошел от особняка на приличное расстояние, к нему подъехал грузовик, и двое альф, схватив его, просто запихали омежку внутрь. Конечно, Кайден старался вырваться, но у него это не получилось. Парень вряд ли и с одним альфой справился бы. Да и привлечь внимание окружающих криками у него не получилось.

К носу и рту Кая приложили какую-то тряпку с хлороформом или еще чем-то противным и вонючим запахом. А как только его усадили в грузовик, Кай и вовсе обомлел, замирая на мгновенье.

Перед ним сидел омега. Точная его копия, разве что в другой одежде. Он надменно наблюдал за происходящим и, оскалившись в хищной улыбке, властно проговорил:  
— Ну, здравствуй, братик.

Видеть свою копию было странным. Ведь Кайден знал, что у него нет братьев, не говоря уже о близнеце. Но, тем не менее, тот сидел перед ним и…

Надышавшись, Кай провалился в темноту.


	15. Ночной город

Двое альф, что похитили Кайдена, поднимались по ступеням вверх к Эдварду Адамсону. Несмотря на то что громко барабанила клубная музыка, омега был до сих пор без сознания. Его тащил на плече один из громил, словно мешок с картошкой. Да и отношение к нему, чувствовалось, было примерно такое же. Постучав в кабинет босса, альфы ввалились в комнату и, стянув Кая с плеча, придерживая безвольное тело за подмышки, продемонстрировали его Эдварду.

Мужчина, с прищуром поглядывая на Кайдена, докуривал свою сигарету. Для своих почти пятидесяти лет он выглядел очень даже неплохо. Костюм подтягивал его, отчего он выглядел еще строже и пафоснее, разве что седые волоски поблескивали на его смолисто-черных волосах.

— Ка-айден, — хрипловато произнес Эдвард и, выдохнув дым сигареты, притушил ее в пепельнице. Адамсон неторопливо вышел из-за стола и подошел к омеге, грубо беря того за волосы и приподнимая голову, чтоб посмотреть на лицо. Освещения в одну лампочку вполне хватило мужчине, чтоб увидеть схожие, до чертиков знакомые черты, отчего усмешка тут же слетела с его губ: — Вылитый Ден…

Правда, в следующую секунду Эдвард нахмурился, поворачивая голову Кая в сторону и убеждаясь в наличии метки. И не просто метки, там было своеобразное клеймо, кричащее, что он теперь один из проклятых волков. А значит, его будут искать, и это совершенно не вписывалось в их план!

Недовольно рыкнув, Адамсон отпихнул омегу за голову, пытаясь быстро сообразить, как лучше поступить. Ему не нужны были проблемы с волками, но и отказываться от своих планов, он не собирался. 

— Вниз его! Пусть сотрут метку и запах, — нахмурившись, распорядился Эдвард, вытаскивая из карманов омеги буквально все, вплоть до каких-то фантиков. Все что оставил без внимания Ден, когда обчищал брата. И как только альфа, что унес Кайдена, вышел из кабинета, Адамсон позвонил Дену, чтобы тот поторапливался.

 

Когда альфа зашел в подсобку борделя, то застал только двух омег, которые бурно обсуждали клиентов и делились слухами, что «случайно» узнали. Правда, увидев его или омегу на его плече, враз замолчали, уставившись на них. 

— Снимите метку, — кротко скомандовал альфа, бросив Кайдена на диван, отчего тот тяжело выдохнул и постепенно начал приходить в себя. 

Для чего, снимают метку в подобных заведениях, понятно без слов. Подобная ситуация была далеко не первая, да и не последняя. Однако, когда альфа ушел, подлетевший к Каю блондин оторопело зафырчал, увидев, кто это:  
— Черт, я думал, это новенький, а это все старенькие. На кой ляд Дена притащили?! Ишь, господин какой нашелся. С доставкой на дом. Что, хозяин не одобрил твоего любовника? — хохотнул блондин, начиная тормошить Кайдена, отвешивая ему пощёчины, приговаривая, чтоб он просыпался.

— Да какая разница, — усмехнулся брюнет, продолжая прихорашиваться у зеркала. — Ты смотри не сильно лупи его, а то потом еще попадет за него.

Кайден весь сжался, от ощущения пощёчин. Хмурясь, он пытался вырваться от недоброжелателя и, когда ему это удалось, по инерции приложил холодные руки к щекам, чтоб хоть как-то успокоить это жжение. Голова ужасно гудела, а в теле до сих пор была какая-то слабость. 

Глядя сквозь приоткрытые ресницы, он попытался осмотреться, только это ему совершенно ничего не дало. Разве что, по количеству зеркал и разной яркой одежде, Кай подумал, что он в какой-нибудь гримёрке театра, или что-то подобное. И именно после этой мысли он вспомнил о парне, что был его копией. Но ведь у него не было братьев, как он полагал, поэтому понятия не имел, что тут творится. 

— О! Смотри — очнулся, — довольно произнес блондин. А после, что-то бормоча себе под нос о метке парня, потянулся к тумбе, открывая выдвижной ящик и доставая оттуда шприц.

— Кто вы? Где я? — испуганным, еле слышным голосом просипел Кай, залезая на диван с ногами и прижимаясь к стенке. Его взгляд метался то на одного, то на другого омегу. Только теперь подмечая на них вызывающие и пошлые костюмы, отчего мысль о театре сразу же померкла и пришла суровая реальность. 

«Проституция омежек» — слова Анселла словно гром среди ясного неба осветлили всю ситуацию и на секунду сковали парня.

Кайден замотал головой, словно желая проснуться от этого кошмара, который все не прекращался, а только набирал обороты. Он не собирался быть шлюхой. Ни за что на свете!

— Здрасьте, приплыли! Уже старых знакомых не узнает. Ну, ничего. Сейчас метку уберем, может ты и вспомнишь, — ехидно усмехнулся блондин, заправляя шприц какой-то жидкостью.

Сердце Кайдена упало куда-то в желудок от услышанного. Отчего он тут же прикрыл ладонью метку, проверяя ее наличие, и, с ужасом глядя на шприц, начал отползать еще дальше от блондина. Что там? Наркотик? Или это чтобы свести метку? 

Кай замотал головой, инстинктивно чувствуя, что ничего хорошего сейчас не произойдёт. Сейчас метка Анселла казалась выигрышным билетом, ведь пока она на нем, к нему никто не прикоснется. И, решивший попросту сбежать отсюда, омежка вскочил на ноги, начав вертеть головой в поиске выхода.

— Эй, Ден, ты чего? — недоуменно спросил блондин, поглядывая на странное поведение знакомого. И хотел было уже взять его за руку, чтоб притянуть к себе и сделать укол, как вдруг тот заорал, полностью вводя омег в шок:

— Я не Ден! Я Кайден! Если вам нужны деньги, то... то я заплачу! Или мой отец, пока он в городе.

— Эк тебя перемкнуло! — хохотнул брюнет, оторвавшись-таки от своего отражения. — Что, так оприходовали, что имя собственное забыл? Даже не знаю, завидовать тебе или нет…

— Ден, — с какой-то осторожностью начал блондин, — может, тебе к врачу вначале сходить? Тебя били? Или ты просто после всего, что сделал для тебя хозяин, решил его кинуть? Нашел себе «папочку»?

— Нет. Нет... Папа умер больше десяти лет назад… — непонимающе промямлил Кайден. Нахмурившись, парнишка мотал головой, едва ли не хныкай и не понимая, что вообще здесь твориться. 

Но брюнет не дал ему договорить, фыркнув на подобное заявление, и с каким-то презрением заворчал себе под нос:  
— Ладно, имя себе другое взял — фиг с ним. Но на кой про родителей врать? 

— Отец только вернулся. Если вы пойдете со мной, то я вам заплачу… — пообещал Кай, но его омеги уже не замечали, да и внимания не обращали. Видно же, что парень не в себе. Несет какой-то бред. Перешептываясь между собой, омеги говорили взглядами и жестами, решая дальнейшую судьбу парня.

— Ладно, позвоню Адамсону, — закатывая глаза произнес блондин. Отложив шприц, он подошел к телефону и едва успел снять трубку, как вдруг к нему подлетел Кай, вопя:

— Нет! 

Блондин и ахнуть не успел, как Кай, отобрав аппарат, попросту разбил его о пол. Фамилия «Адамсон» хоть вначале и напугала парня до ужаса, но осознание того, что если блондин не позвонит, тот ничего о нем не узнает, сработало моментально. Нужно же было что-то делать, и это показалось прекрасным выходом. 

До того момента, как разъярённый блондин с силой толкнул его, и Кай ударился об стенку. Болезненный стон тут же слетел с его губ. И если не от удара спиной, то точно головы. К такому обращению он явно не привык и понятия не имел, как себя вести и что делать. 

— Какого черта, Ден?! Нам теперь за него платить! Или, может, сам на него отработаешь? Не хочешь стирать метку, так иди к нему и скажи!

Кай не стал спорить или спрашивать, к кому его послали и с чего это его толкают и кричат на него. Он сразу же направился на лестницу, на которую указал блондин. Так бы, без указки, омега и не приметил ее за своеобразной кучей одежды.

В том, что он оказался в борделе, Кай уже не сомневался. И желание покинуть это место нарастало с каждой ступенькой по лестнице, с каждым вдохом, наполненным сигаретным дымом и спермой.

Омега попой чувствовал, что отсюда нужно валить. Как можно дальше и быстрее. Но стоило ему распахнуть дверь, как смрад алкоголя, пота и похоти практически снес его. Громкая музыка и яркий свет заставили парня зажмуриться и отвернуться к подсобке, из которой он бежал. Однако привыкнуть ко всему этому Кайден не успел. 

— Закончили? — жуткий, хриплый голос альфы заставил парня передернуться и ошарашенно уставиться на него. Амбал, который приволок его сюда, сидел на лестнице, ведущей куда-то выше. Неторопливо выкуривая сигарету, он ехидно улыбался, не стесняясь демонстрируя свои желтые зубы, пока рассматривал истукана перед собой.

— Пойдем, малыш, — усмехнулся альфа. 

Глаза Кайдена увеличились вдвое, а сердце заколотилось как ненормальное, глядя на огромные лапищи незнакомца, когда он начал тушить сигарету. С трясущимися от страха ногами и руками, омега не стал дожидаться, когда тот встанет, и помчался без оглядки в арку, что слегка прикрывалась занавесками.

Вбежав в большой зал, Кайден растерянно осмотрелся в полумраке. Светомузыка не давала возможности что-то рассмотреть, все мерцало и прыгало перед глазами. Большинство присутствующих сидели на темных диванах, и только из-за того, что Кайдену было не до этого, он не видел, кто и чем там занимается. На танцполе танцевали полуголые или голые омеги, если это вообще возможно было назвать танцем.

Услышав недовольный рев альфы сзади, Кадену словно дали пинок под зад, и он суетливо побежал куда-то вперед, бросая взгляды по сторонам, в поисках выхода из этого ада. От паники ноги едва не переплетались сами по себе. Так что неудивительно, что где-то на середине зала Кайден врезался в официанта. 

Омега в костюме горничной еле устоял на десятисантиметровых каблуках. Держась за Кая, он что-то бухтел себе под нос, но из-за громкой музыки ничего было не расслышать. 

Оглянувшись назад, Кайден увидел амбала, рыскающего по округе в поисках его. Но снующие туда-сюда люди сбивали его с толку. Понимая, что альфа его здесь все равно найдет, омега впился мертвой хваткой в плечи официанта, чуть потрясывая его.

— Помогите!.. — завопил Кай, пытаясь перекричать музыку.

— Ден, больно! — перебил сразу же официант, пытаясь убрать его руки. — Ты обкурился, что ли?!

От злости Кай сморщился, понимая, что здесь все принимают его за другого. А значит, и помощи ждать не от кого. Мотнув головой, омега постарался сконцентрироваться на том, что имеет, как вдруг увидел выход. 

Альфа с полуодетым омегой вышел через дверь. И хоть мельком, но Кай был готов поклясться, что увидел улицу. Оттолкнув от себя официанта, он метнулся туда. Пробираясь через небольшое количество народу, что тусовалось возле входа, Кайден уже грезил свободой. Как вдруг ощутил, как его схватили за руку. Большая, потная рука тянула его к себе, отчего омега чуть не взвыл, понимая, что его поймал тот бугай.

— Де-ен, — послышался пьяный голос альфы, что тянул парня к себе. Полный мужчина, лет тридцати, а то и больше, улыбался и, еле волоча язык, начал говорить, пытаясь перекричать музыку:   
— Ты не передумал? Я бы тебя сейчас чпокнул пару раз, — хохотнул мужчина. Но, увидев ошарашенного омегу, который, видимо, еще только осознавал, что это не тот амбал, сам растерялся: — Забыл уже меня? Ну… для начала можешь в рот взять…

Большим пальцем свободной руки альфа указал на рот, тыкая в это время языком по внутренней стороне щеки, стараясь хоть визуально достучаться до Дена, как он думал, и договориться о планах на ночь.

— Нет! Ни за что! — вспылил Кайден, как только увидел этот жест. Он никогда еще не делал ничего подобного. И начинать с каким-то пьяным толстым мужиком в подобном месте у него вовсе не было желания.

— Да ладно тебе, я же заплачу, — не понимая причину вечных отказов, ответил альфа. 

— Нет! — рявкнул Кай, отталкивая альфу от себя. Наверное, он бы и не справился, если бы тот был трезвым и настроен решительнее. 

Ощутив свободу от склизкой руки альфы, омега сразу же начал пробиваться к выходу, стараясь уже больше никому не попадаться. Хотя определенно чувствовал, как по его телу то и дело скользили чужие руки. Кай впервые ощутил себя грязным, будто его облапала тысяча альф своими жирными, потными ручищами. Это было настолько противно, что хотелось помыться. А дверь казалась и вовсе своеобразным порталом. Достаточно шагнуть в нее, и омега бы проснулся от этого кошмара.

Однако, как только он выбежал из борделя, первым, что Кайден увидел — был лес. Густая и непроходимая растительность, казалось, была повсюду. Ночь полноценно вступила в свои права. Даже звезды можно было увидеть оттого, что бордель находился у черта на куличиках, и не было поблизости еще каких-либо домов или магазинов, которые бы освещали этот мрак. 

Отчаяние омеги было не передать словами, наверное, поэтому он и не заметил, что на крыльце не один. Парень просто не мог понять, где он вообще находится. Куда бежать? Где прятаться? 

— Какие люди и без охраны... Ден? Де-ен, — словно сквозь вату в ушах услышал Кай. 

Только когда парня развернули за плечо, омега увидел фонарные столбы, которые освещали асфальтовую дорогу. Видимо, единственный выход отсюда. 

— Ты меня слышишь? Алё, гараж, — слегка встряхнул альфа парня.

Кайден сглотнул, увидев очередного страшного альфу, у которого даже шрам был на щеке. Но, заставив себя улыбнуться, просипел:

— Я… — прочистив горло, омега нервно усмехнулся, пытаясь войти в роль. А приметив парковку для машин, и вовсе с деловитом видом смело отозвался: — Мне велели подождать у машины.

И, ловко выскользнув, направился спортивным шагом к парковке, хотя по факту Кайден был готов бежать сломя голову в сторону города. Так что как только он затерялся среди машин и, обернувшись, убедился, что его не преследуют, тут же ломанулся без оглядки.

 

А выбежавший через минуту амбал, с желтыми зубами, был готов убиться об стенку, лишь бы не говорить Адамсону, что Кайден сбежал. Он-то надеялся сам поймать его, ведь понятное дело, что за побег мальчишки его по головке не погладят. 

И он был прав. Эдвард пришёл в бешенство. И хотя оправил людей искать его, он сомневался, что из этого выйдет толк. Все ночные бабочки выпорхнули из своих норок и готовы отдаться любому, кто заплатит зелеными. А учитывая одежду омеги и репутацию Дена, Адамсон даже не сомневался, что парень найдет себе приключения на всю ночь. А то и больше.

 

Выходя из бара, Анселл был зол, как шакал. И плевать, что он отчасти им и являлся. Сейчас в альфе не было почти ничего человеческого. 

Скрипя зубами и пыхтя словно паровоз, он едва ли не выбил деревянную дверь. И через пару-тройку стремительных шагов, наконец, оказался на улице. Легкий летний ветерок слегка остудил его голову, а шум ночного города заставил его почти прийти в себя.

Закон. Стая. Кайден. 

Все смешалось, словно краски в воде в один какой-то отстойный цвет. Отчего хотелось выть. Но услышав как следом за ним на улицу выходит брат, Анселл зарычал: 

— Ты бы справился и без меня! Какого черта он меня с тобой послал?!

— Да успокойся ты уже, — с теплой улыбкой отвечает Ричард. — Он просто проверяет вас.

— Себя бы лучше проверял, — в очередной раз огрызнулся Ан, направляясь в сторону машины. У него и так черт знает что с Кайденом. А вместо того чтобы спокойно поговорить с ним и расставить все точки, альфа полночи слоняется по барам, борделям и прочим ночным заведениям, разбираясь с какой-то фигней вроде долгов или просто сбором денег. Все это мог спокойно разрулить и его брат! Отчего все это бесило еще сильнее.

Ричард же, прошедший все это со своим омегой, шел следом за ним, ощущая некое дежавю. Пару лет назад, когда он впервые привел Эвана в клан, отец устроил им такие же испытания. И Ричард точно так же злился на Джеймса, проклиная его на чём свет стоит. Так что, оглядываясь назад, он понимал чувства брата. Но сейчас, трезво оценивая ситуацию, понимал и отца.

— Ты же знаешь, что он старается для вас?.. Не каждый омега выдержит такой ритм жизни. 

— Знаю, — недовольно согласился Анселл, чуть повернув голову назад. Ему не нужно было напоминать о том, что Кай мог все это не потянуть. Поэтому он сразу сказал омеге, что если что-то пойдет не так, они оба уйдут из стаи. Только вот мелкий паршивец навыдумывал опять себе невесть знает что и намеревается попросту свалить от него.

Свирепо рыкнув, Анселл выпустил пар — ударив ботинком по колесу собственной машины. Отчего та тут же «заплакала» на весь переулок, привлекая внимание случайных прохожих.

— Что, уже проблемы? — поинтересоваться Ричард, наблюдая, как брат успокаивает Chevrolet, отключая сигнализацию. Правда, у него получилось не с первой попытки.

— Все шикарно, — раздраженно ответил Анселл, садясь в машину, и с грохотом закрыл за собой дверь.

Ричард еле сдерживал смех. Он впервые видел вечно невозмутимого брата в таком состоянии. И хотя на деле может быть туева куча причин, почему Ан сейчас такой, но Ричард был уверен, что все дело в Кайдене. 

— Хорош уже психовать. Отвези меня домой и лети к своему… — начал было Ричард, усевшись в машину. Но, получив отнюдь не доброжелательный взгляд в свою сторону, замолчал. 

— Еще слово, и домой пойдешь пешком, — процедил Анселл. 

В машине повисла тишина, если не считать звука работы мотора. Альфы пару секунд молча смотрели друг на друга, решая каждый что-то свое. 

Хоть они и близнецы, но были совершенно не похожи. И несмотря на то что между ними была нерушимая братская любовь, из-за которой каждый бы вступился за другого, они вполне могли вцепиться в глотку друг другу. К примеру, из-за омег или еще каких-то внутренних междоусобиц.

Телефонная трель принудила альф одновременно отвести взгляд и не накалять атмосферу до предела. Анселл быстро достал сотовый, думая, что это Кай, однако в следующую секунду нахмурился, увидев на экране надпись: «Грег». 

Что могло приспичить дяде в три часа ночи? Да что угодно! Грег был мастером раздавать какие-нибудь задания, которые могли занять от пары часов до нескольких дней. И что самое неприятное — послать его можно, но выйдет это себе дороже.

— Да? — ворчливо начал Анселл.

— Не слышу радости в голосе, — возмутился Грег. — Я, понимаешь ли, тут пашу что есть сил. Рыскаю информацию по твоей проблеме, а ты… — пристыдил бета племянника, хотя на том конце телефона отчетливо была слышна клубная музыка и редкие повизгивания омег.

— Что узнал? — тут же поинтересовался Ан.

— О, вот это уже другое дело, — довольный, скорее всего, собой ответил Грег. — В последнее время Эдвард притих, поэтому что-либо узнать было не так-то просто, знаешь ли. Однако, тут случайно всплыло, что он начал что-то мутить с омегой. И мне вдруг стало интересно…

— Мне все равно, кого он там трахает, — рыкнул Анселл, перебивая родственника в очередной раз и надеясь хотя бы так заставить дядю говорить по существу. 

— Даже если это Кайден? — слегка растягивая слова, произнес Грег.

— Что?! — скривился от возмущения Анселл. Альфа был готов поклясться, что отчетливо расслышал каждое слово дяди, несмотря на музыку. И тот вряд ли решился бы пошутить. Ведь что касалось дел — Грег был всегда щепетильным.

Но подобное просто не укладывалось в голове и казалось дикостью! Кайден и Эдвард? Да как вообще можно было представить этого развратного старикашку с непорочным омегой?! 

Бурными эмоциями и сумасшедшим взглядом Ан привлек внимание брата. Ричард удобнее устроился на сиденье и, подперев голову рукой, чтоб лучше видеть, начал лицезреть как это нечто в виде его брата едва ли не превратилось в камень. Анселл хоть и продолжал слушать дядю, но явно был мысленно где-то не здесь. И, скорее всего, вообще не понимал, что тот продолжал ему говорить.

— То! — прикрикнул Грег. — Говорю же. Эдвард что-то замутил с молодым омегой и никто не знает что именно. Мне лишь сказали, что я опоздал, и парнишка уже ушел. 

Услышав подобное, Анселл и вовсе потерял дар речи, застыв с приоткрытым ртом. Что значит «парнишка уже ушел»? Кайден был в борделе? Пока он тут… фигней страдал?! Как он вообще туда добрался? Что он там делал?!

— Но когда я получил фотографию любимчика Эдварда, тут же его узнал. Не смотря на развратную одежду и вызывающий макияж, я могу с уверенностью сказать, что это Кая. Ой, прости – Ден. Не спрашивай меня, зачем он взял другое имя. И уж тем более, зачем Эдвард послал за ним следить. Но слышал, у паренька недавно папа умер, может, это как-то связано… — задумчиво пробубнил бета.

— Папа? Может, отец? — спросил Анселл хриплым голосом, выплывая из своего забвения. Ведь Кайден совсем недавно рассказывал историю своей семьи, и та была еще свежа в его памяти. Да и Ан отчетливо помнил слабый запах альфы в доме и видел документы.

— Па-па, — громко и по слогам произнес Грег, словно говорил с умственно отсталым. — Говорят, Ден вообще не видел собственного отца. Черт, я даже не знаю, как его теперь и называть… 

Анселл нахмурился, бегая взглядом по панели приборов машины и пытаясь сопоставить услышанное с реальностью. Но сердце, да и разум, отказывались верить в этот бред.

Если вначале оборотень плохо знал омегу, тогда он еще мог подумать, что тот знаком с Эдвардом. Но после всего, что между ними было, через что они прошли… Кайден был слишком наивен и невинен для омеги, который хотя бы просто знал Эдварда. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы быть его любимчиком. Старик бы наверняка его сразу оприходовал, метку залепил и охрану поставил, лишь бы его омегу никто не трогал. 

Кай не мог быть любовником Эдварда. Нет. Просто — нет!

Все, что только что сказал Грег, не могло быть правдой. Это шло вразрез с тем, что Анселл видел, слышал и чувствовал. Оборотень бы сразу просек ложь омеги. 

— Я поговорю с ним, — прохрипел Ан, услышав, что Грег зовет его в который раз. — А ты узнай о них побольше. Здесь определенно что-то не так...

— Я-то постараюсь. Но сам понимаешь, всю документалку можно будет достать только утром. Чтоб хоть узнать настоящее имя омеги, — ответил Грег.

— Надеюсь на тебя, — вымолвил Ан, закончив телефонный разговор. Но даже после того как убрал телефон в карман, он никак не мог прийти в себя.

— Помощь нужна? — сквозь вату в ушах услышал он слова Ричарда.

— Н-нет, — покачивая головой, протянул Анселл. 

Альфе не хотелось афишировать такую информацию о Кае. Хоть он в ней и сомневался, но слова Грега что-то да значили. Отчего семя сомненья было уже посеяно. И в голову оборотня начали лезть глупые мысли. Будто влюбленность его настолько ослепила, что он не смог различить правду ото лжи, не увидел истинное лицо омеги. 

Изрядно ругнувшись, Анселл тронулся с места, что аж послышалась пробуксовка колёс. Он не хотел верить в услышанное, но Грег никогда не занимался подобными выдумками и всегда прямо заявлял новость в лоб. Даже если она была шокирующей.

 

Кайден не разбирал ничего. Он просто бежал и бежал по обочине, пока по дороге в направлении города не поехала какая-то иномарка. Из машины грохотала музыка, а увидев его, она заметно сбавила скорость и начала «красться» вровень с омегой. 

— Эй, красавчик! — свистнув, закричал альфа из приоткрывающегося окна. — Поехали с нами! 

— У нас уже садиться негде, — с хохотом возразили ему омеги.

— Я его на колени посажу! — фыркнул им альфа. Однако, когда он повернулся, Кайдена уже и след простыл. И ему ничего не оставалось делать, как прибавить газу и поехать тем составом, что был.

Поняв, что так он на виду, Кайден продолжил свой путь немного в стороне, лесом. Не обращая внимания, как кусты царапают его полуголые ноги, омега старался бежать. Но с каждой минутой, а потом уже и секундой это выходило все хуже и хуже. В боку ужасно щемило. Дыхание сбивалось на нет. Во рту все пересохло, и хотелось пить. Тяжелая одышка не давала вдохнуть нормально воздух. А сердце колотилось так, что казалось, отдавалось в ушах. Да и бегом это уже вряд ли можно было назвать. Будь Кайден в нормальном состоянии, обогнал бы себя прогулочным шагом. 

Сколько он так бежал, сказать было сложно. Парнишка практически изнасиловал собственный организм, до потемнения в глазах. Почти выползая из кустов, омега попытался восстановить дыхание, осматриваясь и решая, что делать дальше.

Оказавшись на окраине города, он выдохнул с каким-то облегчением. Несмотря на то что на улице практически никого не имелось, это была уже цивилизация! Так он думал. 

Там и тут ходили парами омежки легкого поведения. К тормозящим машинам они слетались как мотыльки и, вставая в провокационную позу, предлагали свои услуги. Парочка пьяных альф что-то бурно обсуждала, сидя на лавочке. Они были словно в своем мирке и совершенно не обращали внимание на окружающих, как, собственно, и на них. 

Дешёвые дома, небольшая бензоколонка и круглосуточная кафешка, которая сразу же привлекла внимание Кая яркой вывеской и большим списком предоставляемых услуг. 

Зайдя в кафе, которое можно было бы назвать скорее забегаловкой, омега обрадовался, что его тепло принял милый бета, видимо, подрабатывающий здесь. Молодой человек даже предложил ему салфетки, чтобы обтереть ноги от грязи и крови. Так что Кайден попросил у него позвонить из кафе. Может, хотя бы дворецкому дозвонится, и тот увезет его, наконец, домой.

Однако, как только Кайден начал набирать номер телефона, альфа, хозяин кафе (а по совместительству и шеф-повар) вырвал трубку и положил ее на место. Бормочущий о том, что он звонил, омега успел только повернуться к альфе лицом, как тот явно недовольно начал рычать:  
— Ты еще пришел сюда после того, что наделал? Убирайся, Ден! И чтоб ноги твоей здесь больше не было!

Омега хотел ему сказать, что он никакой не Ден, но ему и слова не дали сказать, откровенно выталкивая из кафе. Еще и привлекая всеобщее внимание посетителей, продолжая ворчать:  
— Ничего не желаю слушать! Я не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего!

Оказавшись вновь на улице, Кайден вздрогнул от грохота, с которым закрылась за ним дверь. Хозяин продолжал ворчать и наезжать и на бедного бету, что был добр к омеге. Отчего Кай начал чувствовать себя виноватым. Да и за что? За то, что хотел попасть домой? Что не хочет быть шлюхой? 

Дурдом какой-то! Что теперь делать? Куда идти?

Кай понятия не имел, где находится, и в какой стороне его дом. Ловить попутку опасно, да и спрашивать не у кого. Ведь или обманут, или того хуже — изнасилуют. Ведь все его принимают не за того. Кайден начинал ненавидеть другого себя. Зачем он вообще это сделал? Кто это вообще был?! 

Осмотревшись еще раз по сторонам, омега направился к центру городу, надеясь, что увидит знакомые улицы или места, чтобы хоть как-нибудь сориентироваться. А может, у него получится поймать такси?

Увидев таксофон через дорогу, Кай радостно метнулся к нему. Но, остановившись в паре шагов от телефонной будки и похлопав себя по карманам, понял, что все это бесполезно. Отчаяние начало тянуть парня на дно. Обняв себя руками, он только сейчас заметил, как продрог. Хотелось пить. А еще лучше — забраться под одеяло у себя в спальне и больше никогда не вспоминать этот день.

Медленно направляясь в сторону центра, Кайден приметил патрульную машину, что неторопливо ехала по городу. Лучик надежды вновь блеснул у омеги. Это же полицейские! Служители закона и порядка. Они наверняка ему помогут!

Парень еще больше оживился, когда машина остановилась неподалеку от него. Пока один из полицейских выходил из машины, Кайден и сам направился к ним. Чтобы как можно быстрее сесть в теплую машину, и те отвезли его домой. 

— Ден! — послышался голос беты, что вышел из машины. Этого было достаточно, чтобы омега притормозил и чуть ли не завыл от безысходности.

— Мы уже по тебе соскучились! — с какой-то иронией проговорил мужчина, подходя к парню. — Тебя было не видно — не слышно пару недель. Мы начали уже переживать, не случилось ли что с тобой, — в конце концов, расхохотался он.

Омега покачал головой. Он ведь не Ден. Но и они не поверят, если он начнет им доказывать, что он Кайден.

— У меня постоянный клиент, — небрежно пожал парень плечами. Он уже просто устал. Физически и морально. — Может, вы, офицер, позволите мне позвонить? — попытал Кайден удачу хотя бы с этим, даже изобразил милую улыбку, чтоб уж наверняка.

От удивления у беты округлились глаза, после чего он усмехнулся, крича напарнику:  
— Эй, Том! Ты слышал?! Он просит «позвонить»!

В ту же секунду из салона машины послышался приглушенный смех. Видимо, водитель оценил шутку напарника, или что это было? Кайден уже переставал понимать окружающих его людей.

— Поехали, — усмехнулся бета, махнув в свою сторону. — «Позвонишь», — выцедил он сквозь смех. После чего направился, к патрульной машине, даже дверь омеге открыл.

Подобная реакция напрягла Кая. Ему теперь и просить позвонить нельзя? Теперь он сомневался в том, что это была хорошая идея поехать с ними. Да и вообще попадаться им на глаза.

— Простите, но я лучше откажусь и пойду дальше, — проговорил Кайден и стал постепенно отходить, решая сбежать, пока есть возможность. Хотя их же двое, а он один. И они копы.

Но полицейский не дал парню подобной возможности. Нагнав его, мужчина повалил парня на тротуар, отчего Кай пискнул от боли, когда его голое колено прошлось по асфальту. Но бета не обращал на подобное внимание, надевая на едва сопротивляющегося омеге наручники недовольно ворча:  
— Ден, ты уже попался, хватит рыпаться! Прям как первый раз, — усмехнулся он, волоча Кайдена к машине. И усадив грязного парня на заднее сиденье, бета с чистой совестью уселся вперёд, после чего они поехали в участок.

Упершись головой в стекло, Кайден даже не замечал, что постепенно появляются знакомые места и даже улицы. Не обращал внимания на разговоры и вопросы полицейских в его адрес. Ему с каждой секундой становилось всё безразличнее, что с ним будет. Да и кому он вообще нужен? 

Явно не отцу, у него новый любовник. У дворецкого, видимо, слишком много дел благодаря отцу, чтобы подметить его исчезновение. Так зачем ему пытаться сбежать? Куда? К Анселлу? 

Сердце как-то болезненно кольнуло. Он из-за страха стать омегой-вожака и ревности к Лексу сказал что-то ужасное Анселлу. Да и вообще он неизвестно когда вернется домой.

 

Закинув брата домой, Ан поехал к себе, едва ли соблюдая правила дорожного движения. Желание поскорее разобраться в этой неразберихе заставляло бездумно выжимать из своей машины все, со свистом вписываясь в повороты и неустанно жать на газ.

Грег ведь сказал, что Кайден ушел из борделя. А значит, сейчас, поди, сидит у него, как невинная овечка. Будто никуда и не уходил.

К чему вообще была вся эта игра? Для чего? Что он затевает с Эдвардом? Неужели Кай был наживкой, которую Ан тут же проглотил? И теперь омега выдаст все, что узнал, Эдварду?.. 

От одной мысли, что из-за собственной невнимательности может пострадать вся стая, внутри Анселла все бушевало. Его будто разрывало на части. 

Кайдену хотелось верить. Но и быть идиотом он не собирался. А уж вспомнив, как после встречи со стаей омега начал отказываться от их отношений, Ан все больше и больше склонялся в ужасную сторону.

Добравшись за считанные минуты до дома, Анслелл открыл нараспашку дверь, рявкая прямо с порога что было сил:

— Кайден! 

Не разуваясь, тяжелыми шагами, альфа влетел в гостиную. Но омегой там и не пахло, даже телевизор и свет были выключены. Так что в кромешной тьме оборотень ориентировался только за счет своего зрения.

Подсознательно Ан уже понимал, что это значит, но все равно метнулся на кухню в поисках Кая. Его любимого. Того глупого мальчишки, что нужно от всех защищать, а не какого-то коварного незнакомца.

Не найдя парня и там, нервы окончательно начали сдавать, и, рыча от злости, Ан хлопнул межкомнатной дверью. 

С последней, какой-то наивной надеждой альфа ломанулся по ступенькам вверх по лестнице. Дыхание тяжелело с каждой секундой, а сердце неистово барабанило, просто не желая верить в происходящее.

— Кай! — вновь рявкнул Анселл, врываясь в пустую, холодную спальню.

Остановившись посреди комнаты, альфа убедился в своих догадках. Омеги в доме нет. Ушел. Сбежал. К Эдварду?

От подобных мыслей альфа стиснул кулаки. Громко рыча и скрипя зубами, он махнул рукой, отчего настольная лампа, что стояла на комоде, упала на пол. Свирепая ярость настолько затмила его разум, что Ан беспорядочно начал крушить все на своем пути. Книги, фотографии, стул. Досталось всему, что попало альфе под горячую руку. Пока в поле зрение не попал рюкзак Кая.

В первую секунду у оборотня даже глаза налились кровью. Все, что было связано с омегой, сейчас воспринималось в штыки. Однако, схватив рюкзак и уловив его запах, альфа встал как вкопанный.

В мгновения ока перед глазами всплыл милый и невинный образ Кайдена. Его вечно румяные щеки. Паника в глазах от обнаженного вида. С каким трепетом он принимал любую ласку. Возбуждался от незначительного прикосновения. 

Между ними был не просто перепих. Не дружеская симпатия, которая может померкнуть. Да и можно ли подобное назвать просто любовью, когда у оборотня словно вырвали сердце, оставив его оболочку как куклу или робота? 

Все естество и мысли Анселла были связаны с Кайденом. Именно поэтому он не мог выкинуть мальчишку из головы, как обычных секс-партнеров. Не мог спокойно смотреть и смириться с предательством. 

Альфа отказывался верить, что их чувства — ложь. Оборотень отчетливо слышал стук его сердца, улавливал запах влюбленности. Он не мог ошибиться в чувствах Кая. Дена? 

Отчаянно проскулив, Ан швырнул рюкзак на кровать, не в силах даже ему навредить. Восстанавливая дыхание, он осмотрел бардак, что учинил в комнате. Хотя подобный вид ни капли не трогал его сердце. 

Внутренний волк продолжал метаться и рваться наружу. Да чего уж там, он хотел к Каю… или Дену. Все равно! 

Омега, что все это время был с ним, не может быть плохим. Кайден, он же… его милый Кай, Ден…

Тишина. Лишь еле слышный гул холодильника с кухни раздражал слух оборотня.

Анселл нахмурился, чуть наклоняя голову и мысленно повторяя имена вновь и вновь. Кай... Ден... Кай. Ден. Два разных имени, даже в его мыслях, слетали слишком легко, пока оборотень не убедился, что они составляющие его полного имени. 

— Кай-ден, — по слогам прошептал альфа на выдохе.

Язык начал медленно оглаживать острия зубов, невольно приостанавливаясь на клыках, норовя поцарапаться до крови. Удивительно, но такое легкое чувство боли заставляло мозг работать, хватаясь за какую-то глупую абсурдную соломинку. Что подобное могло значить? Это ведь не просто так?

Брат?

Недовольно огрызнувшись, Анселл почесал затылок и направился к балкону, вспоминая, как Кай говорил, что у него нет братьев. 

Двуличие? Пластическая хирургия? Совпадение? 

Дьявол, да может быть что угодно! Но самое главное, это не изменит того факта, что Кайден хрен знает где!

Рыча, Ан направился обратно в машину, решив вначале найти непутевого омегу, а потом уже выяснять, что тут за чертовщина творится. Захлопнув за собой дверь от дома, альфа достал телефон, сразу же набирая Грега. 

— Внимательно… — как-то навеселе начал дядя. 

— Ты еще там? — скорее подтвердил, чем спросил Анселл, услышав на заднем фоне всё ту же музыку.

— А что такого? Я свободный, красивый мужчина. В самом расцвете сил, — хохотнул бета.

— Кайден не появлялся? — усаживаясь в машину, спросил альфа, сразу же заводя мотор. И, пока Грег молчал, видимо, осматриваясь или спрашивая, решал, куда ехать. Где омега может быть.

— …Нет. А что случилось? — поинтересовался бета.

— Если придет, звякни мне, — изрек Анселл, игнорируя последующие вопросы дяди. И закончив телефонный разговор, поехал к Кайдену домой. Пожалуй, это было единственное место, которое пришло в голову альфе.


	16. Неожиданные встречи

Кайден особо и не помнил, как его высадили из машины, провели в участок и затолкали в камеру предварительного заключения, сняв наручники. Это все происходило словно не с ним. Беты что-то спрашивали, говорили и смеялись сами с собой. Они все были на одно лицо, как гиены или стервятники, которые поймали наконец-то добычу. 

Единственное, что радовало парня, так это то, что он был сейчас один. Не считая дежурного, который сидел за столом неподалёку. 

Ужасная вонь, что стояла на первом этаже, напрочь убила желание здесь пить или, тем более, есть. Зато было относительно тепло и не дуло. 

Сидя на обшарпанной лавочке, Кайден смотрел в одну точку, никого не трогая и не бунтуя. Конечно, ему было чертовски плохо и хотелось свернуться клубочком где-нибудь в уголке под одеялом, где его никто не сможет тронуть, и заплакать, но он просто не мог. 

Веки тяжелели, принуждая его медленно моргать. И было такое ощущение, что он вот-вот заплачет. Но он не мог выжать из себя ни одной скудной слезы. В голове было пусто. Лишь иногда осмысление происходящего подкидывало какие-то обрывки мыслей. Что-то типа: у него есть брат, судя по всему, близнец, который сдал его в бордель. И в довершении ко всему сейчас Кайден сидит в грязном, потном полицейском участке. И все это в преддверии течки. 

Сколько просидел омега в подобном состоянии — неизвестно. Часов в помещении не было видно, да и Кайден никуда не смотрел. Было как-то не до этого. Но когда стервятники в форме вновь засуетились, все же перевел усталый взгляд на решетчатую дверь. 

Затолкав к нему еще одного омегу, беты фыркнули, чтобы те вели себя тихо и не выцарапали друг другу глаза. А после, закрыв решетку, вновь ушли восвояси, лишь дежурный стал чаще поднимать взгляд на парочку, наблюдая за ними в процессе разгадывания кроссворда. 

— Черт! «Повезло» же мне, — буркнул вошедший омега, бросив на Кайдена презрительный взгляд. Особо не обращая внимания на соседа по камере, парнишка тряхнул своими ядовито-голубыми волосами и стукнул ладонью по решетке, привлекая внимание дежурного:

— Сигареты бы хоть оставили.

— Успокойся уже, Мики, — монотонно ответил дежурный.

— Я помню тебя, — с прищуром начал Кайден, осматривая волосы сокамерника. — Ты первым назвал меня Деном. Там... на парковке.

Цыкнув, Мики театрально закатил глаза и походкой от бедра подошел к скамейке. Осматривая потрёпанного парня, он плюхнулся на лавочку и с кривой улыбкой спросил:

— Ты что, головой ударился? Или ты у нас теперь раздвоением личности страдаешь? Выгодно хоть?

Кайден вздохнул, понимая, что ему даже поговорить не с кем.

— Я понятия не имею, кто такой Ден. Меня зовут Кайден. Я видел его только в машине, когда какие-то люди меня вырубили. А я всего-то вышел из дома, потому что вернулся отец с очередным любовником, — высказал, наконец, Кай всё, что держал в себе. Но от этого легче не стало, скорее, наоборот, хотелось себя пожалеть. Признать тот факт, что он глупый и беспомощный. — Я знаю, что у меня не было братьев. Я до пяти лет рос с папой, он бы сказал, если бы у меня был брат. И отец ничего не говорил. А этот Ден... он просто взял и появился из ниоткуда!.. — на эмоциях заговорил Кай, хватаясь за голову и пальцами зарываясь в волосы.

Не то чтобы Мики поверил в подобный бред, но он впервые видел такое поведения Дена. Даже если учесть, что тот хороший актер и готов на многое ради наживы, парнишка вел себя определенно подозрительно. А когда взгляд Мики скользнул по оголенной шее парня, то и вовсе застопорился, глядя на метку. 

— Погоди, — как-то недоверчиво и немного пугливо начал Мики; а после, бросив секундный взгляд на дежурного и придвинувшись к Каю, шепнул: — С каких это пор ты связался с волками?

Кайден слегка стушевался, словно его спросили о первом сексе. Хотя так оно почти и было. Так что, прикрыв метку ладонью, омега, как всегда, все выдал подчистую:  
— Пару дней назад. Мы с Анселлом начали встречаться. Вроде как. Он познакомил меня со своей семьей и этим противным Лексом, а потом... я убежал домой. А когда вышел прогуляться, меня затолкали в машину к этому мерзкому Дену, — поморщился Кайден, вспоминая злую, ехидную улыбку омеги.

Чем больше Мики слушал этого парня, тем больше убеждался, что перед ним не Ден. Или Ден, но ему так все мозги вытрахали, что и дюйма о былом знакомом в нем не найти, разве что внешность.

— Так может, они нас вытащат отсюда? Ну, твой парень или его семья?.. Скажешь, что мы друзья, и все дела… — тут же смекнул Мики. Потому как факт того, что этот Ден или не Ден, не важно кто, был знаком с волками, был налицо. Точнее, на шее омеги. 

— Его семье понравилось только то, что я буду ветеринаром. А так они уже захотели для него Лекса, — с обидой буркнул Кайден. — Я виделся с ними только один раз и не знаю их номера. Да и сомневаюсь, что они мне помогут. Зачем я им нужен?.. 

— Ты идиот, — с серьёзным видом заявил Мики. Его уличная жизнь давно научила, что нужно хватать все, что только идет в руки. А потом уже можно разобраться, надо тебе это или нет. Главное, не упустить свое.

— Неужели ты хотя бы не попытаешься свалить отсюда? Ты хоть осознаешь, где находишься?! — под конец уже повысил голос Мики, потому как он точно не понимал, как можно не бороться за свободу. При том, что там есть альфа, который, судя по всему, испытывает к тебе хоть какие-то теплые чувства, иначе бы не знакомил со своей семьей. Да Мики пошел бы на все, ради такого альфы. Вцепился бы в него мертвой хваткой. Только где же найти ему, шлюхе, такого принца на белом коне? 

— Тихо! — рявкнул дежурный.

Кайден поежился и прижал колени к груди, обнимая их руками. Ну, и ладно, ненормальный он, и что с того? Все немного ненормальные. А Кайден сомневался, что ему помогут. Да и... Черт возьми, как?! Все его попытки хоть как-либо выбраться заканчивались если не фиаско, то еще большей жопой, чем было до этого.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему Ден поменялся с тобой местами, — фыркнул Мики. — У некоторых идиотов есть все. Жизнь им подносит все на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой, а они нос воротят. А нам за крошку хлеба и крышу над головой приходится ноги раздвигать и члены сосать. 

Мики бы и дальше сотрясал воздух, пытаясь вразумить этого ребенка, что сидел перед ним. Но тот, видимо, был настоящим домашним цветочком, который не понимал, где сейчас оказался, и что обычно происходит с такими, как… Ден.

Да и нужно ли было подобное Мики? Конечно, нет. Ему бы свою шкуру спасти. Денег он еще не успел заработать, его как раз повязали на первом клиенте. А «папочка» пропажу заметит не сразу. 

Единственный, кто может сейчас беспрепятственно вытащить их отсюда, сидит и нюни пускает, какой он весь бедный и несчастный. Хотя наверняка его ищут, только понятия не имеют, что этот безобидный зайка здесь, в тюрьме. 

Котелок Мики заварил, складывая все в математическую формулу. У него имеются две омеги в тюрьме. У одного из них есть возможность их освободить, но он рьяно отказывается это делать. И как ему, Мики, провернуть все так, чтобы выбраться на свободу, имея этого обалдуя?

Прокрутив все еще раз, Мики вскинул брови, приостановившись на мысли, что этого зайку ищут. А значит, информации о его местонахождении явно обрадуются и как-нибудь, да вознаградят его. Это же как ему повезло, что копы до сих пор не увидели эту метку! 

— Эй, начальник! — радостно начал Мики, вскакивая со скамьи и подходя к решётке. 

— Чего тебе? — ответил бета монотонным голосом, нехотя отрывая взгляд от кроссворда.

— Позвонить хочу, — деловито произнес Мики.

— Ну, и хоти, — усмехнулся полицейский, вновь возвращаясь к своему делу.

— Нача-альник, — начал настаивать Мики. — Это очень важно. Я тебя когда-нибудь подводил?

Дежурный что-то профырчал, откладывая ручку. Но, несмотря на явное нежелание что-либо делать, он, позвонив напарнику, попросил того заменить его и, достав из стола ключи, начал подходить к решётке.

— Предупреждаю, я верю тебе только до тех пор, пока ты меня не обманешь, — пригрозил пальцем бета. 

Мики как послушный мальчик закивал, уже чувствуя запах свободы. И как только на него вновь нацепили наручники, Мики выпустили из клетки, вновь закрывая, чтобы Кайден не сбежал.

— Желаю тебе хорошо провести время за решеткой, — на прощание хохотнул Мики. 

— Хватит разговаривать, а то передумаю, — недовольно рыкнул бета, подталкивая Мики в какую-то комнату. Все же для подобного рода звонков есть другой телефон. 

Кайден проводил их взглядом, пока парочка не скрылась за какой-то дверью. Остаться одному оказалось не так уж и плохо. Первое время, он даже был рад этому. Но чем дольше он оставался один, тем холоднее становилось. 

Взгляд медленно блуждал по камере, находя разного рода свидетельства бывших заключенных. Харкотина с кровью, блевотина или даже сперма. Это было настолько омерзительно и противно, что омегу и самого начало подташнивать.

Он никогда не был в полицейском участке. Но всегда думал, что это более чем приличные места. Где работники сидят за компьютерами или прорабатывают какой-нибудь план «перехват». Может даже тренируются в стрельбе, но чтобы так...

Наткнувшись взглядом на обсосанный угол, Каю совсем поплохело. Пока этот синеволосый омега его не растормошил, парень, возможно, и не отдавал себе отчет, где он находится и при каких обстоятельствах. Лишь теперь начало приходить осознание, что как минимум ему здесь придется ночевать.

Постепенно начало подступать какое-то отвращение к самому себе. Неужели он собирается сдаться и смириться с такой жизнью? Оставить все как есть?

Проведенные минуты в одиночестве казались часами, что позволило Кайдену покопаться в себе. Понять, что он все же хочет выбраться от сюда. Узнать, кто такой Ден и... 

В голове возник образ Анселла, из-за чего парнишка обнял себя посильнее. Стало как-то не по себе. Примет ли Ан его обратно? Справится ли омега со всем, что его ждет? После встречи с Деном, он совершенно об этом забыл.

Но Кайден успел только задуматься над этими вопросами, как из другой двери вышел альфа. Мужчина был определенно массивнее бет, что здесь встречал Кай. И страшнее. Лысый, с широким морщинистым лбом и взглядом как у зека.

Альфа с довольным и хищным оскалом подошел к решетке, стуча ключами по ней. И с усмешкой оглядел парня с ног до головы, что лишь сильнее вжался в стенку, рассматривая его.

— Давно не виделись, Ден. Я надеюсь, ты не забыл о договоре? 

Мужчина провёл языком по своим губам и, улыбаясь, начал открывать дверь решётки. С каждым поворотом ключа Кайден ощущал, как ком страха все сильнее застревает у него в горле, а сердце начинает учащенно биться при виде альфы, заходящего в клетку, из которой не выбраться. 

— Снимай свои шортики, — кивнул альфа на одежду парня и, прикрыв дверь, начал расстёгивать молнию на своих штанах. — Давай быстрее, ты же знаешь, у нас мало времени.

У Кайдена даже губы задрожали, понимая, что его самые страшные опасения подтвердились. И сейчас он не сможет убежать, затеряться в толпе или еще что-то. Он в прямом смысле с хищником в клетке.

— Нет, — тихо ответил омежка. Он не собирался раздеваться или спать с ним. Если тот хочет, то пусть насилует. Но Кайден не собирался упрощать ему задачу, он будет сопротивляться! 

Альфа вскинул брови от удивления, глядя на то, как омега перед ним пасует и блеет, словно овечка. Подобное даже в каком-то смысле заводило его.

— Хочешь поиграть в плохого полицейского? — усмехнулся он. 

Подойдя к Кайдену ближе, он схватил его руку и, потянув за нее, впечатал парня в решетку. Отчего тот пискнул, со страхом в глазах пытаясь вырваться. Омега мог поклясться, что его сердце безумно колотилось в груди. Но прижавшийся к нему всем телом альфа заламывал вторую руку, не давая и шанса на побег.

— Отпусти, — едва слышно сказал Кай, чувствуя, как его голос парализовало от страха. 

Ему не нравилось бояться и быть использованным. Он просто не переживет этого. Хотя кто вообще способен пережить подобное?.. Кайден снова попытался высвободиться, не желая этого. Но альфа лишь сильнее вжал его в решетку, принимаясь стягивать свободной рукой шорты.

— Я же говорил, что если еще раз встречу в клетке, то отдеру тебя как Сидорову козу, — зашептал альфа на ухо. 

В нос мужчине ударил запах Анселла, старательно перебивая на Кайдене все запахи других альф, что уже так или иначе облапали мальчишку. Может, через день-второй этот запах и померкнет среди сотни других, но сейчас всё ещё преобладал. Не сказать, что метка сейчас отгоняла других самцов в полную силу, но это было сравнимо с тем, что трахаешь альфу. С одной стороны, пофиг, ведь попадаются и не такие грязные шлюхи, а с другой — член все-таки не вставал.

— Что, успел метку от кого-то заполучить? Раньше они были слабее… — скривился альфа и отшвырнул Кайдена к скамейке.

Омега тут же взвизгнул от боли, ударившись о неё. Они там не пушистые и мягкие. Боль отдавалась во всей спине, но это была меньшая из его проблем. 

— Черт, даже не встает, — рыкнул недовольно альфа.

Подходя к скамейке, он приспустил свои штаны и уселся поудобнее. Потрепанный вид омеги и всё его поведение ни чуть не смущали его. А уж взгляд Кая и вовсе пробуждал в нем настоящего хищника.

— Давай тогда так, — прокомментировал он, вытаскивая свой член, и, схватив омегу за волосы, притянул к своему паху. — Соси!

— Нет, — возразил омежка, качая головой, стараясь отстраниться от него. По-прежнему вялый член альфы выглядел как тухлый гриб, да еще бросалась в глаза эта густая растительность. Запах пота и до ужаса терпкий, противный запах альфы вызывал больше рвотный рефлекс, перебивая даже страх. А когда альфа еще и тыкать в этот лес с грибом начал, Кайден чисто по инерции впился в член ногтями, отодвигая его от себя. 

— Сученыш! — рыкнул альфа. От резкой боли и злости он отшвырнул Кайдена на пол, наконец, отпустив его волосы. 

Не в силах сопротивляться или хотя бы выставить руки, омега ударился головой о каменный пол, отчего тупая боль отдалась по его сознанию. Однако, он не мог даже сказать о ней. 

Перед глазами все плыло. Кайден будто в замедленной съемке увидел, как альфа встал на ноги и вновь подошёл к нему.

Что ему еще нужно?

Схватив омегу за грудки, альфа с размаху влепил ему пощёчину, из-за чего нежная кожа покраснела и моментально начала опухать. Кайден отчетливо ощущал тепло, растекающееся вниз по голове — кажется, при падении он разбил голову.

— Мит! — послышался голос беты, который, видимо, уже не первый раз звал альфу.

— Что?! — отвлекся тот, бросив на офицера злобный взгляд, но не отпустил омегу.

— Хотят на этого посмотреть, — объяснил бета, заталкивая Мики обратно в камеру и снимая с него наручники.

— О! Смотрю, вы тут развлекаетесь, — усмехнулся Мики, стараясь боком обойти злобного альфу, который тут же рыкнул:

— Сейчас ты займёшь его место!

Швырнув почти безвольное тело Кая бете, альфа схватил Мики за запястье и дёрнул парня к себе. Что дальше происходило между этими двумя, Кайден не знал, да и не хотел знать. Но пока на него надевали наручники и вели в какую-то комнату, он где-то на периферии сознания слышал странное звериное рычание и довольные визги.

Когда они вошли в небольшую, едва освещённую комнату, за столом сидел недовольный Крис. Мужчина нервно постукивал пальцем по столу в ожидании Кайдена, а увидев его на пороге, на пару секунд опешил.

Сказать, что омега был избитым, это ничего не сказать. А уж если вспомнить, каким до этого видел его Крис, то сердце и вовсе сжалось от увиденного. 

— Оставьте нас, — хрипловато попросил Крис. 

Услышав знакомый голос, Кайден наконец приподнял взгляд, чтоб посмотреть, кто это, куда или, точнее, к кому его еще привели. Увидеть здесь и сейчас Криса было для него неожиданно. Кай не знал, что и сказать, будучи в таком состоянии перед папой Анселла.

Полицейский молчаливо подтолкнул Кайдена в центр комнаты и сразу же ушел, закрывая за собой дверь, но оставаясь на всякий случай рядом и откровенно грея уши, подслушивая их.

— Кай, — с ужасом прошептал Крис, вставая со стула и подходя к омеге, сразу же заключая его в объятия, — поехали домой?..

 

Ден неторопливо шел к большому, совершенно незнакомому дому. Эмоции настолько захлестнули парня, что по нему сложно было сказать, у него наворачиваются слезы от счастья или же это был хищный оскал, и глаза блестят от предвкушения. 

Уже на пороге дома омега для достоверности взлохматил голову, создавая легкий художественный беспорядок. И, выплюнув жвачку, зажал дверной звонок, который среди ночи было прекрасно слышно даже на улице.

А вот шагов за дверью было не слышно, однако за перемещениями дворецкого можно было спокойно проследить по включающемуся свету. Комната, коридор, прихожая. Эрик явно спешил, несмотря на свой преклонный возраст.

Но Дена это точно не заботило. И парень отпустил звонок, только когда Эрик уже начал открывать дверь, взволнованно крича:  
— Кай! Где ты был? Ты смотрел на часы?!

Омега сморщился, осматривая старика, который одним только волнением за Кая вызывал в нем негатив. Брату досталось все: любовь, деньги, авторитет. Как же он ненавидел его и… Стена, их биологического отца. 

— Отстань, — отмахнулся Ден от Эрика и тут же шагнул в дом в поисках главного злодея.

Бета суетливо закрыл дверь и, не понимая причину подобного поведения омеги, засеменил за ним, продолжая расспрашивать, где он был, хочет ли кушать и прочие тревожащие его вопросы. Однако Ден был абсолютно холоден к нему и не обращал на него никакого внимания. 

Омега целенаправленно шел на доносящиеся из спальни Стена развратные звуки и поскрипывание кровати. Все это только раздражало парня, напоминая о борделе. Отчего отвращение лишь сильнее захватывало его.

— Бессовестный козлина, даже не встречает собственного сына, — пробубнил себе под нос Ден.

Услышав нечто подобное, Эрик схватился за сердце, вставая как вкопанный. Старик едва нашел в себе силы опереться плечом о стену, чтоб не упасть, отдышаться и проводить омегу взглядом.

Кайден никогда не позволял себе ничего подобного. Как бы его ни раздражал отец, он всегда старался мило улыбаться, а когда не мог — уходил гулять. А тут… его будто подменили! 

Впервые в жизни Эрик не знал, что делать с подростком. Как успокоить или, наоборот, приструнить. Он просто не находил слов и эмоций, глядя на то, как безбашенно Кайден с ноги выбил дверь в спальню отца!

В тот же миг из комнаты раздался пьяный визг любовника Стена. О подобном его явно никто не предупреждал (да и вообще разве кто-то подобное здесь ожидал?), отчего омега тут же засыпал вопросами партнера:

— Что он здесь делает?! Выпроводи его!

Ден не был наивным парнем и прекрасно знал, что происходило в спальне, но все равно скривился, увидев голую задницу отца. Вернее, он просто врезался в нее своим взглядом, и все остальное попросту поблекло на ее фоне. 

Что-то фырча себе под нос о миссионерской позе старших, Ден зашел в комнату и остановился практически напротив кровати. Стал озираться и убедился, что биологический отец живет действительно не бедно.

— Ты охренел?! — возмутился Стен через плечо. Хоть мужчина и остановился, но вот выходить или отпускать любовника явно не планировал. Даже несмотря на то, что тот явно напрягся оттого, что они теперь не одни.

— Пшёл отсюда, — рявкнул альфа, кивнув в сторону двери.

— Ну и хамло же ты, — усмехнувшись, беспечно заявил Ден. Парень спокойно прошел к столу у окна и наглым образом уселся на нем, пока все присутствующие засуетились.

— Что?! — гневно воскликнул Стен. 

Не ожидавший ничего подобного от собственного сына, мужчина уже подумывал о том, что зря он не порол его в детстве. Но только Стен успел слезть с омеги и кое-как усесться на край кровати, прикрывая кончиком одеяла свой член, как ошарашенно завис, глядя на Кая. 

Покачивая ногами, Ден крутил и вертел его звезду, как какую-то дешевку! Его небольшую статуэтку с позолоченной звездой. А ведь альфа получил ее совсем недавно за лучшую сеть ресторанов в этом году! Его гордость и отрада, с которой он буквально пылинки сдувал!

— Поставь на место, — приказал Стен, хоть в его голосе и были слышны волнительные нотки.

— Кай, пойдем отсюда, — едва слышно прошептал Эрик, невольно заглядывая в спальню хозяина и пытаясь взглядом найти подростка. 

— Дурдом, — послышался где-то на заднем плане шепот любовника альфы. Молодой человек резво вскочил с кровати и, продолжая что-то бухтеть о неудачном дне, начал одеваться. Но его уже никто не слышал, так как на всю комнату раздался возмущенный возглас подростка:

— Я не Кай! Я Ден! — фыркнул он, устремив свой взгляд на жалкую пародию отца, который хоть и постепенно, но определенно начал осознавать происходящее и меняться в лице.

— Боже, Кайден, пошли отсюда, — настаивал Эрик, маня парня рукой, несмотря на то что любовник Стена едва ли не вытолкнул его из спальни, когда выходил. Но подросток уже списал со счетов и бету.

Ден коварно улыбался, едва не скалясь, словно хищник. Лицезреть смешанные чувства этого козла было просто бесценно: шок, недоумение, злость, безразличие, отвращение. Омега не успевал и за половиной того, что испытывал Стен.

— Ну давай, спроси, — чуть щурясь, с вызовом продолжил Ден. — Что тебя больше интересует? Почему я здесь? Где Кай? Как я тебя нашел? Куда ни плюнь, одни неизвестные, — расхохотался омега.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — холодно спросил альфа.

— Серьезно? — разочарованно начал Ден. — Уверен, даже дедунчик спросил бы вначале про Кая, — фыркнул парень, указав на бету.

— …Кай? — с замиранием сердца спросил Эрик, то ли убеждаясь, что перед ним не Кайден, то ли спрашивая, где он. Но не тут-то было. 

— Уйди, — распорядился альфа, отчего бета был вынужден покинуть его спальню и закрыть за собой дверь.

Вот она, картина «Приплыли». После стольких лет они, наконец, встретились. Сын и отец. Сидят практически в тишине, друг напротив друга. Но даже невооруженным взглядом видна их вражда. Если не сказать больше. И ведь непонятно, что останавливает этих двух не послать друг друга прямым текстом.

— Зачем ты пришел? — хмурясь, повторил Стен. 

Ден практически слышал, как тот выдавливал каждое слово. Как каждая мышца тела Стена напряглась от одного присутствия сына. Омега не ждал теплого приема, так что лишь шире улыбнулся, понимая, что все идет по его плану.

— Даже не спросишь, что с Каем? — вопросом ответил Ден.

Глухой грохот, что раздался за дверью, отвлек их внимание. Омега почему-то подумал, что это бета шлепнулся в обморок от происходящего. Ну, или на худой конец тот любовник так захлопнул за собой входную дверь.

Во всяком случае, Дена это не волновало. Да и по взгляду этого самца-производителя было несложно догадаться, что Стен хотел поскорее закончить этот разговор, чтобы сыночек свалил из его дома и больше никогда здесь не появлялся. 

Да разве Ден был против подобного? Конечно же — нет! Всеми руками «за». Самодовольная улыбка тут же нарисовалась на лице омеги, и он продолжил, рассматривая награду:

— Кай у меня. И я предлагаю тебе равноценный обмен. Ты все переписываешь на меня, а я тебе возвращаю его. В противном случае сделаю из него дешёвую шлюху, — выдал Ден. И демонстративно небрежно уронил звезду на пол, как бы намекая, что он совершенно не шутит.

Конечно, омега не знал, как отец отреагирует на подобную наглость. Начнет торговаться? Попросит подтверждение, что Кай у него? Парнишка даже губу закусил, чувствуя нетерпение. 

— Меня это не касается, — отрезал альфа, отчего глаза Дена расширились в разы. — Он уже совершеннолетний и сам должен вылезать из неприятностей, — припечатал Стен. И без смущения встал на ноги, принимаясь одеваться, чем полностью обескуражил подростка.

Непонятно откуда взявшаяся тяжесть в груди Дена засела с концами, глядя на этого хуеносителя, который без стыда стоял в полный рост и неторопливо напяливал на себя боксерки и штаны. Ден был настолько шокирован, что просто отказывался верить в происходящее.

Нет, это не может быть правдой. Мужчина просто показывает свое хладнокровие, чтобы «сбить цену». 

— Ну, смотри. Твоя репутация может пострадать, — коварно улыбнулся Ден. 

Но вместо того, чтобы задуматься или хотя бы приостановиться, чтоб подумать и прицениться, альфа подошел к столу и, смахнув сына как какой-то мусор, ответил:

— Если это все, то уходи. И, желательно, не возвращайтесь. Оба, — глядя в глаза Дену, ответил он и, подняв статуэтку, поставил ее на место.

Всё ещё пребывая в шоке, Ден впервые задумался о том, как же на самом деле жилось Каю с таким вот отцом. Не каждый альфа будет радеть о сыне, как папа. Как, собственно, и омега, но все же…

Вдруг дверь снова резко с ноги открылась, и в комнату влетел Анселл. И тут же начал осматриваться, прицениваясь, кто есть кто. 

Ошеломлённые сын с отцом переглянулись в попытке понять, чей это знакомый. И, поняв, что тот «ничей», Ден тут же фыркнул, несмотря на то, что он первый подобным образом проник в эту комнату: 

— Да что же это такое? У тебя не спальня, а какой-то проходной двор.

Но не успел он добавить что-либо еще, как Ан его тут же схватил за плечо. Да причем так не слабо, явно до синяка, отчего парнишка тут же пискнул. А после и вовсе скукожился от грозного рыка оборотня, которому хватило одного вздоха, чтоб понять, что перед ним не его омега.

— Где Кай?!

Закусив губу, Ден с прищуром начал осматривать альфу, стоявшего перед ним. Его подобным рыком не напугаешь. И не такого наслушался за свою жизнь. Еще и носом откровенно повел, чтоб вдохнуть запах незнакомца и лишь убедиться, что это альфа его брата. Омежка так и усмехнулся в ухмылке. Вкусы у них с Каем безусловно совпадают. 

— Говори! — рыкнул Ан, сильнее встряхивая парня уже обеими руками. 

— Хей! Ходячий секс, успокойся. С ним все в порядке, — заверил его Ден. — Но я его просто так не отдам. 

Анселл скривился на подобные слова. Было так странно видеть Кая и в то же время знать, что это не он. А явно какой-то ехидный, нахальный пацан, который неизвестно как связан с ним. Правда, втянув воздух, оборотень нашел схожие нотки в запахе, отчего тут же покосился на отца омег, который постепенно начал приходить в себя.

— Так вот, — начал Ден, бесцеремонно берясь за скулы оборотня и поворачивая голову альфы к себе. — У тебя целых два варианта. Первый. Ты заставляешь этого… самца-производителя, — кивнул он на отца, — переписать все на меня, и я сразу же возвращаю тебе Кая. Или второй…

Ден облизал губы и, как бы прицениваясь, вновь прошелся взглядом по всему телу Анселла, чтоб убедиться, что он того стоит. Омежье нутро так и хотелось отдаться этому альфе, отчего тело парня тут же заполыхало, и он с выдохом выдал:

— Ты становишься моим. И я возвращаю Кая домой. Обещаю, что больше не появлюсь в их доме, если ты не уйдешь от меня.

Вскинув брови, Анселл всерьёз задумался, не шутит ли этот Ден. Откуда этот близнец вообще взялся, и почему Кайден о нем не знал? Что вообще здесь за чертовщина? И где, черт подери, Кайден?!

— Не-не-не! — подал голос сзади Стен. — Я уже говорил тебе. Я не буду ничего переписывать! И вообще, если вы сейчас же не уйдете из моего дома, то я позвоню в полицию!

Правда, Стен не успел взяться за трубку, не говоря уже о том, чтоб набрать номер, как Анселл мгновенно образовался рядом и зажал кнопку ладонью, не позволяя сделать дозвон.

— Что ты себе позволяешь? — рыкнул Стен и хотел было оттолкнуть оборотня, но вместо этого повис в невесомости, жадно хватая воздух ртом.

Ан одним движением схватил его за горло, впиваясь ногтями в кожу и приподнимая его тушку дюйма на два. Конечно, тут сыграли свою роль слова Дена, но в большей степени Анселл был возмущен поведением мужчины. Тут, между прочим, решают судьбу его сына, а он так холоден, словно мороженое зимой!

— Вау, — раздался удивленно-восхищенный голос Дена. — С такими методами воздействия он нам однозначно все подпишет. Но знаешь, я не против и тебя...

Телефонный звонок прервал смешок омеги. Анселл сразу засуетился, доставая из кармана телефон. Надеясь, что это хоть какие-то реальные новости о Кае. 

— Хей! — недовольно возразил Ден. — Давай вначале с этим самцом-осеменителем разберемся, а потом можешь и смс-ки читать!

Но Ан и ухом на него не повел. Снимать телефон с блокировки левой рукой было неудобно но, тем не менее, альфа быстро с этим справился. И тут же прочитал сообщение от Криса:

«Кайден со мной. Мы едем к нам домой».

Тело Анселла вмиг расслабилось, и, выдохнув, он отпустил Стена на пол.

Сквозь какой-то звон в ушах, оборотень слышал, как альфа вновь начал угрожать, выбегая из спальни. А Ден зафырчал на него, словно ежик, подходя к нему и явно что-то требуя. 

Но все это померкло перед осознанием того, что Кайден в надежных руках. Что Анселлу достаточно сесть в машину и добраться до дома родителей, чтоб встретиться с ним. Кажется, он слишком перенервничал из-за своего непутевого Кая.

— Ты еще можешь заставить его, — настаивал Ден, едва ли не тыкая пальцем в грудь оборотню, — или выбираешь второй вариант? 

Анселл неторопливо перевел на него взгляд и, проскрипев зубами, выдавил:  
— Ты едешь со мной.


	17. Горячая встреча

Пока Анселл выносил Дена из дома, юный омега брыкался и матерился похлеще любого пьяницы, которого выталкивали из бара. Подросток явно не собирался уходить с пустыми руками из дома отца (если можно так назвать этого блядуна-осеменителя). 

— Отпусти меня! Поставь на место! — шипел Ден, словно дикий котенок, на руках Ана, даже пинаться и брыкаться начал для пущей правдоподобности. Но цепкие, сильные руки оборотня лишь сильнее сжали его, скрючивая парня в своих надежных тисках и не позволяя ему пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, отчего омега начал напоминать больше какой-то абсурдный шар с торчащей головой.

— Я еще вернусь! Ты обо мне еще услышишь! — закидал Ден угрозами Стена, который лично пошел провожать их. Но альфа ничего не ответил. Лишь хмыкнул и захлопнул после них дверь с видом того же надменного осла, что и раньше. Просто поразительно, как из его спермы могло получиться что-то приличное! И так считали не только его сыновья (слава богам, их было только двое, наверное).

— Это беспредел! Произвол! — продолжал вопить подросток на всю улицу, что аж бродячие собаки где-то вдалеке залаяли, словно признали такую же обиженную на весь мир и покинутую дворняжку.

Закинув парня на заднее сиденье, Анселл тут же уселся за руль и, заведя машину, первым делом закрыл все двери, чтобы этот проныра не сбежал или не вылетел из машины на ходу. И ведь не зря.

Уже через пару секунд в зеркале заднего вида оборотень с ухмылкой наблюдал следующую картину: Ден, разобравшись со своим телом, метнулся к одной двери, но череда беззвучных и тщетных трепыханий вскоре подсказала, что при всем его желании и при всех его пылких стараниях дверь даже и не думает ему поддаваться. 

Тогда омега ринулся к другой двери, но с фырчанием плюхнулся посередине — все из-за знакомых звуков строптивой дверцы, которая, он мог поклясться, глумливо смеялась над его бесполезными попытками выбраться и саркастично их комментировала: «возможно, в следующей жизни».

А вот довольный Анселл ухмыльнулся на все это представление и, включив свет, сразу поехал к родителям. Конечно, он не знал, что случилось с Каем, но почему-то так и представлял, что его розовые очки разбились вдребезги, когда на спасение приехал не его «принц на белом коне», а Крис. Но Кай был жив и, как смел надеяться Ан, здоров (хотя бы физически), а это главное.

— Куда мы едем? — не переставал болтать Ден. Да еще и полез вперед, отчего удивленный альфа чуть не выехал на встречку, ведь мало того, что Ден отвлек его своим перемещением в пространстве, так это перемещение ещё сопровождалось тем, что выставленная задница Дена почти упиралась в Ана!

— Сиди спокойно! — рявкнул Ан, отпихивая парня от себя, лишь бы тот наконец уселся впереди, да хоть где-нибудь, но только не на нем. И не на его лице. Но не успел омега поправить свою одежду, как тут же повторил свои глупые попытки, проверяя и переднюю дверь, надеясь выбраться из машины и убраться от альфы подальше, пока что уж точно:

— Куда мы едем? 

Бросив секундный взгляд на Дена, Ан нахмурился и устремил свой взор на дорогу. Сказать, что он был недоволен всей этой ситуацией — значит, ничего не сказать. Он бы придушил этого парня на месте, не будь тот близнецом Кая.

— Хей! Я с тобой разговариваю!.. Только не говори, что тебя не интересует, что с ним стало? Или решил поменять его на меня? — усмехнулся Ден. 

И вот тут терпение оборотня лопнуло. Схватив парня за волосы на затылке, альфа со всего размаху впечатал Дена в панель. Отчего глухой удар и болезненный визг парня тут же разлетелись по всему салону, если не дальше. Но мысленно Анселл пообещал, что никогда не позволит такому произойти с Каем и с его личиком. А вот за то, что Ден ещё раз не получит по роже, он не мог ручаться.

— Ты что, больной?! — с выступившими слезами выкрикнул Ден, легонько прикладывая холодные пальцы к… кажется, разбитому носу! Кровь сразу же отпечаталась на пальцах омеги и, судя по всему, не собиралась останавливаться. Но подросток не успел в должной мере отреагировать на подобное, услышав, как альфа процедил:

— Я убью тебя, если с ним что-нибудь случилось. 

Застыв в нелепой позе, Ден вздрогнул: мурашки пробежали по телу омеги от этого негромкого, но глубокого и властного голоса, что пробирал до самых костей, до самой глубины даже такой мрачной душеньки, какая была у Дена. Анселл зыркнул на него так, будто уже сейчас готов разорвать на мелкие кусочки, распотрошить его и бросить кровавые ошметки гнить где-нибудь на солнышке. Черт, да он даже на Стена так не смотрел! Отчего омега тут же умолк и едва ли не проглотил собственный язык, вжавшись в кресло, лишь бы не разозлить мужчину еще сильнее. 

Наверное, можно было по пальцам пересчитать моменты из его жизни, когда он действительно испытывал ужас. А здесь и сейчас у него появился плюс один момент в копилку «Ужасы из жизни Денни».

Всю дорогу они ехали молча. Ден то и дело нервно смахивал ладонью кровь, стараясь не запачкать машину — кто знает, из какой дырки кровь польет в следующий раз? Не стоит злить шакала с соседнего сиденья, который еще и за рулем! Но даже это сейчас было его меньшей проблемой, ведь он не знал наверняка, все ли в порядке с Каем. А Кай — залог его целостности, теперь уже относительной. Он и рад бы сейчас позвонить и спросить у Эдварда, да что-то ему подсказывало, что тогда и альфа услышит о состоянии Кая. И если с братом что-то не так, то вряд ли Ден сможет выбраться из машины живым.

Едва машина въехала на территорию оборотней, омега невольно начал ерзать на месте, молча поглядывая на альфу с неким подозрением. Слух о чертовых волках и их особняке был довольно известным. Еще бы, они умудрились прославиться на долгие годы и даже столетия вперед, стерев с лица земли целый мафиозный клан, так что волнение Дена не было беспочвенным. Кровавая слава — кровавый нос. Он-то точно улавливал связь, особенно его трусливый зад, который беспокоило нечто общее — кровь. Не хотелось больше ее лишаться. Или чего-то еще. И так почти ничего не имел.

А уж когда они остановились у того самого особняка, и альфа, заглушив мотор, сказал: «выходи», омега немедля замотал головой, позабыв о сломанном носе. Убегать было бесполезно. Во-первых, Ден не так хорошо бегал, а во-вторых, слишком далеко до ближайшего безопасного места. Оставаться в машине казалось куда безопаснее, даже учитывая возможность получить еще раз от альфы.

Однако Анселл не стал с ним церемониться. Выйдя из машины, альфа обошел ее и, открыв дверь, за шиворот вытащил сопротивляющегося парня на улицу — будто букашку потащил, для него раз плюнуть. И это Ден еще не знал, с кем связался! Наверное, Судьба действительно решила добить мальца, жалеть его никто не собирался, и тем более не Анселл. 

— Я не хочу! Я не пойду! — верещал истерично Ден. Брыкаясь и пинаясь, омега инстинктивно старался освободиться. И пусть бежать ему было некуда, он не хотел в тот дом, к тем людям, лучше уж он запрется в машине, Ден предпочел бы те мерзкие глумливые дверцы. К тому же эту стаю существ даже людьми было сложно назвать, вспоминая те горы трупов, что они оставляли за собой, настоящие звери! И ведь это только слухи, а реальность может быть куда ужаснее! Ден был уверен только в том, что эту реальность ему не хотелось бы повстречать... и, наверное, узнать.

— Я знаю, где Кай! — решил попытать счастье Ден, пойдя другим путем, когда понял, что альфа его цепко держит и продолжает тащить в логово дикарей. — Я покажу, где он! Мы можем прямо сейчас туда поехать!

Но вместо того чтобы согласиться, Анселл затолкал парня в дом. Альфа не постучал и не позвонил, не предоставил омеге возможность надышаться перед смертью, отчего Ден с шумным вздохом – словно от испуга – влетел в коридор. Однако облегченно выдохнуть не смог. 

У Дена в горле застрял ком, не позволяя ему дышать, будто к нему в глотку затолкали окровавленные ошметки, политые смолой, отчего они проходили не так хорошо и, соответственно, не так быстро – воздуха катастрофически не хватало.

Рвано заглатывая воздух вновь и вновь, он лицезрел перед собой Криса, который еще не успел переодеться и только собирался подняться по лестнице в спальню. Машинально попятившись назад, Ден уперся в грудь Анселла, схватившего его за плечи, не позволяя сделать еще шаг назад. Этой мерзкой букашке не скрыться до того, как он узнает, что случилось с его омегой. 

— Кай? — неуверенно спросил Крис, не успев и на ступень подняться по лестнице.

Старший смотрел на омегу и никак не мог принять реальность. Он ведь только что помог Каю привести себя в порядок, насколько это было возможно, чтобы Анселл не так сильно сходил с ума, как мог бы. А сейчас подросток вновь стоит перед ним весь в крови, мало того – с разбитым носом! Он даже замешкался на миг и на доли секунд перевел взгляд на Анселла – какова его реакция, не все ли потеряно?

— Это Ден, — с отвращением ответил Анселл, толкнув того к папе.

Споткнувшись, подросток долетел до Криса, едва успев схватиться окровавленными руками за светлую рубашку старшего, чтобы окончательно не упасть. Отчего испачкал белоснежную накрахмаленную рубашку. Сердце неистово барабанило просто от представления, кто перед ним, от осмысления, что в такой передряге его собственная жопа еще ни разу не была. Оставалось только надеяться хотя бы на то, что за рубашку его не разорвут на куски. 

Но жопа чувствовала беду, а она его не подводила почти никогда. К тому же сейчас и вариантов особо нет – он в полном дерьме, которое сам же и произвел.

Отчаянно пытаясь придумать, как отсюда выбраться, его мысли прыгали с одной на другую, похлеще омежек Go-Go на танцполе паба Эдварда. И ведь у тех хотя бы есть возможность уйти или позвать охрану. А у него вообще никаких вариантов нет!

— Где Кай?! — рыкнул Анселл, заглядывая в гостиную. Но безмолвная темнота так и говорила, что явно не в этой комнате, а тело так и норовило понестись к своему омежке.

— Так я… а он… — промямлил Крис, стараясь помочь встать нормально подростку и все еще не понимая происходящего.

Нерешительно приподняв голову, зоркий взгляд Дена приметил, как внимательно и с неким трепетом старший омега смотрит на него. Если уж Стен не сразу различил их, то значит, и этот незнакомец не понимает происходящего. И, возможно, принял его за Кайдена. Поэтому малец сразу просек фишку и попытался получить выгоду – он-то своего не упустит. Ведь хуже все равно уже просто не может быть... или может? Ден готов проверить это здесь и сейчас, поскольку и выбор у него не велик. «Помереть быстро или оттянуть момент?» – вот в чем вопрос.

— Он сошел с ума, — на эмоциях зашептал Ден. — Ударил меня…

— Что?.. — раздался тихий голос Кая, но оборотни все равно услышали, глянув на него.

Потеряв внимание Криса, растерянный Ден посмотрел по направлению его взгляда, а после и сам обомлел, увидев Кая на верхней ступеньке лестницы. Ему было явно нехорошо, но он стойко всем своим видом старался показать обратное, держась мертвой хваткой за перила. И если не появление брата убило в нем всякую надежду на спасение и быструю смерть, то уж точно его ужасный видок. Ох, если бы он знал... Хотя это все равно бы ничего уже не изменило. 

Увидев брата в таком состоянии, Ден моментально вспомнил об угрозе Анселла. Мысль о том, что он сможет нормально покинуть этот особняк, канула в небытие окончательно, даже тлеющего уголька надежды не осталось. Его план притвориться Каем и свалить под шумок провалился, как только брат показался перед ними.

Огромная ссадина на лице Кая уже начала синеть, однако головная боль волновала его куда больше внешнего вида. Изредка прищуривая левый глаз, омега старался незаметно опереться грудью о перила, чтобы не так ярко чувствовать острую боль в спине после встречи с железной скамейкой в участке. Но стоило ему чуть напрячься, как боль лишь усиливалась, поэтому приходилось морщиться и стискивать зубы, что совершенно не помогало, но заглушало всякие звуки, его собственные звуки.

Ведь так хотелось простонать от боли или даже взвыть. Но увидев Анселла внизу, он пытался сдержаться, чтобы тот не вышел из себя. Ведь Крис предупредил о некой опасности. А Кай не хотел видеть своего оборотня вне себя, но иногда... иногда некоторые вещи происходят без нашего желания. И все без исключения, находящиеся в этом доме, знают столь простую и жизненную истину. К сожалению.

Пока он наблюдал сверху за происходящим в коридоре, за какую-то долю секунды, когда Кайден моргнул, все внизу резко изменилось. Анселл был не просто зол, он стал самим дьяволом, который дернул Дена на себя, тут же замахиваясь на него для очередного удара. 

Все внутри оборотня горело от ярости к этой убогой твари, из-за которой его малыш натерпелся... Ан просто не хотел знать, чего именно, но в то же время до ужаса желал узнать, чтобы найти каждую виновную тварь и распотрошить ее, подобно забитой свинье. Только если свинью будет жаль – то этих тварей нет, особенно Дена. О, эта паршивая овца добилась его внимания, но радости у Дена от этого не прибавилось, не было ни намека на позитивные чувства – наоборот. Он был в ужасе, если можно быть в еще большем ужасе, чем секундой ранее или даже двумя.

— Нет! — истошно завопил Кайден. Сердце гулко барабанило о грудную клетку лишь от одного воспоминания, как Анселл отделал Пити на газоне. Было страшно представить, что тогда альфа сделает с омегой. А ужасов с него хватит, на целую жизнь или даже две насмотрелся. Но волчья кровь закипала, хотел того кто-либо из присутствующих или нет.

Ден действительно начал морально готовиться к тумакам. К избиению, кровавому и жестокому. Заслужил ли? Возможно. Но готов ли в действительности к мести? Он мог так думать. Ровно до того момента, пока не встретился с альфой лицом к… лицу.

Налитые кровью глаза не просто смотрели на него, они прожигали своим взглядом. Ден лишь успел открыть рот, как тут же ощутил гнев, исходящий от альфы. Омега впервые не просто видел его по лицу, а явственно ощущал всем своим телом эту неистовую ярость, что словно цунами вознеслась над ним и приготовилась снести его в одночасье.

Может, позже Ден спишет все на давление, которое подпрыгнуло у него из-за страха. Или на несчастное сердечко, которое, кажется, не просто упало в пятки, а остановилось, оставляя его безвольную тушку на растерзание зверю, иначе Анселла сейчас было сложно назвать — дикий зверь на тропе праведного отмщения.

Огромные клыки, безумный взгляд, дикий рык. Это точно не могло быть человеком. Не говоря уже о том, что альфа практически на глазах начал покрываться шерстью! Разум играл с ним. Может, Ден уже умер, а это его личный ад? 

Что ж, достойное наказание, от которого он хотел бы сейчас же отказаться. Но, черт возьми, он все еще чувствовал боль после знакомства с приборной панелью авто, поэтому это точно не игры его разума, не сны, не... не ад. Хотя с последним можно было бы поспорить, это его личный ад наяву. 

Глухой звук. Ден даже не видит удар Анселла, лишь ощущает мгновенную боль. Кулак альфы проходит вскользь по лицу лишь из-за того, что Крис оттолкнул парня. Ан слишком зол, слишком ярко представил себе все ужасы, что подстерегали его омежку до этого самого момента. Он желал отомстить. И даже крик Кайдена не смог его остановить. Но и помощь папы не сильно помогла — Ден кубарем полетел в стенку. 

Может, Кай и не слышал, а вот Крис подметил этот неприятный хруст – человеческие кости такие хрупкие. Просто поразительно, как они быстро трещат и ломаются, а потом заживают так медленно и мучительно. А вот понял ли Анселл, что натворил и что продолжает творить, было сомнительным. Казалось, альфа совсем голову потерял. Но оно и понятно – волчья кровь, волчьи чувства. Все инстинкты и желания дикого зверя вырвались наружу. Отомстить за свою пару и сделать так, чтобы это больше никогда не повторилось.

Рычание Анселла, далеко не членораздельное и даже не человеческое, раздавалось на весь дом. Он даже не слышал визга Кайдена, который, стараясь как можно быстрее спуститься по лестнице и практически падая на ходу из-за слабости в ногах, да и во всем теле, сквозь боль кричал: 

— Нет, Анселл! Прошу, нет! Остановись!

Гнев оборотня настолько затуманил разум, что даже когда Крис развернул его к себе, альфа не понимал происходящего. Однако опытный, натренированный жизнью Крис быстро остудил пыл сына, ударив ребром ладони ему в шею, ломая к чертям трахею. Жадно хватая воздух, Анселл никак не мог вздохнуть, но стоило ему начать регенерировать, как тут же получил резкий удар с ноги от Криса в живот. Тело, пусть и крепкое, не выдержало напора, удар заставил его харкнуть кровью и выпучить глаза, а там Ан и вовсе поздоровался с полом напрямую, лицом к лицу, получив еще удар кулаком по позвоночнику от любимого папочки.

— Убирайся! — рыкнул Крис на сына, указывая на дверь. — В моём доме ни одна сволочь не ударит омегу!

Спустившийся по лестнице Кайден замер, стоило ему увидеть взгляд Анселла, направленный на него. Омежка будто призрака увидел, не знал, что Анселл может быть таким... Альфа хоть и начал приходить в себя, но после увиденного было жутковато подойти к нему. 

Конечно, он понимал, что Ан не должен его перепутать с Деном, но все же холодок прошел по позвоночнику. «А что если...» Сейчас он ни в чем не был уверен. Только в своей любви к нему, но она не помогала в этот самый момент и шага ступить, даже дышать было сложно. Но последнее, наверное, связано еще и с его травмами.

— Монстр, — дрожащим голосом просипел Ден, хотя это и едва было слышно – он будто язык проглотил. Но слух оборотней куда лучше. И Анселл услышал этот мерзкий голосок, который хотелось заглушить так, чтобы никогда его больше не слышать.

Оборотню хватило одного взгляда, чтобы заткнуть парня. Ден вжался в стенку, надеясь, что он как хамелеон сольется с ней, и альфа его не заметит. Так что был искренне рад, когда тот отвернулся от него и вновь уставился на брата – пусть хоть на куски Кая разорвет, ему будет плевать, Ден не питал к нему нежных братских чувств, его беспокоила лишь своя шкура. 

Анселла же, напротив, волновал лишь Кай, а не душонка Дена. Да вот только приметив, как Кая передернуло, стоило только вновь посмотреть на него, Анселл недовольно оскалился. Его пара просто не может так поступить! Он ему не верит? Боится его? Это его Кай, его!

— У-хо-ди, — повторил Крис по слогам.

Пожалуй, Анселл воспротивился бы папе, если бы Кайден заступился за него, а не дрожал и не поджимал губы, не зная, как себя вести. Он просто боялся подойти к собственному альфе, хотя и хотел этого.

Сжав кулаки, оборотень с рыком вылетел из дома родителей, громко хлопнув дверью. От этого звука сердце Кайдена, казалось, разорвалось на части, понимая, что он должен был как-то подбодрить его, вот только в тот момент найти в себе для этого силы было сложно.

Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, омега все же решился и оторвал руки от перил, направляясь следом за Анселлом. Ведь он наверняка из-за него взбесился и так себя проявил. Однако голос Криса его остановил:

— Подожди. Дай ему время остыть. Он сам вернется.

При виде закрытой двери лицо Кайдена исказилось болью и страхом. Но теперь он боялся, что больше не увидит любимого. И все из-за кого? Взгляд невольно переместился на брата. Но и сам Кай хорош. Он едва не плюнул своей паре в лицо... Прямая угроза истинной паре и не такое способна сделать с оборотнем, а Анселл и так был на взводе. Кай мог понять, но мог ли принять? Он даже не подошел к нему, не помог...

— Психи, — пробормотал Ден, глядя на происходящее. Но уже в ту же секунду замолк, когда на шум и рёв альфы прибежало всё остальное семейство, кроме Лекса, который ушел. Кого-то подняли с кровати, кто-то еще готовился ко сну, но всех их объединяла готовность надрать любому недругу задницу. 

Но вместо врагов, они обнаружили избитых близнецов и Криса, который как-то неопределенно дал отмашку, безмолвно говоря что «все нормально». Хотя, все и понимали, что ничего не нормально. Особенно Кай, который ощущал, как тысячи осколков пронзают его плачущее сердце. А Ан... Анселл ушел.

 

***

 

Было странное ощущение – сидеть напротив своего близнеца. Это словно смотреть в кривое зеркало: ведь если внешне Кай и Ден были похожи как две капли воды, даже несмотря на все эти синяки и побои, но они были совершенно разными. Будто две одинаковые картины, написанные разными творцами, которые вложили в свои шедевры души, а одинаковых душ просто не может быть. Будто два домика в одном из типичных американских пригородов, интерьер которых отличен друг от друга, но не их фасад.

Несмотря на всё, через что пришлось пройти Кайдену, как он мысленно ненавидел и проклинал Дена, сейчас все его мысли кружились вокруг Анселла. Возможно, именно поэтому он с особой осторожностью обрабатывал раны и ушибы брата. Но где-то в глубине души Кай мог понять Дена, пусть и не осознавал этого, наверное.

Ден же планировал свалить из этого чертового особняка следом за волосатым монстром. Может, это был какой-то глупый эксперимент, за который платят и который незаконно проводят где-то в подполье? Но это было бы слишком просто, верно? 

Так или иначе, но Крис оказался проворнее и, поняв, что между близнецами явно что-то не так, усадил их в комнату под предлогом обработать раны, чтобы они решили свои проблемы. Если можно их вообще решить. Доброе сердце Криса все надеялось, что хоть немного света прольется, если омег оставить наедине, то хотя бы братья перестанут враждовать. Глупо? Возможно. Но ему так этого хотелось, так хотелось верить, что он от чистого сердца старался этому поспособствовать.

Поэтому Дену и приходится сидеть и сопеть, ожидая, когда же этот тормоз закончит возиться, чтобы свалить подобру-поздорову. После того как он увидел милого старшего омегу, который за считанные секунды уложил того громилу, спасение собственной шкуры было в приоритете, хотя так и было всегда, поэтому немногое поменялось.

Впрочем, и сам Ден в глубине души испытывал необычно приятное тепло из-за того, что есть еще кто-то, кто может позаботиться о его ранах, пусть и не по собственной воле. Но от чистого сердца, как ни прискорбно это признавать. А Ден и не собирался это признавать; вероятно, не в этой жизни. Но это было где-то очень глубоко внутри него, это теплое чувство, скрытое мрачной никчемностью и ничтожностью. На самом деле ему до безумия хотелось добраться до дома или вернуться к Эдварду и придумать что-нибудь другое для Стена. Этот самец-осеменитель должен поплатиться за все свои грехи!

— Не знал, что у меня есть близнец… — решил-таки начать разговор Кай, приметив, что Ден нахмурил брови, думая о чем-то своем. 

— Ну да, конечно, — фыркнул Ден, возвращаясь в реальность, от которой хотелось бежать как от огня.

Посмотрев на брата с некой брезгливостью, будто тот в чем-то виноват, Ден вскоре отвел взгляд. Конечно, он не завидовал, что Кай жил с таким отцом. Но вот в отличие от него, брату не пришлось пройти все то, через что он прошел с папой. Жил при деньгах и вообще вырос до блевотины милым зайкой.

— Он тебе реально не рассказывал? — спросил Ден с настоящим интересом, погладив свое плечо, что ныло после встречи со стенкой.

— Нет, — ответил Кай, мотнув головой. Да разве, если бы знал, он не попробовал встретиться с ними? Проведать, поговорить… У него его папа? И он ни разу с ним не хотел встретиться?

От нахлынувших эмоций и мыслей Кай поджал губы, стараясь сдержать все вопросы и дождаться, когда близнец ему все расскажет. Ведь было столько всего, что он хотел узнать! Но Кай лишь молча продолжал заниматься делом, будто что-то мешало ему подробно расспросить близнеца.

— Моральный урод! — огрызнулся Ден о Стене, чем вызвал несколько настороженно-ошалелый взгляд Кая. — Я про Стена! — выплюнул он его имя так, словно съел что-то воистину мерзкое и безумно хотел поскорее проблеваться. 

— Угу, — согласно кивнул Кай и даже слегка улыбнулся – с этим фактом было сложно поспорить. Да он и не собирался этого делать. Хоть что-то у них общее – неприязнь к Стену. — Как только папа связался с ним... — на выдохе произнес омежка и с немой просьбой посмотрел на Дена, даже губу чуть закусил, но так и не решился озвучить просьбу – хотелось узнать, что же произошло на самом деле.

— Хочешь узнать?.. — после нескольких секунд молчания отозвался Ден, будто прочитал его мысли. 

Но в этом и заключается связь близнецов, верно? Кай раньше этого не знал, да и сейчас смутно представлял – начали они явно не с того.

— Хочу... — едва слышно раздался его ответ, разорвавший повисшую в комнате давящую тишину.

— Папа работал… — начал было рассказ Ден, но Кайден с блестящими от интереса глазами, не выдержав, прервал его:

— А как его зовут?

— Джон, — ответил Ден, чуть хмурясь оттого, что его прервали. — Он работал…

— А где он сейчас? Я могу его увидеть? — все же не сдержался Кайден.

— Он умер месяц назад! — раздраженно рыкнул Ден прямо в лоб. Обычно это он закидывал всех вопросами и трещал не переставая, так что оказаться по другую сторону оказалось необычно и неприятно, но менять свои привычки он все равно не собирался, пусть мучаются жалкие людишки.

Кайден же, услышав подобные слова, осел с открытым ртом. В одночасье найти и потерять папу слишком шокировало его. Он любил омегу, что вырастил его, но теперь уже не сможет узнать своего настоящего папу. Как он выглядел, что любил, какие у него были привычки? Было столько глупых мелочей, которые он хотел бы о нем узнать, узнать не просто со слов, но и наяву...

Увидев, что пыл и азарт у брата поубавился, Ден вздернул нос, продолжая говорить:  
— Он работал у Стена официантом в ресторане. Тогда ему еще даже двадцати не было, и он был наивным маленьким мальчиком… таким же, как ты, — хмыкнул Ден. 

Подняв взгляд на брата, Кайден поджал губы. Подобное сравнение одновременно и радовало его, и ранило.

— Стен почти сразу начал подкатывать к папе, уделял всякие знаки внимания. Наивный папочка был безумно рад, не думаешь, что это глупо? — грустно фыркнул Ден, проявляя те мимолетные истинные чувства, которые не так часто можно увидеть у него. — Он всегда был середнячком, а тут к нему ласты навострил симпатичный хозяин, так что без задней мысли начал с ним встречаться. Его даже не насторожило, что у них были тайные отношения... — снова поморщился парень. — Типа «каждый в этом видел плюсы», и все дела, — передёрнулся Ден, процитировав Джона. — И у них было все пучком почти полгода. Ровно до того момента, когда папа случайно залетел. Естественно, этот козел-осеменитель предложил ему аборт, потому как ему не нужны дети. Только секс. Да вот только уже срок был большим, и папе с этим делом отказали. Когда Стен узнал об этом – бросил его и нашел другого омегу. В… Ве… — нахмурил лоб Ден, пытаясь вспомнить имя.

— Вертон, — тихо подсказал Кай имя своего папы. 

— Да, Вертона. С ним типа сразу обручился, все дела, чтобы папа скорее отстал от него. А он, идиот, действительно отстал, решив родить ребенка для себя и продолжать жить. Но разве он мог? Ты хоть представляешь, каково жить таким, как мы? — фыркнул он и покачал головой, а после снова вернулся к рассказу: — Приперся к нему, лишь когда родил близнецов. Ему и одного-то ребенка было бы сложно растить, а тут сразу двое. Но сколько бы он ни бился, как ни пытался выбить из него денег через суд, получал какие-то копейки. Он же, науськанная сволочь, знает, как не отдать свои сбережения даже для собственных детей, которые ему вовсе не нужны... Так что в конечном итоге, чтобы мы не пополнили ряды детдома, суд постановил нас разделить. Чтобы каждый родитель воспитывал одного ребенка. Может быть, если бы они нормально разошлись, то мы могли бы даже видеться… — как-то задумчиво пробормотал Ден.

Кайден просто не знал, что и сказать, даже сомневался, что существуют какие-то слова, которые бы описали все то, что он сейчас испытывал. Он столько всего потерял и столько нашел, а потом снова потерял... Хотя он еще смутно представлял, через что прошел Ден. Если бы брат жил так, как жил он, Кайден, то был бы другим, наверное. А вот если бы на долю Кая выпала такая судьба, какой жил и живет Ден... что ж, то не повезло бы ему. 

Это было противно, будто какая-то грязная лотерея, в которой повезло одному из братьев. Но вот в одном он точно не сомневался – Стен бы вряд ли позволил им видеться, этот ужасный человечишка, скорее, найдет себе еще одну шлюшку, чем сделает что-то действительно хорошее. 

Наверное, если бы была такая возможность, то он бы и от него, Кая, избавился. Хотя Стен ведь по сути так и сделал, скинув его на ответственного Вертона. А так бы уже, наверное, давно «случайно» придушил во сне, когда Кай был еще совсем мал. Так что, несмотря на старания отца, Кай все же умудрился получить папину любовь. Только вот, оказывается, у него было два папы. 

Кай по-настоящему жалел, что никогда не видел Джона, а теперь выяснилось, что он и вовсе умер. Что с ним стало? Он не страдал? Ему можно было помочь? 

В голове Кайдена мельтешило столько мыслей, столько вопросов, а он просто не мог и слова произнести. Он так и сидел, грустно и в то же время задумчиво смотря на брата-близнеца. Он ведь частичка его настоящего родителя. Да, сам Кай тоже, но это другое.

Подметив неразговорчивость брата, Ден просто решил продолжить рассказ, обреченно выдохнув перед этим:  
— Естественно, папу уволили из ресторана. Да он и сам бы ушел, чтобы не видеть эту наглую морду. Ему нужны были деньги, достаточно денег, чтобы вырастить меня и самому не загнуться... А найти их проще всего было в не самом приличном месте. Так он, собственно, и попал в паб Эдварда.

Кайден распахнул глаза, глядя на брата. Может, он и не знал своего биологического папу, и сейчас ему было сложно разобраться в собственных чувствах к практически незнакомому и умершему человеку, но это не меняло того, что Джон – его папа, их с Деном папа. Но паб? Тот самый паб, в котором он побывал?

Кая даже передернуло от отвращения, в этот раз не к Дену, а к тому месту, от одних воспоминаний о котором его в дрожь бросало. Сложно поверить и представить, как же тяжело было его папе, что он пошел на это... Черт, он действительно понятия не имеет, как человек может выдержать все это, выбрать это!

Но люди ведь сильные, верно? Хотя бы внутри. Необходимость толкает на многое. Но, черт, паб? Мерзкие картинки так и представали перед глазами Кайдена. И, видимо, Ден понял, о чем подумал его братец.

— Да нет же, — закатил глаза Ден, фыркнув на Кая. — Он работал там барменом. Стоял за барной стойкой и спаивал народ. Ничего такого.

От таких слов Каю явно полегчало, он смог выдохнуть почти спокойно. Хотя его все равно напрягал тот факт, что Ден все же как-то до сих пор связан с пабом и Эдвардом, но радовало, что папочка не был шлюшкой. Значит, все же было не так плохо? Или было, но ему просто немного повезло? Кай просто не желал, чтобы все было слишком ужасно. Но не всегда желания сбываются. 

Поэтому Кай красноречиво посмотрел на Дена. Этот-то точно пошел не по той дорожке, одним баром не ограничился... И снова Ден понял его, поскольку состроил гримасу отвращения. Наверное, у близнецов, и правда, есть какая-то связь. Либо Кай как открытая книга, что тоже очень даже может быть.

— Не смотри на меня так. Я не шлюха. Когда папа умер, Эдвард взял надо мной опекунство. Я ему почти как сын. С пеленок в пабе, можно сказать, звезда паба, — задрав нос, добавил Ден, у него с самооценкой было явно все в порядке.

— Звезда? Тогда зачем меня похитил? — непонимающе спросил Кай, чуть хмурясь в задумчивой манере.

— Лоханулся, — честно признался Ден. — Думал, ты там у Стена в любимчиках. Он за тебя все отдаст, ну, хотя бы этот проклятый ресторан. А ему только в радость, что мы оба свалили из его жизни.

Кайден закивал. Да, так оно и было, отцу плевать на все и вся. Имели значения только дырки, в которые он мог засунуть свой грязный член, и деньги, которых ему всегда было мало. 

— Мог бы и пошпионить немного, ему всегда было плевать, — отозвался парень с тяжким вздохом, но это была та самая истина, с которой он уже смирился. И если биологический папа и не был ему знаком, то это не значило, что Стен был ему ближе. О нет, даже Джон был куда роднее, даже Ден. 

— Так я и попросил Эдварда за тобой «пошпионить»! — рыкнул недобро Ден. — Он обещал, что тобой займутся профессионалы, а они нам свинью подложили.

— Анселл, — ошеломлённо прошептал Кай, который только сейчас осознал, что если бы не Ден, то он с оборотнем и не познакомился бы.


	18. Общество анонимных омежек

Разговор близнецов затянулся на пару часов, если не больше. Сложно уследить за временем, когда ты находишь свою семью, узнаешь о ней, о всяких тайнах, о которых ранее даже и не подозревал. Уставшие, избитые не только физически, но и морально, омеги беседовали о прошлом, а порой даже и о настоящем, что неизбежно шло рука об руку с прошлым – все взаимосвязано в этом мире. 

А порой они просто молчали и думали каждый о чем-то своем и в то же время об одном и том же. Было столько новой информации для каждого из омежек, что им нужно было немного времени и пространства, чтобы обдумать их беседу и то, что с ними приключилось.

Обида и злость уходили на второй план. Какое-то приятное и вместе с тем незнакомое чувство преобладало над всем этим. Родная душа, семья – подобные чувства нельзя просто так описать. Да чего уж говорить, даже Ден уже не торопился сбежать, когда понял, что опасность миновала его. Было какое-то умиротворение в нахождении рядом с близнецом. Да, начало было отвратительным, но первое впечатление не всегда остается до самого конца и являет собой отражение дальнейшего. Поэтому сейчас они переосмысливали еще и отношение друг к другу.

Поздней ночью, когда Кай провожал брата до такси, Ден пообещал на днях вернуть все его вещи. И несмотря на то что Кай мило улыбнулся и сказал «хорошо», на сердце у омеги потяжелело. Там ведь ключ от дома. И он красноречивее всего говорил о том, что не его это дом. Что теперь у него нет дома. И он понятия не имел, что ему теперь делать. У Дена хотя бы было место, куда он мог вернуться, а у Кая – нет. Но он был рад за брата, рад, что у него было хоть что-то своё. И что они нашли друг друга. Может, поэтому он предложил ему как-нибудь перекусить вместе или что-то вроде этого – проводить время с братом должно быть приятным дельцем. Но это для грядущего, а пока...

Глядя на уезжающее такси, Кайден мысленно прикидывал, куда же ему пойти. Но вместо какого-то конкретного места в его мыслях и сердце был лишь один ответ – к Анселлу. Как же хотелось поскорее увидеть его, почувствовать, вдохнуть его запах и просто насладиться тем, что он рядом. И совсем тихо-тихо, так, чтобы слышал только его дорогой волк, сказать, что он больше его никуда не отпустит. 

Но вместо этого он остался один, без Ана, не зная, что делать и куда идти. Эти вопросы так и терзали ему сердце снова и снова. И даже приятная мысль о том, что теперь у них с Деном почти все хорошо, не могла исправить ситуацию. Но у него не было времени увязнуть в своих мыслях, если он уже этого не сделал – к реальности, и весьма жестокой, его вернул голос Криса:

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — послышался тихий голос Криса, что до сих пор приглядывал за омежками.

— Да, я сейчас уйду, — тут же ответил Кайден, даже не решив, куда ему податься. Видеть Стена точно не хотелось. Но куда еще? Деньги, и те на карточке, которая все еще была где-то у Дена, так что даже нет возможности снять отель. Но вот у Криса явно был ответ хотя бы на один из мучающих его вопросов.

— Идем, я тебе уже приготовил спальню, — ответил Крис, поманив парнишку к себе.

Переступив с ноги на ногу, Кай прикусил губу, глядя на старшего. Крис хоть и годился ему в папы, но выглядел мило и миниатюрно, как всегда. Сложно поверить, что он с такой легкостью уложил Анселла и выгнал его взашей, даже не обернувшись, а теперь стоит и сверкает своей добротой – даже им с Деном помог, усадил их вместе, чтобы они хоть немного прояснили создавшуюся ситуацию. И это действительно поражало Кая в Крисе. А теперь еще и это предложение остаться.

Кайден не знал, как реагировать на подобное. Видимо, он еще многое не знает и не понимает в отношениях между оборотнями. Однако теперь до него, кажется, начал доходить смысл слов Криса про опору для своей пары. Но вот только... Кай не оборотень и не сможет так легко остановить Анселла, даже если захочет. Да что там, он очень хотел этого, но ничего не смог сделать. И что в итоге? Анселл ушел. Он вообще вернется? Они смогут снова увидеться? Снова появилось столько вопросов и опасений, что тяжкий вздох невольно слетел с его губ.

— Не бойся, он вернется, — с улыбкой добавил Крис. — Наверняка где-нибудь сидит в чаще леса. Мы часто туда бегаем, чтобы снять напряжение.

Кайден посмотрел на лес, что начинался прямо за особняком: непроходимая глушь манила своим мраком и в то же время пугала его – кто знает, какая живность там еще обитает. Темное и таинственное место, особенно ночью. Конечно, оно может быть волшебным, если рядом кто-то поистине особенный, если нет такого бардака, как в жизни Кая. Парень вспомнил такой же мрачный лес, тот, что возле паба Эдварда, и его отчего передернуло. Дурные воспоминания, наверное, еще долго его не отпустят. 

— Идем, — повторил Крис, приобнимая омегу и ведя его в дом. — А то еще заболеешь. Как тогда завтра экзамен будешь сдавать?

— Завтра? — сковало дыхание у Кая. Он об этом уже совершенно забыл. Да и как тут о таком упомнить, когда за сегодня вон сколько всего произошло!

— Ну, сейчас уже около четырех утра. Так что да, завтра, — кивнул Крис. — Утром у тебя будет возможность подготовиться, если хочешь, я могу помочь тебе.

— Нет, спасибо, я сам справлюсь, — сглотнув, отозвался Кайден.

Несмотря на всю свою усталость, омега не мог просто взять и уснуть. Мысли, их было так много. Они частые разрушители спокойствия, а сейчас Кай понимал это очень и очень хорошо. Так что как только он остался в комнате один, сразу же подошел к окну. 

Над черным лесом уже постепенно начали появляться первые лучи солнца, постепенно отдаляя мрачные тени – ночь отступала и позволяла свету затопить если не каждую тропку, то определенно многое. Словно надежда на то, что совсем скоро и у них все наладится, что свет озарит и их мрачные дорожки Судьбы. Как же хотелось встретить рассвет с Анселлом, а не смотреть в эту непроходимую темноту, постепенно отступающую под натиском утренней зари, и осознавать, что он где-то там, в глубине леса.

Лай волков привлек внимание Кая, заставив его вытянуться и привстать на цыпочки, немного опираясь на подоконник, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит на заднем дворе. Однако уже вскоре он увидел, как стая волков бодро ломанулась из дома в сторону леса.

В первую секунду Кай и не понял, что он видит. Лишь когда в стае приметил белого волка, что выделялся среди черной толпы и весело заигрывал, судя по всему, со своей парой, омега понял, кто это.

Сердце застучало иначе. При виде того, какие они свободные, красивые и жизнерадостные, Кайдену даже стало интересно: что было бы, будь и он оборотнем; что было бы, если бы он смог обратиться – они бы с Анселлом так же мило резвились? Эти новые вопросы, отчасти даже приятные, заставили омежку слегка улыбнуться. Но даже улыбка понимала, что сейчас не самые радостные времена, поэтому выглядела с толикой грусти. Как и его взгляд, все еще обращенный на стаю.

Вскоре волки скрылись в лесу, оставляя некое странное чувство одиночества у омеги. Решив, что те побежали на поиски Анселла, Кайден закусил губу. Было бы хорошо, если бы они сейчас вернули его домой. К нему. Если бы он снова не был один, если бы... Столько желаний, которые так или иначе связаны лишь с одним-единственным альфой. С его альфой.

Еще полчаса мучений в мысленном смерче, который все не желал оставлять Кая, и набегавшиеся волки один за одним начали возвращаться домой. Кайден грустно отметил, что не смог бы отличить Анселла от остальных, ведь едва ли не каждый член стаи имел черную шерсть. И если эта невозможность распознать своего любимого среди других волков заставила его загрустить сильнее, то определенно то, что даже посчитав их, омега понял – они вернулись без Ана.

Опустошённый этой мыслью, Кай все же лег в холодную кровать и отправился в столь же безрадостное царство Морфея, надеясь хотя бы там встретить своего ненаглядного. Однако, утро наступило быстрее, чем омега смог осознать это. Солнце откровенно изгоняло его из сонного царства: наглые лучики так и норовили ослепить его, заставляя морщиться прежде, чем проснуться или понять, что пора просыпаться. 

При зашторенном перед сном окне он смог немного подольше поспать. Хотя Кай не был уверен, было бы ему от этого лучше. Впрочем, нет, он знал, что лучше бы не стало, он бы только отсрочил свое возвращение в суровую реальность. 

Потирая глаза ото сна, омега был уверен, что ему что-то снилось, но никак не мог вспомнить, что именно. Может, оно и к лучшему? Говорят, что мозг так проявляет свою заботу: снится что-то действительно поражающее в плохом смысле – после пробуждения сон забывается. Или он просто так вымотался, что не было ни сил, ни желания его вспомнить.

Так или иначе, Каю стоило больших трудов подняться с постели. Хотя заснуть было еще сложнее. Все тело ломило от неприятных ощущений, поэтому даже с одеванием у него были проблемы, а перед этим и с утренним душем. Хотя последнее слегка расслабило его ноющие мышцы – им тоже досталось.

Когда со сборами было покончено, подросток вышел из комнаты и услышал чьи-то разговоры. Ноги едва не понесли его от мысли, что это может быть Анселл. Парнишка даже не заметил, не ощущал боли, пока едва не бежал по коридору.

— О, а вот и он, — довольно заметил Крис, подметив Кая, выбежавшего на лестницу.

Как показалось Крису, омега выглядел уже лучше, не замечательно, но определенно лучше. Он приметил это еще тогда, когда невольно услышал более уверенную поступь Кайдена. Да, заботливый оборотень приглядывал за будущим сыном – Крис уже давненько поженил его на Ане. Поэтому забота излишней не будет.

Разве что Кайден слегка осел, приметив, что старший разговаривал не с Анселлом, а с блондином Эваном. Глупо было даже предполагать, что это был Анселл, Кай бы его сразу почувствовал. И тот наверняка пришел бы к нему еще быстрее, чем сам Кай его заметил. Однако, надежда есть надежда.

— Я хотел кое-что передать тебе через Эвана, — с улыбкой поделился Крис, бросив секундный взгляд на блондина, который тут же просек нерадостный настрой Кая и удалился в гостиную. — Но так как ты уже встал – держи.

Сердце Кайдена забилось с неким трепетом, едва он увидел в руках Криса ключ от дома Анселла. После того случая, когда омега достал его из штанов оборотня и сам открывал дверь, глупо было его не запомнить, так что омега поспешил спуститься по оставшимся ступеням.

— Анселл может вернуться сюда или к себе домой, так что я решил, что лучше пусть это будет у тебя.

— Спасибо, — взволнованно произнес Кай, беря ключ, который приятно холодил его ладонь, постепенно согреваясь, как согревалось его сердце от одной только мысли об Анселле. Может, со стороны и кажется, что это обычное дело, но это далеко не так. Крис ведь отдал ключ от дома сына, прекрасно понимая, что там, возможно, никого нет. То есть он доверяет и принимает его как пару Анселла? 

Кайден едва ли не со слезами на глаза приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на старшего. Но, не выдержав напора собственных эмоций, прижался к нему, крепко обнимая. Крис даже тепло улыбнулся, отчего Кай ощутил приятную дрожь, передавшуюся и ему самому. Хоть какая-то воистину приятная новость за последнее темное время.

Он ведь действительно боялся, что семья Анселла не примет его. Что у него будут проблемы и его будут считать гусеницей среди прекрасных бабочек. Но Крис мало того, что принимает и разрешает быть с Анселлом, так еще и такой добрый, как папа. А это омега ценил очень и очень сильно.

Шмыгнув носом, Кай не смог сдержать слезы. Подобные мысли хоть и радовали его до глубины души, но в то же время были как ножом по его несчастному сердцу. Кай уже боялся собственных желаний, боялся назвать Криса папой, боялся вскоре вновь потерять еще одного дорогого человека. Точнее, оборотня, хотя прямо сейчас это не имело большого значения. Крис был действительно хорошим.

— Не переживай, он обязательно вернется, — нашептывал Крис и мягко поглаживал его по спине, стараясь успокоить, поскольку разумно предположил, что это все из-за Ана. Для Криса все было проще – он уже принимал Кая, принимал как сына. Да и не думал, что Кай будет беспокоиться о нем в такое время, хотя и не удивился бы, ведь и сам Крис считал избранника своего сына очень славным малым, если не сказать больше.

Кайден и не помнил, когда последний раз он так отчаянно плакал. Это было какое-то наваждение, будто накопившиеся за все эти дни эмоции прорвались наружу: все его переживания и страхи, попытки выбраться из того дерьма, в которые то и дело вляпывался, и где он слегка застрял, ведь Анселла все еще не было рядом с ним. 

Лишь когда от рыданий покраснело всё его лицо, глаза неприятно опухли, а всхлипы и рыдания постепенно сошли на нет из-за того, что слезы закончились, Кайден виновато и смущенно отстранился от Криса, вытирая и так уже высохшие дорожки от слез на своих щеках и глазах. Хотя ресницы еще поблескивали от этого горького наводнения. 

— Извините… — прошептал подросток, глянув на мокрую рубашку старшего. Складывалось такое впечатление, что ей всегда достается, отчего даже Кай невольно усмехнулся.

— Всё в порядке, иногда нужно выплеснуть всё, что внутри накопилось, — ответил Крис с доброй улыбкой, поглаживая Кая по волосам, будто заботливый папочка, пригревший сына на груди. — Мне сейчас нужно уйти, но ты оставайся здесь столько, сколько хочешь. Тебе всегда рады. И поешь обязательно. А если надумаешь поехать к Анселлу домой, то Эван сможет тебя подвезти.

— Хорошо… Спасибо, — добавил Кай уже уходящему Крису.

— Пустяки, — отмахнулся тот через плечо. — Ты же теперь часть нашей семьи.

У Кайдена даже мурашки пробежали от подобных слов. Потерять семью и найти новую оказалось не таким уж и плохим делом. Учитывая, что раньше его семьей был Стен. А сейчас у него есть Крис, Ан... и даже Ден. Правда, с Аном сейчас и были проблемы – его не было рядом, хотя парень до дрожи в коленках хотел, чтобы он был здесь и сейчас рядом с ним.

Стоило только Крису выйти за дверь, как из гостиной выглянул Эван. Блондин смотрел на Кая с неким пониманием. И в то же время с неподдельным интересом. От такого внимания омежке стало слегка неловко. Наверняка он все слышал, поэтому парень потупил взгляд. А тут еще и живот заурчал! Маленький предатель.

— Пошли завтракать, — кивнул Эван на стол. — Я уже все накрыл.

Кай непроизвольно дернул носиком, пытаясь унюхать еду, и, закивав одобрительно, с еще заметной краснотой на лице последовал к столу. Как выяснилось, оборотни в любое время любят покушать, так что Кайден даже не переживал, что может уйти голодным. Сев за стол, они с Эваном пожелали друг другу приятного аппетита и приступили к еде. Кайден и не подозревал, что так дико голоден, пока не начал кушать.

— Не переживай, ты не первый и наверняка не последний, кто входит в эту семейку, — усмехнулся Эван, желая его подбодрить.

Услышав подобное, Кайден на секунду завис с вилкой, не донеся ее до рта. С первого знакомства (да, даже взгляда!) у него сложилось такое впечатление, что Эван не похож на других. А сейчас, оставшись с ним наедине, он мог наконец разузнать если и не всё, то определенно многое.

— А ты… ты раньше был человеком? — с легкой хрипотцой в голосе спросил парень, волнение определенно выдавало его, даже глазки слегка заблестели, но теперь не от слез.

— Да, я был обычным человеком, — кивнул Эван, он явно гордился собой и своим ответом. 

— И каково это?.. — спросил Кай абстрактно, потому что не знал, какой вопрос его интересовал больше. Их было так много, что они не давали ему расслабиться!

— Ну, как тебе сказать… — Эвану было сложно не увидеть интерес омеги. И ведь тот интересовался не просто так, а с расчетом на будущее. Эван ведь сам через это проходил и прекрасно понимал его, раньше и он старался впитать больше информации, приставал ко всем и вся с вопросами. Поэтому решил не приукрашивать. 

— В несколько первых полнолуний я обращался в оборотня и бегал по лесу в поисках дичи. Очухивался, только когда у меня в пасти был кролик или еще кто-то, а Ричард пытался меня успокоить, — омега скривился от воспоминаний. Но было много разных не очень приятных моментов, чего скрывать. Так что Кай, который сейчас ел, неотрывно глядя на него, должен был знать достаточно. — Да, много что было… Но сейчас я вполне хорошо себя контролирую. Даже в полнолуние. Правда, в волка обернулся не сразу, — немного сконфуженно добавил Эван. — Это оказалось той еще задачкой. Однако теперь могу бегать со всеми. Даже поставил своеобразную метку своему супругу, — усмехнулся омега, отмечая столь приятный бонус.

— Метку своему альфе? — переспросил удивленный Кай и даже на мгновение завис с вилкой у рта, но тут же опомнился и продолжил жевать, слушая между делом.

— Ну, конечно, не совсем та метка, которую они нам ставят. Но омеги к нему стараются не подходить. Думают, что у него партнер – альфа. И когда они предлагают ему тройничок, ловят его свирепый взгляд. Они же все собственники от носа до хвоста. Так что так и уходят ни с чем, — хохотнул Эван, вспоминая рассказы Ричарда. Да и самому ему удалось пару раз застать подобную картину. 

Кайден внимательно слушал омегу, порой улыбаясь. Мысль о том, что омега может покусать своего мужа, ему очень даже понравилась. Он сможет пометить Анселла? Хоть Кай и не очень кровожадный и не горит желанием кусаться, но, черт, покусать Анселла, да так, чтобы к нему не подходили... Это же безумно заманчиво! Омега даже поерзал, а его глаза загорелись неким восхищением. И лишь когда тот уже допивал кофе, чуть задирая голову и оголяя свою шею, Кай во все глаза уставился на его метку, отчего Эван сразу это почувствовал.

— Да, в момент обращения оборотни глубоко кусают, — оголил Эван плечо, на котором была метка еще больше, чем на Кае, и с большим узором. — Зато с помощью нее можно все чувствовать. Например, когда он зол или возбужден. Это словно передается от него к тебе... и у вас будут одни эмоции на двоих. Поэтому вы должны действительно любить друг друга. А то можно будет подумать, что он тобой манипулирует. Навязывает свои чувства. Хотя, когда я укусил его, он тоже стал чувствовать меня…

В дверь позвонили, это заставило Эвана насторожиться. Поправив на себе одежду, он пошел открывать, а Кай тем временем смог немного переварить полученную информацию. Даже секунды были ценны, тем более после услышанного. Он никогда не думал о том, что его альфа может носить его метку, или что они могут настолько чувствовать друг друга.

Блондин даже не представлял, кто может к ним наведаться, они не жаловали незваных гостей. Однако, когда открыл дверь, увидел на пороге Дена. 

Он не стал церемониться, тут же пройдя внутрь со словами:  
— Кай! Я принес твои вещи!

— А вчера кое-кто трясся как кленовый лист, — усмехнулся, Эван, наблюдая за Деном. Близнец, видимо, или в край страх потерял, либо… либо он просто всегда такой ненормальный, и с этим нужно просто смириться. И многие бы склонились к последнему варианту. Наверное, даже сам Ден.

— Ден? — взволнованно откликнулся Кай, выходя из гостиной навстречу брата. Странно было осознавать, что к нему приехал брат, но и приятно. Он точно мог бы привыкнуть к этому.

— Возвращаю вещи. Я еще там подкинул кое-чего, — протянул Ден пакет с пошловатой улыбкой. — Ну, думаю, у нас одинаковые размеры, так что тебе должно подойти.

Кай с интересом заглянул в пакет, да чего уж там, Эван тоже не смог удержаться и вытянул шею, заглядывая внутрь.

— Ден! — воскликнул Кай, закрывая от неожиданности и шока пакет. — Я такое не ношу. 

— Ну это… чтоб с твоим альфой помирился, — оглядываясь, ответил Ден, но, поймав на себе многозначительные взгляды омег, закатил глаза, понимая, что его слова звучали весьма странно и провокационно. — Мой подарок заключается в том, что ты наденешь это на себя. Ты же…

Ден хотел было сказать, что Кай до блевотины розовый зайка, но, посмотрев в честные и воспитанные глаза брата, начал вырисовывать какие-то круги рукой, чтобы выразить свои мысли более прилично. Хотя в его голове и крутились одни лишь неприличные мыслишки. Таков уж он, и ничего с этим не поделать.

— Ну, ты вряд ли такое себе купишь, а ему наверняка это понравится. Так где этот монстр? Он ведь оборо..? 

Но Ден не успел нормально договорить последнее слово. Эван заткнул ему рот своей ладонью, едва не впиваясь ногтями в кожу и приподнимая лицо, чтобы тот смотрел ему в глаза:  
— Я бы на твоем месте не особо кричал и не распространялся о своих домыслах, иначе Кай может быстро потерять своего братишку. 

— Э-Эван, — мягко позвал Кай, неуверенно положив ладонь на его руку. 

Глаза Дена заискрились от страха и начали бегать как таракашки при включенном свете. Видимо, он не ошибся в своих домыслах, да только не учел один факт – не только парень его близнеца в этом семействе мохнатый. А это значило, что никому нельзя доверять. Кроме Кая, конечно. Он такой сладкий и хрупкий, что точно не может быть одним из них, но это не меняло того, что он – пара волосатого монстра.

— Ты ведь умный мальчик, да, Ден? 

Получив тройку кивков от парнишки, Эван с улыбкой отпустил его, слегка взъерошив волосы на голове, как бы говоря, что все не так страшно, если быть послушным. Может, они и приняли Кая, но это далеко не значило, что Ден может творить и говорить все, что ему вздумается.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — прохрипел Ден, постепенно отступая к двери ближе. Ему и прошлого раза хватило, его до сих пор трясло только от воспоминаний, а тут еще один объявился, просто логово какое-то!

— Я с тобой, — подхватил Кай. Нужно же было как-то успокоить брата и объясниться перед ним. — Я к Анселлу домой, — добавил он на случай, чтоб Эван передал его слова Крису.

— Позвоню, если он сюда вернется, — вдогонку им сказал Эван, заставив Кая недоуменно посмотреть на него, поскольку не мог припомнить, чтобы давал Эвану свой номер. — У тебя же его телефон, наберу, — указал омега на пакет, что Кай держал в руках.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кай и направился с братом на выход.

Выйдя из особняка, Ден отключил у припаркованной машины сигнализацию (хотя теперь он очень и очень сомневался, что что-то подобное спасет его несчастную машинку, если какой-нибудь волк позарится на нее) и устремился к ней, но, не увидев рядом с собой Кая, обернулся назад.

— Ты чего? — непонимающе спросил Ден, уже открывая водительскую дверь. 

— У тебя есть права? — настороженно спросил тот, поглядывая на машину.

— Садись, — сквозь смех ответил Ден, махнув рукой.

Прикусив губу, Кайден все же обошел машину и уселся рядом с братом, сразу же пристегиваясь и с подозрением глядя на близнеца. Не хотелось бы разбиться на машине, когда возможность увидеться с Анселлом так близка. 

— Расслабься, я уже три года за рулем, — усмехнулся Ден. И не важно, что права у него были выданы намного позже. Опыт не пропьешь.

Подобное немного успокоило Кая. Хотя, назвав адрес Анселла, он все равно прижал пакет с вещами к себе и вжался в кресло – осторожность не помешает. Слишком хрупки их жизни, только-только переплетенные, чтобы враз их оборвать.

И ведь не зря. Доехали они с ветерком, несмотря на то что Ден практически не нарушал правила дорожного движения. Но вот играть в «шашки» с другими машинами он определенно любил, отчего Кай и забыл о том, что хотел поговорить об оборотнях, о которых лучше не говорить. Да, Кай не был фанатом адреналина на дороге, а вот Ден – напротив – наслаждался быстрой ездой.

И лишь когда Ден остановился возле дома, хорошо знакомого Каю, то невольно скривился, глядя на то, как его брат теребит ключ. Подавив в себе привычные чувства, Ден все же решил по-братски спросить:  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь пойти туда?

Для него были еще свежи события ночи. Так что, может, он и осознавал, что тот монстр являлся парнем Кая и поначалу вполне походил на человека, но все же неприятное чувство страха нельзя было просто так вычеркнуть из памяти. Так же, как и следы его знакомства с волками на теле не могли столь же стремительно исчезнуть.

Тем не менее, хотя он старался не замечать, подавлять в себе странные теплые чувства к брату, те все равно то и дело вырывались наружу. Ведь он только начал находить общий язык с Каем, а им обоим уже нравится эта хрупкая связь, которая может окрепнуть в будущем. 

— Да, все в порядке, — ответил Кай с улыбкой. — Он очень хороший и милый.

Дену в подобное было сложно поверить, да и винить его в этом неверии никто не будет. Поэтому еще больше лезть в отношения брата и монстра он не стал. Да и как тут его остановить, когда Кай, выйдя из машины, сразу же целенаправленно зашагал к дому альфы.

— Если что – звони! Я записал тебе мой номер! — крикнул Ден на прощание и, махнув рукой, направился дальше по своим делам, но мысленно все еще думал о брате. Хотя сам и не рискнул бы зайти с ним.

Кай же помахал брату и с нетерпением побежал к дому своего альфы. Как же хотелось поскорее его увидеть, убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Сердце разрывалось от волнения и нетерпения, он был так близко и в то же время так далеко, что хотелось нестись только быстрее, буквально со всех ног.

— Анселл! — взволнованно крикнул Кай, уже переступая порог дома и чувствуя столь любимый запах, запах хозяина дома. Им было пропитано буквально все.


	19. Трусишки в лесу

— Анселл, ты здесь? — не унимался Кай, ворвавшись в его дом.

Скинув обувь, омега прямиком вбежал в гостиную, с надеждой осматриваясь по сторонам – слова Криса настолько его вдохновили, что подросток был уверен, что Анселл вернулся домой. Однако в просторной комнате никого не было. От осознания этого сердце неприятно сжалось. Ему не стоило даже надеяться на чудо, но все же он верил, точнее, хотел верить, что его альфа вернулся. А кто бы не сделал то же самое, будь на его месте? Но в доме было пусто, так пусто, что даже сладкие воспоминания не могли согреть и исцелить его сердце. Кайден мог поклясться, что ощущал необъяснимый холодок оттого, что дома не было Анселла. Здание сразу становилось неприятнее, когда в нем не было его хозяина.

Почему он не вернулся? Неужели Ан настолько разочаровался в нем, что не хочет его видеть? Или, может, что-то случилось? Кай уже попросту устал от всех этих мыслей, что постоянно лезли в его голову из-за отсутствия альфы рядом. 

Он ведь даже не представлял, где искать эти самые ответы, хотя нет, он прекрасно знал – в лесу. Именно там его альфа, именно там все ответы, именно там ключ к тому, чтобы пребывание в доме Анселла стало для него приятным. Но прямо сейчас он стоял в пустом доме, в котором были лишь призраки прошлого и воспоминания.

Посмотрев на второй этаж, Кайден все же решил проверить и там, просто на всякий случай. Он не мог подавить в себе это желание надеяться и верить, да и не хотел подавлять. Чем дольше он без Ана, тем сильнее его сердце болело от этого. И болело лишь сильнее оттого, что несбыточное желание видеть здесь и сейчас Ана каждый раз ускользало от него – стоило ему подойти к распахнутой двери спальни, как он увидел бардак, который, видимо, учинил сам оборотень.

«Дай ему время остыть», «он вернется», — мысленно повторял Кай слова Криса, хотя это и не помогало. Кайден и так уже слишком долго ждал! Казалось, что он целую вечность не был с Анселлом. 

Приметив на кровати свой рюкзак, омега прикусил губу. Кай не знал, как это расценивать, как реагировать на это. Единственное, что он знал, так это то, что уходить, как в прошлый раз, он точно не собирался. О нет, он больше не совершит эту ошибку. Слишком свежи были раны на его сердце от собственной глупости – надо было бежать за ним, не стоило оставлять его. Все могло быть иначе, а теперь... 

Теперь Кай прекрасно осознавал, в чем заключается его самый главный приоритет. Он хотел вернуть своего альфу. Своего оборотня. И только это имело сейчас значение. И нет, не потому что если бы он был рядом, ему бы так не досталось. Хотя, чего греха таить, именно из-за того, что Ден вырвал его из привычного ритма жизни, Кайден понял, что ему важнее. Ему не нужно было никакое богатство, он даже не так яростно нуждался в братских чувствах; и ему было плевать даже на чертов экзамен, про который он успешно забыл и на который бесстыдно забил. Омега ни о чем не мог толком думать из-за отсутствия любимого в своей жизни.

Глянув в окно, за которым все еще светило солнце, Кай решился на самый безбашенный поступок за всю его сознательную жизнь – пойти в лес и найти своего альфу. 

Да, возможно, это безрассудно. Но ведь Ан уже должен был «остыть», а значит, он точно ему ничего плохого не сделает. Да и ночью бы не сделал, но там было столько всего, что Кай не смог сделать и шагу. И за это винил себя. Снова и снова. Он так любил своего милого психа, что не мог без него, не мог простить себя.

Достав из пакета телефон, омега лишь убедился, что Эван ему не звонил, а значит, Ан не вернулся к родителям. Так что он решил не ждать ночи, а пойти сразу его искать, ведь все равно не сможет усидеть на месте. А повторять подвиги подростков из фильмов ужасов он не хотел.

Взяв с собой телефон, Кай вооружился на всякий случай складным ножом и фонариком. Может, он и планировал вернуться засветло, но вот кто знает, как выйдет, да и потом, он же идет в лес, полный неизведанного и опасного – кто знает, что может пойти не так. 

Плюнув через левое плечо, Кай постучал по дереву, которым оказался деревянный стол на кухне – удача никогда не бывает лишней, особенно в его случае. Ему и так досталось в последнее время. Но он готов вынести и больше, если это поможет вернуть ему альфу. Поэтому он сразу же ринулся в путь. Да, надежда почти смело освещала ему путь, двигала им. Надежда и любовь. Две стороны одной медали.

Лес поначалу казался совершенно обычным: высокие редкие деревья еще пропускали лучи солнца, а небольшие кустики даже не мешали идти. Кай в каком-то смысле любовался природой, просто озираясь по сторонам, потому как давно уже вот так не выбирался на природу, обитал больше в городских джунглях.

А вот когда омега прошел уже около получаса – раскинувшийся перед ним пейзаж начал наводить на него тоску. Высоченная трава и едва ли не терновые непроходимые кусты значительно сократили передвижение Кая. Да и из-за густой кроны деревьев солнце с каждой минутой пробиралось все сложнее, отчего и лес становился все мрачнее. Тут-то парень с радостью вспомнил о фонарике. Хоть какой-то свет в лесу, что погружался во тьму, зловещую и пугающую.

Единственный прокол, который осознал Кай, это то, что он не поинтересовался, куда оборотни бегают. А следовательно, и не знает, куда идти: на юг, запад или восток. Подобное остудило его пыл. Остановившись, он осмотрелся. Однако куда ни посмотри – кругом был лес, да и только. 

— Анселл! — крикнул Кай куда-то в глубину леса, но услышал в ответ лишь собственное эхо, отчего насупился и решительно направился дальше. Он не сдастся, не уйдет без своего волка.

— Глупый волк, — недовольно проворчал омега, хотя отчасти и сам виноват, что его альфа сбежал. Вот как только обратится, так покусает его, чтобы знал и не сбегал от него. Да и больше просто не отпустит этого паршивца. Только его дорогой волк.

— Надо было вернуться в их особняк. Все разузнать у Эвана, а потом идти в лес. Ан ведь оттуда побежал, может, оттуда было ближе идти, — продолжал рассуждать Кай, бормоча себе под нос, будто какой-то сумасшедший, который разговаривает тихонько сам с собой и продолжает идти своим путем. И ведь может, было разумнее вернуться и все узнать поподробнее, но омега решительно стоял на своем – он не свернул с пути, продолжая пробираться в самую глушь. 

Однако омегу определенно удивлял тот факт, что до сих пор он еще не встретил ни одну живность. Даже жалкого кролика или хорька, птичку – никого. Словно мертвый лес, в котором не было ничего и никого живого. Подобно знаменитому японскому лесу самоубийц, где царит атмосфера мертвой тишины – здесь лишь изредка можно было услышать странные звуки. Но это просто природа, только природа. Или Кай себя так успокаивал. Это только воображение, не более того. И ведь можно было так подумать, если бы не хруст ветки откуда-то сбоку. 

Обернувшись на звук, омега ничего не увидел. Сердце непроизвольно застучало сильнее от неизвестности, буквально собираясь проломить ему ребра и убежать к чертям подальше из этого мрачного леса, а вот тело, наоборот, сковал ужас. Там ведь мог быть кто угодно: от какой-нибудь норки до медведя. Хотя такой мощный зверь двигался бы куда более шумно. Он бы наверняка не ограничился случайным хрустом ветки.

Отвернувшись, омега заставил себя сделать еще пару шагов вперед, как треск веток раздался уже где-то впереди и явно ближе, ближе к нему, будто кто-то нарочно хотел его напугать или загнать в ловушку, просто не хотел выпускать, а может, даже выслеживал, так и норовя наброситься и разорвать на мелкие кусочки, окрасив мрачный лес цветом его крови.

Глупо было и дальше игнорировать этот звук и того, кто сие порождает, поэтому дрожащей от страха рукой подросток достал из кармана складной нож и открыл его. Он невольно подумал, что нужно было взять с собой что-нибудь более серьезное и сильное. Например, поискать у Анселла где-нибудь пистолет, наверняка у него есть. Или что-нибудь еще. Кая бы не удивило, если бы у Ана обнаружился целый арсенал где-нибудь в шкафу.

Неожиданный хруст сзади заставил Кая резко обернуться, но ноги его безбожно подводили – парень споткнулся о какую-то корягу, которая, он мог поклясться, возникла из ниоткуда, и полетел на землю, влажную и травянистую. Благо, хоть ножом себя не пырнул при падении, а ведь он очень даже мог; в неумелых руках единственное его оружие выскользнуло и упало куда-то рядом с ним, но из-за шума в ушах и темноты он просто не видел, куда именно, и не слышал. Адреналин взыграл в нем с новой силой, заставляя парнишку отчаянно шарить руками по влажной траве и грязи, но поиски ни к чему не приводили. Он лишь ощущал, как пачкается все сильнее, но это было последней вещью, которая его сейчас волновала. 

Тем временем кто-то уже перешел в более активное наступление, словно загоняя свою добычу, начиная ходить вокруг омеги. И несмотря на то что Кай слышал чье-то приближение, за деревьями было сложно что-либо разглядеть, лишь изредка темный силуэт проскальзывал меж деревьев. Либо это все его воображение и игры теней, коих здесь было слишком много.

Все-таки найдя нож, Кай аккуратно и неторопливо встал на дрожащие ноги, выставляя оружие перед собой и неустанно следя взглядом за движением, судя по всему, зверя – он явно был не выше трех фунтов. На другие параметры было сложно обратить внимание в темноте. Разве что Кай отчетливо осознавал, что на него открыта охота. И подобное поведение незнакомца определенно его напрягало. 

Развернуться спиной и бежать от дикого зверя казалось еще более опасным, чем стоять на месте и ожидать нападения. Кай уже не тот маленький мальчик, который будет бежать от проблем. И он сейчас не с насильником в одной клетке, да и оружие у него есть. Свою жизнь он так просто не отдаст. Может, это и было глупо, ведь никогда нельзя быть уверенным, на что наткнешься, на кого наткнешься... Но омега просто не мог взять и убежать, где-то в глубине души он понимал, что так нельзя, нельзя все бросить, он тут ради Анселла, он пришел за ним. И никто его не остановит. Только не какой-то зверь.

Но вот когда Кай сделал уже пару кругов на месте, пытаясь уследить за противником, сердце как-то по-иному екнуло, но совсем не от страха. Родной и до боли знакомый запах медленно и нехотя доходил до его носа, пробирался через грязь и мрак этого треклятого леса, в котором сложно было хоть что-то нормально рассмотреть и различить. Но этот запах он не спутает ни с чьим другим, этот запах так сильно засел у него в памяти, в сердце, что хватит и малейшей частички, чтобы понять, кому он принадлежит.

— Анселл? — неуверенно шепнул Кай слегка хрипловатым от волнения голосом.

Зверь остановился, заставив омегу прикусить губу, а его собственное сердце гулко застучало от мысли, что он угадал и нашел своего альфу. Наконец-то! Он так этого хотел, так надеялся, что сможет, а сейчас его родной и любимый волк был совсем рядом! Но вот тот почему-то все еще не выходил на свет и прятался за деревьями. Это его месть за то, что Кай практически плюнул ему в душу?! Если так, то было больно. Когда его альфа был так близко, Кай хотел немедля протянуть руки и обнять его – как минимум. 

— Анселл, это ведь ты, выходи, — уже более уверенно сказал Кая, облизав пересохшее губы, но ответом ему была тишина.

Сложив нож, омега убрал его в карман и, выдохнув, аккуратно направился туда, откуда в последний раз до его ушей доносились звуки. Однако стоило ему почти дойти, как он услышал шорох в кустах, расположенных в совершенно другом месте.

— Хватит от меня бегать! — недовольно прикрикнул Кай, топнув ногой. — Что за игры? 

Уже уверенно направившись к тем кустам, омега резко замер, вдруг услышав глухое рычание. Анселл не пускает его к себе? Кай так и фыркнул на подобные мысли, продолжив путь. Вот еще, он не может запретить ему подойти к себе! Кайден даже и не подумает остановиться. Вместо это он ускорился. И плевать, даже если он поскользнется и снова поздоровается с матушкой-землей.

— Я не боюсь тебя, волк!

Рычание волка усилилось, когда Кай, казалось, уже подошел совсем близко. Оставалось метра два, не больше, омега мог поклясться, что еще чуть-чуть, и он увидит его. И ведь он был прав!

Да только волк выпрыгнул из засады и откровенно напал на Кая, повалив омегу на траву. Произошло это настолько молниеносно, что подросток лишь увидел тень, летящую на него, успев лишь прикрыть глаза сразу перед тем, как ощутил тяжесть его тела и почувствовал удар о землю. 

Откашлявшись после удара, Кай открыл глаза и увидел нависшего над ним волка, который продолжал рычать, скалясь. Пусть и было темно, но рассмотреть альфу он мог очень хорошо, ведь Анселл был так близко. Разве не этого Кай хотел? И несмотря на то что рычание волка пробирало его до костей, заставляя передернуться и ощутить табун мурашек, проходящих по всему телу, Кай совершенно не боялся. Даже глядя на эти клыки, которые были так близко, что можно было увидеть на них кровушку кролика или еще какой перекус Анселла. 

Не понимая, что этим хотел показать его альфа, Кай не нашел ничего умнее, чем ответить оборотню той же монетой. Прорычать в ответ. И плевать, что это больше напоминало, что кошке хвост защемили, но он все-таки пытался. Может, Анселл все же засчитает ему эту попытку? 

Пищащий едва ли не жалобный писк разлетелся по бескрайнему лесу. А ведь омега надеялся, что будет хоть немного приличнее, даже сам Кай готов был если не засмеяться, то точно поморщиться от своей попытки. Но альфа первый начал! 

Прижимая уши плотно к голове и скривившись от всего услышанного, альфа больше походил на того, кто съел килограмм лимонов, а если учесть, что ощущения у оборотней острее, то комичность ситуации была та еще. 

Альфа, во-первых, не ожидал, что его омежка будет устраивать такие концерты, а во-вторых, он был, мягко говоря, в шоке. И да, было определенно и в-третьих, ведь альфа хотел бы рассмеяться от этого жалкого подобия рычания, но был слишком удивлен, чтобы на его лице отразилось что-то еще, только застывшее выражение офигевания. Оборотень так растерялся, что и не знал, как реагировать. А ведь Кай действительно старался прорычать как волк. Попытка засчитана. Альфа даже подумал, что было бы неплохо научить своего омежку рычать, чтобы он так не опозорился при всей стае.

— И что? Я тоже так могу! — красный как рак, высказался Кай и стукнул его в грудь рукой, просто машинально, просто на случай, чтобы альфа не стал над ним смеяться. Но он ведь слышал, как звучит голос Анселла, а потому прекрасно понимал, как звучал его жалкий... рык? Нет, это сложно было назвать даже подобием рыка. 

Услышав подобное заявление, волк фыркнул и все же слез с омежки. Однако далеко он уйти не успел, Кай сразу повалил волка на землю, заваливаясь на него и стараясь удержать под собой. Если этот паршивец думал, что сможет выслеживать его, заваливать на землю и рычать на него, а потом просто так уйти, то он очень и очень заблуждался. Кайден не для того проделал весь этот путь, чтобы вот так просто отпустить альфу от себя.

Волк как истукан лежал и во все глазищи смотрел на него, едва не скуля и не поджимая уши. И что ему делать? Это просто какая-то безысходность, Анселл на такое не подписывался. И все же кое-что еще он ощущал: лежать было немного неудобно в волчьей форме, но очутиться под омегой оказалось очень даже приятным бонусом, отчего он лишь пару раз дернул лапами, а после стал махать хвостом, безмолвно смотря на подростка.

А что Кай? Его совершенно не смущало находиться рядом с Аном в волчьем обличье, ни тогда, ни сейчас уж тем более. Да и волк разделял его отсутствие всякого стыда. Еще бы, после всего-то, что между ними было! Еще и отираться о него начал, как бы показывая, что волк под его контролем, пусть этот контроль и был мнимым.

— Ты – мой волк! — открыто заявил Кай. — А вчера… вчера столько всего было… 

Кай закусил губу, глядя на волка. Он ведь даже не подготовил слова, которые будет говорить ему. Черт, хотя бы пока шел сюда, надо было подумать над этим, а сейчас он даже не мог ничего толком сказать. Но зато говорил самую суть. Анселл – его альфа и только его.

— Но ты все равно мой… — сказал Кай, обнимая волка, да покрепче, чтобы он наверняка никуда не делся. — Мой, — несколько по-детски повторил он, словно это должно было передать все, что он хотел сказать.

Может показаться удивительным, но тот понял, о чем омега хотел сказать. И, полежав еще пару секунд в нелепой позе, все же лизнул Кая, как бы показывая смирение и согласие на все. Еще бы альфа посмел не согласиться на все это, ему просто некуда деваться! И плевать, что Анселл – волк, сильнее и кровожаднее, и много чего еще.

Кай уткнулся в шкуру волка, сильнее обнимая его, хотя казалось, сильнее некуда. Как же ему не хватало этого приятного и теплого чувства. Словно он нашел свою святую обитель в присутствии рядом с ним, и остальное уже не имело никакого значения. Даже лес был поистине волшебным, хотя бы тем, что позволял им оставаться наедине друг с другом.

— Я так рад, — прошептал Кай. — Пошли домой. Тебя нужно накормить, а то ты еще кого-нибудь съешь, — усмехнулся грустно он. 

Неторопливо поднявшись, омега чисто по инерции погладил волка лишний раз. Но что он мог поделать? Руки сами тянулись, желали проявить и показать свои чувства.

— Искупаем еще раз тебя, я же знаю, как ты это любишь, — хохотнул омежка, а за ним следом и волк перевернулся, принимая более удобное положение и откровенно наслаждаясь принятием более удобной позы, даже потянулся по-волчьи. 

С улыбкой потрепав волка по шкуре, Кай огляделся в лесу и… и замер, не зная, откуда он пришел. Вроде из-за тех кустов, а вроде проходил мимо тех деревьев. Или же возле той коряги? После того как волк заставил его крутиться и вертеться, Кай попросту потерялся в пространстве. 

— А где твой дом? — несколько тихо и сконфуженно поинтересовался омега.

Волк едва ли не замотал головой, подкатывая глаза. Вот, спрашивается, что бы Кай делал, если бы он не услышал его? Если бы Ан не подошел к нему?

Гавкнув что-то, волк напрямую направился в сторону своего дома, но не слишком быстро, он все же поглядывал на омежку, чтобы тот не потерялся снова. Но омега резво следовал за ним. 

Лишь теперь, когда Анселл был рядом, Кай был уверен, что он бы его ни с кем не спутал. Его морда совершенно не похожа на те, что были у других волков. Его взгляд, походка и даже то, как он дергает ушами или виляет хвостом! Даже если бы рядом стояла тысяча таких же черных волков, как он, Кай нашел бы именно своего волка. Даже без зрения, он просто уверен, что смог бы почувствовать его не только по запаху, но и на инстинктивном уровне.

Однако всю дорогу, что они шли к дому, Кая напрягал один факт – Анселл не обернулся. Омега себя утешал тем, что волку так проще ориентироваться в лесу, хотя он и сам чувствовал, что это было слишком глупым и притянутым за уши оправданием. Но ведь тот шел, даже вел его домой, а это сейчас было самым важным, с остальным он сможет разобраться позже.

Так или иначе, но вскоре они уже вышли из леса. То ли оттого, что Анселл был рядом, то ли оттого, что он знал короткий путь, но дорога Каю действительно показалась короткой, короче той, какой он шел. Тем временем вечер уже постепенно начал вступать в свои права, а солнце садилось за высокие деревья, уходя все дальше и дальше за горизонт. Удивительно, как быстро заканчивается день, когда ты встаешь после обеда. Да еще тогда, когда вторая половина дня столь насыщена событиями и эмоциями.

Однако Кая волновало сейчас нечто иное. Даже когда они зашли в дом, и он закрыл дверь, альфа не обернулся. А ведь тот уже мог, подумаешь, он будет голым, ведь они уже видели друг друга в подобном виде, и не раз. Ан вообще раньше только так ходил обнаженным перед ним! От подобных воспоминаний Кай так и фыркнул.

— Хорошо, что мы снова дома, — улыбнулся омежка, направляясь на кухню. 

Заглянув в холодильник, Кай нашел какую-то еду в сковородке и поставил тут же на плиту, чтобы разогреть, и сразу добавил несколько язвительно, словно с намеком:  
— Правда, тебе придётся, наверное, в миску положить, если ты в человека не обернешься…

Но волк, пройдя на кухню, уселся в ожидании еды. Он совершенно не был похож на того, кто вот-вот обернется и станет человеком, отчего Кайден нахмурился, глядя на это представление. 

И что же сие должно демонстрировать? Нет, Каю нравился его песик, но как же... как же форма человека?..

Значит, этот наглый волчара не собирается обращаться? Омежка едва ли не фыркнул вновь. Это была война, которую омега собирался выиграть. Разогрев еду, он наложил побольше на огромную тарелку, поставив перед этой наглой мордой, туда же последовала и вода. Да и сам Кайден наложил немного себе и принялся есть, поглядывая на волка и раздумывая над тем, как заставить его обратиться. Вот уж он не думал, что когда-нибудь может столкнуться с такой проблемой… снова. Наверное, ему нужен план на такой случай.

Достаточно быстро поев и попив, волк направился в коридор, так и не посмотрев на Кайдена за всю трапезу. Подобное поведение со стороны альфы было странным и неправильным. Омега никак не мог понять, что же не так? Ведь он лизнул его, дал добро и даже вернулся с ним домой. Почему же он отказывается оборачиваться? Сердце снова неприятно сжалось от такого поведения Ана, он вроде бы был рядом, но в то же время чертовски далеко. А если бы Кай не пошел за ним, то, видимо, альфа и не подумал возвращаться?

Поев, Кай принялся мыть посуду, раздумывая, почему Ан вообще так себя ведет. Но ничего в голову не приходило, кроме какой-то глупой идеи, что застряла как заноза в глубине сердца. 

Ведь оборотень не мог решить, что так будет лучше? Или же он все еще так демонстрирует свою обиду?

Шмыгнув носом, Кай написал Крису и Эвану, что Ан вернулся домой, хотя в подробности поведения альфы не вдавался. А когда в контактах приметил номер Дена, вспомнил о его подарке и слегка покраснел, представляя себя в том виде. Но, глянув на волка, что свернулся калачиком у порога, понял, что вариантов у него особо нет.

Закончив с посудой, омега спокойно, словно ничего не имел против такого вида и поведения оборотня, поднялся наверх и для начала прибрался в комнате. Все же бардак Ан учинил еще тот. А потом Кай начал переодеваться, изредка задумываясь, как ту или иную вещь надеть и застегнуть. Не каждый день он наряжался в такие вещи.

Тем временем волк пытался уснуть. Главное слово тут «пытался». Он прекрасно слышал фырчание Кая, пока ел. Его попытки прибраться в спальне и какие-то странные шорохи тоже не остались незамеченными. Оборотень думал, что тот недоволен сложившейся ситуацией. Тем, что он не оборачивается, или ему было сложно и неудобно спать в кровати. Но услышав какую-то подозрительно мягкую и тихую поступь омеги, все же приподнял морду и застыл, увидев того, спускающегося по лестнице.

Соблазнительные красные шелковистые трусишки, возможно, и прикрывали спереди хоть что-то, сзади едва ли не оголяли его задницу, привлекая внимание огромным бантом, который столь пикантно расположился прямо над ложбинкой, меж ягодиц, словно предлагал развернуть подарочек. Белые чулочки с маленькими красными бантиками обтягивали стройные ножки. А галстук-бант с митенками в цвет белья, и прочими милыми бантиками и свисающими ленточками заставили волка откровенно уронить пасть. 

Нет, такого Кайдена он точно не привык видеть. Подобное было явно куплено в каком-то секс шопе! Как это оказалась у Кая? Черт, это нехорошо! Почему омежка вырядился так только сейчас?

— Анселл? — мягко и соблазнительно попытался позвать его омега, а после закусил губу. Кайден был уверен, что оборотню понравится это. Это же выглядит сексуально, иначе бы Ден так не говорил и не притащил сие развратное великолепие. И несмотря на то что омега до сих пор не знал, как там нужно соблазнять и все такое, но он искренне хотел это сделать! 

Спустившись в коридор, он встал четвереньки и начал медленно ползти к волку, облизываясь. При виде всей этой картины у волка аж шерсть дыбом встала, отнюдь не от злости, скорее от возбуждения. Отчего волк отполз назад и упёрся в дверь, решив, что лучшая защита – бегство. Тяжело дыша, он смотрел исподлобья на омегу, стараясь хотя бы не вдыхать его запах. Ему и так одного вида вполне хватило по самые яйца.

— Анселл... — протянул Кайден, добираясь до альфы. — Ты же хочешь обратиться, правда? Или мне опять набрызгаться чем-нибудь очень... побуждающим к действиям?

Волк глухо прорычал, не открывая пасти. Чертов афродизиак был сильным и свел его с ума в прошлый раз, а ведь Кай особо его тогда и не соблазнял, а сейчас вон что учудил! Маленький паршивец просто напрашивался! И волку это нравилось.

Клацнув пастью что-то неопределенное, будто ворча как старый дед, волк все же начал оборачиваться в человека. Сердце Кайдена застучало еще сильнее. Он первый раз был так близко и видел все изменения прямо у себя перед глазами. Едва ли не каждая косточка менялась, постепенно превращая волка в человека. Неприятный звук, видоизменение – все это уже было не страшно, скорее даже удивляло и поражало его, в хорошем смысле этого слова.

Кайден, закусив губу, смотрел на Анселла, который, наконец, предстал перед ним, с неким вожделением. Ему нравилось осознавать, что он может заставить Анселла обратиться, пусть и таким способом. Но теперь у него было секретное оружие, если можно его теперь назвать секретным. 

— Тебе нравится? — хрипло прошептал Кай, подползая еще ближе к нему.

— Нравится, — хрипло признался Ан, стараясь смотреть только в глаза. Но это получалось у него слишком плохо, что даже омега заметил, как взгляд оборотня подмечает каждую деталь его одежды и безостановочно скользит по оголенным участкам тела. И омега солгал бы, если бы сказал, что ему не нравится реакция альфы.

— Чего ты хочешь? — не выдержал альфа, так как прекрасно осознавал, что, припертый к стенке соблазнительным Каем, он долго не выдержит.

— Может, тебя? — предположил омежка.

Кай хотел сказать безразлично, но если не голос подводил его, то определенно сердце, что слегка ускорилось. Омега чуть подался вперед и едва задел кончиком язычка его губы. 

— А ты что хочешь? — тихо спросил Кай, в следующую секунду чуть отстраняясь от альфы, но совсем немного. Дурманящий аромат любимого дерзко окутывал его, омега даже ощущал и слышал его дыхание. Он так давно не был рядом с ним и так давно этого хотел, что просто не мог отстраниться еще дальше. Его тело не позволяло это сделать.


	20. Ходячий секс в лице невинного одуванчика

Ан медленно моргнул и скрипнул зубами – держать себя под контролем в такой ситуации было слишком сложно. Омега так соблазнительно выглядел, так пах и делал такие вещи, которые никогда бы не сделал, как бы альфа его ни просил. А тут бах... и ходячий секс в лице этого невинного одуванчика – только руки протяни, а ведь они так и тянулись, чтобы хорошенько помацать этого паршивца. 

Но Анселл только мысленно одернул себя. Нет, альфа очень хотел, но вся эта ситуация приводила его в такое смятение, что он не мог себе позволить расслабиться и получить хоть немного плотских утех. Хотя на «немного» явно дело не остановится, он мог это бесстыдно признать. Столь же бесстыдно, сколь омега вытворял все эти вещи, заставляющие его член каменеть, а дыхание только сильнее сбиваться.

Анселл ведь чувствовал запах омеги, свою метку на нем, поэтому не оставалось сомнений, что это был Кай, его Кай. Но на этом его мозг тормозил и ничего не понимал! Его Кай так не делает! Что, собственно, происходит? Однако пока его мозг все еще наивно полагал, что может подумать над этим и неторопливо прийти к каким бы то ни было выводам, тело ринулось в сексуальный бой.

Оборотень практически собственным жаром чувствовал желание омеги – неподдельное, яркое и по-настоящему дурманящее. Словно каждая клеточка тела Кая призывала его к активным действиям, и внутренний волк не понимал, почему он должен сейчас сидеть и бездействовать?! Правильно, у него совершенно не было для этого причин. Единственной адекватной причиной могла бы стать импотенция или какое-нибудь предсмертное состояние его члена, чего не было! Вот почему волк хотел то, что по праву принадлежало ему. 

Глухо рыкнув, Ан притянул омегу вплотную к себе, заставив Кая непроизвольно выдохнуть и ощутить табун мурашек, пробегающих по коже, такой чертовски чувствительной к близости альфы. А ведь он уже и забыл, каково это, ощущать своего альфу телом к телу, слышать властное рычание, чувствовать сильные руки и вдыхать этот запах, что с каждым вдохом становился лишь ярче. 

Боже, это просто сводило его с ума, сводило с ума их обоих, потому что и сам альфа, голодный и немного дикий после всего, что было, чувствовал сейчас все острее, желал утолить свой голод сию же секунду – тело просто горело от желания, горело от необходимости трогать и трогать его, упиваться им. Но кое-что все равно не давало ему покоя, легкий просвет адекватности все никак не мог уняться и позволить телу просто получить то, что действительно хотело его сердце. Хотя чего греха таить – не только сердце, ох, не только оно.

— Вначале ты хочешь расстаться, несмотря на то что я выбрал тебя! — недобро зарычал Ан, приподнимая голову Кая за подбородок, чтоб убедиться, что тот слушает его. Но затуманенный взгляд Кая заставил оборотня лишний раз рыкнуть на пару, который, видимо, совершенно ни о чем не хотел сейчас думать!

— Я боялся… — на выдохе ответил Кай, облизывая пересохшие губы. Слова давались тяжело, а тело отказывалось отстраняться от альфы. Руки сами обвили шею Анселла, стараясь прижаться всем телом, так было легче, так было приятнее... И кому нужны сейчас эти разговоры, когда можно просто поговорить на языке тел? Но конечно же! Эти разговоры нужны его любимому и ароматному самцу, под которым омежка не прочь сейчас оказаться. Или на нем – суть от этого не менялась. Омега даже облизнулся и слегка поерзал от таких вот мыслей и желаний. А альфа все хочет поговорить. Где, спрашивается, справедливость? Они так давно не виделись...

— Потом откуда-то появляется твой алчный близнец, который с какого-то хрена подставляет и похищает тебя!

— Он хотел… — начал было Кай, собираясь объяснить поведение Дена. Но Ан прервал его, чем спас от необходимости адекватно мыслить, ибо мысли чертовски путались.

— Ему нужны были деньги твоего отца. Хотя он еще предлагал отпустить тебя, если бы я отказался от тебя и выбрал его, — не смог не припомнить альфа. А никто и не говорил, что он простил этот кусок говна за все случившееся. Да, он не собирался его прощать! А вот хорошенько отделать за такое – всегда пожалуйста. И даже тот факт, что Ден – брат Кая, не заставит альфу испытывать дружеские чувства к тому уроду, что посмел нагадить на тропе судьбы его мальчика.

Кай в ответ поджал губы, непроизвольно впиваясь в тело Анселла когтями, словно это он виноват в подобном. Но если и выбирать между ними... тут и выбора нет. Омега даже не задумывался над этим. 

Он сам треснет братца и утянет своего альфу в пещеру, ведь это его альфа! Словом, еще один плюс обращения – можно схватить своего самца и не отпускать. Или надеяться, что он так сможет. Ведь все-таки альфа в любом случае будет сильнее.

Хотя, припомнив стычку Криса и Анселла, Кай подумал о том, что не все потеряно, он вполне сможет совладать с этим сексуальным альфа-самцом. От подобной мысли омега и вовсе ощутил неприятную давящую тесноту в этих шелковистых трусиках, отчего непроизвольно выдохнул горячо, с желанием.

— А когда нахожу тебя, на тебе живого места нет! – продолжает сетовать альфа, хотя прекрасно ощущал своего омежку, понимал и разделял его желания, но вместе с тем противный разум требовал разобраться. И пока был в состоянии мыслить, он планировал это сделать.

— Анселл, — выдохнул тяжко Кай, вновь облизывая собственные несчастные губы. По-видимому, его оборотень лишь выглядит крепким и сильным самцом, а вот когда дело доходить до всего, что связано с ним, с Каем, то Анселл совершенно теряет контроль и принимает все близко к сердцу. Зато теперь Кайдену стало совершенно понятно, почему Крис так отчаянно готовил его к появлению Анселла. Обработал все раны специальной мазью, чтобы скорее все заживало, отмыл всю грязь и кровь с его тела. Страшно представить, что было бы, если бы Анселл, а не Крис приехал за ним. Это одновременно пугало и льстило ему. Ведь он такого альфу получил! Маленький и жирненький собственник в нем точно был рад, злорадно хихикая и показывая всем своим видом превосходство.

— А когда я собирался порвать этого мелкого гаденыша на части, ты встал на его сторону?! Ты хотя бы знаешь, что!..

— Ты мог убить его! — возразил Кай, проведя ногтями одной руки откуда-то со спины до груди альфы, будто не слыша, что именно это он и планировал сделать. — А он мой брат!

— Он планировал сделать из тебя шлюху! — рыкнул оборотень, сжимая в своих руках задницу Кая, которая так хорошо ощущалась в его руках. Волк едва сдерживался, чтобы не выпороть его за подобный проступок.

— Он хотел отомстить отцу! — в ответ рыкнул Кай без малейшего страха и стеснения, ущипнув альфу за сосок. В этот раз даже рык получился естественнее. Вот она, практика! Практика рыка. Либо всему виной то, как хорошо ему было чувствовать альфу, как приятно было трогать его и вдыхать этот волшебный аромат.

В доме повисла, казалось бы, непривычная тишина. Глядя друг другу в глаза, они оба явно не планировали отступать. Но и возбуждение не давало нормально обсудить случившееся, напряжение только нарастало, заставляя дыхание обоих сбиваться сильнее, хотя дальше уже было некуда, сердца так и вовсе делали пируэты, а шустрый язычок омежки снова и снова проходился по пересыхающим от вожделения губам.

Но даже в такой ситуации, когда мыслить становилось все сложнее, когда получалось рассуждать и говорить просто каким-то чудом, Кай осознавал и действительно был рад, что его альфа не убил брата. Может, много плохого и случилось из-за него, но ведь были и приятные моменты. Как минимум из-за этого он познакомился с Анселлом. И этот самый минимум многое значил для Кая.

А оборотень не понимал, как можно было отпускать эту шмару, из-за которого пострадал его Кай. Что вообще могло случиться такого за сутки, отчего его омега стал таким?! Нет, у него просто в голове подобное не укладывалось!

— Ты все еще защищаешь его, — недовольно заметил Ан, отвернувшись от этого соблазнительного личика, которое было так близко, что отвлекало его от сути – сладкие губки соблазнительно поблескивали, его милые глазки, в которых он хотел увидеть удовольствие – все отвлекало его. 

Собственное тело и разум предавали его! Перед глазами всплывали яркие образы, как он к чертям срывает с омеги белье и прямо здесь и сейчас насаживает на свой член, не меняя ни позу, ни место. Черт, он готов был даже с бельишком особо не усердствовать, разобраться только с трусиками, чтобы скорее овладеть им. Альфа снова прорычал утробно, подумав о том, что давно он в нем не был, но все равно помнил, как хорошо ему было в его омежке. 

— А ты убежал в лес и, судя по всему, не планировал возвращаться, — продолжал препираться Кай, вновь полоснув грудь альфы ногтями. О нет, он больше не будет молчать даже со своим оборотнем. Особенно с ним. Не отпустит и молчать не станет.

Опустив взгляд, Кай увидел, как на смуглой коже Анселла начали проступать его царапки. Подкаченное, сексуальное тело выглядело еще более соблазнительным, чем раньше. Лишь сейчас, без зазрения совести глядя на него, Кай ловил себя на мысли, что не прочь пройтись по нему языком. Он вообще не отказался бы облизать всего альфу! Уделить внимание каждому участку его тела, особенно от паха и до... до головы в том числе. Голова и головка, торс... столько постыдных картинок мелькало в его голове. И вот от этих картинок ему надо было отвлекаться, чтобы думать! За что?!

— Потому что ты боишься меня. Видимо, я не пугаю лишь волчиц. Ты вообще с самого начала планировал просто завести себе собаку! Вот и заведи себе собаку, — отчаялся Анселл, чувствуя, как из-за дурманящего запаха омеги просто уже не в силах держать себя хоть под каким-либо контролем. 

Кай прекрасно чувствовал возбуждение Анселла, и это было действительно приятное чувство. До того момента, как тот заговорил о «волчицах». Какие к черту «волчицы»?! Это его оборотень, оборотень, которым Кайден не собирается делиться ни с кем. 

Схватив этого наглеца за член так, что тот охнул от неожиданности, омега прикусил губу, чтоб и самому не простонать, слыша подобное. Но что за дурацкое решение найти любовника при живой-то паре, Кай сразу недобро посмотрел на него, как бы намекая, что эта штучка либо его, либо... у него не будет столь сладкой и приятной на ощупь штучки.

— Я хочу оборотня, Анселл, а не собаку... Завести оборотня? — поинтересовался омега, стараясь смотреть ему в глаза, хотя эти развратники так и норовили скользнуть ниже. — Так одного, кажется, я уже завел. Или хочешь обратить меня? Только так тебе можно будет пойти к «волчицам», — усмехнулся он, удобнее устраиваясь на бедрах альфы. О, на них было так хорошо! Кай даже через шелк мог почувствовать, как их плоти соприкоснулись, и по телу пробежала приятная дрожь. В мозгу загорелась единственно сильная мысль – «еще!»

— …Ты в курсе, что сейчас соблазняешь голодного, похотливого волка? — хрипло спросил альфа, смотря на своего пай-мальчика, хоть сейчас этого развратника и сложно назвать хорошим мальчиком. Инстинктивно сжимая ягодицы сильнее и наминая их, с каждым разом все сильнее и сильнее прижимая к себе, оборотень понимал, что искушение слишком велико, а выдержка у него не резиновая. 

— Голодного и похотливого волка? Я? Да еще и соблазняю? Тебе показалось, Анселл... — сладко шептал омежка прямо в его очаровательные губы, да еще и облизнулся, как бы случайно вновь скользя язычком по его губам. Он ни за что не признается. Кто это кого соблазняет? Точно не Кай, Ан не докажет. И плевать, что все на поверхности в прямом смысле – от вида внешнего до стояка и желания.

Анселл был готов усмехнуться, получив нелепые протесты как раньше, но его сердце вдруг гулко застучало, а глаза расширились от аромата, что донесся до его носа. Запах смазки начал стремительно распространяться, расставляя все на свои места и заставляя оборотня впиться ногтями в ягодицы Кая, отчего омега тут же глухо простонал и прогнулся в спинке, сильнее прижимаясь к альфе.

— У тебя течка, — прохрипел Ан, пытаясь проглотить ком, что застрял в горле.

— Мм... повезло нам, да? — прошептал Кай, прикусывая губу оборотня, а потом сладко начиная ее посасывать, откровенно разрываясь между этим желанием и всеми остальными.

Однако стоило Анселлу перевести это в поцелуй, как омега с некой жадностью впился в его губы. Мокрый, развратный поцелуй пробирал до глубины души, заставляя омегу дрожать и откровенно течь. Казалось, одним поцелуем тут не насытишься. Прижимаясь и потираясь об оборотня, Кай, возможно, не совсем осознавал происходящее, а вот Ан уже больше не стал сдерживать себя. Да и был разве в этом смысл?

Вставая на ноги, альфа сразу же ощутил, как омега машинально обхватил его ногами за пояс, не желая отрываться ни от губ, ни от тела своей сексуальной скалы. Скуля как волчонок в поцелуй, Кай ерзал на плоти оборотня, изредка подрыкивая на злосчастную тряпку, которая не позволяла ему насадиться на член, по которому он успел изголодаться.

Поднимаясь по лестнице в спальню, Ан явственно ощущал, как несмотря на нижнее белье, его член почти на головку входит в омегу и становится влажным не только от собственной капли смазки. И если не это его заставляло глухо рычать, то определенно похотливый шепот Кая, прорывающийся сквозь поцелуи-укусы на шее:

— Анселл… я так хочу тебя…

Завалившись с Каем на кровать, Ан тут же сорвал с него несчастную ткань, которая уже вся была пропитана его смазкой. И хоть омега взвизгнул, когда шелк до покраснения впился в его кожу за секунду перед тем, как порваться, омега и думать забыл об этом дискомфорте, стоило ощутить еще большую свободу и близость к альфе.

Нагло разместив собственные руки на заднице оборотня, Кай, не раздумывая, притянул его к себе, насаживаясь на член оборотня даже в том положении, когда он под ним. Стон удовольствия так и сорвался с его губ. Черт, как давно он не ощущал этот толстый и горячий член, столь прекрасно ощущающийся в нем, пульсирующий от возбуждения. Да и его стеночки так приятно принимали член оборотня, что Кай готов был уже от этого улететь на седьмое небо от наслаждения. 

«Больше. Еще больше!» — мысленно рычал омега начиная елозить под альфой, чтоб лучше чувствовать его везде. Особенно внутри.

— Стой, Кай, — сквозь рваное и тяжелое дыхание прохрипел Ан, начиная нашаривать в ящике тумбочки презервативы, хотя какие тут презервативы?!

Омега его явно уже не слышал. Извиваясь и царапая его спину, Кай и сам неплохо руководил парадом, изнывая от желания продолжить все это великолепие, начать двигаться и ощущать его плоть в движении. 

Выстанывая все громче и громче, омега ещё сильнее впился в его плечи когтями. Но даже этого казалось ему мало! Прижимая к себе оборотня, он вновь впивался в его губы, не давая возможности отвлекаться на всякие глупости. Кай желал быть оттраханным собственным оборотнем или же трахнуть его самому – не суть. Главное – он хотел и собирался получить. И никто его не остановит. 

Простонав что-то нечленораздельное в поцелуй, Ан все же умудрился нашарить презик и сразу же выскользнуть из омеги. Однако тот ловко зажал его ногами, пытаясь притянуть обратно. А нечего тут наглеть! Не отдаст он этот вкусный член!

— Куда?! — недовольно рявкнул Кай, стараясь подставиться под член вновь.

Вскрыв зубами упаковку, Анселл не терял зрительный контакт с омегой. И хотя тот, кажется, понял его намерения, пристально следя за его действиями, но тем не менее приказным тоном процедил, облизнувшись вновь:

— Быстрее… я же не могу ждать тебя вечно, — фыркнул омега под конец.

Со сбивающимся дыханием Кай, приоткрыв рот, смотрел, как Ан надевает резинку на блестящий от смазки член. Это выглядело так соблазнительно, что омега хотел бы и его облизать, наплевав, что это его собственная смазка.

— Ну, готовься, — на эмоциях прошептал оборотень, склоняясь над парнем. Теперь и его совершенно ничего не останавливало: ни сцепка, ни узел. 

— К тебе я всегда готов, — поведал Кай, а после сорвался на несдержанный стон, ощутив первый толчок.

Оборотень, сведенный с ума всем этим дурманящим запахом, действиями омеги, не стал мелочиться и сразу же начал толкаться в мокрого и желанного Кая вновь и вновь. Пошлые звуки, что раздавались по комнате, заставляли двигаться все грубее и глубже, вжимая омегу в матрац с особым рвением и жаждой. Матрац предательски пружинил, еле слышно поскрипывая и заставляя увеличить темп. Плевать на кровать, на все, что может пасть в процессе их единения, греховная страсть была куда важнее.

Стоны, запах, тела – все смешалось, унося их из реальности. Забыв обо всем на свете, они слышали лишь друг друга и тонули в этом круговороте чувств. Больше ничего и не нужно. Только они одни в этой кровати, в этом доме. Только они одни. И так едва ли не до самого рассвета.

 

Ранним утром, стоя на кухне и жадно глотая воду прямо из графина, альфа пытался утолить собственную жажду. Измотанный ночным марафоном, он уже подумывал о том, что ему удастся сейчас вздремнуть, пока, кажется, Кай отключился спустя десяток оргазмов, если не больше.

Ан даже не знал, нравится ему такой Кай или нет. Хотя что за глупый вопрос? Он ему нравится в любом виде. Только вот было неизвестно, после течки омега станет опять прежним Каем, который будет стесняться одного его голого вида, или же останется таким, какой сейчас. 

Лежащий на столе телефон вспыхнул, известив о входящем сообщении, и оборотень по привычке открыл его, позабыв, что отдал этот телефон Каю, чтобы тот был на связи.

«Удачи на сегодняшнем экзамене!» — красовалось сообщение от Криса, заставив сердце оборотня уйти в пятки и захлопать беззвучно ртом, словно рыбка. Даже про воду забыл, невольно чуть проливая на себя, и, чертыхнувшись, отставил сосуд в сторону.

Кай определенно не сможет в таком состоянии пойти на экзамен! Сумбурно обдумывая подобную информацию, Ан прикусил губу и все же решил позвонить Эвану.

— Да, Кай, — сонно пробормотал Эван, даже послышался зевок.

— Это я, Ан, — хрипловато начал альфа, не зная, как подобрать слова, ведь он в подобном положении в первый раз. Видимо, не только он, поэтому ненадолго воцарилось молчание, даже могло показаться, что связь начала шалить и оборвалась, но нет, все было в порядке, просто они оба еще не совсем осознавали происходящее.

— Что случилось? — первым не выдержал Эван.

— Ты бы не мог принести мне подавители? — неловко попросил Ан, почесывая волосы на затылке.

— Подавители? — опешил Эван, не сразу понимая, зачем они ему, альфе.

— Анселл! — раздался недовольный крик Кая из спальни. — А ну тащи свой член обратно! Ты меня слышишь?!

— Да, пожалуйста, у Кая сегодня экзамен, — постарался как можно скорее объяснить Ан сложившуюся ситуацию, но оборотень на том конце провода и так все прекрасно слышал. Надо было отдать Эвану должное – он не стал откровенно смеяться над бедняжкой Анселлом. 

— Хорошо, скоро привезу, — с улыбкой ответил Эван.

— С кем ты там?! — не унимался юный хищник. 

— Спасибо, за мной должок, — прошептал Ан в ответ и только успел закончить звонок, и положить трубку, как на пороге кухни показался весьма потрепанный Кай с взъерошенными волосами, но уже в полной боевой готовности:

— Я тебе яйца оторву за измену. 

— Кай, — выдохнул Ан, рассматривая этого далматина, что был весь в его метках на белой коже, — у тебя сил не хватит.

— Так ты меня обратишь, и тогда всего хватит, — заверил Кай, подойдя к альфе и взяв его за член, потянул на себя. — Не сачкуй тут у меня...


	21. Бонус

Спустя энное количество времени.

— Анселл… — начал придирчиво Кай, стоя возле окна. 

Укутанный в некое подобие халата, омега смотрел на полную луну, что освещала не только всю улицу, но и его, а вот разум его любимого оборотня, наоборот, затуманивала. И как бы альфа ни старался поскорее уснуть, лежа в кровати, бушующие гормоны ему не давали это сделать. А тут еще и омежка что-то придумал-задумал, отчего альфа выдохнул и высунул голову из-под одеяла, вопросительно глядя на Кая. 

— Я все равно хочу стать оборотнем. И твое «это больно, опасно», «я не хочу тебя ранить», «ты не представляешь, что просишь» меня не остановят.

— Я же сказал, я против, — ответил Ан, не желая, чтобы его омега проходил еще через один ад.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы между нами была настоящая связь? — нахмурился омега.

Оборотень закатил глаза, тяжко выдыхая. Ему было несложно догадаться, от кого он понабрался таких слов. После той ночи Кайден немало времени проводил с Крисом или же с Эваном, впитывая все как губка. И несмотря на то что он слегка замкнулся в себе, для комнатного цветочка омега быстро оправился. Правда, теперь был увлечен идеей стать сильнее. Но оно было и понятно. И именно поэтому оборотень и боялся обращать его. 

— Кай, я тебя люблю таким, какой ты есть.

Омежка был рад слышать такие слова, все же его Ан говорил их не так часто, как хотелось бы. Но вот только этого было мало. Кай хотел стать оборотнем, поэтому не мог смириться с тем, что альфа отказывается его обращать. Неужели ему будет так неудобно оттого, что они станут еще ближе? Но омега точно не собирался останавливаться, он уже все решил для себя, для их будущего.

«Кай, я подскажу тебе один маленький секрет. На них, конечно, не так сильно, но полнолуние действует. А еще, как я выяснил, все оборотни любвеобильны к своим партнерам. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я…» — прокручивал омега слова Эвана снова и снова, словно стараясь убедиться в правильности своих действий.

Скинув с себя халат, Кай остался в одних сексуальных бордовых трусишках, отчего Анселл жалобно проскулил, прячась обратно под одеяло, в безопасность, только одеяло разделяло его боль и понимало его невозможность устоять перед этим искушением. Полнолуние пробуждало в оборотнях не только жажду крови, но и заставляло их кровь бушевать практически как во время гона или течки.

— Ка-ай, давай просто поспим, я не хочу тебе случайно навредить, — пробубнил Анселл едва разборчиво. Хотя подобное было не только из-за одеяла, он и сам не верил своим словам. Ему и так-то не хотелось спать, а уж после того как он увидел омегу в таком виде, сна ни в одном глазу не было. 

— Анселл, — мягко позвал Кайден, залезая на кровать, а потом и под одеяло, пробираясь вверх по телу альфы и слегка придавливая собой. 

Сегодня его оборотень пах еще сильнее, можно сказать, как крепкий кофе, который отдавал приятной горечью. И несмотря на сопротивление и некий отказ, Анселл был возбужден и определенно желал, как выяснил омега, приостановившись возле паха. Но омега успел лишь облизнуться перед тем, как оборотень подхватил его под руки и притянул наверх, чтобы быть к нему лицом к лицу.

— Кай, я же говорил, сегодня полнолуние… — прошептал Анселл.

— Да, я видел, — согласился омега, едва ощутимо начиная елозить на альфе. 

Покусывая шею Анселла, Кай скользнул рукой к его плоти, что никак не выходила из его головы. Ловко пробравшись в боксерки, омега, не задумывая, обхватил уже полувозбуждённый член и услышал тяжелое дыхание оборотня.

— Кай, — выдохнул Анселл.

Горячая рука альфы прошла по изящной спине Кая, который словно кошка выгнулся, желая получить больше ласки. Но стоило сжать его аппетитную попку, как омежка едва слышно простонал прямо на ухо оборотню. И кровь волка буквально закипела, а сам альфа даже не понял, как глухо прорычал, инстинкты брали верх.

Руки уже не слушали разум Анселла, принимаясь стаскивать с Кая трусишки, чтобы освободить его плоть от никчемной тряпицы. Чтобы ничего их не разделяло. Откинув ненужную вещицу за пределы кровати, мужчина плотнее прижал оголенное тело любимого омежки к себе. 

Жаркими, мокрыми поцелуями оборотень едва ли не покусывал шею Кайдена, который тихо что-то промычал, ощущая, как сбивается его дыхание, как сердце постепенно начинает выпрыгивать из груди, как ускоряется его пульс. Все тело было готово показать Анселлу, что он принадлежит только ему.

Альфа инстинктивно впился жадным поцелуем в губы Кайдену, почти сразу углубляя его. Их тела были настолько плотно прижаты друг к другу, что альфа по инерции начал вскидывать бедра, желая лучше ощутить омегу, оказаться в нем. Но собственные боксерки не позволяли ему это сделать, поэтому пришлось потратить драгоценные секунды, чтобы хотя бы приспустить их. Чертово белье, кто вообще его придумал? Хотя на Кае бельишко ему нравилось, пусть и не всегда, иногда лучше без него. Намного лучше. 

Омежка тяжело дышал, закусывая губу, ведь он так жаждет этого, а оборотень почему-то медлит. Это поистине сводит с ума! Ведь тот жар, что исходил от них, окончательно лишал их рассудка.

Однако, как только Ан умудрился приспустить свое белье, Кай сразу ощутил своей плотью его и, не в силах сдержаться, тут же сорвался на стон. Прижимаясь к альфе всё крепче и нагло потираясь о него, чтобы он прочувствовал, каково ему сейчас, убедился, что все тело принадлежит только ему. Парень целовал и покусывал оборотня в ответ, безумно нашептывая о том, как он жаждет его, как хочет стать с ним единым целым. Во всех смыслах. И прямо сейчас!

От нетерпения оборотень резким толчком сразу вошёл наполовину, отчего Кайден невольно вскрикнул, жмурясь снова и сильнее прежнего обнимая альфу. Тяжело дыша через чуть приоткрытый рот, он облизал пересохшие от желания губы.

Мурашки табуном забегали по телу Анселла, и с его губ сорвался то ли рык, то ли стон. А после он, наконец, вошел до конца, до основания, надавливая на бока Кайдена, что тот сразу приподнялся, удобнее усаживаясь на бедрах оборотня, разместив свои руки на его груди. И несмотря на то что у самого грудь часто и высоко вздымалась, Кая это вообще не волновало. Он наслаждался тем, что альфа наконец-то в нем. И все его мечты вот-вот осуществятся.

— Волк, — прошептал Кай, слегка расфокусированно глядя на альфу, а затем приподнялся и снова опустился на его член, невольно срываясь на стон от обилия приятных ощущений.

От всего этого у оборотня яйца сжались так, что искры из глаз полетели. Тело пробило легкой судорогой, а руки тут уже перехватили ягодицы омеги поудобнее и, не задумываясь, начали помогать ему наращивать темп. 

Сейчас оборотень был не в состоянии трезво мыслить. От каждого толчка он чувствовал, что сходит с ума от удовольствия. Глаза невольно вспыхнули, да и плевать. Так было даже лучше видно омегу в полумраке. Как он извивался, закусывал губу, стараясь сдержать очередной стон, и поистине наслаждался процессом. Можно было увидеть каждый миллиметр его восхитительного тела.

Омежка шумно и тяжело дышал, постанывал, двигаясь на его члене. Для него довольно непривычно, но и восхитительно. Он может сам трахать своего альфу, это было блаженство, которое ни с чем нельзя сравнить, оно просто восхитительно, идеально! Ему нравился этот темп, даже сейчас, в такой позе. А может, особенно сейчас.

Когда Кай склонился за поцелуем, Ан жадно ответил на него. Слегка покусывая губы, он тут же облизал их. Уже в процессе оборотень почувствовал, что у него начали выступать клыки. Так сложно контролировать себя во время секса с любимым человеком! Так хочется отдаться всем этим чувствам по полной программе. 

Но вот как только начали гореть уши и копчик, а волоски встали дыбом, альфа распахнул глаза. Ох, нет! Альфа зарычал в поцелуй, надеясь успеть до конца оборота, и, ухватившись за член омеги, стал неистово надрачивать ему в ритм.

Кайдену нравилось скользить кончиком язычка по клыкам альфы, нравилось чуть царапать язычок об его зубы. Омежка продолжал двигаться, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что тот начал обращаться, ему нравилось, поэтому он был готов ради этих ощущений почти на все, если вообще не на все, что только угодно. 

— Анселл... — хрипло простонал омега от двойного удовольствия, что тайфуном прошло по его телу. Или же оттого, что он приметил взгляд оборотня. Черт, ему нравится! Возможно, он больной, что получал удовольствие от происходящего, оттого, как альфа начал сжимать его ягодицы, впиваясь в них когтями.

Только сейчас Ан понял, во что вляпался. Чертово полнолуние! Он настолько поддался приятным ощущениям, что забыл обо всем. О том, что омега не выпил таблетки. Что он без презерватива. Что он может обернуться. Столько всего свалилось разом, что волк зарычал, не поспевая и за половиной собственных мыслей.

Но возлюбленный, кажется, только вошел в раж. Прогнувшись в спине, он даже и не думал прекращать. Альфа из последних сил попытался сдержать себя, сжимая задницу омеги почти до крови и еще больше дурея от происходящего.

— …Кай… стой… — попросил оборотень голосом, отнюдь не требовательным. Он был низким и предательски хриплым. К тому же даже тело его предавало, собственные ощущения были против него — альфа наслаждался каждой секундой и каждым толчком. 

Кайден даже не хмурился, он продолжал двигаться, чувствуя альфу в себе, а его руки на себе. Просить остановиться — слишком жестоко с его стороны. Но омежка не слушал его, где-то на окраине сознания, может, и слышал, но не сейчас, когда ему так хорошо, что невозможно остановиться.

— Кайден, — простонал Ан, чувствуя, как все тело уже не слушается его и начинает обращаться.

Кайден подметил его обращение. Этот волчара таки не сдержался. Омежка даже слабовато, но победно улыбнулся, срываясь на стон. И, добравшись до уха оборотня, хрипло простонал, чувствуя, как в следующую секунду уже достигнет оргазма:

— Анселл... 

Оборотень не чувствовал боли от обращения. Лишь удовольствие, что, словно бабочка, билось внутри него, стараясь найти выход всем скопившимся эмоциям. 

«Мой-мой-мой. Мой!» — рычало подсознание, не давая возможности мыслить трезво.

Даже после оргазма Кайдена, его сладкого голоска оборотень продолжал вбиваться в него, ощущая, как и сам сейчас получит разрядку. Широким языком Ан слизывал выступившую испарину на шее парня. В то время как все его тело натянулось словно струна лишь для одной цели — сделать омегу полностью его. 

А Кай только и рад. Это его оборотень, и омеге нравилось чувствовать его член, язык, прикосновения. Он был определенно согласен на все, отчего прикрыл глаза и тихо застонал от предвкушения, еще немного, и он окажется на том самом седьмом небе.

— Мой, мой Кай, — прохрипел Ан почти над ухом и впился в шею омеги, войдя по самые яйца, отчего его накрыл умопомрачительный оргазм. Теперь он будет его, целиком и полностью его оборотнем. 

От укуса Каю приходится зажмуриться, закусить губу с силой и всему сжаться, сжимая невольно и член альфы в себе. Оборотень действительно укусил глубоко, Кай даже мог поспорить, что до кости. Но маленький, целеустремленный омежка внутри него был рад этому чертовски сильно, возможно, даже слишком сильно. Поэтому любая боль стоила того, что он получит после, что он уже получил. Эйфория так и накрыла его.

— Анселл... — хрипло прошептал омежка, сжимая его плечи руками, когда альфа его отпустил.

Зализав метку, оборотень слизал и с себя кровь и посмотрел не менее расфокусированным взглядом на Кайдена. И единственное, что он смог сказать сейчас в свое оправдание: «Мой!»

На этот раз дыхание никак не хотело восстанавливаться, да он и не задавался такой целью. Покрывая легкими поцелуями тело омеги, оборотень облизывал его. Лишь когда разум более-менее прояснился, и он вернул себе окончательно человеческий вид, Анселл смог сказать что-то еще:

— Я люблю тебя…

— А я люблю тебя, — ответил Кай, прижимаясь к альфе и млея в его объятиях. — И я обязательно укушу тебя, когда обернусь…


End file.
